The journey begins- season 1
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: What if the Jewel of Life was actually Arceus's unborn son. What happens when Arceus sends his son to the time when Ash had gotten Pikachu? Join Arcus as he starts his journey with Ash, meeting new friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

**A/N: Cross...is...back! With my first Pokemon story ever! For those who haven't read any of my stories, I have been writing stories about non-Pokemon related stories until now. For those who have read my stories, I hope you all will enjoy this story if you're a Pokemon fan as well. If anyone who doesn't understand the summary, I can explain it. This story is about the son of Arceus, who is in fact, the Jewel of Life! Arceus sends his son back a day before Ash got Pikachu with a Torchic, a Snivy, a Mudkip, an Absol, a Meowth and a Kabuto with him. His goal, it will be mentioned in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it! I do not own Pokemon or anything else except for my OC and this story. I also hope all of you will tell me if I make a mistake because I tend to do so.**

* * *

**2 years after the events of Arceus and the Jewel of Life,**

Somewhere in the deep reaches of space, a green ball with lightning within it was floating around.

Soon, four figures appeared around it.

Two of them were red and blue all over with a purple core on one of them while the other had a blue core. One of the others was green and it was shaped like a dragon. The last one was an equine being similar to a Centaur with Its fairly long neck, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body.

"Rayquaza, I'm sure you know what to do." said the equine-like being. The dragon-like being, known as Rayquaza, nodded and flew off. The equine-like being turned to the two other beings and said,"Deoxys, you two follow him just in case." The two being, now known as Deoxys, nodded and tailed Rayquaza as they flew off.

The equine-like being looked at the green ball and exclaimed,"Arise, my son! Be born into the universe that we call home!" The ball started glowing bright white for a few moments before it became a silhouette of a bipedal being.

Not long later, the glow of the silhouette disappeared and the bipedal being was revealed.**(A/N: Description of my OC will be in my Bio)**

"W-where am I?" asked the bipedal being. The equine-like being replied,"You are in the far ends of space, my son." The bipedal being looked up and asked,"Who are you?" The equine-like being smiled and answered,"I am Arceus, your father." The bipedal being tilted his head and repeated,"Father?" Arceus nodded and said,"I am so happy you are born! I have been waiting for over two years since I decided to create a descendant." The bipedal being asked,"Why did you create me?" Arceus replied,"Good question. You see, the reason why I created you is simple. I need you to travel to planet Earth.""Earth?" asked the bipedal being. Arceus continued,"The reasons why I need you to go to Earth are simple. I want you to have fun making friends with the inhabitants of the planet and also have fun battling them."

"Battle?" asked the bipedal being. Arceus answered,"On Earth, there are species call Pokemon. The main inhabitants, humans, have been bonding with most of the Pokemons they have and I want you to be just like them. Have fun bonding with Pokemons." The bipedal being asked,"Do I have a name?" Arceus nodded and said,"Of course you do. Your name is Arcus."**  
**

Arcus looked at his father and asked,"How will I bond with the Pokemons?" Arceus replied,"On Earth, humans use a device call a Poke ball to capture a Pokemon and they bond with it by battling other Pokemons or other humans with Pokemons. They also have a device call a Pokedex. It has the ability to describe any Pokemon by just looking at it." Arcus asked,"But how do I get those things?" Arceus replied,"I have created my own Pokedex for you. I even created a different type of Poke ball for you too. It's called the Universal ball, it can capture any Pokemon that you wish to catch. The only problem is that the Pokemon has to have the same feeling as you. Example, if you want a Pokemon, it has to have the feeling that it wants you too." Arcus nodded and asked,"How many can I catch?" Arceus replied,"The humans all have six Pokemons in their teams but they are allowed to capture as many as they want. For you, the same thing goes."

Arcus asked,"But if I am only allowed to have six, what happens to the other Pokemons I caught?" Arceus replied,"The humans unused Pokemons are sent to the same place where they got their Pokedex so it they will all be in the same place. For you, I have created a planet just for all your unused Pokemons. They will wait on the planet just to be selected in your Pokemon team." Arcus nodded and said,"I understand now. When do I leave?" Arceus turned and said,"Now."

The two landed on a meteorite and they spotted a vortex swirling around in front of them.

Arceus said,"Remember, have fun collecting Pokemons and be sure to bond with them." Arcus nodded as a belt materialized on his waist, strapped on it were six balls that were totally aqua-blue with star decorations. A red pad was also found on the side of the belt. Arceus said,"All of this Universal balls are six Pokemons that I have selected to be your first three Pokemons. Be sure to take good care of them." Arcus nodded and was about to enter the vortex when Arceus stopped him and said,"I almost forgot, you must use your human form when you reach Earth a few years into the past." Arcus nodded and entered the vortex.

Once he was inside the vortex, he began hearing voices that he didn't know."Be careful Arcus, we are with you all the way." _We?_ thought Arcus as he exited the vortex.

Arcus looked around at his surroundings, trees, trees and more trees. He took out three his Universal balls and thought _How do I get them out?_ As he continued to figure out how to get his Pokemons out, he accidentally dropped them and when they landed on the ground, the balls split in half and red lights shot out of the balls.

Six figures appeared and they each chanted,"Chic!""Sni!""Mud!""Sol!""Meow!""Ka!"

Arcus looked at the three Pokemons and he took out the red pad on his belt, which was his Pokedex. He opened it up and it said,"Torchic, the chick Pokemon. Torchic is a fire-type Pokemon that is cute and loyal."**(A/N: This Pokedex is speaking how I describe about the Pokemons. The usual description will be back next time.)** "Snivy, the grass snake Pokemon. Snivy is a prideful Pokemon that will respect its trainer when he or she has proven to be worthy." "Mudkip, the mud fish Pokemon. Mudkip uses the sensitive radar receptors on its head to determine what's going on around." "Absol, the disaster Pokemon. Absol has a dark blue face, tail, and scythe-like growth on the right side of its head. Some believe this to be an abnormal development of its right ear. It takes time for one to actually get accepted by an Absol." "Meowth, the cat Pokemon. Meowth has two white whiskers on each side of its oval shaped face and two hairs sticking up on either side of the coin-like gem on its forehead, and highly resembles a cat. Meowth is also very playful at most times." "Kabuto, the fossil Pokemon. Kabuto is an extinct Pokemon. While concealed, Kabuto leaves exposed only its hard shell, which protects it from predators, while the small black eyes on its back allow it to continue monitoring its surroundings. If it is flipped upside down, it becomes helpless and defenseless as it is unable to flip over on its own."

Arcus looked at Kabuto and thought _You aren't extinct anymore Kabuto._

He smiled at his Pokemon team and said,"Well, it looks like I'm your new trainer now. I'm sure we can get along." The Pokemons all smiled at Arcus and he returned them to their balls.

"Now to begin my journey." said a confident Arcus as he walked down the path in front of him with a sign reading: Pallet Town.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pallet Town**

**A/N: How's it been? Fine? Hope so. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter like the last one! In this chapter, Aaron heads for Pallet Town. He meets some of the people living there, including the main deal, Ash Ketchum. He then travels to Professor Oak and his problems starts there. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this** **story. Reminder: I just changed my OC's name to Arcus**

**koryandrs: Glad you like this!**

**Trainer Roy: Thanks. I chose to start with six Pokemons cause I like that my favorite Pokemons get the spotlight now.**

* * *

"Where can it be?" mumbled a troubled Arcus.

Arcus has been traveling for about two hours since he had arrive on Earth. Despite his confidence, he had lost most of his sense of direction. He was completely lost!

Arcus stopped in his tracks, he looked up at the sky and saw a Pidgey flying around. One of his Universal ball started shaking and Meowth came out of it. Meowth nuzzled his leg and chanted,"Meow Meow Meowth!" Arcus nodded and said,"You're right Meowth, I can't give up now. I'm sure we're close!" Meowth smiled and hopped onto Arcus's shoulder.

His Universal balls all started shaking and all his Pokemons came out. Arcus smiled and guessed,"I'm thinking you guys hate staying in your balls." Snivy, Absol and Torchic all chanted back and Arcus said,"Sorry, you guys...and girls hate staying in your balls." The three nodded in satisfaction.

The group continued they way towards the town, they heard a loud screech,"Spear!" Arcus turned and saw a Spearow swooping down at him. Arcus took out his Pokedex and it said,"Spearow, the small bird Pokemon. Spearow are mostly brown, with slightly pinkish red wings. Its shoulders are black, but rarely visible due to its plumage. Spearow have a brown underbelly and noticeably large feet and talons. They are extremely aggressive against people when they are being disturbed." Arcus sighed and said,"Looks like we got ourselves a hothead right here."

Absol growled and Arcus asked,"Do you want to battle it?" Absol smiled and nodded, signaling that she is saying yes. Arcus nodded and said,"Alright! Absol, use tackle!" She obeyed and dashed straight for the Spearow. The Spearow dodged right on time and flew up onto a tree branch. Arcus then said,"Absol, use razor wind!" Absol smirked and stood her ground as two mini tornadoes appeared beside her. Absol's horn started glowing white and as she swung her head, a projectile was launched from her horn.

The projectile slashed through the tree branch and the Spearow was caught off guard. Arcus exclaimed,"Absol, use tackle one more time! Snivy, use vine whip!"

Snivy revealed two of her vines and she wrapped them around the Spearow's body. Absol charged straight at the trapped Spearow and she gave it a headbutt that knocked it right into a tree. Once the Spearow landed on the ground, it looked up at Arcus and softly said,"Spear." It then fainted and Meowth chanted,"Meow" Arcus nodded and said,"Time to catch him!"

A white orb appeared on his hand and it revealed another Universal ball. Arcus smiled and tossed the ball at the fainted Spearow. As the ball collided with Spearow's head, a red glow was emitted from his body. He was soon absorbed into the all and Arcus picked it up. The ball then disappeared into thin air and Arcus began panicking as he kept finding the ball.

After minutes of worthless searching, the group continued on without the ball containing Spearow. Just as Arcus took one step, his Pokedex opened up and it showed a great view of a scenery filled with clear blue skies, a giant lake and trees surrounding the area. He noticed that a Spearow flew up and down the place before it flew up to the screen and happily exclaimed,"Spearow!" Arcus smiled and thought _Maybe that was the planet that dad was talking about._

They continued their journey until they saw that the path was getting wider. Mudkip chanted,"Mud! Mudkip!" Arcus turned and saw that Mudkip was looking at a house nearby. The group quickened their pace until they reached the entrance of the town.

As the group entered, Arcus realized that as he passed by people, they turned to stare at him and his Pokemons. This continued until a Bulbasaur had released its razor leaf at Arcus. Luckily, Torchic had burnt the leaves using ember.

A boy stopped Arcus and asked,"Where did you get those Pokemons? I don't think professor Oak has seen some of them before." Arcus quickly thought of an excuse and said,"I got them from my father when he was exploring the forest." Meowth tugged on Arcus's pants and chanted,"Meow Meow Meow" Arcus nodded and said,"Uh, kid, do you know anyone who can help me with my Pokemons?" The kid rubbed his chin for a while and said,"You can try professor Oak. He knows a lot about Pokemons." Arcus smiled and said,"Thanks." He looked at his Pokemons and said,"Come on, let's get going." The Pokemons happily obeyed and followed their master. Unknown to them, another kid was watching them as they left and he followed them.

Snivy got up onto Arcus's left shoulder and whispered,"Snivy!" Arcus nodded and said,"Snivy, use vine whip!" Snivy gracefully jumped off and revealed two of her vines, wrapping the boy who was following them. Arcus looked closely at the boy, the boy was wearing a cap that was red and white with a opened beak-like symbol. The boy was also a blue and white vest jacket. Arcus asked,"Why were you following me?" The boy replied,"I just wanted to see your Pokemons. After all, I want to become a Pokemon master when I get my first Pokemon tomorrow." Arcus smiled and said,"I'll join you on your way to become a Pokemon master then. What's your name kid?" The boy smiled and said,"My name's Ash Ketchum! Future Pokemon master!" Arcus said,"I admire your enthusiasm but save it till you get your Pokemon tomorrow."

That's when another kid appeared and said,"Let him go! He's just a pathetic kid whose dreams won't come true." Arcus turned and saw a kid wearing a purple shirt. Arcus huffed and said,"Everyone should give it all their strength to achieve their dreams. I believe Ash here just need a little help to achieve his dream." The other kid huffed and left, leaving Arcus and Ash behind.

Arcus looked at Ash and said,"I think it's time for you to head home. I'll be waiting for you when you come and get your Pokemon." Ash nodded and ran off. Aaron looked at his Pokemons and said,"Let's keep moving." The Pokemons nodded and followed Arcus, again.

* * *

Later, Arcus had reached professor Oak's lab, he entered the lab and yelled,"Hello? Anyone here?" A voice replied,"Just a minute!"

Soon, a man in a white lab coat came out of a room and said,"Sorry, I was just preparing the three Pokemons for the new trainers tomorrow." He looked up at Arcus and asked,"Can I help you?" Arcus smiled and said,"I was thinking if you would help me to see if my Pokemons are alright." The man smiled and said,"Not at all! Please, do step in." Aaron nodded and gestured his Pokemons to enter the room with him.

The man stopped and said,"Oh how silly of me not to introduce myself. My name is professor Oak. I am a professor that studies about Pokemons and may I say, you have some Pokemons I have never seen before." Professor Oak picked up Mudkip and said,"Hey there little guy." Mudkip quickly teared up and cried loudly. Professor Oak was about to drop Mudkip but Arcus quickly took Mudkip back and he stopped crying. Professor Oak chuckled and said,"I think that Pokemon has taken a liking to you. You must have taken great care for it." Arcus smiled and professor Oak said,"Now if you could just let me examine them so I could check them."

After a while of checking, Professor Oak said,"Well, they are all in great shape! For Pokemons that I don't even know, they sure are quite spectacular." Arcus then asked,"Uh...Professor Oak, may I stay here for the night?" Professor Oak smiled and said,"Sure! Just don't make any noise later. I'm about to broadcast a show for the new trainers that explains to them about the three starter Pokemons they'll receive tomorrow." Arcus nodded and said,"You have my word professor."

* * *

In Ash's bedroom, he was tying his shoes as he was watching a match between two Pokemon trainers. Ash thought _Now that I'm ten, I can finally get my Pokemon license. I will journey to gain the wisdom of Pokemon training and I hereby declare that the Pokemon of the world, I will become a Pokemon master!_ He put on his cap and started watching the match again. That's when his mother yelled,"Ash! Get to bed! It's eleven O'clock and you should be asleep."

Ash complained,"But tomorrow's the day I begin my Pokemon journey. I can't sleep." That's when his mother change the channel on his television and said,"If you can't sleep, you should at least get ready for tomorrow. Here, watch professor Oak's lecture."

The channel switched from the match to the Pallet Town's lab with professor Oak standing in front of the camera and a board behind him with pictures of Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Professor Oak started,"Good evening Pallet, tomorrow's the big day for the newest class of Pokemon students. I'd like to introduce you to Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle." He pointed to the three pictures of the Pokemon he just said and he continued,"each one is available for new trainees. Which one shall you choose?" Ash's mother said,"Alright, it's time to go to bed when this is done." Ash, still engrossed with the show, said,"Alright, I'm going." His mother left the room and said,"Make sure you change into your pajamas too."

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter and the next one will be out tomorrow, maybe. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pikachu**

**A/N: I'm back with chapter three! Hope you guys will enjoy it. In this chapter, should I really tell you? Cause I know that it will just be the same thing except that a certain secret will be revealed. But you all know Pikachu's coming anyway cause of the chapter's title. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this : I also changed the name of my OC, he is no longer Aaron but Arcus, the son of Arceus!**

* * *

"Raising Bulbasaur...might be rather simple. It's perfect...for beginners" said Ash as he continued to dream of his first Pokemon. He began to fantasize about having a Bulbasaur as his first Pokemon.

Next, he started dreaming of having Squirtle as his first Pokemon.

* * *

Arcus looked at professor Oak and said,"Nice speech you put up." Professor Oak smiled and said,"Thanks! That's the same thing I say every year." Arcus's eyes widen and asked,"Don't people ever get bored by it?" Professor Oak shook his head and said,"No they won't. Now let's see your Pokedex." Arcus handed his Pokedex to professor Oak and he said,"Strange...I've never seen a Pokedex like this before." He opened the Pokedex and it said,"I'm Dexter, a Pokedex programmed to serve Arcus as he travel around Earth and bond with his Pokemon. My function is to also provide Arcus with information of Pokemons he doesn't know and provide him information when his father contacts him. I am programmed by Arcus's father and I cannot be replaced." Professor Oak rubbed is chin and said,"Strange Pokedex you have but at least it confirms it's yours."

Torchic ran up to Arcus and chanted,"Tor! Torchic! Torchic!" Arcus looked at professor Oak and said,"My Torchic is saying that three Pokemons are messing around in your lab." Professor Oak quickly said,"How did they get out?! They were supposed to be in their Poke balls until tomorrow! Arcus, can you help me get them back in their Poke balls?" Arcus nodded and professor Oak said,"Thanks, I need to get something to eat."

Arcus and Torchic quickly ran into the lab and saw that Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle were battling each other.

"Torchic, use scratch on all of them now!" Torchic nodded and dashed straight for the three Pokemons. Torchic leaped up and used his feet to claw their faces. The three Pokemons fell and when they got up, they were looking at Arcus. The three Pokemons smiled and cheered happily as they hugged and nuzzled his legs. Arcus looked around and saw that professor Oak was still not here and he thought _Might as well drop the disguise for now._

Arcus's human form started to disappear and underneath it was his Pokemon form. His wings spread themselves and his horns sprouted out from his shoulders, a few sparks were made but no more were seen. His tail flowed down as it was curled up and his eyes flashed blue for a second.

The three Pokemons backed away slowly and Arcus said,"No need to be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you at all but you three need to be in your Poke balls. Your new trainers will be here tomorrow to pick you." The three Pokemons smiled and Arcus returned them into their respective Poke balls.

Not long, professor Oak entered the room and said,"Arcus, your Pokemons are all fast asleep. I think you should as...What are you?!" Arcus quickly calmed professor Oak down and telepathically said,"Easy, easy professor Oak. It's me, Arcus. This is really how I look like." Professor Oak was breathing in and out at a fast pace and said,"Wait, so you're saying is that you're a Pokemon? How are you talking to me?" Arcus nodded and said,"I am talking to you telepathically and my father is also a Pokemon and he sent me to Earth with only one goal." Professor Oak asked,"What's that?" Arcus replied,"To bond with every Pokemon I caught." Professor Oak finally calmed down and said,"Well, this is unusual. But who am I to complain? It's not everyday I get to meet some Pokemon trainer who is actually a Pokemon. That also suits you cause Arcus is a strange name for a boy. So have you caught any Pokemon besides your six main Pokemon?" Arcus replied,"I caught a Spearow and he's back in the planet my father created for me when I caught more Pokemons." Professor Oak spat out his drink and exclaimed,"Planet?!" Arcus nodded and said,"The only problem is that I don't know how to get Spearow."

That's when his Pokedex started beeping. Arcus took it out and it said,"Message from your father: The only way to bring a Pokemon from the planet to you, you have to think of that Pokemon's name and it will appear in its Universal ball on your hand." Arcus said,"Looks like I have to get it now then." He closed his eyes and his entire body started glowing blue, making professor Oak flinched.

Soon, a white orb appeared in his hand and he exclaimed,"Spearow, come out!" He tossed the ball up and Spearow emerged from it."Spearow!" chanted the Pokemon as he perched himself onto Arcus's arm. Arcus scratched Spearow's chin and said,"How are you Spearow?" The Pokemon happily chanted and Aaron said,"That's what I like to hear." Professor Oak examined the Spearow and said,'Remarkable! It seems to already like you!" Arcus replied,"That's because my father created a type of Poke ball call the Universal ball. The Universal ball allows me to capture any Pokemon without even catching it but the only condition is that the Pokemon must need to want me as its trainer." Professor Oak rubbed his chin and said,"Well, I guess that kind of Poke ball is great for catching Pokemons but it also has its disadvantage." Arcus nodded and said,"That's why my Pokedex is what I need to help me on my journey."

Arcus stared out at the window and asked,"Professor Oak, may I ask for a favor?" The professor nodded and Arcus said,"Can you keep to yourself about my secret?" Professor Oak smiled and said,"Not to worry Arcus. Your secret's safe with me. Now get some rest! Tomorrow's a big day." Arcus nodded and lied down next to his Pokemons before he fell to sleep.

* * *

As Arcus was dreaming, he saw his father drifting in the depths of space. He exclaimed,"Dad!"

Arceus turned and said,"Arcus my son! I see you already know how to communicate to me in your dreams." Arcus smiled at his father and said,"Dad, I already caught my first Pokemon! A Spearow!" Arceus chuckled and said,"Good for you! I'm sure you have already seen how the planet looks like as well." Arcus nodded and said,"It's amazing dad! I promise you, from this day, I will capture as many Pokemons as possible and bond with every single one of them!" Arceus laughed and said,"Very well Arcus. But I think time is running short. You have to go back to reality." Arcus then asked,"Wait dad. There's something I need to ask. Can I reveal my secret to the humans?" Arceus nodded and said,"If you want, you can. I won't stop you, it's your life and I'm not in control of it." Arcus smiled and said,"Thanks dad. I'll see you again in my next dream." Arceus nodded as Arcus drifted further from him.

* * *

The next day, Professor Oak walked into the lab and said,"Arcus, wake up! The new trainers will be here soon. You should be in your Human form." Arcus stood up and said,"Professor, I don't think I should keep it a secret anymore." Professor Oak looked at him in confusion and asked,"Why?" Arcus replied,"I had a chat with my dad in my dream last night and he said that I could show my true identity to everyone." Professor Oak sighed and said,"If that's your decision, so be it my boy."

Arcus woke up his Pokemons and said,"I know this sounds weird but I'm not going to use my Human form anymore." Absol chanted,"Sol!" Arcus sighed and said,"I know I would get in trouble easily but I have all of you to help me, right?" The Pokemons all nodded and Arcus said,"I knew I can count on you."

Soon, the door of the entrance opened up and three kids came in.

"Hey Gramps, when are we going to get our Pokemons?" said an obnoxious voice that Arcus didn't want to hear. Professor Oak said,"Be right there Gary!" Arcus groaned and said,"I hate that boy." The other Pokemons nodded their heads in agreement as the three boys entered the room with professor Oak. One of the boys asked,"Hey professor, what are those Pokemons? Can we catch them?" Professor Oak replied,"Those are just friends, they aren't for capturing."

Gary said,"Let's just get this over with! I want to start my journey now!" Professor Oak sighed and brought out three Poke balls. Gary chose Squirtle while the other two chose Bulbasaur and Charmander. Gary smirked and said,"See? That was fast and easy! Now that I have an awesome Pokemon, I can capture any Pokemon!" The three soon left and Arcus thought _Where's Ash?_

His question was answered when Ash entered the lab with professor Oak after a few minutes and he said,"I thought about it a lot, and it took me a long time. But I finally decided to choose Squirtle." As he opened up the Poke ball, nothing was in it. The same thing also happened when Ash opened up the other two. Ash looked at the professor and asked,"Does that mean all the Pokemon are gone?" The professor nervously said,"Well, there is still one left but I..." Ash interrupted by exclaiming,"Professor I'll take it!"

Professor Oak revealed another Poke ball and the Pokemon within it emerged out, revealing a Pikachu inside. Ash smiled and said,"It's so cute, it's the best of all!" As he picked up Pikachu, Pikachu used his thunder shock . Ash dropped Pikachu and the Pokemon ran over to Arcus and he hid behind Arcus. Ash looked at Arcus and asked,"What's that Pokemon?" Arcus walked up and telepathically said,"You're late Ash. I thought you would be on time." Ash screamed and ran back to the professor. Arcus then said,"Relax Ash. It's just me, Arcus." Ash moved out and said,"No way. I find this hard to believe!" Arcus shrugged and said,"Believe what you want. I am Arcus and that's it!"

The Pikachu nuzzled Arcus's leg and he picked Pikachu up and said,"This Pikachu isn't use to you yet Ash. But with a little bonding time, I'm sure you two will be the best of friends."

He handed Pikachu over to Ash while professor Oak handed Ash his Pokedex and five Poke balls. As Ash shook professor Oak's hand, Pikachu gave another thunder shock that electrocuted both of them except Arcus.

As Ash, Pikachu, professor Oak and Arcus headed out of the lab, they saw Ash's mother and all of Ash's neighbors standing outside."Mum, what are you doing here?" asked a confused Ash as he put Pikachu down. His mother smiled and replied,"Oh Ash, I'm so proud of you! You're finally going to fulfill your dream and start your Pokemon training but I'm going to miss you so much." She covered her face with the bag she was holding so she could wipe her tears.

She handed Ash the bag and said,"I packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear and your favorite snacks and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot but be careful not to burn yourself and a pair of rubber glove to do your laundry and a new cloth line to hang up to dry..." As soon as Ash had enough, he grabbed the bag and placed everything in it in a hurry before he exclaimed,"Mum! You're embarrassing me in front of all this people! Don't you know I'm a big kid now? Pokemon trainers can take care of themselves!" His mother sighed and said,"I understand." That's when she looked down and notice Pikachu. She asked,"Is that your Pokemon?" Ash nodded and said,"Yep! That's my Pokemon! With Pikachu at my side, I get all the Pokemon in the world!" His mother said,"I thought all Pokemons stayed inside their Poke balls." Arcus smirked and telepathically said to everyone,"Pikachu doesn't want to stay in that Poke ball." Ash's mother and neighbors all gasped in surprise and professor Oak said,"Let me explain, this Pokemon is so far the only Pokemon I know that has the ability to speak to us telepathically." ash smiled and said,"How 'bout I capture you?"

Before anyone could expect anything, Ash threw a Poke ball at Arcus. Luckily, Arcus swatted the ball right back at Ash's face. Arcus glared at Ash and said,"I'll say this once and only once, I am no one's Pokemon!" Ash nervously chuckled and Arcus said,"Now what are you waiting for? I thought you wanted to start on your journey with me." Ash quickly said,"Sorry, let's go now!" Arcus nodded and the two walked off after Ash had secretly tied Pikachu up.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Pikachu's acceptance**

**A/N: I'm back and with a new chapter! I not going to explain much about this chapter cause I would just be a spoiler. So just enjoy reading it. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**banzaiman: I am trying to get my brain to start on an intro for that story but I assure you that it will be published once an idea pops out.**

* * *

As Arcus, Ash and Pikachu were walking along the path of the forest, Arcus turned and said,"Ash, I'll meet you in the next town. Be sure to be there by night and I hope you will untie Pikachu." Ash gulped and Arcus said,"Yes Ash, I know you tied Pikachu up." Arcus soon disappeared, leaving behind Ash and Pikachu.

Ash bend down and asked,"Pikachu, why are you acting like this? Is it because you don't like me?" Pikachu answered with a nod and Ash said,"Well I like you a lot! And since you're the Pokemon I'm training, don't you think you can be a little nicer and just open your mouth and tell me what's wrong?" Pikachu looked at Ash with his mouth opened widely. Ash sighed and said,"That's not exactly what I meant." He took out his Pokedex and said,"But no matter what, you're just like all Pokemons and you should act like one and get inside your Poke ball just like it says in the Pokedex."

Ash turned on his Pokedex and it said,"While being trained, a Pokemon usually stays inside its Poke ball." That's when Pikachu pressed another button on the Pokedex,"However, there are many exceptions. Some Pokemons hate being confined in their Poke ball."

Now understanding Pikachu's problem, Ash removed the rope on Pikachu and his rubber gloves as well. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough.

Just then, a Pidgey trotted through the grass near the opened his Pokedex again,"Pidgey is a flying Pokemon. Among all the other flying Pokemons, Pidgey's the most gentle and easiest to capture. The perfect target for the beginning Pokemon trainer to test his Pokemon's skills." Ash kept his Pokedex and he was soon filled with confidence as he exclaimed,"It's our lucky day! Pikachu, go get it." Unfortunately, Pikachu disobeyed and looked away instead. Ash asked,"Aren't you ever going to listen to me?" Pikachu replied by shaking his head. Pikachu ran off and perched himself on top of a tree branch. Ash grumbled and said,"I get your message. I don't need your help. I can catch that Pidgey all by myself." Unknown to him, Arcus was watching from a distance.

As Ash placed his bag near the tree beside him, he removed one of the Poke ball on his belt strap and said to himself,"I pledged to get all the Pokemon in the world. Now I'm ready to take the next step to be the number one Pokemon master." He tossed the Poke ball at Pidgey, the Pokemon was captured in the ball but after a few seconds, Pidgey managed to free itself. Pidgey turned and ran off into the grass. Meanwhile, Pikachu laughed at Ash's attempt to capture Pidgey.

He opened his Pokedex again and it said,"To capture a Pokemon, you usually have your own Pokemon battle with the other." Disappointed, Ash said,"Now it tells me." Pikachu continued to laugh at Ash as he kept his Pokedex.

Arcus chuckled and said to himself,"Ash is going to need a lot of practice if he's ever going to capture Pokemons like that." He tossed one of his Universal ball onto the ground and said,"Snivy, I need you."

Snivy emerged from the ball and Arcus said,"Snivy, I need you to help me find the path to the next town." Snivy happily nodded and ran off. Arcus smiled at his Snivy as it left his sight and he turned back to observe Ash only to find out that Ash and Pikachu were being chased by a flock of Spearows.

Arcus quickly got up and followed them by flying up in the air using his wings. He watched as Ash and Pikachu were attacked left and right by the Spearows until they both fell into a stream. Arcus dived into the water and he saw that a Magikarp was staring at him. Arcus shrugged and thought _Might as well catch some more while I'm in the water._ Another Universal ball materialized on his hand as he asked,"Magikarp, how would you like to join my team?" The Pokemon responded by chanting,"Karp! Karp!" Arcus smiled and placed the ball above the Pokemon's head. A red glow emitted from the Magikarp's body as it was absorbed into the ball. Arcus grabbed the ball and it disappeared from his hand.

Arcus swam back up to the surface and saw Ash 'borrowing' a bike that belonged to a girl with orange hair with a ponytail tangling on the left side of her head. Arcus leaped out of the water and landed right behind the girl, making her yelp in surprise. Arcus looked at her and telepathically said,"Sorry I frightened you. I was just looking for a boy and his Pikachu. Do you know where they're heading?" The girl folded her arms and said,"They went to the nearby Pokemon Center." Arcus nodded and tossed another one of his Universal ball as he exclaimed,"Absol, come out!"

Absol emerged from the ball and the girl backed away slowly and asked,"How are you carrying a Poke ball when you're a Pokemon?" Arcus huffed and said,"Explanations later, now we have to get to that Pokemon Center you were talking about. Mind if you lead the way?" The girl nodded slowly and ran off towards the direction Ash and Pikachu were heading with Arcus and Absol following her. Arcus looked at Absol and said,"Absol, find Snivy and we'll meet up at the Pokemon Center." Absol nodded and ran off in another direction.

As the two were continuing their running, it started raining.

The girl grumbled and said,"Great. Now that's it raining, I don't have a faster way of heading their." That's when Arcus picked up the girl and flew up into the air once he spread his wings. The girl began screaming and Arcus said,"Relax, enjoy the view." Soon, the girl stopped her screams and she actually started to enjoy the view just like Arcus had told her.

Once they were approaching the edge of the forest, a giant column of yellow emerged for a few seconds and it disappeared. The rain also stopped and Arcus said,"We're coming closer. I'll be landing soon so hang on tight." The girl gulped and gripped Arcus's back harder.

Arcus landed near the entrance of the town and the girl said,"The Pokemon Center is close by." Arcus nodded and the two continued to run towards the direction the girl had pointed. As they were running, Arcus looked up in the air and saw that there was a hot-air balloon that was a shape of a Meowth's head, which he found suspicious.

Night soon came and Arcus and the girl had finally reached the Pokemon Center. The girl grumbled as she entered the door while Arcus stood outside, waiting for Absol to return with Snivy.

When Arcus spotted Absol sprinting towards him, he saw that Snivy was on her back. Arcus smiled and asked,"Snivy, are you alright?" As Snivy jumped off Absol's back, she fell onto the ground and she was clenching her arm. Worried, Arcus picked up Snivy and said,"Absol, let's get her in the center now." Absol nodded and the three quickly ran into the center.

The three entered the center and were greeted by worried faces on Ash and the girl. Arcus asked,"Ash, where's Pikachu?" All Ash did was look at the door in front of them and said,"He's in there."

The door opened and a women with pink hair in a nurse's uniform stepped out with Pikachu in a stretcher and a Chansey. Ash and the girl rushed to Pikachu's side and the nurse said,"Your Pikachu's alright. Good thing you got it here so fast. The procedure went well and it should be fine." Arcus stepped out and asked,"Nurse, could you take a look at my Snivy,? I think she has injured her arm." The nurse smiled and said,"Okay. But I'm not sure since I have never seen this kind of Pokemon before."

Unfortunately, the siren started to ring and an announcement was made,"Your attention please! Our Viridian City radar detector has detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokemon thieves. If you have a Pokemon in your possession, exercise extreme caution."

The nurse looked at Arcus and said,"I'm sorry but at a time like this, I need to help keep the other Pokemons safe." Arcus nodded and took Snivy back from the nurse.

Just then, the window on the ceiling crashed and two Poke balls dropped onto the ground, releasing two Pokemons. The two Pokemons emerged and exclaimed,"Ekans!""Koffing!"

The Pokemon that was called Koffing started releasing a thick brown gas that covered the entire room.

Ash anxiously asked,"Who are they?" Two figures appeared within the gas and a female voice said,"Don't be frightened little boy..." The other figure continued with a male voice,"Allow us to introduce ourselves."

The female said,"To protect the world from devastation..." The male continued,"To unite all people within our nation...""to denounce the evil of truth and love...""to extend our reach to the stars above..." The female smiled and announced,"Jessie!" The male did the same,"James." "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight." A Meowth jumped in and said in a complete sentence,"Meow, that's right!"

Confused, Ash asked,"What are you talking about?"

The female, Jessie, said,"He just doesn't get it, does he?" Ash replied,"How can I? You don't make any sense." The male, James, walked up and said,"We're here for the Pokemons." Ash quickly covered Pikachu and exclaimed,"You're not getting Pikachu!" Jessie said,"We're not interested in your precious electric rat." James said,"We seek only rare and valuable Pokemons." Jessie smiled and said,"Like you." She pointed at Arcus and he said,"Dream on. I am no one's Pokemon!" James said,"That's even more better, another Pokemon that has the ability to talk just like our Meowth. Even better, one that we have never seen before."

Arcus growled and raised his hand, electrical sparks started forming around his hand before he unleashed a powerful thunderbolt attack on Team Rocket. Unfortunately, Team Rocket was able to dodge and Jessie said,"Why you little..." Arcus's eyes flashed blue and he lifted a table up using his Psychic and he tossed it at them. Team Rocket dodged it again and Arcus said,"I think it's time to run." Ash, the girl and the nurse nodded and they all quickly ran off.

Jessie exclaimed,"You're not getting away! Ekans, get them!" Her Pokemon, Ekans, hissed and slithered towards them. Arcus dodged Ekans and he continued to follow Ash. Ekans, however, had tore the wires that were connected to the lights. Soon, the lights all went out and the Pokemon Center was completely dark.

Soon, Arcus, Ash, the girl and the nurse all entered a room filled with Poke balls.

"Great. Now the lights are out," said Arcus. The nurse said,"Luckily we have our own Pika-power source." The nurse looked over at another room and she woke all the nine Pikachus in the room. The nine Pikachus got onto a table and they all simultaneously started running, powering up the generator to turn on the lights again.

As the light came back on, the nurse had began picking the Poke balls one by one with a mechanical arm. She then began transporting the Poke balls away as they entered a transportation device.

Unfortunately, Koffing had busted down the door and all the Poke balls dropped onto the floor. The nurse immediately exclaimed,"Get those Poke balls!" Arcus nodded and used his Psychic one more time as he carried as much Poke balls as he could while Ash hesitatingly grabbed one, making the girl say,"What are you waiting for? Throw them!" Ash complied by tossing the Poke ball in his hand onto the floor, releasing a Pidgey. Ekans appeared and scared the Pidgey, making the Pidgey fly away.

Jessie laughed and said,"That thing can't beat us." Arcus said,"Then let's see your Pokemons beat mine!" He tossed one of his Universal ball onto the ground and his Meowth emerged from it, making Team Rocket raise their eyebrows. Arcus huffed and said,"Bet you didn't expect that. Meowth, use fury swipes!" Meowth nodded and unsheathe his claws and he began to maul Ekans. James retaliated by saying,"Koffing, use tackle on that Meowth!" Koffing flew down and rammed Meowth off Ekans.

Arcus caught Meowth as he fell down and Arcus asked,'You alright Meowth?" Meowth nodded and Arcus said,"That's it. Absol, come out!" He tossed another one of his Universal ball and Absol emerged from it, making Team Rocket flinch.

"What in the world is that?!" Exclaimed James. Arcus replied,"That's no way to talk about my Absol. Now Absol, use razor wind!" Absol smirked and her horn started glowing as she launched a horn-shaped projectile at Team Rocket.

This time, Team Rocket was hit and Arcus said,"Ash, get Pikachu out of here." Ash nodded and ran off with the stretcher that Pikachu was on. Unfortunately, Ekans and Koffing secretly tailed him.

When Ash was close to the door, he tripped on the wire that was lying on the floor. Pikachu started waking up and more Pikachus came out of nowhere and piled up near Pikachu, forming a miniature Pikachu mountain. As Team Rocket appeared, the Pikachus all used their Thunder shock attack in unison on Team Rocket, roasting them, literally.

Team Rocket's Meowth soon appeared and was advancing towards them when Pikachu had an idea, he told Ash about the idea and he caught on quick as he grabbed a burnt bike from a corner and Meowth asked,"What's this?" Ash replied,"Let just say we're going to generate a little excitement for you Meowth." The light on the bike started glowing brighter and Pikachu hopped onto it before he used his thunderbolt attack on Team Rocket.

After a while, Team Rocket was literally blasted out of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

In the morning, Ash and Pikachu were together, playing around near the destroyed Pokemon Center. Arcus looked over at his fully-recovered Snivy and said,"Snivy, I think it's time for you to take a rest." Snivy nodded and re-entered her Universal ball.

The girl walked up to Ash and said,"I heard that you were heading towards Pewter City. I'm coming along with you." Ash quickly said,'Why?!" The girl complained,"Because you destroyed my bike! That's why!"

Arcus then stepped in and said,"Take it easy girl. You can come along with us if that satisfy you." The girl smiled in satisfaction and Ash groaned. Arcus asked,"By the way, what's your name? You never told me your name yet." The girl smiled and said,"My name is Misty." Arcus shook her hand and said,"Nice to meet you Misty. I'm Arcus and I hope we will get along soon." The girl, Misty, nodded back and Ash said,"Can we just go already? I want to catch more Pokemons and become the number one Pokemon master!" Arcus and Misty sighed and Arcus said,"Fine. We'll go now. Misty, could you lead the way?" But before Misty could reply, Ash said,"Don't worry, I know the way."

Ash quickly sprinted off with Pikachu on his shoulder and Arcus and Misty began chasing him down.

**A/N: Hope this was fun reading! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ash catches Caterpie**

**A/N: I'm back with Chapter five and just like the title of this chapter says, Ash catches Caterpie so I don't have to explain much. Enjoy. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

* * *

As Ash, Misty and Arcus were all walking inside the Viridian forest, Misty spotted a Caterpie and screamed.

Ash came over to her and asked,"What's wrong?" Misty pointed to her right and said,"Look over there." Ash and Arcus looked over to where she had pointed and Ash exclaimed,"Cool! A Caterpie! It's one of the Bug Pokemon." Misty, still scared, said,"Even if it is a Pokemon, bugs are disgusting and I don't like them. Do something." Arcus smirked and said,"Come on Misty, there's nothing to be afraid of a little Bug Pokemon." Misty argued,"Yes there is! They're disgusting and icky!" Ash smiled and said,"No matter what, I will still catch it."

Ash took out one of his empty Poke balls and said,"This one is a piece of cake." As he got ready to throw the Poke ball at Caterpie, Ash turned his cap backwards and exclaimed,"Poke ball, go!" He tossed the ball right onto Caterpie's head, it was engulfed in a red glow and it was sent into the Poke ball as it closes.

The Poke ball fell onto the ground as it started moving for a few seconds. After that, the Poke ball stopped moving and Caterpie was caught. Ash began cheering as he ran over to his Poke ball and said,"I did it! I caught Caterpie!" Arcus smiled and said,"Congratulations Ash."

Annoyed, Misty said,'Ash, you're acting like a..." Ash interrupted by saying,"Look, inside this ball is my very first Pokemon that I ever caught in my whole entire life." Misty backed away and said,"Great, just keep it away from me will ya?" Ash began taunting her,"You're not afraid of a small little Caterpie in a Poke ball are you?" Misty shook her head and said,"Bugs get me all bugged out! Even when they're in a Poke ball. Just keep it away!"

Arcus stepped in between both of them and said,"Alright, break it up. There's two things I hate. One, people trying to catch me and two, people who like to argue with each other. So why not you two stop fighting over a Caterpie and let's keep moving!" The two sighed and Misty said,"You're right Arcus, I'll stop. When that kid stops putting that bug near my face!" Arcus face-palmed and said,"This is going to take a long time."

Ash, however, wasn't listening to Misty and he tossed the Poke ball onto the ground while saying,"Caterpie, come out!" As Caterpie came out of the Poke ball, Misty ran away as fast as her legs could carry her and she hid behind a tree far away from Ash, Arcus and Pikachu. Ash walked over to Caterpie and said,"There's nothing to be scared of. Come on Caterpie, climb up on my shoulder."

Caterpie nodded and was about to climb up until he saw Misty. Caterpie zoomed past Ash and Arcus and went straight for Misty's leg, making Misty scream as loud as she can. Caterpie started nuzzling her leg and Ash said,"I think Caterpie likes you. Isn't that cute?" Arcus smiled and said,"I have to agree with Ash on this one. Maybe it's time for me to bring out my own Bug Pokemon." That caught Ash's attention as Arcus placed one of his Universal ball onto the ground and he said,"Kabuto, come out and meet our new friend." The ball opened up and Kabuto emerged from it, making Misty scream even louder when she saw him.

Ash bend down and said,"Wow! I wonder what Kabuto is." He took out his Pokedex and it said,"Kabuto, the extinct Pokemon. It is believed that this Pokemon became extinct tens of thousands of years ago. The details of its behavior is shrouded in mystery. This Pokemon has never been seen alive." Ash said,"Well I'm seeing it with my own eyes." Misty yelled,"I wish it was really dead!" Arcus bend down and said,"Don't worry Kabuto, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Kabuto nodded sadly as they watched Misty crawled away from Caterpie.

Ash said,"You think Caterpie is disgusting?" Caterpie's emotion was turned from happiness to sadness immediately and Pikachu went over to comfort Caterpie. That's when Misty came up with an idea and she picked Pikachu up before she said,"I know! You be friends with that creepy bug and I'll be friends with Pikachu." Ash confidently said,"Pikachu only likes me and zaps anybody who tries to..." His confidence disappeared as he saw Pikachu was enjoying Misty rubbing his head. Ash grumbled and said,"Pikachu..." Arcus chuckled as he said,"You got to admit that Pikachu didn't zap me when you first got him."

Misty looked over and saw that Caterpie was whimpering, as if it was begging her to hug him.

However, Misty said,"Ash, put that slimy thing back in its Poke ball! Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world!" Ash asked,"What are the three most disgusting things in the world besides you?" Misty frowned and said,"Very funny. Carrots, peppers and bugs. Everybody has something they don't like and I don't like bugs!" Ash smirked and said,"Oh yeah? Well I like carrots and peppers and bugs. What I don't like is the way you're hurting Caterpie's feelings with your silly fear of bugs!" All Misty did was huffed and turned around.

Kabuto and Arcus walked over to Caterpie and Arcus said,"Caterpie, ignore what she said. We don't think you're ugly or disgusting at all." Ash nodded and this time, Caterpie climbed up his shoulder.

As Ash, Caterpie, Arcus and Kabuto started to move on, Pikachu left Misty's arms and followed them, leaving Misty behind.

* * *

After walking for a few minutes, Pikachu turned his head and saw that Misty was following them.

He tucked on Ash's pants and he asked,"What's the problem Pikachu?" Arcus looked up and was able to notice Misty quickly hiding herself behind a tree. Arcus said,"Ash, Misty is following us." Ash huffed and yelled,"Why are you following us?!"

Misty popped her head out of her hiding spot and said,"My bike. I'm holding you responsible for my bike!" Ash asked,'When are you going to get over that dumb old bike?" Misty argued,"For your information, Mr. Pokemon master, you're the dumb one cause if you hadn't destroy it in the first place, I could have been out of here by now!" Ash argued back,"I told you I may get you a new bike one day and if I'm so dumb, how come you're still following me?"

Misty said,"I'm not following you, this happens to be the fastest way through the woods." Ash turned and said,"Fine, do what ever you want." Misty finally stopped the argument by saying,"That's exactly what I'm doing."

Arcus finally snapped, he levitated both of them and exclaimed,"Enough! If you two want to argue all day, go ahead! But I'm going on my own journey without all of you!" Ash gulped and said,"Okay, okay! We'll stop!" Misty nodded her head in agreement and Arcus said,"Finally!"

* * *

As night came, Arcus gathered the firewood and placed them on the ground before he called Torchic out."Torchic, use ember on the firewood."

Torchic nodded and shot out multiple miniature fireballs at the firewood. The firewood lighted up within a few seconds and Arcus called out all of his Pokemons.

Arcus smiled as he watch his Pokemons gather closer to him. Meowth and Snivy were on his shoulders, Absol and Mudkip were lying down next to his feet and Torchic and Kabuto were resting on his lap.

He looked over and saw that Ash and Misty were getting ready to sleep as they were already in their sleeping bags but were both on opposite sides of a tree trunk. Arcus said,"Good night my Pokemons. Sweet dreams." His Pokemons all chanted softly as they fell into a deep sleep. He was also about to fall asleep when he heard Ash and Misty argue for one last time before they both went to sleep. Arcus sighed as he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.

* * *

Arcus was drifting in the depths of space again.

He looked around and he saw his father waiting for him on a floating meteorite. Arcus flew over to the rock and said,"I'm here dad." Arceus smiled and asked,"How were you Arcus?" He replied,"I'm doing fine. Did Magikarp reach the planet safely?" Arceus nodded and said,"I should tell you that I'm overseeing the planet so that I could keep check on your Pokemons." Arcus nodded and said,"Thanks dad." His father chuckled and Arcus asked,"By the way, I've been longing to ask...why am I able to use the same attacks like other Pokemons?" Arceus replied,"Because you are the Jewel of Life. You should know that you can use any attacks and you are also immune to any attacks that other Pokemon trainers try to inflict on you."

Arceus then realized something and said,"I almost forgot, take these..." He handed Arcus a handful of Pokemon food and he said,"These are a special kind of food that I made just for your Pokemons. These food will make them all immune to any attacks just like you and the effects will last forever so I won't have to waste my time making more." Arcus smiled and said,"Thanks dad. I really appreciate what you're doing." Arceus nodded and said,"It's nothing. You don't have to worry about Spearow or Magikarp cause I already gave them the same food I gave you."

The two gaze at the stars and planets that were in front of them and Arceus said,"One more thing before you go." Arcus looked up at his father and he said,"Before you leave, I have to inform you that you also have the ability to heal yourself and your Pokemons whenever you and your Pokemons and injured." Arcus nodded and said,"Thanks for telling me that dad. I'll be on my way now." Arceus nodded and said,"Be careful as you continue your journey." Arcus nodded and he entered the same vortex he used to come to Earth.

* * *

Arcus woke up and saw that Ash and Misty were still asleep. He looked around and saw that Caterpie was lying next to Misty as well.

He slowly lifted Meowth and Snivy off his shoulders and got up before he picked up his Pokedex and saw that his father had sent him a message,"Remember Arcus, give your Pokemons the food and be sure to have fun catching more Pokemons! From dad. P.S, remember that you can use any kind of attacks." Arcus smiled as he raised his hand and said,"Water gun!" His hand started to shake a bit as he sprayed water at the fire, extinguishing it.

That's when Misty woke up and screamed loudly when she saw Caterpie sleeping next to her. Ash and all the Pokemons immediately woke up in an instant.

Ash hoped around in his sleeping bag and asked,"W-what's wrong?" Misty replied,"What is this thing doing sleeping near me?!" Ash started to laughed and said,"Caterpie just wants to be your friend." Misty yelled,"If that thing wants to be my friend, it can stop bugging me already! Get your Pokemon out of my face and into that Poke ball!"

Caterpie turned around with teary eyes and Ash said,"Misty, you are so unbelievable! Caterpie means no harm! Why it likes you, I'll never know." He looked down to see that Caterpie was crawling sadly away from Misty. Caterpie crawled up the tree trunk and re-entered his Poke ball.

Ash quickly got up and said,'Alright Misty, you owe Caterpie an apology. Pokemons have feelings too you know." All Misty did was huffed and turned away.

Arcus sighed and he placed the food he gotten from his father near his Pokemons. He said,"Alright boys and girls, dad gave me these food so that I can feed you. Once you're done eating these, you won't even remember how pain feels like when you're battling."

His Pokemon happily munched down on the food and when they were done, Meowth was the first to chant, followed by the rest. Arcus smiled and said,"Alright, it's time to get back in your balls. I know that you don't like it but I'll let you out when we are out of the forest." The Pokemons smiled and nodded before they re-entered their Universal balls.

Just then, a Pidgeotto flew down in front of them and Ash quickly took out his Pokedex,"Pidgeotto, the evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution."

Ash kept his Pokedex and he tossed another one of his empty Poke ball at Pidgeotto. Unfortunately, Pidgeotto swatted the Poke ball away from itself and the Poke ball landed near Ash.

Misty sighed and said,"You don't get it do you? You don't just throw a Poke ball and capture it. You have to make it battle and weaken it first." Arcus quickly said,"That isn't how I catch Pokemons." Misty looked at Arcus with a confused face and Ash said,"I know what I'm doing and I'm going to catch Pidgeotto if it's the last thing I do!" Ash took out his Poke ball that contained Caterpie and tossed it onto the ground, releasing Caterpie, shocking Misty, Pikachu and Arcus.

Ash smirked and said,"I told you that I knew what I was doing." Arcus said,"Ash, you don't even know what mistake you even did!" Ash asked,"Did I do something wrong?" They all looked up and saw that Pidgeotto was pecking on Caterpie. Misty said,"That's your mistake! Caterpie can't beat Pidgeotto!"

Ash quickly said,"Caterpie, counter attack!" Unfortunately, Caterpie was knocked back. Misty quickly said,"Quick, call it back!" Ash took out his Poke ball and said,"Caterpie, return!"

Caterpie was returned to his Poke ball and Pidgeotto's beak was stuck on the tree Caterpie was resting on. Ash quickly let Pikachu in and Pikachu used his thunder shock attack. As Pidgeotto was hit, Ash threw an empty ball at Pidgeotto.

As the ball landed on the ground, it started moving left and right for a while until it stopped, successfully capturing Pidgeotto.

Ash walked up to Misty and said,"I am the greatest!" Misty replied,"You're the worst! You don't even know what you're doing! It will be a long time till you're a Pokemon master. Like a million years! You should try to learn more about Pokemon first! I mean, look at Arcus, his a Pokemon and he knows more than you when he started battling since yesterday with Team Rocket!"

Groaning, Arcus yelled,"Don't drag me into this!"

Unfortunately, the two didn't hear him as they continued to argue with each other.

That's when they all heard a female laughter. Arcus turned and he heard a male voice saying,"So, we meet again!" Arcus exclaimed,"Team Rocket!"

A gust of wind blew and silhouettes of Team Rocket appeared as they announced their motto. When they were done, Ash walked up and said,"Uh...we're kind of busy right now so if you..." The pink haired girl named Jessie interrupted,"Quiet little boy, we're not here to listen to you. We're here to get your Pokemons!" The blue haired boy said,"Hand over that Pikachu and that talking Pokemon."

Arcus snapped,"How many times do I have to say I am not anyone's Pokemon!" Ash said,"This is my Pikachu and my best friend! Go find your own Pikachu!" Jessie said,"The only Pikachu we want is your Pikachu and also the talking one too." James said,"We're only looking for the rarest and most valuable Pokemons in the world." Jessie continued,"And that special Pikachu and talking Pokemon are just the kind we need!" That's when their Meowth started to scratched their faces with his claws while saying,"You idiots! Stop giving away our secrets!"

Dumbfounded, Ash asked,"Is my Pikachu really that special?" The Meowth jumped down and said,"Your Pikachu's power has impressed even me. We even got a charge out of its electrical attack last time we met. Its powers exceeded its evolutionary level! Your Pokemon..." Now it was Jessie's and James's turn to attack Meowth as they stomped him while saying,"Now you're giving away our secrets! Shut up before you tell them everything!"

The two stopped and Jessie said,"Make things easy and hand over your Pokemons!" Ash looked over and said,"Forget it!" Jessie and James then revealed their Poke balls and their Pokemons, Ekans and Koffing emerged from them. Ash exclaimed,"Hey! Two against one is unfair!" Arcus stepped forward and said,"Don't worry Ash. I got just the Pokemon for this."

Arcus threw one of his Universal ball and Snivy emerged from it.

Jessie smirked and said,"We'll take all of your Pokemons too. I've never see most of your Pokemons before." Arcus smirked and said,"Snivy, use vine whip!" Two vines emerged from Snivy's back and she whipped Ekans and Koffing.

"Ash, use Pikachu's thunder shock now!" Ash shook his head and said,"I got a better idea." He called out Caterpie and Misty said,"You idiot! Caterpie is too weak against them!"

Ash ignored her and said,"Caterpie, use string shot now!" Caterpie started to spray a string-like web at Ekans and Koffing, wrapping them in the web.

Caterpie then charged in and tackled both the Pokemons, making Team Rocket feel humiliated as they saw Ekans and Koffing crashed into a tree. As Meowth unsheathed his claws, Caterpie sprayed more web at Meowth, trapping him as well. Team Rocket then left as Jessie and James grabbed Meowth and their Pokemons. James said,"You may have won this round, but we'll be back!"

Misty said,"Come back anytime, we'll be ready to beat you!" Ash picked up Caterpie and said,"Well Misty, I guess you're not afraid of Caterpie anymore. So why don't you pet him for once." Misty sighed as she knew that she had to or else Ash won't stop picking on her. As she stretched out her hand, Caterpie wrapped himself in his own web and he emerged as a Metapod. Ash quickly grabbed his Pokedex,"Metapod, Caterpie's next stage. It has covered its body in a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered Pokemons of this variety."

That's when Ash said,"Maybe you can keep on changing and go on to the next stage right away." He picked up his Pokemon and said,"Nice to meet you, Metapod." He looked at Misty and said,"Misty, you two were just about to be friends. You didn't forget did you?" Misty shook her head and was about to say something when a Beedrill flew past her."I'll do anything just get me out of here!" Exclaimed Misty and Ash said,'No way! There's still many more Pokemons in this forest. Come on, we got lots of Pokemons to catch!" He ran off with Pikachu and Arcus said,"He's got a point. If I want to make my dad proud, I need to catch more Pokemon and have fun bonding with them." Misty said,"Hey, wait for me!"

**A/N: This...is the second longest chapter I ever wrote! Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The samurai, Weedle and evolution again**

**A/N: Horrible days I have just been through. I hope I won't have to go through it again. But anyway, I am back! Enjoy reading chapter 6. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH!" yelled a very frightened Misty as Ash and Arcus quickly ran over to her.

Ash asked,"What's wrong now?" Misty replied,"I think I saw another bug!"

Arcus looked at where she was pointing and said,"Ash, it's a Weedle." Misty quickly hid behind Ash and he said,"Come on Pikachu, let's go!" But when he turned around, he saw that Pikachu was fast asleep. Arcus shook his head and said,"Let me try this." He removed one of his Universal balls on his belt and said,"Kabuto, it's time to catch another Bug Pokemon."

Kabuto emerged from the Universal ball and he got into his battle stance.

Arcus said,"Kabuto, use scratch!" Kabuto nodded and dashed straight at Weedle.

Weedle, however, tilted his head as he watch Kabuto charge at him. Caught unaware, Weedle was knocked down by Kabuto when he started scratching him. Weedle turned and started to retreat, leaving Kabuto to head back to Arcus.

Sighing deeply, Arcus said,"It's a shame it got away, looks like I'll have to find more." He turned to look at Ash and Misty and said,"Well, I'll see you two when you reach the Pokemon Center in Pewter City." Before he even took a step forward, Misty yelled,"Take me with you!" Too bad for her, Arcus quickly teleported away from them when he picked up Kabuto.

Ash chuckled and said,"Looks like you're stuck with me till we get to Pewter City." Misty grumbled when she heard that and said,"Fine. But I'm not going to touch any Bug Pokemon you catch!"

* * *

After walking for about five minutes, Arcus spotted another Weedle crawling around a tree.

Arcus smiled and said,"Kabuto, let's test out your skills again." Kabuto nodded and slowly made his way towards the Weedle.

Once Kabuto was close, Arcus exclaimed,"Now use scratch!" Kabuto nodded and jumped up before he scratched the Weedle multiple times even though it tried to fight back. After a while, the Weedle fell on its back and Arcus said,"You did well Kabuto." He raised Kabuto's Universal ball and said,"Now it's time for you to take a rest." Kabuto nodded and re-entered his ball.

He looked over to the Weedle and said,"You may have lost, but you got guts to try and fight Kabuto. How do you feel about joining me?" The Weedle slowly nodded and Arcus said,"Welcome to the team."Another Universal ball materialized in his hand and he placed it in front of Weedle before it absorbed the Pokemon.

Arcus picked up the ball and it disappeared once Arcus managed to catch a final glimpse of it.

He then sensed a presence nearby and he thought _Strange...I don't sense Ash or Misty. This isn't the same feeling I have when I feel a Pokemon so this feeling could only be a..._ He quickly transformed into his Human form and he turned around just in time to see a boy in a samurai costume appear out of a bush.

The boy asked,"Tell me, are you a Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town?"

Arcus thought _This is bad. What does he want with Ash? I need to fight._ He quickly replied,"Yes. Why do you ask?" The boy quickly removed his sword from his strap and pointed it near Arcus's face. He said,"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" He showed Arcus one of his Poke balls and Arcus smiled before he said,"You want a battle? You'll get one!"

Arcus threw one of his Universal balls and Torchic emerged from it. The boy huffed and said,"I don't know what kind of Pokemon that is but I'll still beat you! Go Poke ball!" He threw his Poke ball and his Pinsir emerged from it. Arcus took out his Pokedex and it said,"Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon. This fearsome Pokemon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents." Arcus said,"Let's test your Pinsir's skills. Torchic, go!"

Torchic nodded and charged in and the boy said,"Pinsir, tackle it before it attacks you!" Pinsir nodded but before he could strike, Torchic had used ember. Pinsir was knocked back. The boy grumbled and said,"Pinsir, use your bind attack!" Pinsir got up and charged straight at Torchic. Arcus said,"Torchic, use ember at maximum strength!" Torchic nodded and opened her mouth before a storm of fireballs was shot out of her mouth.

Pinsir was knocked down once more but this time, Pinsir had fainted. The boy grumbled again and said,"Pinsir return." He took out another Poke ball and said,"Metapod come out!" Arcus face-palmed as Metapod emerged from the Poke ball and he said,"Really? You're really going to use Metapod? Torchic, end this now!" Torchic nodded and gave another fireball storm that burnt Metapod, causing the Metapod to faint.

The boy sighed sadly and said,"This is the fourth time I lost to a trainer from Pallet Town." He bowed and said,"I am defeated with honor. Now it's time to find me another trainer from Pallet Town. Good day."

Arcus sighed and thought _He's still looking for Ash._ "Torchic, return. Thanks for helping me out." Torchic smiled happily and chanted,"Tor!" Torchic was then returned into her ball.

He continued his way and he froze and said,"Dad, I can sense you but where are you?" A vortex appeared in front of him and he entered it.

* * *

Soon, Arcus was transported into the depths of space, again.

He spotted his father hovering over a planet that looked identical to Earth. Arcus went over to his father and Arceus said,"Look Arcus, the planet we're above is the planet I have created for your Pokemons." Arcus said,"But this is Earth." His father chuckled and said,"That's the reason. Earth has all the more reasons to be the perfect planet to raise Pokemons and this duplicate of Earth is the perfect thing without humans to interfere. Even more better, I will be supervising their behavior so there won't be any trouble."

Arcus said,"Thank you dad. You went through all this just so that I can be a great Pokemon trainer..." Arceus interrupted,"Breeder. You are going to be a Pokemon breeder." Arcus asked,"What is a Pokemon breeder?" Arceus replied,"A breeder is a type of trainer who takes care of the Pokemons he or she has. A real trainer would only battle with his or her Pokemons. Your goal is to be a breeder and this planet is made for you so you can raise them if you got bored of the real Earth." Arcus nodded and said,"Dad, I don't know how I can thank you anymore. You done all this for me and I..." Arceus said,"The only way you can thank me is to become a breeder and you are already one from the looks of your Pokemons. One more thing, give me your Absol." Arcus removed one of his Universal ball and Absol emerged from it.

He asked,"What do you want with Absol?" Arceus replied,"I've seen how Absol has been when she's around you and I just want to give her an 'upgrade' as how the humans say. I'll return her to you when I'm done." Arcus looked down at Absol and said,"Absol, I'm going to leave you with dad so you'll get an upgrade. I'll be back to get you once you have your upgrade."

Arcus then notice Absol started to cry and he said,"I know that you find it hard to leave me but I promise you Absol, I'll always be ready to get you back." Absol nodded and softly chanted,"Sol." That's when she got something she didn't expect to receive from Arcus, he gave her a small kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush. Arceus chuckled and said,"Okay Arcus, I think Absol had enough surprises for now but she will be the one who'll surprise you once she's done." Arcus nodded and said,"I'll see you soon Absol." Absol smiled back and Arcus headed back into the vortex that he had just entered.

* * *

Once he was back on Earth, he spotted a Beedrill carrying a Metapod which he found suspicious. Arcus was about turn back into his Pokemon form to fly up but he stopped himself in fear of being seen by any other trainers in the forest or Team Rocket. He quickly thought about his Spearow and a Universal ball appeared in his hand. Arcus tossed it up into the air and exclaimed,"Spearow, come out!" A red silhouette of Spearow appeared and when the glow disappeared, Spearow was in sight.

Spearow perched himself onto Arcus's shoulder and he said,"Spearow, find out where the Beedrill is heading with that Metapod." Spearow nodded and flew off with Arcus following him on the ground.

After a while of following, the two arrived at the base of a tree that had Kakunas attached to it and he spotted the Metapod lying at the base of the tree. That's when he realized that it was Ash's Metapod. Arcus thought _That Beedrill must have mistaken him for one of their Kakunas. _Arcus then spotted Ash, Misty, Pikachu and the boy who was dressed as a samurai.

Arcus whispered,"Spearow, return." Spearow returned to his ball and Arcus slowly crept over to them.

Once he was behind them, he tapped on Misty's back, causing her to scream. Arcus quickly covered her mouth and said,"Ash, you better have a good explanation why Metapod is there." Ash rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled nervously and was about to speak when the boy interrupted,"That's because he was irresponsible!" Ash grumbled and they all heard buzzing sounds. Arcus turned and saw a horde of Beedrills that had just emerged from the Kakunas approaching them.

Arcus said,"We got to get out of here." Misty gulped and said,"I agree with him." The group got up and ran away.

As the group were continuing their run, the boy spotted a cabin and said,"My cabin! We can make it!" They quickly entered the cabin and shut the door just in time as the Beedrills's stingers pierced through the door.

The Beedrills removed their stingers and they saw that the Beedrills were buzzing around the cabin.

The boy removed his costume and said to Ash,"I hope you learnt your lesson novice! You letting that Beedrill escape almost cost us our lives!" Ash stood up and exclaimed,"Take back that novice crap!" The boy argued back,"I do take it back. Because not even a novice would abandon his own Pokemon as you did!" Arcus said,"He has a point Ash. I am a novice but I never let my Pokemon get out of my sight." The boy huffed and said,"See? Even that Pallet Town trainer knows what to do." Arcus said,"Actually, to be truthful, I'm not a trainer from Pallet Town." The boy collapsed and then exclaimed,"You mean I just wasted my Pokemons's energy for nothing?!" Arcus nodded and said,"Look at the bright side, you gave my Torchic some experience and you got to see how I battle trainers who have Bug type Pokemons." The boy huffed and stormed off.

* * *

The next morning, Ash sneaked out of the cabin without alerting any of the others and he walked towards the direction of the Beedrills's tree. Unknown to him, Arcus was following him.

As he approached the same hiding spot he had used the past day and when he spotted Metapod, Meowth jumped on his head and said,"Do you know what Meowth's favorite game is?" Ash pushed him off and Meowth clawed his face in return."Scratch and snivel." Another voice was heard,"Guess who!"

Ash looked up and saw Jessie and James on top of a rock as they announced their motto. Ash interrupted them and Jessie angrily said,"Never interrupt the Team Rocket motto!" As they repeated their motto again, the Beedrills all woke up.

Panicking, Ash started to run around.

Jessie said,"Little boy, why don't you give us your Pikachu and that talking Pokemon. There's no use trying to resist us so be smart and hand them over!" Ash said,"That talking Pokemon is my friend and his name is Arcus! Besides, even if Pikachu and Arcus were here, I'll never let you take them!" Ash then ran off with Team Rocket in pursuit.

While running, Ash hatched a plan and he started running towards the Beedrills. Arcus titled his head and thought _What are you up to Ash?_His question was answered as Ash dodged the Beedrills's stingers and Team Rocket were then chased by the Beedrills.

Ash quickly ran over to Metapod and said,"Quick, into the Poke ball." However, Metapod refused to enter his Poke ball. Ash asked,"Why Metapod?"

Arcus stepped out of his hiding spot and said,"Because Metapod thinks that you had abandoned him." Ash yelped in surprise and asked,"Arcus, why are you here?" Arcus replied,"I'm here because a certain boy sneaked out of the cabin." Ash chuckled nervously and the two heard a buzzing sound. Ash quickly picked up Metapod and they followed Arcus as they ran away from the Beedrill that was chasing them.

While they were running, Ash said,"I didn't abandon you Metapod. I just got sidetracked. It was all the samurai's fault..." He tripped and dropped Metapod before he could finish his sentence.

That's when Ash said,"No, it wasn't samurai's fault. It was my fault. If I was a better Pokemon trainer, I would have stopped making all these excuses. From now on I swear I'll never run away and leave my friends behind again." Arcus noticed that tears were slowly falling down Metapod's eyes and he said,"Metapod, forgive Ash. He realized his mistake and he ask for your forgiveness."

The Beedrill that had chased them started to approach Ash at a fast speed. Misty, Pikachu and the boy arrived and the boy said,"Watch out for the Twineedle attack!"

Metapod, however, jumped in front of Ash, blocking the Twineedle attack and the attack ripped a hole on Metapod while the Beedrill's needle was teared in half.

Ash caught Metapod and the Beedrill flew away.

As everyone came closer to Ash and Metapod, something extraordinary happened. A bright glow erupted from inside of Metapod and a Butterfree emerged. Arcus stuttered,"Metapod...e-evolved into a-a Butterfree!"

The newly evolved Pokemon flew up into the air and Misty said something that Arcus and Ash did not expect to hear. Misty said,"It's so beautiful." Ash took out his Pokedex and it said,"Butterfree, long after Caterpie evolved into Metapod, it again evolves into Butterfree."

Butterfree started to hover near Ash and the Beedrills all appeared.

Arcus looked at Ash and said,"Ash, how 'bout you see what Butterfree can do." Ash nodded and said,"Butterfree, knock them out with your sleep powder!" Butterfree nodded and he sprinkled his sleep powder over the Beedrills, the Weedles and Team Rocket. Not long, all the Pokemons and Team Rocket were fast asleep. Ash began cheering as he jumped up and down and the boy said,"You were able to handle your Butterfree so well just after it evolved! Most impressive." Arcus chuckled and he said,"Well now that Metapod evolved, maybe it's time for us to get to Pewter City." Ash stopped his cheering and said,"Right."

* * *

After a while of walking, they reached a trail and the boy said,"This trail will lead you to Pewter City." Ash nodded and said,'That's great but before we leave you samurai, we still have to finish our match." The boy replied,"Compared with you, I am the novice. But I will keep perfecting my technique and one day we will meet again." Ash nodded and said,"I'm sure of it. It will be a most spectacular match."

The group started to walk along the trail as they waved goodbye to the boy and they had their journey set for Pewter City.

**A/N: Sorry for the hold up. Hope this is enough. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Brock, the invitation to Team Rocket**

**A/N: Here is the seventh chapter of the story, enjoy. I do not own Pokemon except my OC and this story.**

* * *

"What's taking this so long?!" Exclaimed an annoyed Ash. Arcus sighed and yelled,"We will get there when we get there so just shut up and keep walking!" Misty snickered and said,"You deserved to be yelled at by Arcus. You have been asking that same old question for a long time."

Arcus huffed and said,"You guys go on ahead. I'll just teleport there and see how tough the gym is." Ash quickly grabbed onto Arcus and said,"Wait! Take me with you!" Arcus shook his head and said,"Sorry Ash, you have to walk there." He pushed Ash off him and he teleported away from them.

* * *

Somewhere in the Viridian Forest, Team Rocket were setting up a trap. Well...mostly Meowth cause Jessie and James were rehearsing their motto.

Meowth finally snapped as he placed the shovel on the ground and said,"I don't get why you two are always talking and I'm stuck doing all the work!" Jessie replied,"We haven't got much time. If the twerps are heading for Pewter City, they'll have to past this way." James continued,"and they'll fall right into our trap."

Laughing, Jessie and James grabbed their shovels and they went in to help Meowth dig a hole.

Once they were done, they quickly hid it with dirt. Unfortunately, they soon forgotten where their trap was placed and they searched the area until they found it when they fell into it and dirt fell on them afterwards.

* * *

Arcus had just teleported to the edge of Pewter City and he quickly got into his Human form as he entered the city without anybody noticing him.

While searching for the gym, he had past by many people and he asked a man,"Excuse me. Do you know where the gym is?" The man nodded and said,"Sure, it's just over there." Arcus looked over to where the man was pointing and the man said,"By the way, be careful when you face the gym leader, Brock. His Pokemons are very powerful but if you have a Water Pokemon, you have no problem." Arcus nodded and said,"Thank you for the information."

Along the way to the gym, Arcus entered the Pokemon Center and he walked up to the counter. As soon as he saw who was behind it, he jumped back in surprise and asked,"Nurse! What are you doing here?" The nurse titled her head in confusion and said,"I always work here. I'm Nurse Joy! It's nice to meet you." Arcus shook her hand and replied,"It's nice to meet you too." Arcus then asked,"May I ask you a question?" Nurse Joy nodded and he said,"Do you have any siblings that look just like you?"

Nurse Joy nodded and said,"Of course! I have many siblings and cousins who all look just like me! We all have the same name, the same looks and even same jobs! We aren't the only family to have many lookalikes, Officer Jenny's siblings and cousins all look the same too! To prove that, here are pictures of our families." She handed two photos to Arcus and he gasped as he saw multiple Nurse Joys sitting next to each other and the other photo showed multiple girls with bluish-green hair and they were all dressed in police uniforms which Arcus realized them to be Officer Jenny and her family.

He put the photos down and said,"By the looks of your family, I say that there's one Nurse Joy and one Officer Jenny in every cities. Am I right?" Nurse Joy smiled and nodded. Arcus sighed and said,"Thank god I got that solved. Now can you help me heal up my Pokemons? I want them to be ready for a match later and I'm not sure if they're ready yet." Nurse Joy nodded and said,"You just give me a few minutes and they'll be in tip-top shape! You might want to get something to eat too, you look like you haven't eat anything!" Arcus chuckled and said,"No need Nurse Joy, I'm not that hungry." Nurse Joy shrugged and said,"Suit yourself. Now just take a seat and I'll call you when I'm done." Arcus nodded and he went over to sit down next to a couple of trainers.

One of the three trainers took a look at Arcus and whispered to his friend,"Hey, look. That guy looks like he could be of use to Team Rocket." His friend chuckled and said,"Let's test him out first to make sure." Unknown to them, Arcus was able to hear every single word they said and Arcus thought _If I can get into Team Rocket, I can give information to Ash and Misty so they won't need to see those three again._

The two trainers stood in front of Arcus and one of them said,"Hey kid, how 'bout we have a friendly match?" Arcus silently chuckled but he managed to say,"Sure but wait till my Pokemons are fully healed first."

After a while, Nurse Joy walked out and said,"Alright! Your Pokemons are ready for any battle you wish to have and they sure are getting ready." Arcus took back his Universal balls and said,"Thank you Nurse Joy." He turned to the two trainers and said,"Now, how 'bout that battle?" The two trainers smiled and said,"There's a court we can use outside. Follow us."

* * *

Once the two trainers and Arcus were standing right at the court.

One of the two trainers had decided to become the referee of the match while the other trainer was up against Arcus.

"You better be ready to feel my wraith!" Said the trainer as Arcus said,"Try all you want but I'm not going easy for you!" The other trainer then announced,"This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle! Trainers, please choose your Pokemons!"

The trainer tossed his Poke ball and exclaimed,"Bulbasaur! I choose you!" As Bulbasaur emerged from the Poke ball, the trainer said,"What about you? Decided yet?" Arcus smirked and said,"Meowth! You're up!" As his Universal ball touched the ground, Meowth emerged from it and he gave Arcus a thumbs up.

The other trainer announced,"First battle: Bulbasaur vs Meowth! Let the battle begin!"

Arcus started off by saying,"Meowth, fury swipes!" Meowth nodded and charged forward with his claws unsheathed and glowing. The trainer exclaimed,"Bulbasaur, use vine whip!"

Bulbasaur revealed his two vines and wrapped them around Meowth, strangling him. Arcus then exclaimed,"Meowth, use bite to free yourself!" Meowth complied as he quickly bit onto the vines, causing Bulbasaur to yelp in pain while removing his vines from Meowth.

The trainer gritted his teeth as he said,"Bulbasaur, use razor leaf!" Bulbasaur leaped up and leaves started flying towards Meowth at high speed. Arcus exclaimed,"Use protect!"

Meowth was then engulfed by a giant green bubble-like shield and the leaves all dropped onto the ground after they hit the shield.

Arcus then said,"Meowth, fury swipes all the way!" Meowth unsheathed his claws again and he clawed Bulbasaur. After a few more swipes from Meowth's claws, Bulbasaur fell on his back and the other trainer announced,"Bulbasaur is unable to battle! Meowth wins!"

The trainer returned Bulbasaur to his Poke ball and then tossed another one out and exclaimed,"Magnemite, your turn!" As Magnemite emerged from the Poke ball and Arcus took out his Pokedex to get some information of Magnemite,"Magnemite, a Magnet Pokemon. Its means of floating through the air are not understood. This very mysterious Pokemon is of the Electric type."

"Electric type huh." Meowth returned to his Universal ball and Arcus tossed another Universal ball and exclaimed,"Torchic, it's your turn now!" As Torchic emerged from the ball, both the trainers took out their Pokedex and both their Pokedex said,"No information of this Pokemon has been recorded."

The trainer grumbled and said,"Who cares! I'm still going to beat that chicken anyway! Magnemite, use spark!" Magnemite floated down and he fired a bolt of lightning at Torchic. Arcus exclaimed,"Torchic, dodge it and use ember!" Torchic quickly jumped to her left and the lightning bolt missed by an inch. Torchic then fired several fireballs at Magnemite.

Unable to avoid Torchic's ember attack, Magnemite was knocked down and was no longer able to battle. The other trainer announced,"Magnemite is unable to battle! Mysterious...uh...Torchic wins!"

Returning Magnemite to his Poke ball, the trainer tossed his final Poke ball and exclaimed,"Flareon, It's all up to you now!" As Flareon emerged from the Poke ball, Arcus took out his Pokedex again and it said,"Flareon, the Flame Pokemon. Flareon is the evolved form of Eevee. The air it inhales is ignited by a flame in its body and expelled as fire."

"Fire type now." Arcus smirked and returned Torchic to her Universal ball and he tossed out his final Universal ball as he exclaimed,"Mudkip, finish this off quickly!" Mudkip emerged from the ball and the trainer said,"Judging from its looks, you just sent out a Water type right?" Arcus nodded and said,"Mudkip, use water gun!"

Mudkip opened his mouth and a fountain of water was shot out. The trainer said,"Flareon, dodge and use tackle!" Flareon nodded and leaped above the water. _Too predictable._ Thought Arcus as he said,"Mudkip, water gun above you at maximum power!" Mudkip stopped his current water gun attack and he shot another water gun attack above him, hitting Flareon hard.

As Flareon fell onto the ground, Arcus exclaimed,"Mudkip, use tackle to make sure Flareon is down and out!" Mudkip nodded and charged straight at Flareon.

Upon colliding with Flareon, Mudkip flung Flareon out of the court and she fainted once she landed. The other trainer announced,"Flareon is unable to battle! Mudkip wins!"

The trainer returned Flareon to her Poke ball and he turned to Arcus and said,"You were pretty good out there. How 'bout joining our organization, Team Rocket? We are scouting for potential trainers since we lack man power. You interested?" Arcus replied,"I'll think about it. After all, I am planning to be a breeder. I'll be back to tell you once I have my answer." The trainer then said,"I'll speak to my boss about letting in a Pokemon breeder if you're interested. My name's Jack by the way and he's Adam." Arcus smiled and said,"Nice to meet you two. I'm..." He thought for a name for a while and then said,"I'm Aaron."

Jack shook Arcus's hand and said,"It was nice meeting you Aaron. We'll be waiting for you here everyday in case you return." Arcus nodded and said,"I'll remember that."

* * *

"So this is how the Pewter City gym." said Arcus as he stared at a building made out of giant rocks.

As soon as he entered the gym, Arcus was right in a dark and silent room.

He walked around the room for a few seconds until he heard someone asked,"Who goes there?" A light shining down on a teenage boy sitting on a rock. Arcus replied,"I am Aaron. I came here to earn a Boulder badge." The teenage boy smirked and said,"You're looking at the right guy." He got up and said,"I'm Brock and I'm the gym leader of Pewter City."

Brock snapped his fingers and the lights came on.

Arcus looked around and saw that rocks were coming out from both sides. He leaped onto a nearby rock and held on to it until the entire ground had stopped moving.

Brock said,"In this gym, we have a rule and that is battles are two-on-two. Are you ready?" Arcus nodded confidently as Brock asked,"But first, tell me, how long have you been with your Pokemons?" Arcus replied,"As long as I can remember and that's it!" Brock huffed and said,"Your confidence will be your downfall but as gym leader, it's my duty to accept any kind of challenges. Let's begin."

* * *

Brock took out one of his Poke ball and tossed it up as he exclaimed,"Geodude, go!" Once his Poke ball opened up, a Pokemon that resembled a rock with a pair of arms emerged from it. Arcus took out his Pokedex and it said,"Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks."

Arcus smirked and tossed his Universal ball out while saying,"Mudkip, come out!"

Mudkip emerged from the Universal ball and Brock exclaimed,"No way! You have a Pokemon from the Hoenn region!" Arcus said,"So that's the name of the region. I was wondering what the region's name was." Brock said,"Let's just begin already! Geodude, charge straight at it and use tackle!"

Geodude nodded and charged towards Mudkip. Arcus quickly said,"Mudkip, dodge it and use water gun!" As soon as Geodude passed Mudkip, Mudkip turned and blasted water out of his mouth. Geodude was knocked down by the water and he fainted afterwards.

Brock returned Geodude to his Poke ball and said,"That water gun attack was quite powerful. I've never seen any Water Pokemon done that before." Arcus smiled and said,"Thanks Brock. I am aiming to be a Pokemon breeder anyway so why not start as soon as I got my Pokemons." Brock smiled back and said,"It just so happens I also want to be breeder, the world's best Pokemon breeder!" Arcus said,"I won't stand in your way of becoming the best breeder. All I want to do is take great care of all my Pokemons and that's it." Brock said,"I like the way you think. Tell you what, how 'bout we finish this match up quick so we can talk more about becoming breeders." Arcus replied,"I got a better idea. Why don't we just end the battle now so you can heal up your Geodude and we can start talking. I just came here to see if you were tough enough to beat my friend who will be coming soon." Brock nodded and said,"This match is over then! Both of us have forfeited the match!"

Arcus called back Mudkip and said,"Great job Mudkip! Now just take a good rest." Mudkip smiled and he returned to his Universal ball.

* * *

"Okay Brock, your Geodude is fully recovered," said Nurse Joy. Once Brock picked the Poke ball from her hand, he exclaimed,"I...I think my heart just exploded! Seeing you is enough for me to fully recover myself! Please Nurse Joy, be with me all the time! We were meant for each other!" Luckily, Chansey came along and chanted a few times and Nurse Joy said,"I'll be off now. Take care!"

Disappointed, Brock slumped back to the sofa that Arcus was sitting on.

Arcus smiled and said,"I see you have a crush on Nurse Joy." Brock looked at Arcus and said,"Are you kidding?! Her beauty exceeds those of her sisters and cousins!" Arcus petted his back and said,"Okay, chill out lover boy."

Once Brock calmed down, Arcus asked,"Tell me, why aren't you pursuing your dream?" Brock sighed and said,"It's because I have to remain here and take care of my family. After my father left to become a Pokemon trainer, me and my brothers and sisters never heard from him since then. Our mother...she too left to become a trainer while she was trying to support us so that just leaves me to take care of my siblings." Tears started to roll down his cheeks and Arcus said,"I understand now why you didn't become a breeder. I am expected to be a breeder because my father told me to have fun catching and raising them. He made my Universal balls for me so I can catch Pokemons that wants to be one of my Pokemon and he even made my Pokedex." Brock asked,"Is your dad a professor like professor Oak?" Arcus shook his head and said,"All I can tell you is that my dad is a special one."

Few minutes of chatting have past and Brock suddenly said,"Hey, I just got an idea!" Arcus titled his head and Brock said,"Arcus, would you mind coming over to my house tonight?" Arcus nodded and Brock said,"Great! With someone there to help, I won't have to be doing things all by myself!" Arcus said,"If that's going to happen, I'll just let you take a look at my Pokemons too." Brock nodded and said,"It's getting late, I should head back to the gym so I could battle your friend." Arcus nodded and said,"I'll watch from the side then."

* * *

After a few minutes walk, the two were back in the gym and Brock went back to sit down on the rock again while Arcus sat next to him.

Soon later, the door opened and a boy stepped in while yelling,"Hello!"

Brock broke the silence by asking the same question,"Who goes there?" The light shone on Brock and Arcus, revealing their presence to Ash. As Ash turned to look at them, he asked,"Arcus, what are you doing here?" Arcus replied,"I'm here to see you battle Brock. I have already fought with Brock but we decided to quit." Ash asked,"Why would you want to quit a match?" Brock replied,"That's because we both have the same goal and it doesn't involve gym battles."

Ash turned to look at Brock and said,"So you must be Brock! I am Ash from Pallet Town! I challenge you!" Brock asked,"Is this your first gym match?" Ash then became confused and Brock explained,"A gym match is different from other battles. This match is for Pokemon league authorization, there are special rules." Ash asked,"What do you mean by 'special rules'?" Arcus explained,"Different gym matches all have different rules. This gym match is that you and Brock use two Pokemons each." Ash asked,"How do you know that?" Arcus replied,"Brock explained it to me."

Brock looked at Pikachu and asked,"How long have you been with that Pokemon?" Ash replied,"About two weeks I guess." Brock said,"Your Pikachu is in its cutest stage, it can't win." Ash exclaimed,"I'll worry about my Pokemon and you worry about your Pokemon!" Brock simply said,"Suit yourself. As gym leader, I have to accept every challenge so let's just get this over with." He snapped his fingers and the lights all came on again.

The side of the walls opened up to reveal rocks and the rocks started to move closer towards Ash. He quickly ran back and he stopped once the rocks stopped moving and it revealed a rock field.

Brock stood up and said,"let the match begin." Ash smirked and said,"Pikachu, you're up!" Brock tossed his Poke ball up as he exclaimed,"Onix, go!" Once the ball landed on the ground, a giant snake-like rock Pokemon emerged from it.

Too scared to battle, Pikachu ran back to Ash and tried to get Pidgeotto to fight instead. Unfortunately for Pikachu, Ash grabbed him and said,"What are you doing Pikachu? This is your battle and not Pidgeotto's." He gently pushed Pikachu back onto the field and Brock exclaimed,"Onix, tackle attack!"

Onix charged in and was about to land a blow on Pikachu but Pikachu ran away, making Onix crash onto the ground. As Onix lifted his head up, he wrapped his tail around Pikachu and Brock said,"Onix, bind him now!" Onix complied by squeezing Pikachu once he was sure Pikachu was trapped in his grip.

Ash gritted his teeth and said,"Pikachu, use thunder shock!" sparks of electricity formed around Pikachu's cheeks and he released tons of lightning bolts but Onix didn't budge at all. Brock folded his arms and said,"You haven't raised it really well. Such a weak Electric attack can't hurt Onix." With Onix gripping tighter, Pikachu was starting to get extremely weak.

Ash grabbed Pikachu's Poke ball and said,"Pikachu, return!" As a red light emitted from the ball, it was stopped by Onix, preventing Pikachu to return to his Poke ball. That's when Ash couldn't take anymore and exclaimed,"Cut it out!" Brock asked,"Do you surrender?" After a long silence, Ash replied,"I...I do."

Onix released Pikachu from his grip and he returned to his Poke ball and Brock said,"You'll need a lot of practice before you can beat me." Ash picked Pikachu up and he started to walk away.

As the gym's door closes, Brock sighed deeply and said,"Your friend's Pikachu was weak. To make that worse, he doesn't know that Electric type Pokemons are weak against Rock type Pokemons." Arcus said,"Give him a break. He just started his journey and he already has big dreams." Brock then said,"Let's go to my home. It's getting late now." Arcus nodded and the two headed out of the gym.

* * *

"I'm home!" Yelled Brock as they entered the house.

Once he closed the door, nine boys and girls dashed out of a room and they all crowded Brock. Arcus gazed at the scene and smiled as he thought _Talk about family __resemblance_. Brock turned and said,"Arcus, you can bring out your Pokemons. We don't mind having Pokemons running around in the house. It keeps the kids busy."

Arcus took out his Universal balls and all his Pokemons emerged from them.

First, Meowth came out, followed by Torchic, Mudkip, Spearow, Snivy and finally, Kabuto.

As soon as Brock saw them, he said,"You sure have quite a number of new Pokemons I've ever seen." Arcus smiled and said,"It's all thanks to my dad that they are here with me now. Spearow is also just a replacement for one of my other Pokemon. My dad is giving my Pokemon an upgrade so I have to use Spearow for the time being." Brock sighed and said,"At least you have a dad that cares for you." Arcus petted his back and said,"Brock, why don't you go make dinner. That might get things cleared from your mind." Brock smiled and nodded before he said,"Alright guys, I'm about to make dinner so stay here." All the boys and girls nodded and exclaimed in unison,"Okay Brock!"

While Brock was making dinner, Arcus was busy grooming Meowth with a brush that one of Brock's sister had lent. Snivy and Kabuto were busy having fun playing with Brock's sisters and Torchic and Mudkip were having fun playing around with Spearow.

Just when Brock was almost done with dinner, Arcus received a message from his father. Arcus quickly headed out of the house with his Pokemons and he opened up the message: Dear Arcus, I sent this message to tell you Absol is halfway through her upgrade and she will be back with you in about a month time. During the next one month, I hope you'll be taking care of your Pokemons. By the way, while I was supervising your other Pokemons, it seems Weedle has already evolve into a Kakuna. I'm sure your Kakuna will become a Beedrill soon and when that time comes, be sure to test him out.

Arcus smiled and said,"Well, looks like we'll be seeing Absol in a month." Snivy and Torchic happily chanted and Arcus said,"I know you two can't wait to have Absol back so you three can have fun again. But for now, let's work together till Absol returns." All the Pokemons nodded and Brock yelled,"Hey Arcus, dinner is ready! Come back in when you're ready!" Arcus looked at his Pokemons and said,"Let's get going now. We don't want to keep them waiting now do we."

At the dinner table, Forrest asked,"So, is it true you are trying to become a Pokemon breeder like our brother?" Arcus nodded and said,"I was never the one who liked to battle but when it's needed, I battle." Brock said,"I sure wish that I could follow you on your journey, then maybe we could become the world's best duo breeders!" Arcus laughed and said,"I wish for that too but you have to take care of your family." Forrest then asked,"By the way, what was that message you got just now?" Arcus smiled and replied,"My dad said that my Pokemon should be back with me within a month so I better spend some time with Spearow before I sent him back to be with Kakuna and Magikarp again." Brock said,"So you've caught only Spearow, Kakuna and Magikarp and the rest of your six Pokemon?" Arcus replied,"The first six were given to me by my dad. Spearow, Kakuna and Magikarp were caught by me before I came here."

Before they knew it, outside of the house was a giant glow of yellow light. Arcus said,"I have know idea what that was but I think it's time for me to hit the hay." Brock yawned too and said,"Yeah you're right." Not long, Brock and his family were all asleep in their beds while Arcus was asleep with is Pokemons around him.

* * *

The next morning, as Brock woke up, he saw that Arcus and his Pokemons were not in the room.

Brock quickly got up and ran out of his room to find that Arcus was just feeding his Pokemons. Brock gave a sigh of relief and said,"For a second there, I thought you weren't even in the house anymore." Arcus looked up and said,"I would never leave until Ash gets the Boulder badge. I'm sure he'll be back later to get it from you." Brock huffed and said,"If he can even beat me that is."

Snivy climbed up of Arcus's shoulders and chanted,"Sni!" Arcus smiled and handed her a piece of Pokemon food that he had as he said,"Your appetite sure is quite surprisingly big for a girl like you Snivy." Snivy simply smiled and bounced off his shoulders and landed next to Torchic.

* * *

After a hearty breakfast, Brock and Arcus headed back to the gym and when they entered, the door was slammed opened and Ash came in exclaiming,"I'm back!" Arcus chuckled and said,"Told you so."

Brock simply huffed and said,"Haven't you learnt your lesson yet?" Ash glared at Brock and said,"We're ready for you this time Brock!" Pikachu confidently gave out a few electric spark from his cheeks and Arcus thought _Pikachu didn't had this much power before. Maybe that light last night was from Pikachu._

The lights of the gym turned on and Arcus, Misty and Brock's siblings were all spectating at the top of the gym.

"Two Poke balls each." Said Brock as he tossed his Poke ball onto the field. Geodude emerged from the Poke ball as Ash tossed his own Poke ball out and Pidgeotto came out.

"Pidgeotto, use gust attack!"

Pidgeotto started to circle around Geodude, causing them to be engulfed in a sandstorm that lasted only for a few seconds. Once the sandstorm cleared, Geodude began punching Pidgeotto, who was dodging every blow Geodude was delivering. Unimpressed, Brock said,"Don't you know Flying Pokemons are weak against Rock Pokemons. Soon, Pidgeotto was knocked out.

Ash then sent out Pikachu, causing Brock to say,"I feel sorry for you Pikachu. Being raised by such a weak Pokemon trainer." Ash gritted his teeth and said,"Pikachu, now's our chance to show him how weak we are!" Arcus rubbed his chin and then said,"This battle is getting exciting, come on out boys and girls!" Arcus sent out all six of his Pokemons and they all stood next to him as he said,"Take a good look, the fun has just begin."

Pikachu smirked as he discharged a very high voltage of electricity at Geodude that literally fried Geodude upon contact. All of Brock's siblings stared in disbelief as they watch Brock call back Geodude and sent out Onix onto the field.

With just a glance at Onix, Pikachu discharged more lightning bolts around the stadium. One lightning bolt nearly hit Ash while another destroyed a rock and another collided with Onix. The rest of the lightning bolts destroyed the lights of the stadium and one was aiming directly for Snivy.

Seeing this, Arcus quickly got in front of Snivy and the lightning bolt hit him. As Arcus fell on his back, all his Pokemons gathered around him as Brock, his siblings, Misty, Pikachu and Ash stared in shock.

Arcus tried to move his arm but Pikachu's lightning bolt was too powerful that it managed to paralyze him even though he is immune to it. Snivy and Torchic tried to help him up but they were zapped by the electricity that was flowing.

Feeling guilty, Ash said,"Arcus, if you can hear me, Pikachu didn't mean to do it! He just misfired that's all." Arcus weakly said,"Meowth...get the...Pokemon food." Meowth nodded and ran over to Arcus's bag and took out a piece of the food and carefully placed it inside Arcus's mouth. Once Arcus swallowed the food, the electricity slowly vanished from his body and he slowly got up again.

Brock growled and said,"You'll pay dearly for hurting a fellow Pokemon breeder! Onix, wrap Pikachu up now!" Onix complied and he wrapped his tail around Pikachu, strangling him. Ash quickly said,"Pikachu, give it another thunderbolt!"

As Pikachu released another round of lightning bolt, all the electricity were transferred from Pikachu to Onix. As Pikachu finally stopped after a few seconds, Onix continued to squeeze his grip on Pikachu but stopped when Brock exclaimed,"Onix, stop!" Onix unwrapped Pikachu, who fell onto the ground, fainted. Ash then said,"No Brock! I want to play this match to the end!" Brock replied,"There's no point in going on. I really don't want to hurt your Pokemon." Disappointed, Ash faces the ground.

Unnoticed by everyone, the fire that started from the lightning bolts that hit the lights set the sprinklers off, drenching Onix in water.

As Onix gave a scream of pain, Ash took the opportunity to attack by saying,"Pikachu, use thunderbolt again!" Pikachu focused all his electricity into the attack as he directed the lightning bolt at Onix, causing Onix to be in even more pain as he fell to the ground.

Once the sprinklers stopped, Ash had told Pikachu to give it a final blow but Ash was interrupted when Brock's siblings all attacked Ash. One of them said,"You leave Onix alone! My big brother worked hard to raise him you big bully!"

Not able to take anymore, Arcus had snapped and yelled,"This match will no longer continue!" Ash and Brock both looked at Arcus with disbelief as he said,"No more! I will not continue to watch this if any Pokemons are going to get hurt!" Arcus then revealed himself in his Pokemon form, shocking Brock and his siblings.

Arcus quickly jumped down with his Pokemons following him. He approached Onix and he gently placed his hand on Onix's forehead. Arcus then whispered,"Rest." Onix's pain-filled eyes slowly calmed down and his eyes returned to being peaceful as Arcus turned back and said,"I can't stand to watch Onix suffer from another thunderbolt attack when he's already drenched in his weakness. Brock, call off the match. I have put Onix to sleep so he could regain his energy."

Ash quickly said,"Pikachu, return!" Pikachu turned back and ran back to Ash's side as he said,"I get what you mean Arcus. That wasn't a fair match since the sprinklers went off. Brock, the next time we meet, I'll beat you my way. Fair and square." Ash, Pikachu and Misty started to head out with Arcus and his Pokemons following them.

* * *

As they were approaching the edge of the city, Ash said,"I'm sorry I was tough on you Pikachu. But you really did a great job!" Arcus huffed and said,"At least you know when to battle and when to quit."

They all soon heard Brock calling out to them,"Hey! Wait up!" They turned around and saw an exhausted Brock in front of them. He said,"Ash, you forgot this." He handed Ash a Boulder badge and Ash said,"No. I can't accept that. I didn't beat you at all." Brock shook his head and said,"No. It was me who had lost to you. You beat me in battle and in being kind to all Pokemon." Ash was about to argue but Arcus stepped in and said,"Ash, Brock said that because he meant it. Brock gets more pleasure from raising Pokemons just like me. Both of us don't care about being great Pokemon trainers, we are both aiming to be best Pokemon breeders. But he can't leave the city cause he has to take care of his brothers and sisters." Brock sadly nodded and said,"Arcus, I...I want you to fulfill my dream! Will you do that for me?" Arcus nodded and said,"Anything for a fellow breeder."

That's when a man appeared and said,"Brock, you go live your own dreams." Arcus and Brock looked at the man with curiosity and Ash exclaimed,"Flint!" The man, known as Flint, removed the hat he had and the beard as well. Brock gasped and said,"My father." Ash said,"You mean you're the good for nothing father who left home and never came back?!"

Flint explained,"That's right. It was me. I couldn't become the greatest Pokemon trainer I wanted to and because I was such a failure I was too embarrassed to go back to my family." Ash asked,"But why did you help me instead of Brock?" Flint replied,"You reminded me of myself. You didn't seem to have a chance." Ash groaned as Flint looked at Brock and said,"It's time I started taking care of my family. You go fulfill your dreams."

Brock started off by saying,"First, there're somethings I have to tell you." Flint misunderstood and said,"After all these years, I understand how you must feel about me so I want to get everything off your chest." Brock handed Flint a needle and a thread as he said,"Suzie always rips her dresses so you better learn how to sew and Timmy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast, Tommy likes cornflakes for dinner..." Flint stopped Brock by saying,"Slow down, I can't write that fast!" Too bad, Brock continued anyway.

* * *

After the group have finally left Pewter City, Brock asked,"Hey guys, are you sure you're alright with me coming on your Pokemon journey?" Ash nodded and said,"Sure we are! The more the merrier! And it's good to have someone besides Arcus to talk with." Brock then asked,"Well, what about that girl who's following us?"

Annoyed, Misty said,"Don't forget about my bike Ash! I'm going to follow you till you pay me back!" Arcus said,"That's why. Ash destroyed her bike when he was trying to get Pikachu to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City." Ash then said,"Okay, let's try to lose her." The three of them began to run off wit Misty trying her best to keep up.

While they were running, they hadn't noticed that they had stepped on three heads that popped out of the ground.

**A/N: This proves to be the longest chapter of all my longest chapters. Hope you liked it! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Clefairy and the Moon Stone**

**A/N: Holidays have just arrive for me! Time to spent my time writing more chapters! Hope you'll enjoy this one. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. P.S. I will be changing the genres to Romance and Adventure when Absol returns and Arcus's Pokemons will be given names later in the chapter. **

* * *

Waking up on a find morning and heading to Cerulean City was what the group had expected but it was ruined when they heard Pikachu scream.

They turned their heads to the direction Pikachu was standing at and saw that the path was covered by a wall of rocks.

"Just great!" Said an annoyed Ash as he packed his things up. Arcus gave a long yawn as he called out Meowth, who eagerly jumped on his shoulders. Brock and Misty have both finished their packing and they were all ready to move but they were all waiting for Ash to wake up Pikachu, who had fallen asleep again. Arcus said,"Ash, let Pikachu sleep. He must still be tired from yesterday battle with Onix." Ash nodded and picked up Pikachu as the group head forward with Brock leading the way since he has the map.

"It says here that the shortcut to Cerulean City is through the caves of Mt. Moon," said Brock. Arcus looked up and said,"I think we're in luck cause I'm looking at a mountain right now." Everyone else looked up and saw bluish-green mountain on the horizon. Brock exclaimed,"That's it!" Arcus smiled as he spread his wings and said,"Great! Now just let me stretch my wings first. Being in human form sure is uncomfortable."

Once Arcus was done stretching his wings, the group headed on towards Mt. Moon.

While they were walking towards the mountain, Misty said,"Mt. Moon, doesn't the name sound romantic?" Brock said,"People say that a huge meteor crashed into the mountain back in prehistoric times." Ash said,"Amazing." Arcus then asked,"Hey guys, what kind of names do you think I should give to my Pokemons?" Brock shrugged and said,"I don't know. I think you should come up with names for them because you are their trainer." Arcus smiled and said,"I guess you're right. But I have to wait till I get the right name for each of them."

Meowth then chanted,"Meow!" Arcus smiled and said,"That's a great name! Looks like I'll have to call you Ace from now on." Meowth, now known as Ace, smiled and nodded.

Back to the topic of the meteor, Misty asked,"Was it all true about what you said?" Brock nodded and said,"The meteor is call the Moon Stone." Misty smiled and said,"Now that's romantic!"

Just when things were going swell when Pikachu woke up, they all heard a scream.

Ash pointed out the direction and said,"Look over there!" The group then ran towards that direction and when they reached it, they saw a man being attacked by a group of Zubats. Ash took out his Pokedex and it said,"Zubat, blind Pokemon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight." Arcus huffed and said,"I got just the thing for them. Flamethrower!" As Arcus opened his mouth, fire erupted from it and he burnt the Zubats, causing them to fly away as one of them flew towards Arcus.

"You want to join my team, don't you?" Asked Arcus. The Zubat nodded happily as Arcus tossed one of his Universal balls at him. Once Zubat was captured, the ball teleported away. Brock asked,"Where did it go?" Arcus replied,"To where my other Pokemons are at."

The group went over to the man who was attacked and Ash asked,"Are you okay?" The man immediately stood up and hugged Ash as he said,"Wow! You guys were the greatest! I'm talking two thumbs up! Way up! The best rescue I ever had!" Annoyed, Pikachu discharged another round of electricity at the two. The man said,"They say that man's best friend is a Pokemon and with you two, I believe it. I'm so moved, so much friendship I thought I never see! I can't thank you enough for saving me from the Zubats." Ash said,"It wasn't me who saved you. It was Arcus here." He petted Arcus and the man was about to start talking again when Arcus said,"Talk and I'll electrocute you just like what Pikachu did."

The man started backing away and Ash asked,"Who are you anyway mister?" The man said,"Don't ever call me mister! My name's Seymour, Seymour the scientist." Arcus rolled his eyes and said,"Great, another show off."

* * *

The group and Seymour entered the cave that the Zubats fled into and they saw lights everywhere.

"See, the cave is all lit up inside. Somebody has strung these lights through the whole cave. But the Pokemons in this cave need the dark. These lights are upsetting them and making them confused." Brock then concluded,"Which is probably why the Zubats left the cave and attacked you."

They soon found a group of Paras and a dehydrated Sandshrew and Seymour said,"These Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere and the hot lights are drying out the Sandshrew. That's why I'm here. I was selected to protect the mountain from troublemakers that attack against this cave." Misty asked,'Why would troublemakers attack this cave?" Seymour stopped in his tracks and said,"I'm afraid it's because of the Moon Stone. Me and the other scientists have studied its fragments for nearly an hour and discovered it increases a Pokemon's power. And That's why the attackers are here. They've come to take the Moon Stone! Or so I fear."

Arcus looked around and saw a Pokemon that he didn't see before jumping around with a rock in its hands and asked,"What kind of Pokemon is that?" The rest of them looked at the Pokemon and Brock said,"That looks like a Clefairy." Misty smiled and said,"It's so cute!" Ash took out his Pokedex,"Clefairy. This impish Pokemon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside Mt. Moon, although very few have ever been seen by humans."

Ash took out a Poke ball and said,"I gotta catch it!" Seymour grabbed Ash's arm and said,"No you can't." The Clefairy then jumped away from them and entered the darkness. But then the Clefairy screamed.

The group and Seymour quickly ran over to the cave the Clefairy had entered and they saw Team Rocket's Meowth standing on top of a rock."So Team Rocket is causing all the trouble around here. What a surprise." Brock said,"We got to stop them before they cause anymore troubles."

That's when Jessie and James appeared as they announced their motto.

Ash asked,"Don't you guys ever get tired from saying the same thing over and over?" Jessie said,"You're just jealous, boy." James said,"Because we won't let you join us." Arcus smirked and thought _Looks like that invitation to join Team Rocket should come in handy when I find Jack and Adams in Pewter City._ Ash exclaimed,"I'll never join up with you!" Brock said,"You put the lights in this cave. It's your fault the Pokemons living here are so confused." Jessie said,"What a shame." James said,"How will we ever forgive ourselves?" Meowth said,"We wanna get our hands on that Moon Stone so we can power up our Pokemons with it." Jessie said,"With the Moon Stone in our hands, nothing will stop us."

"We won't let you get away with it!" Said Ash. Brock said,"You want a rock, take one of these and get lost." Jessie said,"Get lost?! How rude." James said,"Let's teach him a lesson."

Both Ash and Brock took out their Poke balls and so did Team Rocket. Ash whispered to Misty,"Keep an eye on Seymour and the Clefairy. Make a run for it when you get the chance." Misty nodded and Arcus said,"Ace, get ready for battle!" Ace nodded and hopped off of Arcus's shoulders. Seymour said,"Wow! A Pokemon commanding another Pokemon, I thought that it couldn't be done!"

Jessie and James called out their Ekans and Koffing while Ash and Brock called out their Butterfree and Zubat respectively. Ash exclaimed,"A Zubat!" Brock nodded and said,"I captured one of them when Arcus used flamethrower." Ash groaned and said,"I should have caught one too." Arcus looked back and said,"No time for complaining now Ash. It's time to battle!"

James said,"Koffing, smog attack!" Koffing released a thick black gas into the area. Ash and Brock exclaimed,"Butterfree, whirlwind now!" "Zubat, whirlwind now!" Both Butterfree and Zubat started flapping their wings as fast as they can and Arcus said,"Ace, show them the move you learnt last night! Use faint attack!" As the thick gas was repelled back to Team Rocket, Misty, Seymour and Clefairy ran off.

Ekans was about to pounce on Butterfree but Ace had knocked it down with his faint attack. Koffing, however, was able to knock Zubat down. Unknown to them, Meowth had sneaked past them.

Brock exclaimed,"Use supersonic!" Zubat opened his mouth and soundwaves started coming out of his mouth, confusing Ekans and Koffing and causing them to fight each other. Ash exclaimed,"Butterfree, use whirlwind now to blow them out of the cave!" Arcus said,"I'll use my own whirlwind as well." Both Butterfree and Arcus started to flap their wings at maximum speed and Team Rocket and their Pokemons were blown away with Jessie saying,"You may have won this round but we'll be back!"

As Ash and Brock were celebrating, Arcus asked,"Where's Meowth? He wasn't here when me and Butterfree blew Team Rocket away." Brock said,"Oh no. Meowth must have sneaked past us while we were busy battling them." Arcus said,"We got to get to Misty and Seymour now!"

The three of them began to make their way out of the cave once Ash and Brock had called back their Pokemons while Arcus grabbed Ace.

* * *

Soon, the three of them had finally meet up with Misty and Seymour again only to find out that Misty had defeated Meowth.

That evening, when Ash and Brock called out Butterfree and Zubat, Brock had taken out a container filled with his homemade Pokemon food. Ash asked,"What's that?" Brock replied,"This is Pokemon food. Made from my own secret recipe. The ingredients are specially blended for each Pokemon." Ash took one piece of it and gave it to Butterfree, who happily took it and ate it. Ash asked,"How's it taste?" Brock replied,"I've been developing it for years. I keep improving on the recipe. I'll make a batch for Pikachu and another for Arcus's Pokemons." Arcus shook his head and said,"It's alright Brock. My Pokemons won't eat anything besides the food my dad makes. I'm just lucky he sends it to me everyday through my Pokedex."

Seymour took a piece of the Pokemon food and ate it, which he seems to enjoy. Ash then decided to try it but he spat it out once he tasted it. Brock said,"You might not like it but the Pokemons sure do."

Arcus then said,"Now that you mentioned about food, it's time for my Pokemons to have their dinner." He called out his Pokemons and Seymour exclaimed,"You have a Kabuto! I can't believe one still exist! I thought it was impossible to own one but you proven me wrong!" Arcus used his psychic to raise Seymour up into the air and said,"I appreciate that you're giving Kabuto that much attention but I will throw you off this place if you do that again!" He dropped Seymour down and he opened up his Pokedex,"Food transfer initiated..." After a few seconds of waiting, the Pokedex said,"Initiation complete! Enjoy your meal!" A container filled with Pokemon food materialized on the Pokedex and Arcus took hold of it. He handed a few pieces to each of his Pokemons and said,"Brock, compared to your food, my dad's food is considered god's food." Brock asked,'Why's that so?" Arcus replied,"Because with one bite of this food, my Pokemons are immune to any attacks for life but they insist that I give it to them everyday. Luckily there isn't any side effects for eating to much of this."

Ash quickly got near Arcus and asked,"Can you please give me some of those?" Arcus shook his head and said,"Sorry Ash. But I'm not letting you cheat in any of your battles. Even if I did give it to you, you won't be a man of your words about playing fair and square." Ash nervously chuckled as Arcus ate a piece of the food.

Everyone then turned around and saw that Pikachu and Clefairy were already becoming friends. Ash smiled and said,"I wonder what they're talking about." Pikachu and Clefairy got up and left, causing the group to quickly pack up and leave as well once Arcus returned all his Pokemons to their balls except Ace.

* * *

Night had arrived but they were still following Pikachu and Clefairy to who knows where they are going.

Finally, they had arrived at their destination. Ash exclaimed,"It's another cave!" Arcus said,"Something tells me that something exciting is about to happen once we step inside it." Ash said,"We won't know what's going to happen until we try." The group then followed Pikachu and Clefairy into the cave until they reached a room where Clefairy stopped at.

Upon seeing what was in that room, Seymour gazed with excitement at the giant rock he was looking at and said,"It's the core of the Moon Stone." Misty said,"This feels like a dream." Ash then said,"Look! Clefairy's doing something."

They watched as Clefairy placed the rock in its hand on a spot that perfectly fits the rock. Once the rock was placed, it started to glow and the rest of the rocks all did the same until the Moon Stone started glowing as well.

Soon, many more Clefairies started showing up and they all started dancing around the Moon Stone.

Pikachu then asked the Clefairy what the other Clefairies were doing and when it explained to Pikachu, Ash stepped in and asked,"Pikachu, what's Clefairy been telling you anyway?"

Since Pikachu couldn't communicate to them vocally and Arcus was busy admiring the Clefairies, he started doing charades. Seymour asked,"Do you know what he's saying?" Ash answered,"Of course I do! He's my Pokemon."

Ash started off by saying,"The Clefairies collect all of these rocks and...do the metronome." Pikachu fell on his face and did a cross with his arms before he continued. Pikachu then grabbed Clefairy and Ash continued,"Clefairy...pick up?" Brock said,"Pick up truck?" Pikachu pointed at Brock, signalling that he was right. After a few more wrong answers, Arcus turned back and said,"The Clefairies are praying to the Moon Stone."

Seymour asked,"Is it because the Moon Stone fell from the heavens?" Arcus shrugged and said,"I'm not sure but we'll find out why soon."

That's when Team Rocket arrived and Ash said,"Team Rocket! You guys don't know when to quit." Seymour got in between the group and Team Rocket and said,"Keep away from the Moon Stone or else!" James asked,"Or else what?" Seymour said with his knees shaking,"The Moon Stone belongs to the Clefairies. Not to you troublemakers! Leave this cave at once!" James asked,"What's that unusual sound?" Jessie replied,"His knees are shaking." Meowth said,"Sounds like a wimp."

Seymour then charged at Team Rocket, only to be tripped by Jessie and his glasses fell off.

Jessie and James then sent out their Ekans and Koffing again and when Ash and Brock were about to sent out their own Pokemons, Arcus stopped them and said,"I'll handle this! Spearow! Torchic! Go!" As the two Universal balls split, both Spearow and Torchic emerged from it. James said,"Koffing, use smog!"

Koffing covered the whole place with thick black gas again. Arcus said,"Spearow, whirlwind attack!" Spearow nodded and began to flap his wings repeatedly and faster with each flap. As the gas was cleared, the Moon Stone was nowhere in sight except for a big hole in its place. Brock said,"Team Rocket must have dug a hole with Ekans when Koffing used smog." Arcus said,"Spearow, follow them!" Spearow nodded and flew down the hole with the rest following him.

After a while of searching, Spearow pointed upwards using his beak and Arcus said,"Brock, now is the time to bring out Onix!" Brock nodded as Onix emerged from his Poke ball.

Arcus said,"Onix, Team Rocket is above us. Stop them now!" Onix nodded and went straight up.

They all heard a crashing sound and when they got out of the hole, Brock said,"Nice work Onix! Now grab them!" James said,"Koffing, use tackle!" Koffing complied and went straight for Onix's head, knocking Onix down with just one hit.

Seymour and the Clefairies soon popped out of the hole and they all crowded Team Rocket. The Clefairies then started waving their fingers side to side and Team Rocket was hypnotized by the waving motion of the fingers and they were too moving from side to side. Next thing they know, the Clefairies all used hyper beam on Team Rocket, sending them flying into the sky and destroying the Moon Stone.

To everyone's surprise, once the fragments of the Moon Stone touched some of the Clefairies, they started to evolve into Clefables. Ash took out his Pokedex and it said,"Clefable, an advanced form of Clefairy. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokemon in the world." Seymour then said,"It was the power of the Moon Stone that made them evolve."

After managing to gather all the other pieces of Moon Stone fragments again, the Clefairies and Clefables all started to hop around it again. Seymour then said,"I decided to live here with the Clefairy." The group gave him shocked faces as he said,"It's been my life's dream to find the Moon Stone. Someday I'll travel through the stars with the Clefairies."

Arcus smiled and said,"Well, I wish you good luck on your dream."

* * *

The next morning, the group had finished packing their bags and they were beginning their journey towards Cerulean City after saying their farewells to Seymour and the Clefairies.

After traveling for a couple of hours, they reached a sign that pointed the right path and Brock said,"This road leads to Cerulean City. But there's something else scribbled on it." Arcus took a look at it and said,"Gary was here, Ash is a loser. Now that's quite insulting to you huh Ash." He turned around and saw that Ash was getting madder by the second.

"That Gary! I'll show you!" Yelled Ash as he made a mad dash for Cerulean City with the others following him.

**A/N: Done and done! Chapter 8 is done! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Misty's sisters**

**A/N: Enjoy! I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

* * *

As Ash, Brock, Arcus and Misty were making their way to Cerulean City, the guys just so happens to have noticed Misty acting very weird as they were getting closer and closer to the city. However, Brock and Ash just ignored it while Arcus wanted to find out why.

* * *

"Alright Misty, why are you acting so weird?" Asked Arcus as he turned around to face Misty.

Misty laughed nervously and asked,"Can you keep it a secret?" Arcus tilted his head in confusion but nodded anyway and Misty whispered,"The reason why I don't want Ash to go to the gym is because...my sisters are there." Arcus asked,"You have sisters?" Misty nodded and said,"Three to be exact. I promised that I would return only when I become the greatest Pokemon trainer but..." Arcus interrupted,"But you haven't even earn a badge." Misty sadly nodded.

Arcus took out one of his Universal balls and said,"I almost forgot that it's Snivy's turn today. Come on out!" As the ball was tossed up, it split opened and Snivy emerged from it. Arcus smiled and said,"Alright Snivy, today's the first day I'll be spending the whole day with you. Let's make the best use of it!" Snivy smiled and happily chanted,"Snivy!" Arcus then rubbed his chin and said,"Now to think of a name for you. What do you think about Lily?" Snivy smiled and nodded as Arcus said,"Alright Snivy, from now on, I'll call you Lily."

The two of them looked up and saw that Misty was gazing at them with admiration. Arcus asked,"Why are you staring at us?" Misty sighed and said,"It's because the way you're treating your Pokemons. You spent a day with one of your Pokemons and then switch it with the next the next day. That's what I call friendship." Arcus smiled and said,"I'm doing it not only because I want to be the best trainer besides Brock, I'm also doing this because of my dad. My dad wants me to have fun raising all my Pokemons and that's what I am doing! I will make him proud."

Misty then asked,"By the way, you always talk about your dad but why haven't you show us how he looks like?" Arcus sighed and said,"Because he's a Pokemon like me but he's also one of the legendary Pokemons." Misty gasped and asked,"Who is he?" Arcus showed her his Pokedex and it said,"Arcus's father, Arceus, is one of the many legendary Pokemons that has been seen rarely by humans. The first time he had been seen was a very long time ago when humans still didn't know about Pokemons." A picture of Arceus was then shown on the screen and Arcus said,"That's how he looks." Misty asked,"But why aren't you just like him? You know, standing on all four legs?" Arcus replied,"I wasn't born from an egg like normal Pokemons. I was born from the source of my dad's immunity to all attacks, the Jewel of Life. Now that I'm born, he is vulnerable to most attacks but I, on the other hand, am immune to every attacks known to Pokemons." Misty asked,"Then why were you paralyzed when Pikachu used thunderbolt in the Pewter City's gym?" Arcus replied,"You could say that I was caught off guard when I tried to protect Lily."

Lily climbed onto Arcus's shoulders and he said,"But no matter what happens, I am still immune to all attacks and so are my Pokemons but I just can't stand when my Pokemons get attacks so that's why I jumped in front of Lily when that thunderbolt was heading straight at her." Lily hugged Arcus and he petted her back as he said,"Alright Lily, you can stop that now."

Arcus looked around and saw that Ash and Brock were not around. He said,"Misty, I think Ash is already at the gym." Misty screamed and she quickly made a mad dash for Cerulean City. Arcus sighed and said,"Lily, let's spent more time here. I have a feeling more Pokemons will show up." Lily nodded and she jumped off his shoulders.

* * *

Half an hour had gone by and Arcus and Lily had found nothing.

Just when they were about to stop their search, a wild Ekans appeared.

Arcus said,"Lily, I know you're weak against Poison type Pokemons but you've eaten dad's special Pokemon food, so you can beat it! You're immune to its attacks." Lily nodded and charged in as Arcus exclaimed,"Lily, use vine whip!"

Lily nodded and revealed two of her vines as she started slapping Ekans with it.

Ekans hissed back in return as it dived into the ground. Arcus said,"Lily, keep your guard up! That Ekans knows how to use Dig." Arcus then remembered that he was able to use detect and he whispered,"Detect." His eyes flashed blue for a second and he exclaimed,"Lily, use tackle behind you now and then use vine whip!" Lily complied and turned around.

Ekans emerged from the ground and Lily tackled it before she used vine whip to slam it onto the ground.

Now that Ekans was weak, Arcus said,"Lily, you can stop now." Lily smiled and walked back to Arcus as he stood in front of Ekans. Arcus said,"Hey Ekans, that was a great battle you put up. How would you like to join me?" He placed a hand on Ekans's head and it nodded slowly. Arcus smiled and said,"But first, let me name you. How would like to be call Venom?" Ekans nodded happily and Arcus said,"Alright, welcome to the family, Venom!" A Universal ball materialized in his hand and he tossed it at Venom.

As Venom was absorbed into the ball, it started to move around for a few seconds before it stopped. Arcus smiled and said,"Well Lily, Venom is now our new family member. I think Venom will surely fit in, don't you?" Lily smiled and nodded. The ball containing Venom soon disappeared and Arcus opened up his Pokedex and saw that Venom had safely made it to the planet and Arceus was already there to greet him.

Arceus looked at Venom and said,"Well, well, well. Looks like we have an Ekans in the family now. Arcus, I hope you are listening to me. Your Ekans is going to be fine. I'm sure he'll be getting along with your Magikarp and Kakuna. Absol is almost done with her upgrade. Just three more weeks and she'll be back with you." The Pokedex turned off and Arcus said,"Looks like Ekans is a guy. Great! Now we have another guy in the family." Lily chanted and Arcus said,"I know. I miss Absol too. She was the greatest partner ever."

He looked at the city and said,"Lily, I think it's time to check up on the gym." Lily nodded and Arcus picked her up before he used teleport.

* * *

Upon arriving at the entrance of the gym, Arcus took note of how the gym looked like. It was decorated with waves and a giant Dewgong was on top of the waves.

Just as he was about to enter, someone bumped into him.

"Sorry about that," said the person who bumped Arcus. As he took a look at the person, he said,"Misty?" The person was indeed Misty and Arcus said,"I thought you were already in the gym." Misty shook her head and said,"It takes a long time before I could make it here since there was a crowd gathered near a shop that was robbed."

The two of them then stopped their chit-chat and entered the gym, just in time to see a group of girls giving Ash a water drop-shaped badge. Misty quickly yelled,"Hold it right there!"

Ash exclaimed,"Misty?! Arcus?!"

Misty jumped down the stairs and right in between Ash and the group of girls while Arcus used psychic to levitate himself and Lily down.

Arcus looked at the girls and said,"So you three are Misty's sisters." Ash looked at them in shock and exclaimed,"Sisters?!" The girls nodded and the girl with blue hair said,"Yep! We are the Sensational Sisters. I'm Violet. My sister with blonde hair is Daisy and my other sister with pink hair is Lily." Arcus replied,"It's a coincidence, my Snivy is also call Lily."

The three sisters gasped and Daisy said,"I thought Pokemons can't capture other Pokemons." Violet said,"Maybe we aren't being informed very often." Lily said,"Who cares! At least this Pokemon has good taste in names." Lily went over to Arcus's Lily and petted her head as she said,"I've never seen such a cute Pokemon before."

Arcus looked over at Misty and saw that she was getting annoyed and she yelled,"Hello! I'm right here you know! I'm the fourth Sensational Sister!" Lily said,"There are only three Sensational Sisters and only one runt." Misty glared at Lily and Daisy said,"So little sister, it's a surprise to see back so soon." Violet said,"That little girl with the big mouth said she'd never come back until she was the greatest Pokemon trainer. Wasn't that you?"

Misty said,"I guess I did said something like that when I left." Ash said,"So that's why you were so dead set about not coming back here."

Lily said,"Misty, you left here pretending to become a Pokemon trainer because you couldn't compare with us. Because we're obviously much more talented and beautiful than you are." Misty argued,"That wasn't the reason!" Daisy then said,"Well then, I guess you came back because you couldn't make it as a Pokemon trainer."

Misty said,"It wasn't my idea to come back here! The only reason I'm here because he wanted to come!" Misty pointed at Ash and Daisy said,"Well, he's totally someone I would choose as my boyfriend. But you're no prize yourself." Ash fell to the ground and Misty said,"My boyfriend?! If I battle him, that'll prove that I'm not a quitter and I'm just as good as you three!" Daisy said,"Well, you are the only one of us with Pokemons that can actually actually battle." Misty went up to Ash and said,"Alright Ash, are you ready to rumble?"

Before Ash could reply, Lily said,"Hang on! I think you should battle that Pokemon first." She pointed at Arcus and continued,"I've always wanted to see a Pokemon with my name battle with another Pokemon." Arcus said,"It's nice of you to want me to battle Misty but I am not the kind to battle. I rather raise my Pokemons than to let them battle and risk getting themselves hurt. Especially the girls." Arcus petted his Lily's head and continued,"But if you insist. I will."

Violet smiled and said,"Great! The court is already set so you two can begin anytime!"

* * *

Once Arcus and Misty were on their sides of the court, Misty tossed her Poke ball and said,"Staryu, I choose you!" As Staryu emerged, Ash took out his Pokedex,"Staryu. The core of this Water Pokemon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry."

Arcus exclaimed,"Lily, you're up!" Lily hopped off of the float she was on and chanted,"Sni!"

Daisy announced,"The battle between Misty and Arcus is underway, begin!"

Misty started off by saying,"Staryu, tackle attack!" Staryu nodded and started flying towards Lily as he started rotating. Arcus said,"Lily, use vine whip to stop Staryu and then use wrap!" Lily revealed her vines and she stopped Staryu from rotating and then she wrapped Staryu with her vines. Arcus then exclaimed,"Finish it with tackle!" Lily nodded and dragged Staryu towards her and Misty said,"Staryu, use tackle to break through!" Arcus said,"It's no use Misty. Now that Staryu is trapped in Lily's wrap attack, there's no way Staryu can make another move."

Staryu was now an inch closer to Lily and she tackled Staryu, hard.

As Staryu fell into the water, he resurfaced and fainted. Misty sighed and said,"Staryu, return!" As Staryu returned into his Poke ball, Misty said,"You did well Staryu. Now Starmie, I choose you!" Starmie emerged from the Poke ball Misty had tossed and she said,"Use tackle!" Starmie complied and he started flying towards Lily as it also started to rotate. Arcus said,"Lily, did what you did with Starmie and we win this battle!" Misty smirked and said,"Starmie, get into the water and continue to use tackle!"

Lily's vines merely grabbed Starmie and Arcus said,"Lily, be careful! Starmie could come out anytime with his tackle attack!" Lily nodded but when she turned back to look at the water, Starmie shot out of it and tackled Lily. Arcus then said,"Now Lily, wrap Starmie up and toss him out of the court!" Lily nodded and wrapped Starmie up with her vines and then she swung Starmie around a couple of times before she tossed Starmie at Ash.

Ash was completely knocked out and Arcus said,"Sorry about that Ash!"

Daisy announced,"Starmie is unable to battle! The winner of the battle is Arcus and his Lily!"

Misty slumped away once she returned Starmie to his Poke ball and Arcus said,"Great match Misty. Now it's Ash's turn to battle you." Misty said,"Yeah but now my Pokemons have all fainted." Arcus took the Poke balls from Misty and whispered,"Helping hand." The two Poke balls were engulfed in blue electricity for a second and Arcus said,"Staryu and Starmie are ready for battle." Misty took them back and said,"I hope you're right."

* * *

Just when Ash and Misty were about to begin their battle, the wall of the gym crashed and a giant machine came in.

To make things worst, Team Rocket was on it. As they came out of the machine, they announced their motto.

Arcus yelled,"Team Rocket! Why do you have to come at the wrong timing?! Besides, haven't you spent way too much money on equipment?" Team Rocket ignored Arcus and James said,"We heard that Water Pokemons have the advantage when they're in the water." Jessie continued,"So if we steal that water away..." James continued,"The Pokemons are ours!"

A vacuum came out of the machine and it began to suck up the water. Ash then said,"Team Rocket were the ones who broke into the shop and stole everything in it! I should have known!" Misty said,"That's not important right now! They're sucking the pool dry!"

Arcus said,"This looks like a job for Spearow!" As he tossed his Universal ball up, Spearow emerged from it and Arcus exclaimed,"Spearow, use wing attack!" Spearow nodded and flew straight at the vacuum.

Jessie then said,"Too bad, Ekans, come out and use tackle!" She tossed her Poke ball up and Ekans emerged from it. Ekans then tackled Spearow and Spearow was knocked into the water.

Meowth increased the power of the vacuum and not only was the water being sucked up, now the Pokemons were being sucked up as well!

As Seel, Pikachu and Spearow were being sucked into the vacuum, Arcus quickly said as he returned Spearow to his ball,"Ash, water conducts electricity. Tell Pikachu to use thunderbolt." Ash nodded and said,"You heard him Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu smirked as sparks started forming on his cheeks and Pikachu released a massive voltage of electricity on the machine and on Team Rocket.

Once Pikachu stopped, James said,"It's times like these that makes me want to go straight." Team Rocket then fell into the water. They themselves were then sucked into the vacuum and they were shot out of the other end as they yelled in unison,"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Back in the gym, the vacuum was still turned on and Pikachu was still getting sucked in.

Arcus said,"Lily, use vine whip to launch Ash onto that machine so he can shut it down!" Lily nodded and used her vines to grab Ash and launched him right on target as he landed on the machine. Ash quickly got up and pulled the switch.

The machine stopped sucking in the water and instead, it shot Pikachu and the water out.

Pikachu landed safely on Daisy's arms and Arcus used psychic to get Ash back on shore. Ash sighed and said,"Thanks Arcus." Arcus replied,"Anytime Ash."

* * *

With the machine shut down, everything was slowly going back to normal except for the big hole in the wall.

Misty said,"Hey Ash, we never even start our battle." Ash nodded and said,"So how 'bout it now." Misty nodded but Daisy stopped them and said,"You don't have to battle anymore. We're giving you the badge Ash." Misty asked,"How come he gets the badge? He didn't even battle me!" Daisy explained,"Pikachu was the one who like totally saved us all. I mean, did you see how powerful that thunderbolt was? No even a regular Electric type Pokemon could have that much power. Take the badge Ash, you deserve it."

Ash smiled and said,"Thanks." He took the badge from Daisy and Arcus said,"Congratulations Ash. I think you are the first to ever win a badge without even battling." Everyone laughed at the joke as they all headed out of the gym.

Once they were out of the gym, Lily said,"Misty, you just go right on trying to be a Pokemon trainer. You might as well be good at something, cause you'll never be stars like us." Misty exclaimed,"You keep that up and you will be seeing stars!" Daisy said,"Misty, be careful. You know we love you." Misty nodded and Lily said,"Oh, by the way Arcus, I hope to see your Lily soon again!" Arcus nodded and Brock showed up.

After showing Brock the badge Daisy given him, Ash, Brock and Arcus headed off with Misty following them.

**A/N: Two chapter in one day. A new record for this story. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The unbeatable gym**

**A/N: Enjoy! I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**pokeman: I really appreciate that you like my stories. Also, I know that I am overdoing it by writing three stories at once but now that I have a lot of free time, I can rotate my time to focus on each stories. **

* * *

After leaving Cerulean City, the group had stopped for a good night sleep near a tree that was conveniently in their path.

Brock had finished cooking dinner for them and he said,"It's done guys! Time to dig in!" He placed food bowls filled with Pokemon food on the ground and they all called out their Pokemons.

Misty asked,"Hey Arcus, you coming down from that tree? Dinner's ready!" Arcus looked down and said,"It's alright Misty. I have my own food with me." He placed his Universal balls on the tree branch and his Pokemons all came out.

He opened up his Pokedex and the food came out as Arcus began to pass each of his Pokemons a handful of Pokemon food that his father had made. Once his Pokemons have gotten what they received, Arcus said,"Now for names, what should I call all of you?" He looked over at Spearow and said,"Spearow, how would you like to be call Spear?" Spearow nodded and Arcus said,"Okay. Now, Torchic, do you like the name Torch?" Torchic nodded happily and Arcus said,"Alright, now Mudkip, how 'bout Kippy?" Mudkip nodded and Arcus said,"Kabuto, do you like Shelly?" Kabuto nodded and Arcus said,"Now that concludes your names."

Arcus looked down and saw that the group were still eating their dinner and Arcus said,"How 'bout we go to sleep first? Then we'll have time for a little practice tomorrow." The Pokemons nodded and Arcus said,"Alright, sweet dreams boys and girls."

* * *

Once Arcus closed his eyes, he found himself teleporting to the planet where his dad was waiting for him.

"Good to see you again Arcus," said Arceus as Arcus picked up Kakuna who was sitting next to Arceus. Arcus looked at Kakuna and said,"You look great Kakuna. I hope you'll evolve soon!" Arceus said,"Arcus, your Ekans has been quite happy now that his here. He seems to be enjoying Kakuna's, Magikarp's and my company. I think your Ekans had a rough time before he came here."

Arcus looked at Venom and said,"Is that true Venom? Did you had a rough time on Earth?" Venom sadly nodded and Arcus said,"Well you won't have to worry anymore. Now that you're part of this family, there's no way dad will ever let you get hurt. Right dad?" Arceus nodded and said,"I promise you Venom, I won't let you get hurt."

Venom smiled and wrapped himself around Arcus.

Arceus sighed and said,"It's good that Venom is happy. A happy Pokemon means that it's a strong fighter." Arcus nodded and said,"Dad, I have to get back now." Arceus nodded and said,"Take care! By the way, you should use your Torchic today. I have a feeling that it's going to evolve soon." Arcus nodded and said,"Goodbye dad, you too Venom."

Venom and Arceus nodded and Arcus disappeared from their sight.

* * *

Now that Arcus was back on Earth, he woke up and saw that it was morning already.

He looked down and saw that the group were still sleeping. Arcus whispered,"Wake up! It's time for practice." The Pokemons immediately woke up and jumped down the tree. Arcus said,"Okay, dad said that Torch was going to evolve soon. So let's give her some hand!" Ace chanted,"Meow!" Arcus nodded and said,"Sure, you can have a chance to battle Torch." Ace and Torch looked at each other and smiled as they both got to their sides of the imaginary court that Arcus had made.

To start off, Ace used fury swipes as his first attack while Torch used her ember. Ace was knocked back by the ember and he quickly got up and pounced on Torch, who managed to dodge Ace and countered with peck. Ace was then knocked down from the attack and he was also in a bad shape. Arcus thought _Torch's peck must have gotten stronger._

Ace got up and Torch quickly rammed him using her tackle attack. Ace was slammed into the tree and he fainted. Arcus walked up and said,"You both did well." The two Pokemons nodded and Arcus returned all of them to their Universal balls except Torch.

Just in time as well, the group had also woke up and Ash asked,"What was with the noise?" Arcus said,"Just training my Pokemons. That's all." Brock got up and yawned before he said,"Alright! No time to lose if you're going to the next gym Ash." Ash quickly got up and packed his things before he said,"So what are we waiting for?!"

Misty woke up and said,"Can't we have breakfast first?" Brock nodded and said,"Misty's right Ash. A great day starts with a breakfast and you need it." Ash's stomach then rumbled and he said,"Well I guess you're right about that."

* * *

After finishing their breakfast, the group have all started to move on again.

Soon, Ash asked,"So...where are we heading?" Brock replied,"We're heading for Vermilion City so you can get your third badge remember." Ash chuckled and said,"Oh yeah." Arcus stopped and asked,"Where are we anyway?" Misty replied,"We are just walking through this neighborhood so we can get to Vermilion City."

Brock said,"So Arcus, you said that one of your Pokemons is with your dad getting an upgrade. But you haven't tell us what Pokemon is it." Arcus smiled and said,"All I can say is that Misty saw that Pokemon when we first met." Misty asked,"You mean the one with white fur and with a horn on the side of its head?" Arcus nodded and said,"My dad said that she'll be back in my team in a few weeks time so I better make the best use of it to give Spear some experience."

Very soon, a boy came up and asked,"Hey! Are you Pokemon trainers?" Ash smiled and said,"Yeah we are!" The boy showed his Poke ball to them and said,"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Ash smirked and said,"You got yourself a deal! Arcus, you in?" Arcus shook his head and said,"This is your battle, not my." Ash shrugged and said,"Oh well, suit yourself."

* * *

The boy tossed his Poke ball and exclaimed,"Pidgey, I choose you!" A Pidgey emerged from the ball and Ash called out Butterfree.

"Pidgey, use whirlwind attack!" Exclaimed the boy and Pidgey began to flap its wings continuously. The sand on the ground started to rise from the ground and surrounded Butterfree.

Ash quickly said,"Butterfree, get out of there and use string shot!" Butterfree nodded and flew out of the sand before he sprayed web all over Pidgey's wings, disabling them and causing Pidgey to fall. Ash then said,"Now Butterfree, use tackle!" Butterfree flew straight down and rammed Pidgey, making the impact of the fall even harder and causing Pidgey to faint.

Ash smiled and exclaimed,"Oh right! My ninth win!"

The boy said,"It's not over yet! I still have one more!" Ash was about to call out Pidgeotto but Arcus stopped him and said,"Wait Ash, I want to battle him this time. I want Torch to gain a little more experience." Ash nodded and said,"Go ahead."

* * *

Arcus said,"Torch, you ready?" Torch nodded and Arcus said,"Okay kid, call out your Pokemon!" The boy tossed his Poke ball out and said,"Spearow, I choose you!" A Spearow emerged and Arcus said,"Torch, this is going to be easy. Start off with peck!" The boy said,"Spearow, use peck too!"

The two Pokemon charged at each other with Spearow flying straight at Torch and Torch dashing straight at the Spearow."Don't let that Spearow overpower you! Peck at maximum power!" Exclaimed Arcus and Torch gave Spearow a painful peck to the head, causing the Spearow to faint after receiving a few more peck. The boy stared in disbelief as he returned Spearow to its ball and he said,"You guys are too strong." Ash laughed and said,"Thanks for the compliment! I did win two gym badges after all."

Ash showed his two badges and the boy said,"No way! You got two badges already?! I still don't have any yet." Arcus said,"Come on Ash, stop showing off if you want to get your badge faster than Gary." Ash grumbled and said,"That Gary! I'll beat him to the gym! Let's get moving!" Ash quickly dashed through the boy and continued to run along the path with the rest following.

Just as they came to a turn, another boy came appeared with a Rattata by his side. The boy said,"Hey trainers! I challenge you to a battle!" Ash smirked and said,"The badge can wait! I got time for my tenth win." Ash called out his Pidgeotto and said,"Pidgeotto, end this quick with a tackle attack!"

Pidgeotto flew up into the air and swooped down at Rattata before he clawed Rattata with his claws, knocking out Rattata.

Ash cheered again and said,"I win! That's number ten!"

Ash and the boy shook each others hand and Ash began to brag about his badges again. Misty then whispered to Brock,"Maybe it was a bad idea to give him those badges." Brock nodded in agreement and Arcus said,"While you two stay here with Ash, I will be off finding more wild Pokemons to catch. See ya!" Before they knew it, Arcus had teleported away from them with Torch.

* * *

Once Arcus and Torch had reached their destination, Arcus looked around and saw a fort in front of him. The two just stared in amazement at how the fort was made and Arcus then sensed a human approaching them. He quickly turned into his human form and he saw a guy wearing a red and black shirt, blue jeans and with greenish hair walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?!" Demanded the guy. Arcus replied,"Just walking by when I saw this. DO you live here?" The guy nodded and said,"This is my gym and I train savage Pokemons to be tough! So are you here to battle me and reward me with my ninety-ninth win?" Arcus asked,"What purpose do you have for making me battle you?" The guy said,"I want to be ready for the Pokemon league and I challenge trainers from all around till I get my one hundredth win so I can move on to challenge every gym and get into the Pokemon league." Arcus came up with an idea and said,"I've got a better idea for you." The guy said,"Tell me what it is." Arcus replied,"Since you want to get your one hundred wins in a row, I want to make a deal with you. If I win, you still get to keep your winning streak and if I lose, you get your ninety-ninth win."

The guy rubbed his chin as he thought about the deal and asked,"Why would you want to do that?" Arcus replied,"I am not a usual trainer, I am aiming to become a Pokemon breeder and for that to happen, I want to get my Pokemons to get stronger. What more do you need? The benefits about my deal are that my Pokemons get experience while you get to keep your winning streak and you get your win if I lose." The guy smiled and said,"I like that kind of bargain. I accept it!" Arcus asked,"But first, I want to know who you are. It'll be strange for me not knowing who my opponent is." The guy nodded and said,"The name's A.J."

Both of them soon entered the gym and they both got onto the court.

"The rules are simple! You use all our Pokemons to battle my Sandshrew!" Exclaimed A.J and he called out his Sandshrew. Arcus said,"Torch, let's get you some experience." Torch nodded and jumped onto the court as she faced Sandshrew.

A.J took out a whip and said,"The battle begins now."

With a crack of his whip, Sandshrew leaped up and came down with a scratch attack. Arcus telepathically said,"Torch, dodge and use ember!" Torch nodded and dodged Sandshrew as it came down hard onto the ground. Torch quickly got into a few meters away from Sandshrew and she fired dozens of fireballs at it. A.J cracked his whip again and Sandshrew quickly dug into the ground.

"Stay alert Torch!" Said Arcus.

The ground underneath Torch began to rumble and Arcus telepathically said,"Torch, get out of the way and use headbutt once Sandshrew comes out." Torch nodded and she quickly got out of the way just in time as Sandshrew shot out of the ground. Torch quickly ran straight for Sandshrew and she gave him a headbutt that knocked Sandshrew out of the court. A.J exclaimed,"Sandshrew no!" He looked at Arcus and said,"You're pretty good. Not only did you beat my Sandshrew, you also made your Pokemon attack without you saying anything!" Arcus replied,"I did tell my Pokemon what to do, telepathically."

A.J smiled and said,"Well, you beat me. Luckily I took your deal or else I have to restart from square one again." Arcus walked over to Sandshrew and whispered,"Helping hand." Soon, Sandshrew was back on its feet and A.J exclaimed,"How'd you do that?!" Arcus smirked and said,"I have abilities beyond a normal human. After all, I am a Pokemon."

Arcus revealed his Pokemon form and A.J yelped in surprise but he quickly stood up and said,"I can't believe it. I lost to a Pokemon who can command other Pokemons." Arcus said,"Don't let it get to your head A.J. You just gave my Torchic a lot of experience from that battle. I'm sure she'll evolve soon." Arcus then took out a piece of paper and used psychic to right something down. He handed to paper over to A.J and said,"A.J, I need a favor. If a group of two boys and one girl comes along, give this note to the group. I'll be on my way now."

Before A.J could do anything, Arcus and Torch both teleported away.

* * *

Back in Viridian City, Jack and Adam were both in front of a building with a giant 'R' on it.

"Do you think Giovanni would let a breeder in?" Asked Adam. Jack smiled and said,"Of course he would! Aaron was so strong in our battle. He was able to defeat my Flareon. It takes a lot of battle experience to defeat my Flareon. Besides, we have a lot of Pokemons that Giovanni wants to get them to become stronger. I'm telling you, Aaron is the perfect candidate to be Team Rocket's first breeder to join and the first to perfect our Pokemons who needs help." Adam sighed and said,"I hope you're right Jack."

After they entered the building, they walked over to a counter and Jack said,"Jack and Adam reporting back with good news for the boss." The women at the counter said,"Okay. Wait for a few minutes. I need to tell Giovanni about this first."

Soon, the women said,"Giovanni is expecting you two now. I hope the good news will be worth all our time." Jack smiled and said,"Oh believe me. It is worth the time."

* * *

When Jack knocked on the door to Giovanni's office, a deep, booming voice said,"Enter!"

Both Jack and Adam entered the room and they said in unison,"Jack and Adam reporting back, sir!" Giovanni huffed and said,"This better be important! I'm wasting precious time talking to you two!"

Jack smirked and said,"Sir, a few days ago when we were at the Pokemon Center, we fought against many trainers and we emerged victorious..." Giovanni interrupted,"How is that important?!" Jack continued,"However, after all of them had left, a Pokemon breeder came in and we challenged him. At first, I thought that I was going to win but his Pokemons were just to strong. My strongest Pokemon lost to his Pokemon and what's better, he has Pokemons from the Hoenn and Unova regions."

Giovanni rubbed his chin and asked,"How strong is he?" Jack replied,"He was too strong that all my Pokemons weren't able to land a blow on his Pokemons at all. Sir, the reasons why I'm telling you about this is because we think he could be of use to us. We have Pokemons that are weak and we also lack man power. This breeder can raise our weak Pokemons to bring out their true strengths and also help out with capturing Pokemons."

A Persian strolled towards Giovanni and he petted its head before saying,"Maybe you're right. This breeder sounds amazing. I want you two to bring him to me!" Adam said,"No can do sir. The breeder didn't stay long but he did say that he would be back at the Pokemon Center when he decides to join us." Giovanni smiled and said,"Well what are you waiting for?! That breeder could be there now! Go now!" Jack and Adam saluted him and walked out of the room.

Giovanni cackled and said,"This breeder is really surprising. I can't wait to see him!"

**A/N: Chapter done! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: School of Hard Knocks**

**A/N: Enjoy! I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Whenever Arcus battles, he telepathically talks to them. Names of characters:**

**Arcus, ****Meowth(Ace), Snivy(Lily), Torchic(Torch), Mudkip(Kippy), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom).**

* * *

Arcus and Torch had just arrived at a foggy area after they had teleported away from A.J's gym.

"This feels kinda creepy huh Torch?" Asked Arcus. Torch nodded and quickly hid behind Arcus. He chuckled as he said,"There's no need to worry Torch, dad said that you'll be evolving soon and you will be out of your ball till you evolve. Today is also Kippy's turn to be with me but you're an exception." Arcus took out his Universal ball and said,"Kippy, come on out!"

Kippy soon emerged from the ball and Arcus said,"Kippy, Torch will be with us for today since she will be evolving soon." Kippy smiled and chanted,"Mudkip Mud!" Arcus nodded and said,"I think it's time for us to move on. Maybe Ash and the others may have already reached Vermilion City."

Just then, they heard a familiar voice coming from behind them.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight Ash Ketchum! Until you pay for my broken bike!" Arcus smirked and thought _If I hear Misty, it means the boys are with her._ His guess was right as he heard Ash yelled,"My bike! My bike! That's all I ever hear from you!" Arcus looked at his Pokemons and said,"Let's surprise them. What do you think?" Both the Pokemons nodded as they quickly hid behind a bush.

They then heard Brock said,"Maybe if you two spent less time arguing and pay more attention to where we're going, we'd already be in Vermilion City to meet up with Arcus."

Brock put his back down and he began to rummage through it, tossing out a table, three chairs and many more. Arcus stared at the scene with wide eyes and thought _How in the world did Brock fit all those into his backpack?!_ Brock then took out a bottle of water and gave it to Misty and then when Ash and Misty started arguing all over again, he said,"Can you two stop arguing and go get me some firewood?! I can't cook anything and I can't boil water if I don't have a fire! One of you is going to go into the forest and carry back some firewood."

Arcus looked at his Pokemons and said,"Luckily we can do that. Kippy, Torch, let's go get some firewood..." Arcus then realized that Kippy and Torch were standing next to a pile of firewood and he exclaimed,"How did those get here?!" Kippy chanted,"Kip!" Arcus said,"Oh, I see. Both of you went to get some firewood when you saw Brock taking out those things. You two are really surprising." His Pokemons smiled and when he looked back, he saw that Ash wasn't in sight at all and he said,"We can't go to them without Ash being there. Looks like we got to wait."

After a while of waiting, Arcus saw that Misty and Brock had packed up and had gone looking for Ash. Arcus said,"Kippy, Torch, time for us to follow them." The three of them were soon up and were quietly following Misty and Brock.

Minutes have gone by and Arcus and his Pokemons were doing a great job not making a noise as they were following Misty and Brock. He gotten up on a tree with Kippy and Torch on his back.

As they looked down, they saw that Ash, Misty, Brock and a boy in a suit were standing over a treadmill with Pikachu running on it while Brock was reading some kind of paper that was actually a brochure to a school called the Pokemon Technical Institute.

Later, as Arcus saw Brock lean on the treadmill, he accidentally increased the speed of it and Pikachu was launched out of it.

After that, Ash babbled about something that Arcus couldn't hear since he was at a distance where he could see them but he couldn't hear them.

The fog soon cleared and a school appeared on the horizon as a voice announced,"Today's special class: fog battle techniques has now ended. Tomorrow's lesson will be snow competition secrets."

Arcus said,"What kind of school is this? Kippy, Torch, it looks like we're going to have to get closer." Kippy and Torch both nodded as they got on Arcus's back and he jumped down the tree. Arcus then turned into his human form and he walked up to the group and said,"Well, this is an unexpected surprise."

The group turned back and smiled as Ash said,"Arcus! We thought you would be in Vermilion City just like what you wrote in the note!" Arcus said,"And miss out the adventures you have? Not in my life! So what's the problem now?"

Brock said,"The problem is that Ash has a bone to pick with this school." Ash grumbled and said,"Yeah! Who's the student in charge here?!" The boy handed him a picture and said,"Here's a picture of her."

As soon as the group took a look, both Ash and Brock were madly blushing and Misty exclaimed,"It's a girl?!" Ash said,"Oh yeah. You're right about that." Brock said,"She can violate my rights if..." Misty interrupted,"Hey! If she's making your life miserable, why are you carrying a picture of her?" Arcus said,"That's right and Ash, you and Brock can stop falling for her now." Ash and Brock ignored Arcus as they were still gazing at the girl's photo. The boy replied,"I hate the way she treats us, but I like the way she looks." Ash said,"Yeah. Not like some other girls who treat you bad and look even worse."

Upon hearing what Ash said, Misty grumbled and yelled,"While you two are slobbering away at the dumb old picture, I'm going to find this little witch strangle her up!" Misty then began to stomp her way to the entrance of the school with the boys carefully following her.

* * *

After they had entered the school, they all entered a room filled with electronic devices that gave Arcus a bad feeling.

As the door opened, the boy said,"Giselle always practices here all by herself. Even if you beat her in a fight, it won't matter to her. At the Tech, it's your skill as a Pokemon trainer that counts more than winning in any battle." Ash took out his badges and said,"That's what I'm hoping because I have to badges."

The boy shrugged and said,"But Giselle is the top beginner here at the Tech. That's better than even having three badges. Even though I'm at the bottom of my class, I'm still more powerful than someone with two badges."Arcus glared at the boy and said,"Listen up kid, cause I'm going to say this once! What matters in a battle is that you and your Pokemon battle with everything you got! Victory only comes to those who do that and by predicting your win is a foolish act to even do! You shouldn't even be in this school."

Misty nodded and said,"You're right Arcus. I learnt how to be a Pokemon trainer at the Cerulean City gym, are you saying you can beat me?" The boy sat down in front of one of the devices and said,"Oh! The Cerulean City! Water Pokemon." Misty asked,"How'd you know?" The boy said,"I always beat them on the simulator. See?" The screen on the device showed Starmie getting knocked out by a Weepinbell.

Misty exclaimed,"What is this?! A simulator is one thing but this is real life! Let's battle and see for ourselves!" The boy smirked and confidently said,"You'll be sorry!"

The group and the boy then walked over to a court that was conveniently there in the room and Misty and the boy got onto the part of their side of the court.

Ash asked,"What do you two have to battle for?" Misty replied,"Don't disturb me Ash! I have the Cerulean City gym's reputation to defend!" Misty tossed her Poke ball and her Starmie emerged from it. The boy smirked and called out his Weepinbell.

Arcus said,"Misty, show him how Starmie can beat his Weepinbell!" Misty smiled back and said,"Don't worry Arcus! I know what I'm doing. Starmie, use water gun!" Starmie flew across the room and squirted out water that sent Weepinbell across the room.

The boy said,"But Weepinbell is stronger than Water Pokemon! How did it lose?"

A girl soon entered the room with the group of boys from before and said,"There's one thing you didn't know. Your opponent from the Cerulean City gym has much more experience battling. You should have known that. You're an embarrassment to the whole school." The boy said,"But Giselle..."

As soon as Ash and Brock spotted Giselle, they both blushed and Ash said,"She's really pretty isn't she." Brock replied,"Yeah. She's just like a movie star." Meanwhile, in front of them, Misty grumbled once she heard what they said and she mumbled,"They like stars do they. I'll be glad to show them some stars."

Giselle said,"I'm the top student in the beginning class of the most exclusive prep school in the world, Pokemon Tech. It's said that others are blessed with my beauty, my talent, my humble attitude. People call me a star but I'm just Giselle."

She walked up to the boy and said,"I want to continue to help my classmates be the very best they can be. To teach each other, to respect each other and ensure the Pokemons of tomorrow. But you're a weakling! You better get stronger fast before you know it, your fellow students will turn their backs on you for good!"

Just as she turned, Arcus snapped and exclaimed,"You're not going anywhere! Kippy, water gun on her now!" Kippy nodded and shot out water from his mouth, drenching Giselle. She turned around, furious, and demanded,"Why did you do that for?!" Arcus huffed and said,"You said that you want to help your classmates to be best. I highly doubt that! What you just did was the opposite of what you said before. A true friend would not walk away from someone who needs their help! I also doubt about your 'humble' attitude. I rather say you are a complete jerk!"

Giselle glared at Arcus and said,"Well look what we have. A mister know-it-all. Stay out of this! This isn't your business at all! Tell me, how strong are you when you're battling? I bet you don't even have a badge." Arcus huffed and said,"I may not have any badge but I have something you don't!" Giselle asked,"And pray tell what could it be?" Arcus said,"I have a kind soul unlike you. You only help those who are already good but never the weak ones." Giselle grumbled and said,"How 'bout we settle this in a battle!" Arcus nodded and said,"Sounds good to me. I'll teach you what being a friend means."

Both Arcus and Giselle got over to the court and Ash said,"Arcus, I think this is a bad idea. Maybe you should back out!" Arcus said,"A real Pokemon trainer or breeder would never back out!"

Giselle tossed her Poke ball and said,"Graveler, out you go!" The Poke ball split opened and a Graveler emerged from it. Brock said,"Rock Pokemon? Arcus has a Water Pokemon. Aren't they weak against water?" Giselle replied,"My Graveler are at such an advance level, they can beat Water Pokemon." Arcus said,"Water is more effective against rock but I'm doing this differently. Torch, you're up!" Torch nodded and ran up to the court.

She smirked and said,"This is going to be a piece of cake. Graveler, use rock throw!" Graveler smashed the ground and he picked up the debris before he tossed it at Torch. Arcus telepathically said,"Torch, don't panic. Dodge the attack and keep on using ember." Torch nodded and Giselle said,"So, are you going to attack?" Arcus smirked and said,"Oh my Pokemon knows when to attack without me even saying anything."

As the rock was approaching near Torch, she dodged it and opened her mouth as fireballs were shot out from her mouth. Upon hitting Graveler, Arcus said,"Torch, peck attack!" Torch nodded and ran up to Graveler before she pecked his face and Giselle said,"I don't know how your Pokemon is fighting without you telling it what to do but I'll still beat you! Graveler, use tackle!"

Graveler nodded and dashed straight for Torch.

Arcus said,"Torch, get closer to the wall and dodge when Graveler is near." Torch nodded and ran towards the wall behind her. Not knowing what to do next, Giselle said,"Graveler, keep going! You're almost near that Pokemon!" Arcus smirked and said,"Now Torch, jump on Graveler's head!" Torch jumped onto Graveler's head and she quickly got off immediately as Graveler slammed into the wall.

Giselle sighed and said,"Graveler, return." Graveler returned to the Poke ball and she said,"This battle isn't over yet! Cubone, get out here!" As soon as her next Poke ball was up in the air, a Cubone emerged from it.

Before Arcus could say anything else, Torch fell onto the ground and Arcus quickly ran to her side and asked,"What's wrong Torch?" Torch chanted,"Torchic!" Arcus repeated,"You're evolving. I can't believe it's happening now."

Torch was then glowing bright white as everyone covered their eyes. Despite the light, Arcus could still see that Torch was getting taller and arms were sprouting out from her sides. Once the glow died down, everyone saw that Torch had evolved as she chanted,"Combusken!" Arcus said,"Alright! You're a Combusken now!" He took out his Pokedex and it said,"Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokemon. Combusken is the evolved form of Torchic. As a Fighting Pokemon, it has the ability to breathe raging fire from its beak and to unleash high-powered kicks."

Giselle grumbled and said,"Hey! We're battling here!" Arcus smirked and telepathically said,"Now that you've evolved, you can use new moves. Let's start off with a double kick on Cubone." Torch nodded and leaped up into the air and came down delivering two powerful kicks on Cubone's face.

As Cubone slammed right into the ground, it created a small crater from the impact of the kicks and Arcus said,"Torch, grab Cubone and use sky uppercut!" Torch nodded and picked up Cubone. Her claws started to glow as she tossed Cubone up and she gave Cubone an uppercut to its face.

Cubone was launched out of the building and it landed in the swimming pool outside the school. Giselle stared at Torch and Arcus in awe as she said,"That power...it was amazing." Arcus said,"Torch, go get Cubone out of the water." Torch nodded and jumped out of the building as she dived into the water and she came out again with Cubone in her arms.

Arcus looked over at Giselle and said,"That sky uppercut was not suppose to that powerful but it was since I've been treating my Pokemon with kindness, love and care. Her double kick was also stronger since a normal double kick wasn't able to create a crater. I hope you now understand what a friend is like. A true friend will always be there to help the weak."

Just before anyone could say anything else, they all heard a scream,"Combusken!" Arcus quickly looked out of the window and saw that Torch and Cubone were both caught in a trap. Next to the trap were Team Rocket. Arcus quickly said,"Kippy, tackle the window now! Torch is in trouble!" Kippy nodded and rammed the window, shattering it.

* * *

As everyone quickly gathered outside, Arcus said,"Team Rocket! Let them go now!" Team Rocket smirked as they said their motto with Meowth jumping out of the water at the end.

Giselle said,"Team Rocket. I heard about them. They were the ones who scored the lowest scores in the Tech." Arcus smirked and said,"Really? How 'bout we give them another test. A test of skills! Spear, use aerial ace to free them!" He tossed his Universal ball up and Spear emerged from it.

Spear quickly swooped down at Team Rocket and he disappeared in between the dive and reappeared in front of the trap at full speed. Spear sliced the trap in half and Arcus said,"Torch, double kick on Team Rocket!" Torch complied and leaped up before she came down with another double kick.

As the second kick slammed onto the ground, Team Rocket was launched and they exclaimed,"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Arcus ran over to Torch and asked,"Are you alright Torch?" Torch replied by chanting,"Com!" Arcus smiled and said,"It's good to know that. I'm sure Absol will be surprise by you." As Arcus returned Torch, Kippy and Spear to their Universal balls, Giselle walked up to Arcus and said,"Listen, about before, I'm sorry about acting like a jerk." Arcus said,"It's not me you should be saying sorry to, it's that kid. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading off to Vermilion City."

Before anyone knew it, Arcus teleported away, leaving Giselle and the boys shocked and Ash said,"We can explain that..."

* * *

Back in Viridian City, Jack was in Giovanni's office.

"Sir, I got news from our agent at the Pokemon Technical Institute. Our agent said that a teen with two Pokemons from the Hoenn region and a Spearow had defeated the top beginner of the Tech and also three of Team Rocket's recruits, Jessie, James and a Meowth. He also said that the teen disappeared after the battle, as if he had teleported away. He sent me a picture of the teen and I can tell you that the teen was Aaron."

Giovanni rubbed his chin and said,"He must have a special device with him that allows him to teleport. Tell me, where is he headed?" Jack replied,"Our agent said that the Aaron said that he was heading for Vermilion City. If you want sir, I can quickly get there and get him to come back to headquarters." Giovanni smiled and said,"Do as you will. After hearing about his battle with you and about the battle with the top beginner of the Tech, I am quite curious about this Aaron." Jack nodded and left the room.

**A/N: *Gasp* Will the truth about Arcus get discovered?! Find out in the next chapter. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The answer, Abra and truce**

**A/N: Last chapter, Torch has finally evolved into a Combusken! Arcus was discovered about his teleportation ability by an agent from Team Rocket. Will he be able to cover up the evidence? Find out in this chapter! I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Just a few more chapters till Absol returns. Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles. Also, from now on, I'll be translating every word that the Pokemons say. Finally, there will be parts mentioned from the movie, Destiny Deoxys. Names of characters: Arcus, Combusken(Torch), Mudkip(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Snivy(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom).**

* * *

Finally arriving in a forest somewhere near Vermilion City, Arcus had decided to sleep up on the tree he was on since it was already night.

He removed all his Universal balls and his Pokemons all emerged from it. Arcus smiled as he gazed at all his Pokemons and he said,"Okay. Before we sleep, let's make a cycle for who should be with me everyday. I know Ace is first, Torch is second, Kippy is third, but who should be next tomorrow?"

Ace suggested,"Arcus, how 'bout we do the cycle according to the Pokemons that you first call out when we first arrive on Earth." Arcus replied,"But that would mean that Absol is first, followed by Torch, you, Lily, Kippy and Shelly." Lily asked,"Arcus, why haven't you given Absol a name yet?" He replied,"Because I want her to be here with us first before I give her a name. Besides, if I tell you now, there won't be anything special when she comes back."

Spear yawned and said,"I feel bad about leaving the rest behind." Shelly said,"I feel bad too but I don't want to be scare that girl again." Lily said,"Just ignore her next time Shelly, she has a fear for bugs so that's reasonable but we're still here for you." Arcus said,"Lily's right Shelly. No matter what Misty or anyone else says, we are family and we all help each other out."

Kippy said,"Arcus, it's getting darker. I think we should get to sleep now so we can wake up early tomorrow." Arcus said,"Good idea Kippy. I was planning to meet dad in my dreams anyway. Good night everyone, sleep dreams." All his Pokemons said in unison,"Good night Arcus."

* * *

Soon after Arcus had fallen asleep, he woke up to find himself on the planet with his Pokemons again.

He found himself in a forest and he began to walk on the path that was conveniently there.

After a while of walking, Arcus had finally exited the forest and found himself in a large grassland with mountains. He looked around the place, admiring it. Soon, he heard a voice saying,"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Arcus turned and saw his father standing in front of him. He said,"Dad! What's going on? The last time I was here, all I saw were groups of trees, a giant lake. How did this happen?"

Arceus replied,"While you were gone, I had been examining the Earth for a while and found out why it was a suitable place for Pokemons. The environment on Earth were different. Different types of Pokemons all live in different environment around the Earth. Some Grass, Poison and Normal type Pokemons live in forests such as the one behind us, some Rock, Ground and Normal type Pokemons live in mountain areas, Water Pokemons live in water and etc. If this planet were to keep your Pokemons happy, I decided to make it more Earth-like. What do you think?"

Arcus looked around once more and said,"I think it's great. Thanks for all this dad." Arceus smiled and said,"Oh yes! I just remembered that a few of my friends are also coming to help supervise this planet with me." Arcus asked,"Who are they?"

His question was answered when three beings appeared beside his father. One of them said,"We are, Arcus. We are friends of your dad and also the ones who created the vortex that sent you to Earth a few weeks ago." Arceus said,"Arcus, these are my friends, Rayquaza and the two Deoxys. They were there when you were born and you didn't see them because I sent them to create the vortex for you." Arcus asked,"So, did the voices I heard in the vortex belong to the three of you?"

The Deoxys with the purple core replied,"Those belonged to me and my friend, Rayquaza kept silent throughout the time." Arcus said,"I'm sorry if this is late but I thank you for creating that vortex. Without it, I would never been able to travel to Earth." The same Deoxys said,"It was the only thing I can do since the human call Ash Ketchum helped find my friend when we were on Earth a few years ago."

Soon, Venom slithered out of the forest and he slithered up Arcus's shoulders.

Arceus said,"Venom has been quite active at night sometimes. I've seen him having fun playing with your Zubat." Arcus said,"Well that's good. What's important to me is that all my Pokemons get along." Arceus said,"That's my boy. And if you're about to ask about your Absol, she'll be back in three days time. She's already done with her upgrade but she needs time to get use to it when she's walking or running. She also has to learn how to switch back to her normal form too."

Arcus nodded and said,"Thanks for telling me that dad. I'll be sure to tell the others." Deoxys said,"You should be returning now too. The sun is almost rising back on Earth." Arcus nodded again and said,"I guess I'll be seeing you tonight again." Arceus, Rayquaza and the two Deoxys nodded as a vortex appeared and Arcus stepped into it.

* * *

Upon waking up back on the tree, Arcus saw that his Pokemons were not on the tree with him.

He jumped off the tree and yelled,"Guys! Where are you?!" Soon, he saw that the bush in front of him started to shake a few times and Ace came out, injured.

Arcus ran over and asked,"Ace, what happened to you? And where are the rest?" Ace weakly said,"A group of Mankeys just appeared when we were looking for breakfast and they caught us off guard so the food your dad gave us didn't work. The others are badly injured just like me but I was the lucky one who escaped the Mankeys."

Arcus took hold of Ace's arm and whispered,"Helping hand." A glow emitted on Ace's arm and Arcus said,"Ace, lead me to them. I got a bone to pick with them. Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it!" Ace nodded and said,"Just follow me."

* * *

In Vermilion City's Pokemon Center, Jack and Adam were resting on a sofa as they were waiting for Nurse Joy to finish the check up on their Pokemons.

Adam yawned and said,"Hey Jack, do you think he would be here?" Jack nodded and said,"Our agent said he teleported here. He could have teleported near the city." Adam said,"Still, I think teleporting is impossible to do. He may had use a Psychic type Pokemon to teleport him." Jack nodded and said,"I think that too but we have to ask him when he gets here."

* * *

"Keep going Arcus! We're close!" Exclaimed Ace. Arcus quickly picked up Ace and he increased his running speed. While they were running, they didn't notice that an Abra had popped out of a bush and it was following them.

Upon reaching the location, Arcus quickly got under a couple of bushes and he peeked out. He saw that his Pokemons were tied up to the surrounding trees with vines while there were other wild Oddish, Caterpie and Rattata huddled together in the middle as six Mankeys circled them.

"How were they tied?" Asked Arcus. Ace shrugged and said,"Beats me. I wasn't tied up when I ran away." Arcus suggested,"They must have tried to protect those other Pokemons from the Mankeys." He took out his Pokedex and it said,"Mankey, a Pig Monkey Pokemon of the Fighting-type. Known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch. Although Mankey is usually calm, it does have a bad temper. Once Mankey begins to Thrash, stopping it is impossible." Arcus said,"Ace, I'll handle them. You go free the others." Ace nodded and he slowly tiptoed away.

Arcus jumped out of the bushes and said,"That's far enough Mankeys! Let these Pokemons go!" One of the Mankeys replied,"This isn't your business human! Stay out of this!"Arcus glared at the Mankey and said,"You may think I'm a human but I'm not!" Arcus quickly turned into his Pokemon form and the Mankeys got a scare of their lives when Arcus flared his fiery wings.

Meanwhile, Ace used his claws and cut the vines on Torch and whispered,"Don't make any sound. Arcus has a plan and that involves us keeping quiet." Torch nodded and followed Ace.

Arcus said,"If you want a battle, you'll get one now!" The leader of the group huffed and said,"Challenge accepted." The leader charged at Arcus, only to be lifted up by him and he got tossed at a tree. Arcus said,"That's only the beginning! Hypnosis!" As the other Mankeys's eyes turned blue, Arcus said,"Mankeys, attack him!" The leader was caught off guard when his friends started attacking him from all sides using low kicks and fury swipes.

Just as Arcus was about to attack the Mankey himself, the Abra that had follow him appeared and stopped Arcus in his tracks. Arcus looked down at Abra and asked,"What's the matter?" Abra replied,"I...I would like to...to...to help you battle that Mankey." Confused, Arcus asked,"Why would you want to do that?" Abra replied,"That Mankey destroyed my home a few days ago with his friends and my parents were captured by a human with a 'M' on his shirt. Please, let me battle that Mankey! It's his fault my home was destroyed and it's also his fault I was separated from my parents!"

Arcus bent down and said,"Abra, I know you want revenge. But if you keep all those negative energy within your body, I think you won't even survive this battle. Unless you lose all that negative energy, I won't let you battle that Mankey." Before Arcus could get up, Abra said,"Wait! I can prove it to you! I know I can do it! Please!" Arcus sighed and said,"Fine. But only if you do as I tell you." Abra nodded and Arcus gave him a piece of his Pokemon food.

Once Abra had eaten the food, Arcus said,"Now you've learnt all the moves that you'll learn in the future." Abra nodded and he faced the Mankey, who had knocked out his hypnotized friends. Arcus said,"Abra, use psystrike!" Abra nodded and he created a psychic wave that he launched straight at the Mankey.

The Mankey was knocked back but he stood his ground and Arcus said,"Now Abra, use agility!" Abra complied and he disappeared and reappeared at every spot around the area. Abra first appeared on a tree branch, followed by appearing next to Mankey and finally appeared on top of Mankey, causing Mankey to slam his fist on his own head when Abra disappeared again.

Abra reappeared in front of Arcus again and he said,"Abra, the finisher now! Use Zen Headbutt!" As Abra focused all his willpower on his head, it started to glow bright blue and Abra charged straight at the dazed Mankey.

Once Abra was close enough to Mankey, he leaped up and gave a powerful headbutt that knocked Mankey into a tree and destroying it.

Arcus smiled and said,"You did it Abra! You defeated Mankey!" Abra ran back to Arcus and gave him a big hug that Arcus returned as well with his own hug. Ace and the rest of Arcus's Pokemons all appeared and Ace said,"Wow! Who knew an Abra could be that powerful from eating that Pokemon food." Abra smiled and said,"Thank you! Thank you for guiding me through that battle!" Arcus smiled and rubbed Abra's head as he said,"My pleasure."

That's when Ace said,"Hey Arcus, why don't we let him join our family?" Arcus smiled again and said,"That would be a great idea! So what do you think about it Abra? Care to join our family?"

Once Abra heard the question, he froze and was like that for a few seconds as Ace said,"Come on Abra! Join our family! We'll take good care of you." Arcus nodded and said,"That's true Abra. We are family and we take care of each other. If you join our family, you'll have the family that is the dream of all Pokemons. Our family will protect you from any trouble and no matter what, we always have each other's backs to help."

It took a while for Abra to think but while he was still thinking of his answer, the Mankey he had just defeated walked up and said,"I think you should join." Everyone turned their heads around and the Mankey said,"You should join their family Abra. It's the only good thing you can do after what I did to your family. I realized my mistake and I want to encourage you to join their family and also ask for your forgiveness."

Abra walked over to Mankey and said,"Mankey..." Mankey looked up at Abra and Abra continued,"I will only join their family if you join them too." After everyone heard that sentence, they were all in shock and Abra said,"Mankey, you are a fighting machine that has the strength of two Tauros. If you join, I would feel even more safer." Mankey asked,"You mean...you forgive me for what I did to your original family?" Abra nodded and said,"Yes, I do forgive you. I understand from him that holding a grudge against you would be wrong. But I will also still feel a little unsafe if you're not with me. So please Mankey, please join their family with me!"

Mankey's eyes were now filled with tears as he hugged Abra and said,"Yes Abra! I will join you in joining their family!" Kippy cheered and said,"Yay! Now we have two new brothers!" Arcus smiled as two new Universal balls materialized in his hands and he said,"Alright! Now for you two to be captured first!" He tossed the two balls at the excited Abra and Mankey and both of them were absorbed into the Universal balls.

For a few seconds, it looked like they could have emerged from the balls but in the end, they were successfully caught. As Arcus picked them up, he called them both out and when they did, he said,"Welcome to the family!"

Arcus and all his Pokemons, new and old, shared a big group hug before Mankey and Abra were teleported away. Arcus took out his Pokedex and opened it. The screen showed that Mankey and Abra had safely made it to the planet and they were already greeted by Arceus and the rest of Arcus's Pokemons since they arrived at the grasslands area near the giant lake.

He smiled as he closed his Pokedex. Arcus then said,"Alright boys and girls, it's time to get to Vermilion City's Pokemon Center to get all of you healed up." The Pokemons all nodded and Arcus returned them all to their respective Universal balls.

* * *

After finally reaching the Pokemon Center, Arcus quickly ran up to the counter and saw Nurse Joy sitting behind the counter. He placed his Universal balls down and asked,"Nurse Joy, could you please help check to see if my Pokemons are alright?" Nurse Joy simply smiled and said,"No problem! I'll have them fully healed up in five minutes! Just have a seat and I'll call you when I'm done." Arcus nodded and walked away from the counter and approached the sofa.

Once he sat down, a familiar voice said,"Well look who's here! It's the future breeder himself!" Arcus turned around and saw that he was looking at Jack and Adam. He smiled and said,"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Jack replied,"Why we're here? I'll tell you why. When we went to talk to our boss about you, he said that he was amazed by your skills and he wants to meet you! So, are you interested in joining?" Arcus replied,"I'll tell you my answer. I am going to join you guys!"

Jack shook Arcus's hand and said,"Great! With you on board, Team Rocket is going to be unstoppable!" Adam then walked up and said,"Now we have one question we want to ask you..." Arcus tilted his head and Adam asked,"How did you teleport from the Pokemon Technical Institute to Vermilion City?" Arcus asked,"How did you know about that?" Jack replied,"We have an agent at the Tech and he saw you teleporting away from the place. So tell us how you did it." Arcus hesitated but he said,"I...I had my Abra to teleport us here." Jack said,"Prove it! Show us your Abra."

Arcus sighed and he concentrated in materializing his Abra's Universal ball in his hand and it worked as he tossed it up and said,"Abra, come on out!" As Abra emerged from the ball, he jumped up and hugged Arcus and Jack said,"Now that we have proof that you used an Abra to teleport here, we can head back to Viridian City." Confused, Abra looked up and asked,"Arcus, what's going on?" Arcus telepathically replied,"I'll explain later."

After collecting all his Universal balls from Nurse Joy, she said,"Your Pokemons are all in tip-top shape! They're ready for any battle you have plan later!" Arcus nodded and said,"Thank you Nurse Joy."

Jack placed his hand on Arcus's shoulder and said,"Alright! Now that you got your Poke balls back, we can let you meet our boss now!" As Jack dragged Arcus out of the Pokemon Center, he led Arcus into a Humvee with a 'R' on each side of the vehicle. Adam was in the driver's seat and Jack and Arcus were in the backseats. Adam said,"Better buckle up! This is going to be a bumpy ride." Jack whispered,"Do as he say, his driving is as bad as a charging Tauros that's blind." Adam yelled,"I heard that!"

* * *

After five hours of what seemed to be a nightmare to Arcus, he hesitantly got off the Humvee and he was still shaking from the ride. Jack got off as if nothing had happened and he asked,"Wasn't that fun?" Arcus replied,"Fun?! You call driving off a ledge and driving in the Viridian forest fun?!" Jack petted his back and said,"You'll get use to it in a few days. Now for you to meet the boss."

As they entered the building, Jack walked up to the counter and said to the women there,"I'm back with the Pokemon breeder I was talking about with Giovanni." The women nodded and said,"Giovanni has been calling me every hour for the entire day asking if you're back. Go ahead."

They got into an elevator, Jack had pushed the top button that stated the number '58' and it took quite a while for the elevator to reach that level. Once they got off, the door to Giovanni's office was right in front of them, across the hallway that is.

With all the Team Rocket Grunts walking by, it took a while to get pass them and when they did, Jack knocked on the door and Giovanni's voice said,"Come in!" Jack said,"This is it Aaron. You'll be meeting the boss now."

As Jack opened the door and they entered, he saluted and said,"Giovanni sir! I have finally brought Aaron the Pokemon breeder back to Viridian City to meet you." Giovanni smiled and said,"Good. Now leave. I want to talk to Aaron in private." Jack saluted once more and left without another word.

A Persian trotted over to Arcus and nuzzled his leg. Giovanni chuckled and said,"It seems my Persian has already taken a liking to you. It took me quite a while to get Persian to accept me as its master." Arcus said,"I heard you wanted to recruit me." Giovanni nodded and said,"I heard about you when that Grunt told me about his battle with you. He told me that you have Pokemons from the Hoenn region. May I take a look at them?" Arcus nodded and Torch and Kippy emerged from their Universal balls.

Giovanni examined the two Pokemons and he said,"I see...that Grunt was right. You did raised them well! You are a one of a kind breeder!" Arcus asked,"So what do you expect from me, Giovanni sir?" Giovanni smiled and said,"I can see you are quite loyal. What I expect from you as a breeder is simple. I want you to help Team Rocket raise all the weak Pokemons to be the strongest! Some of the Grunts may want to battle with you. But you must battle them so you can not only gain experience for your Pokemons, but also to help the Grunts see their Pokemons's weaknesses."

Arcus nodded and said,"Fair deal Giovanni sir. I accept your offer!" Giovanni shook his hand and said,"And also a little bonus, if you prove to be magnificent, I might even make you the Vice-President of Team Rocket. I will also be assigning you missions and I want you to report back to me. But for that to happen, you'll need to have a flying Pokemon that can carry you." Arcus replied,"I do have a Spearow. All I need to do is evolve it into a Fearow." Giovanni smiled and said,"Excellent! A room will also be provided to you."

Giovanni handed a key to Arcus and he said,"This is the key to your room. It's just next to the elevator on this floor. Door number 521 if you're confuse since there're two doors next to the elevator." Arcus took the key and said,"Thank you Giovanni."

The Persian trotted over and it was carrying a mask in its mouth. It placed it in front of Arcus ans he picked it up to examine it. Giovanni smiled and said,"It seems my Persian has also entrusted you with Team Rocket's latest invention, the Mask of Stealth. That mask has a built-in night vision, a thermal vision, it will also provide you any information about any Pokemon and this mask also acts like a communicator that you'll find in any Pokemon Center that allows you to contact anyone. If my Persian trust you, I trust you. Take it as a welcome gift." Arcus smiled and said,"I promise you Giovanni, Team Rocket will be unstoppable with my skills as a Pokemon breeder."

Giovanni laughed and said,"I like you already! That Grunt sure knows how to find a suitable recruit! Your duty for tomorrow is just to get to know this place a bit better so you'll know where to go in the future." Arcus nodded and said,"I'll be leaving now sir."

As Arcus, Torch and Kippy left the room with the mask and the uniform that Giovanni gave Arcus, they made their way to their room. Along the way, the Grunts were giving them strange looks, some were happy while others were mutual.

Once they finally entered their room, he saw that his bed was somehow a king-sized bed. He called out all his Pokemons and said,"Well, here we are boys and girls. In our Team Rocket room." He looked at the desk next to his bed and saw an alarm clock showing the time 10:30 PM.

Arcus yawned and said,"Time to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day." His Pokemons all got onto the bed and they all fell asleep immediately.

**A/N: And so, Arcus has join Team Rocket as their newest Team Rocket breeder. How will it go during his first day? Find out next chapter! And before anyone review about the Absol/OC romance thing, I have mentioned that Arcus and his Pokemons are one family Absol and my OC are just normal friends...until when she returns that is. I'll be making that romance kick in. No lemons so if you were expecting it, I suggest you stop reading because I will never make a story with lemons since I suck at that. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: First day in Team Rocket**

**A/N: Enjoy! In the previous chapter, Arcus has not only joined Team Rocket, he has also added two more Pokemons to the family, Abra and Mankey. Now on his first day, how will he do? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles. Names of characters: Arcus, Combusken(Torch), Mudkip(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Snivy(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom).**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Arcus shot out of his bed and looked around, only to find his alarm clock beeping. He quickly turned it off and said,"Rise and shine! First day being Team Rocket's newest recruit." Ace yawned as he got up and asked,"Do we really have to do this?" Arcus put on his Team Rocket uniform and said,"Apparently so. Come on, let's get up."

After managing to get his Pokemons to get up, Arcus said,"Now Lily, toady's your day out of your Universal ball. I hope you don't wander off." Lily nodded and said,"Sure thing Arcus." Spear stretched out his wings and said,"I can't wait to battle some of the Pokemons here!" Arcus replied,"Cool your wings down Spear. You'll get your chance."

Kippy grabbed the mask that Giovanni gave and handed it over to Arcus as he said,"Don't forget the mask. You need to try it on to see if it works." Arcus nodded and said,"First, we need to make some adjustment to this." Arcus placed the mask on the desk and he placed his Pokedex next to it. He grabbed the plug that was conveniently there and he connected it with the mask and the Pokedex.

Very soon, the Pokedex said,"Beginning data transfer..." Shelly crawled over to Arcus and asked,"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Arcus nodded and said,"Holding on to the Pokedex is quite annoying cause I always need to be careful not to drop it. I'm doing this so that I won't have to worry about losing it. Besides, with the mask, I'll be able to locate targets easily and it also helps conceal my face in case I'm on a mission."

Once the data transfer was done, Arcus took out the plug and he put on the mask as he said,"Let's test it out." As the mask was starting up, he looked at Lily and the mask said,"Snivy, the grass snake Pokemon. Snivy is a prideful Pokemon that will respect its trainer when he or she has proven to be worthy." Arcus smiled and said,"It works alright."

He took off the mask and said,"Alright, time to head out." He returned all his Pokemons to their Universal balls, except Lily of course since it's her turn today to be out of her ball.

* * *

As Arcus closed the door of his room, he was greeted by Jack and Adam.

"Ready for a tour?" Asked jack. Arcus nodded as he picked up Lily and said,"Thanks for giving me a tour." Adam smiled and said,"Anything for a new recruit. So where do you want to start?" Arcus replied,"Let's start with this floor."

Jack said,"Well...this floor is just the floor with Giovanni's office, a few rooms, labs and a meeting room." Adam then said,"The twenty-five floors below this one is mainly where we train our Pokemons and it's also where our scientists usually stay to study some of our Pokemons."

That's when Jack's stomach started to growl and he said,"Time for breakfast! We'll show you where the cafeteria is. Follow us."

* * *

Once they reached the cafeteria which is on the third floor, the three of them had gotten their food and they quickly found a table all to themselves.

While they were eating, Adam asked,"So Aaron, what're you planning to do after this?" Arcus replied,"I'll either battle some people or either start my job as a breeder and help out the weak Pokemons." Jack said,"You can start battling first. There are a lot of Grunts who are always battling." Arcus nodded and said,"Sure. I also wanted to test out the mask Giovanni gave me."

Arcus took out the mask and Jack exclaimed,"No way! Giovanni gave you the Mask of Stealth?!" Arcus replied,"Actually, his Persian gave it to me and Giovanni allowed me to keep it as a welcome gift." Adam said,"You are a lucky guy. Giovanni isn't very well known to be nice."

Soon, three more Grunts came and they sat down next to the three.

One of them asked,"Jack, Adam, who's the new guy?" Jack replied,"His the new member of Team Rocket and our first breeder too." Adam continued,"Not only that, Giovanni also gave him the Mask of Stealth." The same Grunt said,"Seriously?! I thought Giovanni would give it to either Butch or Cassidy but a newbie?!" Jack said,"That's what my and Adam's reaction were but I think Giovanni thinks he's suitable for it." The same Grunt said,"We'll see about that. Let's have a battle!"

* * *

After they had finished their breakfast, they all went up to the tenth floor since the rest were already occupied.

Once they got onto the court, the same Grunt said,"Let's see how good you are. We'll have an all out battle. Six on six. Blastoise, Raticate, Nidoking, Zubat, Geodude and Hitmonlee, I choose you!" As all six of his Pokemons emerged from their Pokeballs, Arcus put on the mask and it said,"Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokemon. The evolved form of Wartortle. Blastoise's strength lies in its power, rather than its speed. Its shell is like armor and attacks from the hydro cannons on its back are virtually unstoppable. Raticate, the large rodent Pokemon. Raticate is the evolve form of Rattata and it bares its fangs and shrieks in an intimidating manner at its enemy. Nidoking, the Drill Pokemon. Nidoking swings its large tail about to create distance, then charges in with the full force of its body behind it. Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokemon. Hitmonlee can extend and retract its legs at will to kick opponents from almost any distance."

Arcus took out his Universal balls and said,"Lily, Torch, Kippy, Ace, come out!" As Lily got onto the court, the rest emerged from their balls and stood beside her. Arcus felt another Universal ball materialized in his hand and he tossed it as Mankey emerged from it. Arcus analyzed the Pokemons and he telepathically said,"Lily, use Vine Whip on Geodude and slam it to the ground. Torch, Ember on Zubat and then Double Kick on Nidoking. Kippy, Water Gun on Hitmonlee. Ace, you attack Blastoise with Fury Swipes! Mankey, use Low Kick on Raticate!"

Soon, the Pokemons all scattered around. The Grunt said,"Zubat, use Supersonic! Hitmonlee, use Brick Break! Geodude, use Tackle! Blastoise, use Hydro Pump! Raticate, use Hyper Fang! Nidoking, use Hyper Beam!"

Just before Zubat could use Supersonic, Torch jumped up and shot out tons of fireballs at Zubat, burning it. Next, Torch dived down with her Double Kick attack and her first kick had slammed on Nidoking before it could use Hyper Beam but the second kick was avoided on time, causing Nidoking to ram Torch.

Kippy dodged Hitmonlee's Brick Break attack and he quickly soaked Hitmonlee in water using his Water Gun and Hitmonlee was sent flying out of the court as the Water Gun continued to spray.

Lily jumped over Geodude when it was tackling and she quickly wrapped Geodude's arms with her vines before she span around and around. Once she saw Geodude getting dizzy, she launched Geodude at Nidoking, knocking them both out.

Ace ran up to Blastoise with his claws unsheathed and he jumped up in time as Blastoise used Hydro Pump. As Ace swooped down, he landed a blow on Blastoise face and knocking it out.

Mankey dodged every one of Raticate's Hyper Fang and when he saw an opening, he charged in and gave a Low Kick, knocking Raticate down. Mankey picked up Raticate and Arcus said,"Mankey, toss him to its friends." Mankey nodded and he tossed Raticate at the rest of the fainted Pokemons.

The Grunt stared at his Pokemons in disbelief. They were all knocked out and so far, only Torch got hurt a little. Arcus returned them all to their Universal balls and said,"You were all great. Take a rest." Arcus walked over to the Grunt and said,"Thanks for the battle. Jack did recommended it to me in the first place." The Grunt sighed sadly and said,"No problem." Arcus took out his mask and said,"Cheer up! Now that you know I'm a breeder, I can help make your Pokemons stronger." The Grunt looked up and asked,"Really? You're really gonna help me?" Arcus nodded and said,"I'll be helping out anyone who needs my help."

Just then, the sound of clapping was heard.

As everyone turned to face the door, Giovanni was standing there with his Persian beside him. All the Grunts quickly saluted him as he walked towards them. When Giovanni stood in front of Arcus, he said,"Well done my boy. It seems I was right letting you join us. I'm sure you'll get along fine with the Grunts of Team Rocket."

The Persian meowed and trotted up to Arcus before nuzzling his leg. Giovanni smiled and said,"My Persian has really taken a liking to you. I'll be sure to see more stronger Pokemons soon. See you around then."

As Giovanni walked away, the Persian follow him and Giovanni said,"One more thing, Aaron, Dr. Namba would like to speak with you now. Report to his lab on the thirty-first floor. You'll see the lab sign so you don't have to worry."

This time, Arcus picked up Lily and as they were about to leave, the Grunt stopped him and said,"Hey Aaron, since you're a breeder, I was hoping if you could tell me how to improve my Pokemons's skills." Arcus smiled and said,"Sure. We'll talk about that later after I'm done talking to Dr. Namba."

* * *

As Arcus and Lily entered the lab, they were greeted by a bald man with a orange mustache with two tuft of orange hair on the sides of his head. Arcus asked,"Are you Dr. Namba?" The man nodded and said,"Yes I am. I've heard from Giovanni that you're a breeder with style." Arcus rubbed his head and said,"It's true about the breeder part but I'm not sure about the part with style. I'm just here to help out by helping Team Rocket get the strongest Pokemons."

Dr. Namba said,"Well, from my time here in Team Rocket, we have been getting troubles with some of the Pokemons. Examples are one of our Charizards and we are having problems with the Eevee evolution. We want the whole set of it. Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon and Umbreon. But now with you here, I'm sure that you can help us with our Pokemon problems. Also, I've got word from three of Team Rocket agents Jessie, James and a Meowth that they are trying to capture a Pikachu that's stronger than usual. I want you to go and observe them. We have been getting permissions from them to lend them money but we have no idea why they need that much." Arcus nodded and said,"Yes sir. I'll help you observe them." Dr. Namba nodded and said,"But first, I need to see how you battle with your Pokemons. After hearing Giovanni talk about it, I want to see it for myself."

Arcus smiled and said,"You got yourself a deal. Come on out all of you!" As he tossed all his Universal balls out, Torch, Kippy, Spear, Shelly and Ace emerged from their balls and they stood beside Lily.

Once Dr. Namba spotted Shelly, he was quickly on his knees and he exclaimed,"Incredible! A living, breathing Kabuto! In my lab! Oh having you in Team Rocket was a great idea! How in the world did you get it?" Arcus lied,"I got him from the beach at night. He's the only living Kabuto left on Earth."

Dr. Namba then saw the mask and said,"I see Giovanni has also entrusted you with the Mask of Stealth that I made." Arcus took out the mask and said,"This? Giovanni's Persian was the one who gave it to me and Giovanni let me have it as a welcome gift." Dr. Namba said,"With that baby on covering your face, you'll be conceal from public eyes so your face is safe from the cops." Arcus replied,"That's was what I thought too!" Dr. Namba laughed and said,"Smart brains think alike! I'm sure your brain is quite intelligent."

The video screen on the wall soon came online and a face of a man with green hair was on the screen.

"Dr. Namba, mission complete," said the man. Dr. Namba asked,"Did you capture the Drowzee I told you about?" The man nodded and Arcus asked,"Uh, Dr. Namba? Who's he?" Dr. Namba replied,"Oh silly me. I forgot about introduction. Butch, this is Aaron. The newest member of Team Rocket and also our first Pokemon breeder." The man, whose name is Butch, said,"A breeder huh? Why did Giovanni let him in?" Dr. Namba replied,"This breeder has more potential than normal. Once you and Cassidy get back, you two can challenge him to a battle and see for yourself." Butch huffed and said,"I'll waste him for sure!" The screen was closed and Dr. Namba said,"That Butch, he'll never change that personality to anyone unless they defeat him in a battle."

Arcus said,"Anyway Dr. Namba, how 'bout that battle you were talking about?" Dr. Namba said,"Oh yes! I want to see the strength of all your Pokemons. All six of them will be up against my Pokemons. Dr. Namba tapped a button on the wall and a court was soon in the lab as Dr. Namba called out his six Pokemons: Magneton, Voltorb, Electabuzz, Pinsir, Zubat and Sandslash.

Dr. Namba said,"Put on that mask as well. I want to see how well you can use it." Arcus put the mask on his face and when the analysis was shown on the visor, he telepathically said,"Torch, Ember on Zubat and Double Kick on Magneton. Kippy, Water Gun on Sandslash. Ace, distract Magneton when Torch is about to use Double Kick. Lily, you use Vine Whip on Pinsir to hold him down so Spear can swoop down and finish off Pinsir with Peck. Shelly, you will be distracting Voltorb and Electabuzz." As Dr. Namba raised his eyebrow due to the fact that he wasn't hearing Arcus give any commands to the Pokemons. He said,"Magneton, Voltorb, both of you use Spark! Electabuzz, you use Thunder Punch! Zubat, you use Whirlwind! Pinsir, use Bind! Sandslash, you use Rollout!" After hearing their commands, the Pokemons all scattered around the court.

Torch grabbed on to Zubat and she tossed it onto the ground before she knocked it out using her Ember. Torch then jumped up and she came down with her Double Kick on Magneton.

While Torch was coming down, Ace was having no problem dodging the lightning bolts that Magneton was discharging. Then, Magneton saw a shadow underneath it as it grew bigger. It looked up and saw that Torch had slammed it on to the ground with both her feet colliding with its face. Torch and Ace then gave each other a high-five.

Kippy was jumping over Sandslash as it continued to roll around at every angle. When Sandslash was in front of him, Kippy opened his mouth and he fired his Water Gun attack on Sandslash. Caught unaware, Sandslash was sent flying across the court and in the end, landing on Magneton and Zubat.

Lily wrapped her vines around Pinsir with all her strength since Pinsir was more stronger against Grass type Pokemon but it was enough for Spear to dive down and rammed Pinsir with his Peck attack. Lily then tossed Pinsir out of the court and it landed next to Dr. Namba.

With only Shelly left to defend himself from the attacks coming Voltorb and Electabuzz. Luckily, Torch came in and used her Double Kick to knock them down. The rest of the Pokemons soon form up in front of Shelly to form a wall. Arcus then telepathically said,"Now! Torch, use Ember! Kippy, use Water Gun! Lily, use Leaf Tornado! Spear, use Whirlwind! Ace, use Shadow Ball!"

As Torch opened up her mouth, fireballs were shot out and they made direct contact with the two Electric type Pokemons. The power of the impact was soon increased when Kippy's Water Gun attack also made direct contact, the same thing also happened when Lily's Leaf Tornado, Ace's Shadow Ball and Spear's Whirlwind.

Arcus then said,"Lily, use Vine Whip to knock them all out!" Lily nodded and she knocked the two Pokemons out of the court using her vines.

Dr. Namba stared at his Pokemons and then said,"Incredible! They are more stronger than I thought they would be." Arcus took off his mask and asked,"So when do I start my first mission now that you've seen my Pokemons in battle?" Dr. Namba smiled and said,"You may start tomorrow or whenever you want to." Arcus nodded and said,"Well, I'll be heading back to my room now. It's getting late." Dr. Namba said,"You go on ahead. I'll just stay here and keep working on my things."

* * *

After Arcus and his Pokemons left, Dr. Namba called Giovanni and said,"Sir, you were right. That Aaron boy is very strong. He might make a wonderful Vice-President." On the other line, Giovanni said,"No he won't! He is the perfect Vice-President to be working alongside me! With the battle I just saw with you and him, there's no other breeder who can match up to him! Tell everyone tomorrow that Aaron will be the new Vice-President from now on!" Dr. Namba asked,"Sir, is it really necessary to make him Vice-President now?" Giovanni replied,"Of course! For some reason, my Persian has taken a liking to him. And whenever my Persian has taken a liking to someone, it means more wins for us and more Pokemons that will be captured." Dr. Namba nodded and said,"Very well sir. I shall announce it tomorrow morning."

Once Dr. Namba hung up, he looked over to his Pokemons, who were all still fainted from the battle, he thought _That boy is lucky._

**A/N: Chapter done! With a huge promotion given to Arcus, how will he react to this? Find out in the next chapter. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Getting promoted**

**A/N: Enjoy! Last time, Arcus was challenged into a battle by a Team Rocket Grunt in which he emerged victorious. Then he accepted a friendly match with Dr. Namba and also emerged victorious. Now that he's getting a huge promotion that can change his position, how will he react? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles and a bit of Jarvis from Iron man. Names of characters: Arcus, Combusken(Torch), Mudkip(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Snivy(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom).**

**Darknes2920 : Absol will be back in the next chapter as...Mega Absol! I'm also glad you like this. It will keep on getting more exciting.**

* * *

"Arcus...where are you?" Said a sweet voice that Arcus knew who it belonged to. He quickly got out of his bed and looked around. He could only hear the voice but he couldn't see where it was coming from."Arcus...where are you? I can't stand being alone!" Said the voice again. Arcus then said,"Absol, where are you? I can't see you."

The room was then silent as Arcus put on his mask and he turned on its Night-Vision mode.

To his disappointment, nothing was in his room except for his sleeping Pokemons. As he took it off, another familiar voice said,"She sure misses you a lot." Arcus turned around only to find his father looking back at him.

"Dad? Why are you here?" Asked Arcus. Arceus replied,"I'm here because a certain somebody is too eager to see you that she is even calling out for you in her sleep." Arcus asked,"Do you mean that Absol misses me that much?" Arceus nodded and said,"She misses you so much that she almost destroyed the mountain I placed her in during her time of getting use to her new body."

Arceus then showed him an image of Absol in her new body. Her fur had gotten longer a bit, her horn was thicker and a tuft of her white fur was covering her left eye. Arcus stared admiringly at her figure as he said,"She's...beautiful." Arceus chuckled and said,"I can tell from your expression that you mean it very much. She has met the rest of your newly caught Pokemons and she has gotten along with them easily. Mostly I've seen her taking care of your Abra since he arrived with your Mankey. I'd say that your Absol is a motherly figure and a great mate for you." Arcus looked at his father with a surprised look and he asked,"Does that mean you don't mind me and Absol being together?" Arceus replied,"I don't see what the problem is. I can't interfere with love."

Arcus smiled as he said,"Dad, thank you." Arceus nodded and said,"Not a problem. I'm already happy when you're happy." Arcus then said,"About what's happening lately, I joined Team Rocket." Arceus asked,"Why would you do that?!" Arcus replied,"I joined Team Rocket so I will know what their planning. Besides, I can stop anything that Team Rocket will do to harm Pokemons." Arceus nodded and said,"If that's what you want, I'll let you do whatever you want." Arcus replied,"Thank you dad."

Arceus sighed and said,"Time is almost up. It's time for me to return back to the planet to take care of the Pokemons. You should also take care of yourself." Arcus nodded and said,"I can take care of myself dad."

* * *

Once Arcus woke up, he looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 8:49 AM.

Arcus got out of his bed and he thought _Eleven more minutes till the alarm rings. Better make good use of it._ Arcus grabbed one of the chairs and he sat down in front of his desk. He put on his mask and something surprising happened, the mask spoke! It said,"Computer online. How may I serve you Arcus?" He yelped silently ad asked,"You talk?" The mask replied,"Yes sir. I was initially unable to talk but once you sent the data of your Pokedex, my systems were reprogrammed so that I am able to talk." Arcus said,"Great! So what can you do?" The mask replied,"I am able to do anything that your Pokedex can do and I am still able to use my Night-Vision and my Thermal-Vision too. I can also still analyze battle strategies for you to use in battle and I know all of your Pokemons's names." Arcus smiled and said,"Wow! I'm starting to like your programming already. So what do I call you?" The mask replied,"You can call me S.A.M. Super Analyzing machine."_  
_

Arcus said,"Okay Sam. I think it's almost time to get going." He took Sam off his face and said,"Spear, it's your turn today."

As soon as Spear heard that, he quickly got up and perched himself on Arcus's shoulder as he returned the rest of the sleeping Pokemons to their Universal balls. Arcus placed Sam on his belt and asked,"Spear, you ready to battle?" Spear nodded and said,"Bring it on! I'll take them all on!"

Once they walked out of their room and locked the door, they were greeted by an excited Jack.

Jack exclaimed,"Did you hear the news?!" Arcus asked,"What news?" Jack replied,"News that you're the new Vice-President! Congrats man!" Arcus was in a mix emotional state which the emotions are shock, surprise and happy. Arcus asked,"How did that happen?" Jack said,"Just now, Dr. Namba announced that Giovanni had promoted you to Vice-President. You're a lucky guy."

* * *

Along the way to the cafeteria for breakfast, Grunts that pass by had been saluting Arcus as they pass. Jack said,"Now that you're the Vice-President, it seems everyone has given you new respect."

A Grunt walked up to them and said,"Sir, Giovanni wishes to speak to you." Arcus nodded and said,"Thanks for telling me. I'll see you in the cafeteria, Jack."

* * *

As Arcus stepped into Giovanni's office, his Persian was the first to greet Arcus by nuzzling his leg. Giovanni smiled and said,"Ah! The new Vice-President is finally here! How did you like your promotion?" Arcus replied,"I like it a lot sir. Thank you for the promotion." Giovanni nodded and said,"You don't have to address me as 'sir' anymore. You're my partner in commanding Team Rocket! So there's no need for formality here."

Giovanni got off his chair and he walked over to Arcus before saying,"As a matter of fact, now that you are my partner, I should tell you what you must do. As the Vice-President, you are in charge of overseeing our expenses. And since you're still a breeder, your job of making our weak Pokemons stronger is still active." Arcus nodded and said,"Alright. But when do I start? Dr. Namba told me about the three agent Jessie, James and Meowth. They had been recently using a lot of our money." Giovanni replied,"That's the point. I want you to supervise them starting from today." Arcus nodded and said,"I will do as you say. I'll be off now."

Arcus turned and he was about to leave when Giovanni stopped him and said,"Wait! There's one more thing, take the Charizard that has been giving a lot of troubles with you. When you return, I hope that Charizard is an obedient Pokemon." He handed Arcus the Pokeball of the Charizard and said,"I'm counting on you." Arcus nodded and said,"For the good of Team Rocket!"

After exiting the Team Rocket HQ, Arcus quickly got into a dark alleyway and whispered,"Teleport." Soon, Arcus teleported away and his destination...Vermilion City.

* * *

Once Arcus had arrived in Vermilion City, again, he put on Sam and said,"Sam, find the location of the gym." Sam replied,"Already have sir. Just keep on going North-west from where you are standing and we should be at the gym." Arcus replied,"Thanks Sam. Spear, you ready?" Spear nodded and said,"Time to bring the house down!"

Arcus then said,"But first, I think we should stick to the shadows. We don't want anyone to get suspicious of us." Spear nodded and Sam said,"I have already found a dark alleyway leading to the gym. Just take the alleyway on your left and keep on going." Arcus turned and walked down the alleyway that Sam had suggested.

* * *

Finally reaching the end of the alleyway, Arcus realized that he was at the back of the gym.

Once he and Spear gotten to the side of the gym, they spotted Jessie, James and Meowth peeking through the window. He walked up to them and demanded,"What in the name of Team Rocket are you doing?!" The three agents yelped in surprise as they turned to look at Arcus."Well, answer me!" Demanded Arcus. James asked,"Who are you suppose to be?" Arcus replied,"The name's Aaron. I'm the new Vice-President of Team Rocket and Giovanni sent me here to supervise you three."

At the mere mention of Giovanni's name, all three of them gasped and Meowth said,"Yeah right! The boss hasn't even selected a Vice-President yet." Arcus huffed and said,"How could you have known since you three have been spending most of Team Rocket's money. Giovanni had me come here to supervise you three. If I was still in Team Rocket HQ, I could have been helping out the other Grunts improve their Pokemons."

James said,"I'm still not buying it." Meowth then said,"Shut up James! Look at the mask he's wearing. It's the Mask of Stealth! The mask that only the most trusted member Giovanni can trust could wear it!" Arcus huffed and said,"At least the Meowth gets it. Now what are you doing?" Jessie saluted and said,"Sir, we are observing a battle between a Pikachu that we have been trying to capture and a Raichu that belongs to the gym leader, Lt. Surge."

Arcus went over to the window and he saw Ash battling the gym leader, Lt. Surge.

He said,"Who's winning?" Meowth said,"That there Pikachu is losing." Arcus said,"We'll leave them alone for now. Time for you three to go steal some other Pokemons." James said,"But sir,we want to know what will happen." As all four of them peered into the window, the managed to hear Lt. Surge yell,"Give us the big finale Raichu!"

Raichu smirked as it jumped up into the air and unleashed a Thunder Shock attack on Pikachu. As Pikachu fell to the ground, he fainted when he tried to get up. Arcus then saw Ash quickly picking Pikachu up and he ran out of the gym with Brock and Misty following him. Arcus then said,"You three, follow them! I'll deal with this gym leader. I want to see how strong he is for myself." Jessie, James and Meowth nodded before they took off.

* * *

Arcus slammed the gym's door opened and exclaimed,"Bring out the gym leader!"

Lt. Surge walked out from the shadows and asked,"Are you my next challenger? Pipsqueak." Arcus huffed and said,"Yes I am. But I'm not here for the badge, I'm here to test your Raichu's skills! So battle me!" Lt. Surge chuckled and said,"If a kid with a big mouth like you have some guts, I'm sure to entertain with perfection!"

The two of them got onto the court and the lights turned on. Lt. Surge smirked and said,"Raichu, go teach that pipsqueak who's the boss!" Raichu nodded and got onto the court. Arcus whispered,"Sam, any ideas who I should choose?" Sam replied,"I suggest that you use Lily for this matter." Arcus nodded and he tossed his Universal ball out as he exclaimed,"Lily, come out!" As Lily emerged from the ball, Lt. Surge laughed and said,"If you think that a puny Pokemon like that could defeat my Raichu, you'll need a lot of faith in your Pokemon! Raichu, use Mega Punch!"

Raichu's hand started glowing as it jumped up and Arcus telepathically said,"Lily, dodge it and use Leaf Tornado." As Raichu was about to slammed his fist, Lily jumped over it and as she was spinning, leaves started to appear all around her until she was engulfed in a tornado made out of leaves.

As the tornado came closer, Raichu was lifted off the ground by it and Lt. Surge said,"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" Arcus said,"Lily, get out of there and use Vine Whip once Raichu stops using Thunderbolt." Lily jumped out of the tornado just in time as Raichu started to discharge a huge amount of electricity in the tornado. When Raichu stopped, Lily whipped out her vines and she wrapped them around Raichu. Arcus said,"Lily, fling that Raichu out of here."

Lily started to spin around and around as Lt. Surge asked,"What is your Pokemon doing?" Arcus replied,"One thing that you'll never forget! Now Lily, do it!" Lily stopped in her tracks and removed her vines as Raichu was sent flying out of the court and it smash through the window.

Arcus looked back at Lt. Surge and he saw that the gym leader's face was filled with shock.

Just then, Lily started glowing. She was getting taller by the second and three palmate leaves grow along her back and tail. As the glow vanished, Lily was no longer the small Grass Pokemon that Arcus knew, she was now a Servine. Arcus whispered,"Sam, analysis." Sam replied,"Servine, the Grass Snake Pokemon, and the evolved form of Snivy. Servine whips its opponents with vines, and dodges their attacks by hiding in the shadows of thick foliage."

Lt. Surge walked up to Arcus and said,"Well...you beat me. I can't believe I lost to a kid in a mask!" Arcus huffed as he walked out of the door and he placed his hand on the weakened Raichu before he whispered,"Helping Hand." As a blue glow surrounded Raichu, it began to feel much more better than it was when it was flung out of the window.

As Raichu ran back into the gym, Arcus turned to leave and he spotted Jessie, James and Meowth running towards him in black suits. Arcus asked,"Where did you get those?" James replied,"We got them from a nearby store that's next to the Pokemon Center." Arcus sighed and said,"You just wasted more of Team Rocket's money for those." Meowth said,"Never mind that now! That Pikachu's back to defend its honor by battling that Raichu again." Arcus said,"Get rid of those outfits first! Giovanni's gonna kill you three for this."

Once more, the four Team Rocket members peered into the window. Jessie then asked,"By the way, what did you do when you told us to follow the twerps?" Arcus replied,"For your information, I just defeated that Raichu before you three got here." James asked,"How did you do that?" Arcus replied,"It's easy if you know which moves to use."

**(The rest of this part is just the battle between Pikachu and Raichu so there's no need for me to continue it since you can just watch the battle in the episode.)**

After a smooth victory for Ash and Pikachu, Lt. Surge walked up to them and said,"Well, nice job Ash. As prove of your victory, I give you the Thunder badge." As Ash graciously accepted the badge, Arcus smiled under his mask and he said,"I'll be heading back to HQ. Make sure you don't spend anymore money for unnecessary things." As Spear perched himself on Arcus's shoulder, they teleported back to HQ when the three weren't looking at them.

Once they reached the HQ, Spear said,"What kind of day was that?! I didn't even get to battle!" Arcus said,"Like I said, you'll get your chance. Just not today." Spear grumbled and Arcus returned him to his Universal ball.

* * *

Finally entering his room after chatting with other Team Rocket Grunts, Arcus removed Sam and placed him on the table as he lied down on his bed and thought _Tomorrow...You'll be back with me, Absol._

**A/N: Done! In the next chapter, find out what will happen...just kidding! Of course we all know Absol's coming back. Just be sure to read it once it's up. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Return of a dear friend**

**A/N: Enjoy! Last time, Arcus has meet up with Jessie, James and Meowth and has already started giving them orders. Lily has evolve into a Servine and finally, today, a dear friend returns to Arcus and his team. Will there be romance in the air? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles. Names of characters: Arcus, Combusken(Torch), Mudkip(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear),** **Ekans(Venom). **

* * *

3.30 AM...

Arcus still wasn't asleep. He tossed and turned many times but he still doesn't feel like sleeping at all."Why can't I sleep?!" Exclaimed Arcus as he got out of the bed. He walked over to his desk and he put Sam on his face and asked,"Hey Sam, you got any ideas on how to be sleeping at a time like this?" Sam replied,"Have you tried drinking a glass of warm milk?" Arcus asked,"Is warm milk even the answer?" Sam replied,"There are many times that people drink warm milk to fall asleep." Arcus sighed and said,"Good thing Giovanni already provided a few glasses. Now I need is just warm milk."

Sam replied,"You can try the cafeteria. There's a fridge in there with a carton of milk. You can just heat it up and you have your warm milk." Arcus said,"Thanks for the tip Sam."

Arcus removed Sam and he teleported to the cafeteria in no time.

* * *

Once Arcus was in the kitchen, he walked over to the fridge and opened it. Arcus took out the carton of milk and when he closed the fridge, he turned around and he was face-to-face with Giovanni.

"And here I thought I was the only one having problems sleeping." Said Giovanni. Arcus smiled and said,"Now you know you're not the only one. I seemed to be unable to sleep. I guess I've gotten too excited." Giovanni asked,"What are you excited about?"

Realizing what he just said, Arcus replied,"I'm just excited because I'm about to start a new day as the Vice-President." Giovanni laughed and said,"That's how I felt when I was the boss for the first time. Just give it a few more days and you'll get the hang of it." Arcus asked,"What about you? Why are you up?" Giovanni replied,"I'm not asleep because I have been thinking about the plan I have for this afternoon."

Arcus asked,"What are you planning?" Giovanni replied,"I'm about to give out free tickets for Pokemon trainers to board the St. Anne so that we can take all their Pokemons. I'm just not sure of it. I wasted a lot of money on those tickets and I even paid to rent the boat! If anyone makes a mistake, our organization will lose millions of dollars."

That's when Giovanni said,"I just got an idea! Aaron, why don't you help out with the plan! I have an extra ticket and I'm sure we can take more Pokemons wit your help. In fact, you'll also be supervising them." Arcus nodded and said,"Sounds good. I'll take the ticket in the morning and then I'll head out to the boat." Giovanni smiled and said,"That's the spirit! By the way, can you help me make a cup of warm milk too?" Arcus nodded and said,"Just wait outside and it'll be ready before you know it."

As Giovanni headed out the kitchen, Arcus poured the milk into two glasses and whispered,"Overheat." As his hands slowly heated up, the milk started bubbling for a few seconds before he removed his hand.

Arcus picked the two glasses up and he walked out of the kitchen. While he was walking towards Giovanni, he saw that his Persian resting on his lap. Arcus handed the glass of milk to Giovanni and he said,"Thank you Aaron. I can't believe my live has gotten better when you first showed up! I was right to let you join." Arcus smiled and said,"I'll see you in the morning to get the ticket. I'll be heading back now." Giovanni nodded and said,"Alright. See you in the morning."

Once Arcus got out of the cafeteria, he teleported back to his room.

"That was close. Giovanni almost knew about Absol coming back." Said Arcus as he drank the milk. He put the glass back on his desk and he went back to his bed.

After staying awake for a few more minutes, Arcus finally went to sleep once he closed his eyes.

* * *

"You're finally here." Said a sweet voice.

Arcus turned around and he was looking right at Absol in her new upgrade. Arcus walked over to her with a smile and he said,"Absol, you look...amazing." Absol giggled and said,"I was hoping you'd say that." She pinned Arcus down and said,"For the entire month, I've been waiting to be back by your side." Arcus replied,"I feel the same way. I would have been here earlier to get you but I wasn't able to sleep." Absol smiled and said,"Who cares about that now. We're together again." As the two stared into each other's eyes, their faces moved closer until their lips were connected.

The sound of chuckling was then heard as the two lovebirds turned and they were facing Arceus.

Arceus said,"Such love for each other should not be stopped any longer. Arcus, you may have Absol back." Upon hearing that, Arcus and Absol hugged each other. Arceus then said,"I would have gave Absol back on the day I gave her the upgrade but she needed time to adjust to her new body. I hope you'll be happy with it. Mega Stones are hard to find unless you happened to find it." Arcus looked up at his father and said,"Thank you dad. Spear will be back on the planet once we return to Earth."

Arceus nodded and said,"Yes. Your Spearow will need to spend more time with the other Pokemons he doesn't know yet. Besides, you have Absol back." Absol nuzzled Arcus as they both got up again and he said,"I'm gonna miss Spear for now. But I have to spend more time with Absol since we weren't together for a month."

That's when Absol asked,"Arcus, your dad told me you gave everyone names. Did you give me one?" Arcus smiled and said,"Yes I did but I want you to hear it with the rest."

Arceus said,"I think it's time for you two to head back to Earth. Time is running out for now. Be sure to send Spear back." Arcus nodded and he said,"Absol, let's go."

As the two lovebirds headed for the vortex that had just appeared, Arceus said,"Be careful!" The two nodded back and they entered the vortex.

* * *

Once they returned to the real world, Arcus looked down at his hand and saw a Universal ball in it. He smiled as he said,"Absol, come out." As Absol emerged from the ball, she had a smile on her face.

Arcus smiled back as he took out Spear's Universal ball, it disappeared immediately and Arcus said,"Safe trip home, Spear." Arcus then took out the rest of his Universal balls and said,"Come on out everyone! It's time to meet Absol again!"

As the five Pokemons emerged from their balls, Torch and Lily were the first to greet Absol."You look great Absol!" Said Lily. Absol smiled and said,"You look great too Servine! I can't believe you evolved too!" Lily smiled and said,"You can thank Arcus for helping me evolve. He was the one who has been taking care of us while you were getting your upgrade."

Absol then asked,"Arcus, so can you tell us what my name will be?" Arcus smiled and said,"Yes. Your name will be Angel." Absol smiled and exclaimed,"I love it!" Arcus smiled as he hugged Absol, now known as Angel.

Just then, Sam started beeping and he said,"Arcus, it's time to collect the ticket." Arcus nodded and he said,"Angel, the others can fill you in on what's happening. Right now, I need to get something." Arcus put on Sam and he walked out of the room, leaving his Pokemons in there.

Once he reached Giovanni's office, he opened up the door and Giovanni was speaking to Jessie, James and Meowth through the communicator screen."You three better be prepared for Aaron's arrival this afternoon. And this time, failure is out of the question." Arcus then heard the three agents reply,"Yes sir!" The screen then switched off as Giovanni turned to face Arcus and said,"Ah, Aaron! You're here! The ticket's on my desk near the door. My men have all secretly boarded the ship and they're all waiting for you now. We have already gave out all the other tickets so you're the only one left." Arcus nodded and said,"Sure thing Giovanni. I'll be there in no time!"

Arcus took the ticket and he left the office and headed back to his room.

* * *

Now back in his room, he said,"Alright. Looks like we'll all be heading to the docks for our next mission." Arcus called back all his Pokemons to their balls, all except Angel.

Arcus placed his hand on Angel's cheek and asked,"What's the matter?" Angel sighed and replied,"It's just that I can't believe you joined Team Rocket after they tried to capture us." Arcus said,"Relax Angel, no one is going to capture us. None of them has ever seen me in my real form and they'll never will. Just keep acting natural and we'll be fine." He then hugged Angel and said,"There's something I want to tell you." Angel asked,"What is it?"

Arcus smiled as he said,"I...love you. Angel, you mean everything in the world to me. I can't stop loving you no matter what!" Now, Angel's eyes was filled with tears of joy as she pounced on Arcus and said,"I was waiting for you to say that for so long now! I love you too Arcus!" The two then shared a passionate kiss for ten seconds before they pulled away from each other and Arcus said,"Now let's head for the docks to meet the rest." Angel smiled and said,"With you beside me, I am happy to go where you go." Arcus gave Angel another kiss as they both teleported away after Arcus picked up Sam.

* * *

After reaching the docks, Arcus and Angel found themselves in front of dozens of ships.

Unsure where to go, the two began wandering around. During the time they were wandering, they encountered many excited Pokemon trainers running towards the same direction. The two then decided to follow the crowd as they continue to run in the same direction.

Soon, they arrived at the end of the docks and they were both gazing at the only ship in sight. Arcus asked,"Sam, is that the St. Anne?" Sam replied,"According to the data of the ship's history, this is the St. Anne." Arcus smiled and removed Sam off his face and said,"Thanks for your help Sam. I'll put you back on my face when it's time. Come on Angel, it's time to find Giovanni's men." Right at that moment, Arcus spotted a pink rose. He pick it up and then he quickly ran back to Angel.

As they were both walking towards the ship, they were stopped by Jessie and James in their most ridiculous outfit yet. Before either Jessie or James could say a thing, Arcus whispered,"What do you two think you're doing?! Giovanni said that you two were supposed to be ready for my arrival." Jessie exclaimed,"No way! You're the Vice-President?!" Arcus rolled his eyes and said,"Well duh! Now get rid of those costumes and get on the ship! The plan starts once we set sail." The two saluted and quickly dashed back to the ship as Arcus and Angel began to climb up the stairs.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, they were greeted by Jack."Hey Aaron! You made it! Just in time too. The boat's about to set sail soon," said Jack. Arcus smiled and said,"It's good to see you too." Jack then noticed Angel and he asked,"Aaron, is that one of your Pokemons?" Arcus nodded and said,"My dad asked me to sent her to him so he could give her an upgrade. Now she's back with me."

A loud whistling sound was then heard and Jack said,"See you later Aaron. I need to get ready." Arcus nodded and he said,"Angel, I have something for you." He placed the pink rose on her forehead and when she saw what he put, she asked,"Where did you get that?" Arcus smiled and said,"I got that rose when we arrived at the docks. I hope you like it." Angel nuzzled him and said,"I love it! Thank you Arcus!" The two shared another passionate kiss before they went into the ship's main room.

In the main room, there were tons of Pokemon trainers and Pokemons. Arcus looked around the room and thought _This should be an easy catch._ As he turned to the food section of the room, he spotted Ash, Misty and Brock happily eating away. Arcus grumbled and thought _Why did they have to be here?_

As Arcus approached the table, he said,"Hey guys! Long time no see!" The three turned and they exclaimed in unison,"Arcus!" They stopped their ravenous eating and Ash asked,"Where have you been buddy?" Brock asked,"Did you get lost or something?" Arcus said,"All I can say is that I was exploring most of Viridian City when I got the ticket for this cruise so that's why I came here. I didn't expect you three to be here."

Misty smirked and said,"Yeah! We got here for free thanks to two girls who gave us the ticket to get on this ship." Arcus thought _I can't believe they fell for Jessie's and James's lousy disguises._ Arcus said,"As a matter of fact, I did get my ticket for free too!"

Just then, a man and a woman walked up and the man asked,"So are you having yourselves a good time?" Ash nodded and said,"Yes sir. We're having a great time now that our old friend is on the ship." The woman gazed at Angel for a brief second before she said,"Oh my...what a magnificent Pokemon you have here!" Arcus smiled and said,"Thanks! Angel is my dearest Pokemon ever. Nothing in the world could make me give her up!" As Angel smiled back, the man said,"Even the name you given it is magnificent! I say, how would you like to battle?" Arcus shook his head and said,"Sure. Angel has just gotten used to her new body. How 'bout it?" Angel nodded and the man said,"Alright then! Let's get battling."

* * *

Once the man and Arcus got ready, the man said,"Raticate, go!" He tossed his Pokeball out and his Raticate emerged from it. Arcus said,"Angel, let's see how tough you are now!" Angel nodded and she got into her position.

All around, trainers started gathering around them to witness the battle. For Arcus, he felt that all the people from Team Rocket was also watching. Arcus said,"I'll let you start first." The man nodded and said,"Alright! Raticate, use Jump Kick!"

Raticate nodded and he jumped up into the air. Arcus said,"Angel, counter with Wing Attack!" As Angel flared out her wings, they started glowing bright white as she flew up towards Raticate. As Raticate was about to land a blow, Angel dodged it and her wings slammed Raticate off course.

Raticate slammed back into the ground and Arcus said,"Angel, use Ice Beam!" Angel smirked as she opened up her mouth, a sphere of ice materialized and three lightning bolts shot out of it and struck Raticate, freezing him. The man exclaimed,"Raticate, no!" Arcus exclaimed,"Angel, finish this battle with Hyper Beam!" This time, a yellow sphere appeared, followed by a beam that destroyed the ice and sent Raticate flying across the room.

The man stared at his fainted Raticate for a while before he looked back at Arcus and said,"Certainly you are going to be the future Pokemon Champion!" Arcus smiled and said,"Thanks but I'm a breeder."

Angel walked back over to Arcus and he said,"You were awesome! Great work Angel." She smiled and nuzzled him back in return as they both made their way back to Ash, Misty and Brock.

Once he was close, Sam started beeping and he said,"Arcus, it's time to meet up with Giovanni's men." Arcus nodded and said,"Angel, let's go." The two of them then made their way to the kitchen, where the rendezvous point was.

* * *

Upon entering the kitchen, they spotted thirty men all in the blue and red uniforms that Jack was wearing and Arcus thought _That must be the ship's crew uniform._

Jack then walked over to Arcus and said,"Hey buddy! Congrats on the win you just got." Jack then faced the crowd and yelled,"Alright! Listen up boys! The Vice-President's here and let's get ready for the plan!"

The men all quickly grabbed their Pokeballs and they all quickly gathered in front of Arcus and he heard one of the men whispered,"Is this for real? Did Giovanni lost his mind for making a kid the Vice-President?" Arcus walked up to the guy and said,"I'll have you know that if you have any problems with me being the Vice-President, I will be glad to destroy you in a Pokemon battle!" The guy gulped and Arcus said,"That's what I thought! Now gentlemen, I know that this is one of the most expensive mission that Giovanni had ever come up with. But let's not let the money all go to waste! We are here to take all the Pokeballs that the trainers all have! We are here on Team Rocket's behalf!" His speech was ended by a cheer from the crowd and he said,"Good. Now here's the plan. When Giovanni gives the signal, all of you reveal yourselves and then we grab all the Pokeballs from them. If they put on a fight, I'll be there to sneak in and take their Pokeballs from them in my disguise. Now that is simple enough! Go and get ready!"

**A/N: Done! Now that Team Rocket is about to unleash their plan, what will be the outcome? Find out in the next chapter. Please review and criticism is allowed. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Battle on the St. Anne and the test**

**A/N: Enjoy! Last time, Arcus and his Absol, Angel, have both been reunited and Arcus has confessed his love to Angel. Now the two lovebirds have arrived just in time to get in to the St. Anne. He had battled a man and won with ease with the help of Angel. Now, the plan to take all Pokeballs is about to take effect. What will be the outcome? Why is there even a test?! Find out in this chapter. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Combusken(Torch), Mudkip(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom).**

* * *

"Arcus, are you sure about this?" Asked Angel. Arcus looked down at her and said,"I'm sure Angel. We're only doing this for Team Rocket. But we'll stop them if any Pokemons are harmed." Angel smiled and said,"That's you alright. Just be sure you're alright." Arcus smiled and said,"You got yourself a deal. I promise you my sweet little Angel, I won't get hurt. Now you should get some rest."

Arcus took out Angel's Universal ball and he returned her into it as he took out Ace's ball and call him out.

Yawning, Ace asked,"What time is it?" Arcus replied,"It's time to get ready. Giovanni will be giving out the signal soon." Ace said,"I thought it was Angel's turn?" Arcus replied,"Angel's caught the eyes of the entire ship just now. So it's your turn." Ace sighed and said,"Alright. I'll do it. Who knows, I may even evolve!" Arcus smiled and said,"That's the spirit!"

As the two headed out the kitchen, Arcus removed his mask and said,"Ace, remember, act natural for now. When they reveal themselves, we swoop in and steal the trainers's Pokeballs from right under their noses." Ace gave him a thumbs up and said,"You got it!"

Once they found Ash, Brock and Misty, they saw Ash with a sad expression.

Arcus walked over and asked,"Hey Ash, what's the matter?" Instead of Ash replying, Misty replied,"While you were gone, that fancy guy and Ash traded their Pokemons. Now Ash has his Raticate and now that guy has Ash's Butterfree." Arcus shook his head and asked,"Why did you do that Ash? Why trade away Butterfree after all those times you raised him?"

Ash sighed and said,"You're right Arcus. I shouldn't have traded Butterfree away. But Brock was the one who said I should." Arcus looked up at Brock, who was now shivering from the glare that Arcus was showing and he said,"Give me a break! I was enchanted by the girl next to that man!" Arcus rolled his eyes and said,"Ash, go find that guy and get your Butterfree back."

As Ash nodded, the curtains all closed and the doors all shut. Arcus silently groaned and thought _Why did it have to be when I'm doing something important?_

All of Giovanni's men then removed their disguises, shocking everyone in the room. Arcus then sneaked away with Ace and they went over to a corner. Arcus then put on his mask and he removed his disguise to reveal his Team Rocket Uniform.

Once Arcus got out from the corner, he heard Jessie say,"Team Rocket will now take possession of your Pokemons!" While everyone was still confused, three of the men sucked up the Pokeballs from the crowd.

Jack then walked over to Misty and demanded,"Give me your Pokemons!" Misty refused and Ash quickly said,"Pikachu, Thunderbolt 'em" Pikachu then electrocuted Jack with his Thunderbolt attack.

As Jack fell onto the ground, Ash said,"If they're gonna take out Pokemons, we might as well make it a battle!" Another trainer said,"Yeah! We can't just surrender our Pokemons!"

Soon, all the Pokemon trainers started tossing their Pokeballs out. Arcus took the chance and said,"Ace, use Quick Attack and get those Pokeballs." Ace nodded and he dashed out into the crowd and grabbed all the Pokeballs that were close to him.

Ace ran back to Arcus and said,"So far, I've got at least twenty Pokeballs." Arcus nodded and said,"Well done Ace. Now we need as many as we can get. Go out and get more. I'll bring out Mankey to help." Ace nodded and dashed out again. Arcus then saw Mankey's Universal ball materializing in his hand and he said,"Mankey, come out and help Ace!"

Mankey emerged from the ball and said,'It's time to rumble!" As Mankey ran out, he smashed one of the Geodude that was attacking Ace and then he used a High Jump Kick on a Charmander. Then, Mankey followed Ace back to Arcus and Ace said,"Those trainers sure put up a fight. I'm not sure if we could handle them." Mankey said,"I'm with Ace. We need help."

Arcus took out the Pokeball containing the disobedient Charizard and said,"This Charizard is our only chance for us to get the Pokeballs and to find out how bad this Charizard is." Ace gulped and said,"You might want to back off now Mankey. I have a bad feeling about this." As Arcus placed the Pokeball on the floor, it opened up and the Charizard emerged from it and he gave a loud roar.

Charizard looked at Arcus and huffed before he folded his arms. Arcus then said,"Charizard, we need your help to distract the trainers so we can get their Pokeballs." Charizard asked,"What's in it for me?" Arcus replied,"A chance to be indestructible if you join me and my Pokemons. Not only that, I will also provide you better care than Team Rocket." Charizard rubbed his chin and said,"Sounds tempting...why should I believe you? You could be just like the other Team Rocket Grunts." Arcus replied,"Trust me. I am a Pokemon of my words." Arcus then revealed himself in his Pokemon form and he gave Charizard the scare of his life.

"What are you?" Asked Charizard. Arcus replied,"I am Arcus and I will be your new owner from now." Charizard huffed and said,"Still, I don't trust you." Ace and Mankey then walked up and Ace said,"Come on Charizard! You gotta trust Arcus! He has never lie or betray his friends before!" Charizard looked down at Ace and asked,"Why are you supporting him?" Ace replied,"Because he's my owner! I know him and I can tell you, Arcus has never once betray his Pokemons or his friends! You can trust him."

Charizard growled and said,"Fine! I'll do it. But you better be right about this." Arcus handed a piece of the Pokemon food to Charizard and said,"Eat this. It will make you indestructible just like I said. As long as you trust me."

Once Charizard ate the food, Arcus said,"Now, I want you to use Flamethrower on those trainers so Ace and Mankey are able to grab the Pokeballs." Charizard nodded and he flew up, catching the attention of the trainers as he breathe out fire.

The fire burnt most of the things and the curtains caught on fire. Ace and Mankey then ran out and they grabbed the Pokeballs on the floor.

As the three Pokemons headed back to Arcus, he said,"Great job guys! Now just put those Pokeballs in the bag and we're out of here." Ace and Mankey nodded as they put the Pokeballs into the bag filled with he first twenty Pokeballs Ace got the first time. Arcus looked at Charizard and said,"You did well Charizard. You take a rest." Charizard nodded and said,"I guess you can be trusted after all." He was the returned to his ball and Arcus said,"Let's go."

Once they got out of their hiding spot, they were just in time to see all of Giovanni's men get shot out of the ship by a combined Thunderbolt attack from a pyramid made out of Pikachus.

Arcus quickly whispered,"Teleport." Soon, he, Ace and Mankey were no longer on the St. Anne.

* * *

The three soon arrived back at Team Rocket HQ. Arcus quickly checked the bag to see if the Pokeballs were still in it. Fortunately, they were.

Arcus then returned Ace and Mankey to their Universal balls and Mankey's one disappeared. Arcus then called out Angel again and he said,"I told you. I didn't get hurt." Angel tackled him down and she said,"I'm glad you didn't." Arcus got up and said,"Now let's get these to the boss. He should be happy."

As soon as they entered the building, Arcus walked up to the counter and said,"Aaron reporting back with good news and bad news." The lady by the counter said,"Go ahead Vice-President. Giovanni is waiting for you now." Arcus nodded and he got into the elevator with Angel.

Once they reached the last floor, they headed straight for Giovanni's office and they entered it.

Giovanni turned around and said,"Aaron, you're back! How was it?" Arcus sighed and said,"I have good news and bad news. Good news's that we were able to collect more than a hundred Pokeballs. Bad news's that the trainers fought back and your men were shot out by a Thunderbolt attack by several Pikachus." He handed the bag of Pokeballs over to Giovanni and he said,"I hope these satisfy you."

Giovanni looked at Arcus and said,"Of course these satisfy me! At least you managed to collect these many Pokeballs. Now I have one more mission for you." Arcus asked,"What is it?" Giovanni smiled and said,"I want you to enroll in the Pokemon League Admissions Exam. I'll give you the coordinates for the location of it later. If you can pass the exam, you can go straight to the Indigo League. Once Team Rocket has the final prize, I believe more people will be joining us."

Arcus nodded and said,"If that's what you want, I'll do it." As Arcus turned around, he saw Giovanni's Persian sitting next to Angel. He quickly walked over to them and he said,"Angel, let's go." Angel nodded and followed Arcus out of the room.

While they were heading out of the building, Angel said,"That Persian sure was great talking with. He was quite the talker." Arcus smiled and said,"At least you made a new friend. Now we need to go to this place call the Pokemon League Admissions Exam so we could get into the Indigo League." Angel asked,"More battles?" Arcus nodded and Sam started beeping as he said,"Arcus, Giovanni has sent us the coordinates of the location." Arcus nodded and whispered,"Teleport." Soon, Arcus and Angel teleported away from the building.

* * *

Finally arriving at the location, they saw the place closed and someone walked out and said,"Hey kid, come back tomorrow if you want to take the test." Arcus said,"Sorry to bother you but do you have a room for me? I live way back in Viridian City and..." The man said,"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Viridian City? You must have been traveling for a long time. Come in, I have an extra room."

While they were heading for the room, the man said,"It's not often a boy from Viridian City comes here by foot just to take the test to get in to the Indigo League. But this is an exception. I'm the instructor of this place and I'll also be the one giving you your test tomorrow too."

The instructor looked over at Angel and said,"I've never seen a Pokemon like that before. Where did you get it?" Arcus replied,"Sorry to be rude but I don't like it when people call my Pokemon an 'it' when its actually a girl." The instructor said,"My apologies. So where did you get her?" Arcus said,"Mu dad got her for me when I first became a Pokemon breeder. I'm here so I can be in the Indigo League to strengthen my bond between my Pokemons and me. After all, what kind of Pokemon breeder am I if I don't create a bond with my Pokemons?" The instructor nodded and said,"I know how you feel. All breeders love to strengthen their bonds with their Pokemons and I support your idea but I'm not going easy on you for your final test."

Once they finally reached the room, the instructor said,"Here you go, this will be your room until tomorrow first thing in the morning." Arcus smiled and said,"Thanks. I'm Aaron by the way." The instructor smiled and said,"It was nice talking to you Aaron. Oh, you should also finish up this application so you won't have to do it tomorrow." Arcus took the slip of paper and he closed the door.

"You go ahead and sleep first Angel. I'll finish up this application first," said Arcus as he took out a pen. Angel nuzzled him and said,"Don't stay up too long. I want to know the feeling of being snuggled up next to you since the others have all done it." Arcus smiled and said,"Alright. I promise this will be fast." Angel smiled and she lied down on the bed.

Arcus looked down at the application and said,"Let's see...name, Aaron. Age, since the minimum age is ten, I'll go with thirteen..." After finishing a few more questions, Arcus placed the application on the table and he lied down next to Angel.

He carefully placed his arms around Angel and he whispered,"Sweet dreams, my dear Angel." Unknown to him, Angel was listening to every word he said and she smiled as she wrapped her wings around him as they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Arcus woke up and he gazed at the lovely figure belonging to Angel as he slowly unwrapped Angel's wing from his body.

Arcus gently shook Angel and whispered,"Wake up Angel. Today's the day of the test."

Angel squirmed a while before she asked,"Can't we get up a bit later?" Arcus smiled and said,"As great as that idea sounds, this test is more important. There will be time after this test. I promise you that you'll have me all to yourself after the test." Angel smiled and said,"Alright. I'm getting up."

As Angel slowly got up from the bed, she stretched herself and she got down before she said,"I wonder what the test will be about." Arcus opened up the door and said,"We're about to find out soon. Come on Angel, let's get going."

Once they were out of the room, they were greeted by the instructor,"How was the night? Comfy?" Arcus nodded and said,"I can't believe a place like this has a bed that comfortable." The instructor laughed and said,"That's what I said when I first came here a long time ago. So, did you finish the application?" Arcus nodded and he handed it over.

The instructor smiled and said,"Now, I just need to collect your Pokeballs." Arcus asked,"Why?" The instructor replied,"I forgot to mention that you aren't allowed to have your Pokemons with you during the test. The last test is to see how well you can work with Pokemons that you don't have." Arcus sighed and asked,"Can I at least keep Angel?" The instructor rubbed his chin and said,"From the bond you two share, I can tell that you two are inseparable. This will be the only time I let this happen. You can let your Pokemon stay with you. Only this one." Arcus nodded and said,"Hear that Angel, looks like you'll be with me for the test too."

Soon, a man wearing the same uniform as the instructor ran up and said,"Sir, Pokemon trainers have already arrive. We need to start the test soon for the first batch if we''re gonna make it through the day." The instructor nodded and said,"Aaron, you're in the first batch. Be sure to be there by ten." He handed him the a badge with the number '1' and Arcus nodded and said,"We'll be there."

After reaching the lobby, Arcus and Angel were astonished by the number of trainers in the room.

_Five minutes till ten. Better make use of it._ Thought Arcus as he walked over to two trainers sitting on a sofa.

"What do you think will be tested?" Asked one of them. The other one shrugged and said,"I have no idea. That's why I studied last night." Arcus sat down next to them and said,"Hey there. Are you to in the first batch?" The two nodded and said,"We were the first two to register for this." Arcus smirked and said,"Sorry to disappoint you two but I was first." He showed them his badge and they frowned.

However, their expression was turned from disappointment to curious when they spotted Angel.

They asked,"What is that Pokemon?" Arcus glared at them and said,"You know I hate it when people call my Pokemon an 'it'. My Pokemon's a girl!" The two chuckled nervously and one of them said,"Sorry about that. We're just curious that's all." Arcus huffed and said,"For your information, my Pokemon's called an Absol and I got her when I became a breeder by my father."

One of the boys groaned and said,"I wish my dad would give me a Pokemon as cool as yours. By the way, why didn't you give her to the instructor?" Arcus replied,"He allowed me to use her for the test so I get to keep her with me till this ends." The same boy said,"Awesome! You gotta teach me how you did it! My name's Drake and my friend's name's Alex."

Arcus smiled and said,"It's nice to meet you two but it's time to get moving. The test is about to begin in two minutes." The three got out of the sofa and they quickly ran straight to the examination room with Angel by Arcus's side.

* * *

Now that they had made it to the room, they've gotten their seats at the very first row and soon, trainers were pouring in just to find a seat.

Once they've all settled down, Arcus had been given multiple scared looks from the other trainers when they saw Angel. Arcus telepathically said,"Ignore them. You're already more beautiful to me." Angel smiled and giggled softly as the instructor walked in.

"Good morning trainers! I will be your instructor for the whole test. There will be three tests in total. The first test is to see a person's knowledge of Pokemons. You will all be answering ten true or false questions. The second test is to see a person's ability to recognize Pokemon in which you will all need to identify five Pokemons. The final test is a three-on-three Pokemon battle where you all will be selecting three random Pokemons to battle me. But there is one exception today, the boy in front with his Pokemon has gotten permission from me to use only that Pokemon."

Numerous whispers were heard and Arcus heard one said,"He's so lucky." Arcus smirked as the instructor said,"Okay! The test will begin now!"

**Test #1,**

The screen in front of Arcus showed a picture of a Tauros and the computer said,"Tauros are Ground type. True? Or false?" Arcus thought _I've seen a Tauros before in HQ. It was weak against Fighting types so it's a Normal type._ Arcus pressed the button with a cross on it and the screen changed to a picture of a Pikachu. The computer then said,"Pikachu evolves into a Raichu when it reaches a certain level. True? Or false?" Arcus already knew the answer to it and he pressed the button with a cross again.

Next, the computer showed a picture of a Meowth and it said,"Meowth has only two evolution. True? Or false?" Arcus smirked and pressed the button with a circle. The screen then showed a picture of a Magnemite and it said,"Magnemite evolves from Magneton. True? Or false?" Arcus quickly pressed the button with a cross and the fifth picture appeared. It showed a Spearow and the computer said,"Spearow evolves into Fearow. True? Or false?" Arcus sighed and pressed the button with a circle.

The sixth picture showed a Magikarp and the computer said,"The only attack Magikarp knows is Splash. True? Or false?" Arcus pressed the button with a circle and the next picture appeared as a Beedrill,"Beedrill is only a Bug type. True? Or false?" Arcus thought _A Beedrill is indeed a Bug type but its sting is poisonous. It's definitely a Bug and Poison type._ Arcus pressed the button with a cross and the next one showed a Charizard,"Charizard is the final evolution of Charmander. True? Or false?" Arcus pressed the button with the circle.

The ninth picture was a Raticate,"Raticate is able to use Jump Kick. True? Or false?" Arcus thought _That guy's Raticate tried to attack Angel with a Jump Kick. So it's safe to say yes._ Arcus pressed the button with the circle and the final picture appeared. It showed a Hitmonlee,"Hitmonlee is also known as the 'Punching demon'. True? Or false?" Arcus thought _The data said that Hitmonlee uses its legs so it isn't called the 'Punching demon'._ He pressed the button with the cross and he stretched his arms.

**Test #2,**

As soon as everyone has finished, the instructor said,"Okay! Now that everyone's done, we'll begin the second test. Now identify this Pokemon." The screen showed a magnet and Arcus picked Magnemite. The instructor then said,"The correct answer is Magnemite!" The sound of groaning was then heard and the instructor said,"A true master knows that the magnets on top of its head is opposite. Next question, what is this Pokemon?"

The screen showed a picture of a Meowth's charm and of course, Arcus picked the picture with the Meowth . The instructor said,"The correct answer is Meowth! A true master knows that when a Meowth evolves, its charm turns into a ruby on its forehead. Next question, what is this Pokemon?" The picture was a star-shaped Pokemon and Arcus picked Staryu. The instructor said,"The correct answer is Staryu! A true master knows that a Starmie has more than five edges. Now what Pokemon does this arm belong to?"

A picture of a rocky arm was shown and Arcus picked Geodude. The instructor said,"The correct answer is Geodude! It's quite simple since a Geodude is made out of rocks. Now for the final question, what Pokemon has this?" The screen showed a silver cannon and Arcus immediately knew it was a Blastoise. The instructor said,"The correct answer is Blastoise! When Wartortle evolves into Blastoise, it has a pair of cannons attached to its shell. The final score will be posted outside soon. I suggest you all get ready for the final test."

* * *

Once they were all out of the room, Drake said,"I am so gonna die! I didn't know if Tauros is a Ground type or not!" Arcus said,"Chill out. At least you know the rest." Angel nuzzled Arcus and Drake said,"Even so, I still believe I will fail!"

Alex then ran over to them and said,"Guys, the results are out!"

The three of them then ran over to the notification board and Arcus saw his name at the very top. Alex said,"Congrats dude! You're the first in the test!" Arcus replied,"Congrats to you too! You got fifth." Drake sighed and said,"I got tenth. I knew I should have studied more!" The instructor then walked up and said,"Now we will need all of you to go and collect the set of three Pokeballs outside so we can quickly begin the final test."

As the three of them headed out, they were the first in line and Alex picked the middle set and said,"I can feel it! This one is my ticket to victory!" Drake picked the first set and when Arcus was about to pick his, the instructor handed him two Pokeballs and said,"Since you will be using your Pokemon, these are the only two Pokeballs left." Arcus took the two Pokeballs and the instructor said,"You're up first too."

Drake and Alex said in unison,"Good luck!"

* * *

**Test #3,**

As all the trainers gathered around the court, the instructor started off by tossing his Pokeball and a Flareon emerged. Arcus took a good look at his two Pokeballs and he tossed one of them out. To his luck, a Sandslash emerged from it.

The instructor said,"Great choice Aaron! Flareon, use Leer!" Arcus said,"Sandslash, use Dig to avoid it!" Sandslash nodded and it quickly dug its way into the ground, avoiding the Leer attack. The instructor said,"Flareon, be careful! Sandslash can be anywhere!" Arcus smirked and said,"Sandslash, come out and use Slash!"

Sandslash shot out of the ground beneath Flareon and it slashed Flareon with its claws. Arcus said,"Sandslash, bring Flareon for a ride underground!" Sandslash complied and it held Flareon by its face with its legs and Sandslash started digging its way underground using Dig.

While underground, the instructor wasn't able to give Flareon any commands since they were too deep. Arcus yelled,"Sandslash, toss Flareon out!" With out a moment to lose, Sandslash kicked Flareon back up and it fainted.

The instructor returned Flareon to its ball and said,"I'm impressed. You used the ground to prevent me from giving Flareon any commands." Arcus nodded and he returned Sandslash to its ball as well. The instructor then tossed another Pokeball and this time, a Hitmonlee emerged from it.

Arcus tossed out his second Pokeball and an Alakazam emerged from it. Arcus smiled and thought _So this is how Abra will look like in his final stage._

The instructor said,"Hitmonlee, use High Jump Kick!" Arcus said,"Alakazam, use Psychic!" Before Hitmonlee could land a blow, Alakazam stopped it with Psychic. Arcus said,"Since Hitmonlee is weak against Psychic type moves, Alakazam, use Psybeam to wrap this up!" Alakazam placed his spoons in front of him and a beam was shot out from it, knocking Hitmonlee down.

Impressed, the Instructor said,"I like your way of battling Aaron. Now I'm down to my final Pokemon. Pokeball go!" As the Pokeball opened up, an Alakazam emerged from it. Arcus asked,"So you had an Alakazam too?" The instructor replied,"Like you, I randomly choose my Pokeballs too." Arcus smirked and said,"Angel, I know you're immune to Psychic Pokemons. So I know you'll win this." Angel nodded and said,"I'm ready!"

As Angel got herself onto the court, the instructor said,"Now we'll know what type of Pokemon that is. Alakazam, use Psychic!" Alakazam eyes started glowing blue and it tried to lift Angel off the ground but nothing happened. Arcus chucked and said,"This is a clear win for me! Angel is an Absol. And an Absol is a Dark type Pokemon! Which means she's immune to Psychic type moves. Angel, use Faint Attack!"

Angel dashed straight for Alakazam and the instructor said,"Alakazam, use Light Screen!" As Alakazam created a screen in front of him, Arcus said,"Too late! Look behind you Alakazam."

Alakazam turned around and it was knocked down by Angel. Arcus said,"Angel, use Hyper Beam for the finish!" Angel opened up her mouth and a yellow sphere materialized before a beam was shot at Alakazam.

With Alakazam knocked out from the Hyper Beam, Angel had won the battle for Arcus and he said,"You did it Angel! We won!" The sound of applause was then heard, followed by cheering. The instructor smiled and said,"Very well done Aaron. You defeated me. After everyone else has finish their battles with me, you will be award the badge to proceed to the Indigo League."

Drake and Alex walked up and Alex said,"That was awesome! I hope our battle will be just like you." Arcus smiled and said,"I'll be rooting for you two." The instructor took back the two Pokeballs he lent Arcus and he returned Arcus's Universal balls to him.

* * *

Finally, after everyone else had their chances of battling the instructor, Drake had lost all his three battles while Alex lost one of his battles. Overall, only Arcus has won all his battles while the average of the rest were only two wins and one lost.

Once they have all assembled back in the building, the instructor presented Arcus a red badge with a 'P' in the middle. He said,"Take it Aaron. You earned it by proving your knowledge of Pokemons, identifying them with ease and even using them in battles. I present you the badge to qualify for the Indigo League!"

As Arcus accepted the badge, everyone gave him a round of applause and cheers. The instructor said,"I hope to see you here next time to observe more trainers try to qualify for the Indigo League." Arcus nodded and the instructor said,"There's still months before the Indigo League begins. You have all the time to relax." Arcus nodded again and said,"Thanks for this. I'm sure to keep it safe till the League starts."

Drake and Alex soon walked over to Arcus and Alex said,"Congrats man! We'll be cheering for you at the League itself!" Arcus asked,"You're not doing the test again?" They shook their heads and Drake said,"We decided not to since the tests are too hard for us. But as we said, we'll be cheering for you."

After saying their farewells, Arcus and Angel headed back to Viridian City by teleporting back when no one was looking.

* * *

Once they were back at the Team Rocket HQ, Arcus and Angel were right in front of Giovanni's office.

He knocked on the door and he heard Giovanni yelled,"What is it?!" He opened the door and asked,"Giovanni, is everything alright?" Giovanni sighed and said,"Oh Aaron, it's just you. I'm not in the mood right now. Those three idiots, Jessie, James and Meowth have just destroyed Pokemon Land! That amusement park caused me a lot of money and they destroyed it in a day!"

Arcus petted the Persian and said,"I have good news for you Giovanni. I got the badge to enter the Indigo League." Giovanni smiled and said,"At least there's one good news. I knew you would get it." Arcus nodded and said,"It was easy actually. I didn't have to do much." Giovanni chuckled and said,"Good. Once the Indigo League ends, I'm sure we'll have more newcomers. You can take a vacation now Aaron. You've done Team Rocket proud and now you deserve a rest. Your vacation will end after the Indigo League. You may also take a few of our Pokemons to train them as well."

Arcus nodded and said,"Sure thing Giovanni. I'll see you again after the Indigo League. Tell Dr. Namba I said goodbye too." Giovanni nodded and Arcus said,"Angel, let's go."

**A/N: Now that this is done, find out what will happen in the next chapter in the next author's notes. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Ghost at Maiden's Peak**

**A/N: Enjoy! Last time, Arcus has passed the test and he is able to enter the Indigo League. Arcus has also earned himself a vacation till the League ends so now, he's going to find Ash and friends. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Combusken(Torch), Mudkip(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom).**

* * *

"Thanks for Eevee, Dr. Namba," said Arcus. Dr. Namba nodded and said,"Make sure you take good care of it! I worked hard stealing it and wiping its memory of its original trainer."

Arcus nodded as he and Angel headed out of the lab. Now that Arcus had agreed to take care of one of the Eevee, Dr. Namba would have to worry about lesser things.

"Are you sure this is the right thing?" Angel asked. Arcus nodded and said,"I'm sure of it. Besides, wouldn't it be nice to have another Pokemon in the family?" Angel rolled her eyes and said,"As much as that sounds great, I'm still not sure. Will I still be your favorite?"

Arcus gave Angel a serious look and said,"Listen Angel, you will always be my favorite. You are my mate. That's all that matters. No one will replace you at all. Promise me that you'll never ask that question again."

Angel smiled and she gave Arcus a kiss before replying,"I promise that I won't ask that again. I love you Arcus." He smiled and said,"I love you too." Arcus raised the Pokeball and said,"Now, let's meet our new family member. Come out, Eevee!"

Right after the Pokeball landed on the ground, it opened up and an Eevee emerged from it. As it spoke, the two knew it was definitely a girl,"Who are you?" Arcus replied,"I am Arcus, your new owner. It's good to have you in the family, Eevee."

Eevee looked over to Angel and asked,"What about you? Are you my owner too?" Angel shook her head and said,"No, I'm not. I'm your owner's mate. It''s nice to see another girl in the family."

Arcus looked around and said,"Angel, Eevee, we should leave now before anyone else sees us here. Hold on to me."

Once Angel and Eevee grabbed hold of Arcus's arms, he whispered,"Teleport." Soon, the three were no longer in Team Rocket HQ.

* * *

Later, arriving at a place called Maiden's Peak, Arcus saw that it was morning and people were starting to get out of their houses.

Arcus looked over to Eevee and said,"Welcome to the family." He raised a Universal ball and he gently knocked it on Eevee's head. Soon, Eevee was absorbed into the ball and Angel said,"So now she will be heading back to where the others are right?" Arcus shook her head and said,"She will be staying with us. Shelly will be sent home. He deserves some rest." Arcus took out Shelly's Universal ball and it disappeared.

Calling Eevee out again, Arcus said,"Now to name you. What do you want?" Eevee stuttered,"Well...I-I always w-w-wanted to evolve i-into an Espeon." Arcus said,"At least now I know what you want to be. What do you think of Jewel?" Eevee smiled as she wagged her tail and said,"I love it!"

Eevee, now called Jewel, hopped into Arcus's arms and nuzzled him. Arcus chuckled and said,"That's enough, Jewel. I need to call somebody. Why don't you go and get to know the others." Arcus tossed out his other Universal balls and Torch, Kippy, Lily and Ace came out.

Arcus said,"Alright! While I make a call, all of you can get to know Jewel a little bit more." Arcus then took out Sam and he put him on before he said,"Sam, could you make a call to Ash Ketchum?" Sam replied,"Request accepted. Call is now in progress."

A moment later, a picture of Ash popped up on the screen and Arcus said,"Hey Ash! How are you?" Ash replied,"Great! Me, Brock and Misty are doing fine. Where are you? Last time we saw you was on the St. Anne." Arcus replied,"Sorry about leaving you guys at the St. Anne. My time on that ship was cut short. I'm in a place call Maiden's Peak and I have something to show you guys." Ash happily said,"Wow! That's good news! We are heading to Maiden's Peak too! We'll be there by noon on a ferry." Arcus smiled and said,"I'll see you at noon then."

Arcus removed Sam and he looked back at his Pokemons, whom were all getting along pretty well. Arcus said,"Alright! We'll be meeting Ash, Brock and Misty later in the afternoon. Let's get to the docks." He returned Torch, Kippy, Lily and Ace back to their Universal balls and said,"Angel, I hope you don't mind letting Jewel stay out with us. I want her to get use to being out of the ball more often." Angel nodded and said,"I don't mind that. But as long as I'm close to you, that's all." Arcus smiled and said,"You got yourself a deal, Angel."

Picking Jewel up, Arcus guided Angel towards the docks after receiving directions from Sam.

* * *

Finally reaching the docks, Arcus placed Jewel back on the ground and he said,"It'll only be five minutes before the ferry arrives. How 'bout I give you something special as a 'welcome to the family' gift?" Jewel nodded and Arcus gave her a piece of his Pokemon food.

Once Jewel finished swallowing it, Arcus said,"Now, you'll be like the others, immune to all attacks." Jewel wagged her tail and said,"Thank you so much Arcus!" He smiled and replied,"It was nothing. As long as you enjoy being in this family, you'll be treated with a lot of love and care." Angel lifted Jewel up and said,"Not to mention that you'll get the advantage over other Pokemons when you battle now."

Arcus then said,"Here comes the ferry. Remember Jewel, these are my friends. Which means they are also your friends and their Pokemons are included." Jewel nodded and the three of them waited as the ferry docked.

Upon stopping, Ash, Brock and Misty were the first to alight from the ferry and Ash said,"Arcus, it's good to see you again!" Arcus smiled and said,"It's good to see all of you here too!" When he turned to look at Brock, he asked,"Hey Brock, what's the matter with you?" Misty replied,"He's just upset since he can't see another girl again."

Brock sighed and said,"Since there's a festival here, I'll ride the Ferris Wheel alone." He turned to look at the water and he saw a girl standing there. Brock's attention immediately turned to the girl as he said,"Wow! What a knockout!" As soon as he said that, the rest of the ferry's passengers charged out and trampled Brock.

Just as Brock got up, he looked back at the girl but instead of seeing what he expected, the girl turned into a Pokemon call Gastly and disappeared from plain sight. Brock then said,"She's gone." Pikachu, who had also saw Gastly disappeared, said,"Pikachu?"

Ash placed his hand on Brock's shoulder and said,"Cheer up Brock! We're at a festival!" Misty picked him up and said,"Yeah! Let's have some fun!" But before they moved another step, Ash finally noticed Jewel and he exclaimed,"No way! Arcus, you caught another Pokemon!" Arcus nodded and said,"Her name's Jewel. I just got her today too." Ash took out his Pokedex and it said,"Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. It has the potential to evolve into any one of three different Pokemons. Eevee evolves into one of three Pokemon depending on what stone is used on it: Using a Fire Stone will yield Flareon, the Flame Pokemon. A Water Stone yields Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon. A Thunder Stone yields Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon."

Arcus said,"Your Pokedex still needs a long time before it could figure out the rest of Eevee's evolution." Misty asked,"You mean there's more?" Arcus nodded and said,"My Eevee desires to evolve into an Espeon, the Psychic version of Eevee which is possible if she gets enough friendship during the day. And that's just one of them. The rest is up to you to figure out, Ash. I'll catch up with you later, guys. There's something I need to do for now." Ash and Misty nodded before they hauled Brock into the festival.

Once they're out of sight, Arcus said,"Jessie, James, Meowth, the three of you better have a good explanation why I heard you eavesdropping!"

The three Team Rocket agents slowly made their way out of their hiding spots and Meowth said,"We weren't eavesdropping! We were just trying to get up here." Arcus raised his eyebrow and asked,"Then why didn't you three follow the crowd out of the ferry?" Jessie chuckled nervously and whispered,"James, help us!" Unfortunately, James was busy staring at the girl that Brock had just seen.

Arcus sighed and said,"Today's the start of a special day for me. I am having my vacation till the League starts and I do not want to see any of you three cause any trouble! Is that clear?!" Jessie and Meowth saluted and Jessie asked,"Wait...what vacation? I thought the boss doesn't allow anyone to take a vacation." Arcus replied,"Since you three destroyed Pokemon Land that Giovanni spent lots of money on, he had asked me to go to the Pokemon League Admission Exam and get the badge to qualify for the Indigo League which I did. Giovanni then gave me a vacation that lasts till the League ends." Jessie frowned and said,"I wish the boss would give me such a wonderful vacation!" Arcus huffed and said,"That would never happen if you keep goofing around and spending a lot of money on useless things."

Arcus then left with Jewel in his arms and Angel by his side.

* * *

Soon after leaving those three behind, Arcus made his way around the festival looking for Ash, Brock and Misty.

When he finally found them, he saw an old lady talking to Brock.

Arcus walked over and asked,"What did I missed?" Ash replied,"This old lady thinks that Brock is cursed." The old lady looked over at Arcus and said,"You! Yes, you! The one with the Eevee. You have a bright future ahead of you." Arcus looked over at the lady and said,"A bright future? If that means anything I know, tell me." The old lady replied,"I know what you are young man, or should I say, Pokemon! I know that you're a Pokemon. But I won't spread anything about this. I just want to tell you that you have a bright future ahead of you with your mate."

Upon hearing that, Misty's eyes widen and she said,"Arcus, you never told us that you have a mate. So, who's the lucky girl?" Arcus replied,"Misty, I thought it was obvious that Angel is my mate. After I said 'Angel is my dearest Pokemon ever', I thought you would get the idea." Misty chuckled nervously and said,"Sorry about that."

Turning his attention back to the old lady, he asked,"How did you know I was a Pokemon anyway?" The old lady laughed and said,"It was quite simple actually. But I'm not telling you how." The old lady then turned her attention back to Brock and said,"Now where was I...oh yes! Beware! not of a beautiful old woman like me, but a beautiful young woman or you'll suffer a terrible fate!"

Brock suddenly stood up and said,"That girl on the rock, I have to meet her!" Misty the said,"I must be the beautiful girl she was talking about, but I would never hurt Brock." The old lady said,"I was talking about an elegant young woman. Not some scrawny, little blabbermouth like you!" Misty exclaimed,"Scrawny?!" Ash took advantage and said,"Real scrawny!"

Misty then gave Ash a beating of his life and she said,"I don't have to stand around here and be insulted! Let's get out of here!" She started dragging Ash and Brock away and as far away from the old lady with Arcus following them.

For some reason, Arcus had sensed a feeling when he saw that old lady and he said,"Angel, Jewel, something is up with that old lady. I think she isn't a human at all." Angel nodded and said,"You're right. A human can't possibly tell whether you're a Pokemon or not unless she is a Pokemon herself." Arcus asked,"What do you think, Jewel?"

Jewel replied,"I'm not sure at all. I'm not like you two. I can't tell a difference!" Arcus petted her head and said,"You don't have to worry, Jewel. I was just asking."

* * *

Fifteen minutes after they managed to get away from the old lady, they arrived at a place call the Shrine of the Maiden where a crowd of people had already gathered as a man came out and said,"Welcome. To celebrate the Summer's end festival, we will now display the greatest treasure of this Shrine. For two thousand years, this painting has hung within the Shrine of the Maiden. Once each year, it is removed from the Shrine and displayed to the public during this festival. As I unveil the painting please gaze with preference."

The man then removed the cloth covering the painting and Arcus heard everyone gasped in awe. Next thing he knew, Brock walked up and James did the same. As they stepped closer, Brock said,"She's so incredibly beautiful." James said,"She's the girl of my dream, don't wake me up."

As Brock took another step, the man blocked him and said,"Stay back! The woman in this painting perished over two thousand years ago. She was in love with a brave and handsome young man. He left her and sailed away to fight in a war. She waited for him for a very long time, hoping to see his ship on the horizon. But her true love never returned and she still waited until her body finally turned into stone. Till this day, she still waits for her true love to return."

Brock asked,"Tell me, where's this rock?" The man replied,"Maiden's Rock is not far from this Shrine. It's just over there." He pointed to a cliff where there was a rock that was shaped like a girl.

* * *

Arriving at the Maiden's Rock, Brock said,"It's the most beautiful I've ever seen." On the opposite side from where they were standing, James said,"I don't care if she's made of stone. I'm still in love with her!"

Brock then said,"If she were my girlfriend, I make sure she's never out of my sight!" James said,"No one will ever steal her from me! Not even Team Rocket! I'll fight them to keep her safe!"

Arcus sighed and said,"That ghost must have really enchanted Brock. He's all in love with that rock." Ash then asked,"Oh yeah! You said that you have something to show us. What is it?" Arcus took out his badge and said,"Take a look. This is a badge that gives me the chance to qualify for the Indigo League without even battling the gym leaders." Ash and Misty took a look at the badge and Ash asked,"Where did you get it?" Arcus replied,"I got it from a place called the Pokemon League Admission Exam. I forgotten where it was since I teleported from where I was to there. But if you pass, they'll give you this badge and you're in the League like me."

Soon after night had arrived, Brock was still gazing at the rock.

Ash said,"No matter how long you wait here, a rock is a rock." Misty agreed and said,"Yeah. Let's go back to the festival." Brock replied,"Why don't you guys go ahead. I want to stay here longer." Arcus nodded and said,"As long as you remember where we're staying, I'm fine with that. Angel, Jewel, let's go." The two Pokemons happily nodded as they followed Arcus to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Curfew time! Curfew time!" Exclaimed the Pidgey alarm clock in the Pokemon Center.

Jewel was fast asleep in Arcus's lap while Angel was resting her head on Arcus's shoulder as he gently wrapped his arms around her

Meanwhile, Ash, Pikachu and Misty were still worried about Brock since he hasn't return to the Pokemon Center yet. Ash asked,"Where could he be?" Misty shrugged and said,"I don't know but I can tell you that the way Arcus is treating his mate is so cute."

Just then, the door of the Pokemon Center was starting to close and Ash quickly said,"Wait! I'll go out and look for him!" But as he took one step, Nurse Joy grabbed him by the collar and said,"Hold it! Don't you realize it's your bedtime?" Ash replied,"Yes but..." Nurse Joy interrupted,"Staying up late is bad for your skin and it makes you irritable and it ruins your appetite. I won't allow it! Now get to bed this instant!"

Once the door was shut, Arcus said,"Ash, we can go look for Brock tomorrow. I bet he's still at the Maiden's Rock

* * *

The next morning, the group had all went over to the Maiden's Rock in search of Brock.

On the way, Arcus suddenly started itching and after having enough scratching, he said,"I can't take this human disguise anymore!" Arcus quickly reverted back to his Pokemon form and he finally relaxed as he said,"That's better."

Angel giggled as she said,"I kinda like you better when you're like this." Arcus smiled and said,"You'll see me like this every time I'm sick of my disguise." As they shared a hug, Misty said,"Not to be rude or anything but we're still looking for Brock here! You two can be all romantic later after we find Brock." Arcus whispered,"She's just jealous cause she doesn't have a boyfriend."

Upon hearing that, Misty turned to glare at Arcus as she exclaimed,"What did you say?!" Arcus chuckled and said,"That was just joke." Misty huffed as she yelled,"Brock, where are you?"

On the opposite side, Jessie and Meowth were also yelling as they tried to call out to James, who coincidentally was also missing."James, if you're not here, at least come out and tell us!"

Soon, the two sides met and Ash was the first to speak,"You again!" Jessie said,"I finally found you...oh wait a minute, you're not the one I was waiting for!" Ash then asked,"Hey, are you looking for somebody too?"

Ignoring Ash, Jessie started announcing the Team Rocket motto by herself in which she said,"Doing this by myself is a real drag." Halfway through the motto, James's voice was then heard. As Jessie continued to announce the motto, Arcus walked over to the door of the house beside them and opened it up, resulting in James falling out, followed by Brock.

"Found them," said Arcus as Ash bent over and asked,"Brock, are you okay?" Meanwhile, Jessie was strangling James as she said,"What do you think you're doing?!"

Not long, the old lady from yesterday appeared and said,"So everything turned out just as I predicted. Obviously these two have both seen the ghost of the Maiden." Everyone, except Arcus, Angel and Jewel who was still sleeping in Arcus's arms, said in unison,"Ghost of the Maiden?!" Next thing they knew, Brock and James were babbling on about random things before they hugged each other.

Getting uncomfortable, Arcus said,"Ash, I hope you don't mind me borrowing Pikachu for a second." Ash asked,"Why?" Arcus replied,"This is why. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt and I'll use my own Thunderbolt." The two soon zapped Brock and James with their Thunderbolt attacks.

Brock slowly got up and said,"Who am I? I'm Brock." Ash smiled and said,"Brock's back!" James got up and said,"I am James from Team Rocket." Suddenly, James shot up and he started acting weird.

Later inside the house, the old lady had lit up the fireplace and she said,"All men who passed here fall under her spell. It's always the same story over and over. We find them here acting like zombies with their lives and they babble like idiots. It's the work of that Maiden's ghost. Still waiting for her soldier to return. It's just as I warned."

Brock said,"So what? Who cares as long as I can be with her." Ash waved his hand in front of Brock's face but he didn't respond and Ash said,"He isn't cured!" James, however, was the opposite. James exclaimed,"I'm scared! You've got to do something!"

The old lady replied,"There's only one thing we can do..." Everyone turned their attention to her and she continued,"We have stickers!" She pasted them onto James's and Brock's forehead and said,"These are anti-ghost stickers. However..." Ash asked,"What's the catch?" The old lady brought out her cashier and said,"I can't just give these stickers away for free! Buy two, you get one free!"

Arcus sighed and said,"We have no choice Ash. If we want to save Brock, we have to pay." Ash and Misty sighed as they handed her the money for fifty stickers while Jessie and Meowth took the ones that she gave for free.

Ash and Misty soon got out of the house and they started pasting the stickers while Jessie and Meowth were pasting stickers on James and Pikachu, Arcus, Angel and Jewel who had finally woken up were helping to paste the stickers on Brock.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Asked James. Jessie pasted one of the stickers on his mouth and said,"Shut your mouth."

Arcus looked at Brock and said,"I hope you'll be the same again soon."

* * *

When night came, everyone was watching from a corner of the house as the old lady, Brock and James were sitting right at the door.

"Will she come?" Asked Jessie. Meowth replied,"Oh she will." Ash said,"This better work." Misty said,"Let's hope."

Soon, the wind started blowing faster and stronger as it ripped the stickers off the house and Arcus said,"That was a complete waste of money." The door soon opened up and the old lady said,"She's here!"

At the door, a spirit that looked like the Maiden's Rock entered with a strong wind behind her. The fire in the fireplace was extinguished immediately and the room was dark.

Brock immediately stood up and said,"It's you!" The spirit nodded and said,"I've been waiting for you." Brock replied,"Yes and I have been waiting for you too." James piped in and exclaimed,"I'm scared! Really, really scared!"

Next, something happened that no one had expected, Brock and James were lifted off the ground! James grabbed on to a handle and exclaimed,"But why? Why aren't the stickers working?!" Jessie replied,"Maybe because we pasted the free stickers on you instead." James said,"I can't believe you're letting that ghost get me just because you're both so cheap! I don't wanna go!" James suddenly let go of the handle and he floated away.

As the ghost was bring Brock and James closer to the Maiden's Rock, Ash, Misty and Pikachu grabbed onto Brock's legs while James was grabbed by Arcus.

Suddenly, Jessie shot a rocket at the ghost and said,"Hey girl, you can't take him! You haven't got a ghost of a chance!" Arcus dropped James and James said,"You really do care!" Jessie huffed and said,"It's not cause of you. Girls like her disgust me. Always waiting around for her man as if he was her faithful pet. She can't stand the thought of losing him. She cries but I say see you later! There are plenty more fish in the sea." Meowth replied,"I can sure go for some fish."

The ghost then said,"I've been waiting. You cannot interfere." The ghost then summoned a lot of ghostly heads that soon swarmed them and Ash picked up his Pokedex and it said,"No Pokemon entry found."

Arcus took out Sam when no one was looking and he put him on and said,"Sam, which of these is a Pokemon?" Sam replied,"The one that looks like a spirit of a girl is a Pokemon called Gastly." Arcus nodded as he took out Sam and said,"Ash, the Maiden's spirit is the Pokemon!"

Ash pointed his Pokedex at the ghost and it said,"Pokemon entry found! Gastly, a Ghost Pokemon. It is usually invisible. Its specialty is Hypnosis."

The ghost then said,"So you've finally figured it out. Sometimes I'm the ghost of the two thousand year old and sometimes I'm the mysterious old lady but no matter what disguise, I'll always be..." The ghost then span around and it became a Gastly and it continued,"awfully Gastly."

Ash said,"Well Gastly, it's time for a battle! Pikachu, go!" As Pikachu dashed nearer, Gastly said,"My Ghost powers can work on other Pokemon too, including little rodents!" He quickly turned into a mousetrap and he began chasing Pikachu around.

Meowth unsheathed his claws and said,"Mousetraps won't hurt Meowth!" Gastly reverted back and said,"So Meowth, you want to play games with me? Here's a cat toy I think you'll enjoy!" He materialized a ball in front of Meowth and he was heads over heels for the ball.

Jessie called out her Ekans and said,"Go Ekans!" As Ekans slithered around Gastly, the Ghost Pokemon had turned into a mongoose and he scared Ekans to death with it. Jessie tagged out with James and he said,"Koffing, use Poison Gas attack."

Koffing was about to release his poison gas but Gastly stomped on him and said,"Smoking is prohibited."

Ash then called out Charmander, surprising Arcus as he thought _When did Ash get a Charmander?_ While Arcus was still thinking, Gastly had turned into a fire extinguisher as he chased Charmander around. Next, Ash called out Squirtle and Bulbasaur, surprising Arcus even more as Gastly summoned a Venusaur and a Blastoise. Gastly then said,"And for fun, I'll combine Venusaur and Blastoise to form Venustoise." Scared out of their wits, Squirtle and Bulbasaur ran back to Ash.

With no other options left, Arcus walked up and said,"So it all comes down to this." Gastly chuckled as he said,"I just about done with them anyway. So what can the Pokemon with disguises just like me do?" Arcus smirked as he tossed out his Universal ball and Kippy came out.

Confused, Gastly asked,"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Arcus replied,"Kippy's a Mudkip and a Mudkip is a Water type Pokemon! Kippy, use Water Gun on Gastly!" Before Gastly could react, he was hit by a gallon of water that keeps on coming.

As the bell of Maiden's Peak rang, Gastly started shivering and Arcus said,"Kippy, stop." Kippy stopped his water assault and Gastly said,"I really hate sunlight! It's time for me to go! Don't forget, the ghost of the Maiden and the old lady will be back next year."

The sun soon rose up and Jewel was immediately asleep again. Arcus smiled as he picked up Jewel and said,"I think it's also time for us to get some shut eye." Just when things couldn't get much better, Kippy was soon glowing brightly and everyone covered their eyes.

"What's going on?" Asked Ash. Arcus replied,"Kippy's evolving!" As Kippy started getting taller, two more fins protruded from his legs and when the glow died down, Kippy wasn't in his usual blue coat, he was now in a light-blue coat and Ash took out his Pokedex,"No data available." Arcus said,"Kippy evolved into a Marshtomp!"

Marshtomp smiled as it hugged Arcus and said,"Arcus, I evolved!" Arcus smiled and said,"Congratulations Kippy. How 'bout I rename you since you already evolve?" Kippy shook his head and said,"I like the name Kippy. I want to keep it!" Arcus nodded and said,"Alright. Now get a good rest." He returned Kippy to his Universal ball and Ash said,"Great! Now can we sleep?" Arcus nodded and said,"Let's go."

* * *

At night, everyone who was visiting Maiden's Peak all gathered by the water as they sent out tiny boats into the open sea. While it was happening, Brock was still gazing at the Maiden's Rock as he muttered,"If only you were two thousand years younger."

After sending the boats, there was a celebration held and everyone was in it, even Team Rocket, all except Arcus and his Pokemons.

While dancing, Ash asked,"Hey Misty, do you know where Arcus is?" Misty shrugged as she said,"I think he's spending some time with his mate."

At the docks, Arcus and Angel were sitting by the water."Arcus, I really enjoyed myself today." Arcus laughed and said,"Considering the fact that we spent the whole day sleeping after battling Gastly, I'll say the same. I love you Angel."

Angel smiled as she said,"I love you too Arcus. I hope that we'll be together for eternity." Arcus gave her a kiss as he said,"We already are."

**A/N: Done! This would have been up yesterday but I was slacking. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Bye Bye Butterfree**

**A/N: Enjoy! Last time, Arcus has gotten a new Pokemon, an Eevee with a desire to evolve into an Espeon. He had also been reunited with Ash and friends as they embarked on a journey to the Indigo League. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Combusken(Torch), Marshtomp(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Eevee(Jewel).**

* * *

"Wow! Look at those rocks!" Exclaimed Ash.

The group had been traveling since morning after they had left Maiden's Peak. After all their walk, they have reached the side of a sheer cliff.

Brock looked at the map and said,"The map says that the ridge leads right to Saffron City." After what had happened during their stay at Maiden's Peak, Brock had returned to his old self once he was out of the city.

Arcus looked at the ridge and said,"I hope that it's safe. Don't wanna risk losing our lives."

Right at that point, they all saw dozens and dozens of silhouettes up in the sky. Ash asked,"What are those?" Misty replied,"They look like Butterfree." Brock replied,"The Butterfree are celebrating their season of love." Misty tilted her head and asked,"Love?" Brock nodded and said,"Yeah. The season of love is when Butterfree lay their eggs. The Butterfree find mates and then lay their eggs across the sea."

"Across the sea?" Asked Ash. Brock nodded again and said,"That's right." Misty said,"How cute!" Arcus smiled and said,"If there was a season of love for Absol, Angel's never gonna be in it. She is my mate after all." Hearing that, Angel nuzzled Arcus and Misty sighed and said,"That's sweet."

Meanwhile, Ash asked,"Brock, does this mean my Butterfree has to go too?" Brock said,"If you don't let it cross the sea, it will never have babies." Ash quickly took out Butterfree's Pokeball and exclaimed,"Babies?! We have to get him out there!"

Arcus said,"Don't worry Ash. I heard that there's a balloon rental out here. We can rent one and then we can see the Butterfree find their mates for ourselves." Ash smiled and said,"Great idea Arcus."

* * *

After getting a balloon, Brock quickly got it ready as Misty and Ash got in it. Ash asked,"Arcus, aren't you coming?" Arcus shook his head as he turned into his Pokemon form and said,"I would rather fly up there myself." Arcus picked up Jewel and they flew up into the sky with Angel and the rest following.

Upon being up in the air, Ash exclaimed,"What a view!" Arcus turned to his left and said,"Guys, I've found the Butterfree." They all turned to the direction Arcus was looking at and they immediately flew closer.

Once they were closer, they saw that most of the Butterfree were already paired up and Ash called out his Butterfree. Ash said,"Go out there and find your mate!" Misty yelled,"Good luck Butterfree!"

For a while, it seemed as if things were going fine but in reality, Butterfree hasn't found a mate at all. Brock then guessed,"Maybe none of those Butterfree is its type." Confused, Misty asked,"What do you mean its type, Brock? The Butterfree all look the exactly the same to me." Brock explained,"Some must fly better than the others, or maybe they have slightly different patterns."

Arcus said,"What ever it is, I hope Butterfree finds his perfect mate."

Soon, the sound of Pokeballs releasing Pokemons were heard. The group turned around and they saw many balloons being lifted up into the sky and many trainers releasing their Butterfree.

Brock said,"They're all Butterfree trainers. They come at this time every year to release their Butterfree."

Not long, another balloon appeared beside the group's balloon and the trainer inside it was a girl who had already caught the attention of Brock. As his face turned bright red, Misty said,"Oh no. Not this again."

Ash's Butterfree soon returned to the balloon and Brock said,"Listen up Butterfree! See that Butterfree that girl just released?" He pointed to the Butterfree and said,"That one! Pick that one!" Butterfree tilted his head in confusion as Brock continued,"Don't you get it? If two Butterfree fall in love, their trainers will meet and they can fall in love too!"

Misty then smacked Brock's head and said,"Don't butt into Pokemon love affairs!" Ash said,"But Misty, if Butterfree doesn't find a mate, it won't ever have babies." Butterfree nodded and he flew back to look for his future mate.

While searching, Butterfree had came across a pink Butterfree and he was soon positive that she was the one as he flew straight at the pink Butterfree. Misty said,"It looks like Butterfree found someone it likes." Brock nodded and said,"Yeah. Love at first sight with that pink one." Arcus said,"Unlike you, Brock. You see a pretty girl, you are all over her within five seconds or even less."

Once they heard that, Ash and Misty laughed while Brock laughed nervously.

Turning their attention back to Butterfree, they saw Butterfree flying around the pink Butterfree and Ash said,"Butterfree's acting kinda weird." Brock replied,"That's Butterfree's courtship dance." Ash asked,"Courtship dance?" Brock explained,"It's Butterfree's way of saying 'I want to be your Butterfree'. If it's successful, the other Butterfree does the dance too."

Instead of dancing with Butterfree like they expected, they received something more devastating. The pink Butterfree rejected Ash's Butterfree.

As the pink Butterfree flew away, Brock said,"Butterfree got shot down." Misty said,"What?! That's so mean." Butterfree, feeling uncomfortable after being rejected, flew down into the forest.

* * *

Once the group landed in the forest, the group quickly got off the balloon and they began their search for Butterfree.

Arcus placed Jewel on the ground and asked,"Jewel, can you help us find Butterfree?" Jewel nodded and ran off into the forest with the others following her.

After searching for a whole hour, they encountered Jewel and she said,"Arcus, I found Butterfree!" Arcus said,"Guys, Jewel found Butterfree." Jewel then guided them over to Butterfree, who was still heartbroken by the pink Butterfree.

Brock then said,"It was rejected harshly. Being slapped right in its face, that's just ruining his pride. I could write a book about the secrets of love and heartache!" Misty replied,"I guess that book will be your auto biography."

Ash then took out his Pokedex and asked,"Do you think Dexter can tell us how Butterfree could get that other Butterfree to be its mate?" Misty replied,"Dexter has never been in love." Butterfree soon got sadder after hearing it. Ash said,"I just don't understand it! My Butterfree is great! Why would any other Butterfree reject it? Butterfree, maybe you just have to show off your strength and let the others see how great you are. Show how powerful your Tackle is! Or how you can use Stun Spore."

Misty agreed and said,"That's right Butterfree! Love is all about attacking your opponent first, get a quick punch and surprise them. Then while they're still standing, take the lead and you'll beat them hands down! Trust me, I know. That's the best way to win!"

Brock then asked,"You mean it?" Misty nodded and replied,"Sure do! That's love." Brock then started messing up his hair as he exclaimed,"I wished I've known that sooner!" Ash then said,"Butterfree, let's give it another try!" Brock stopped Ash and said,"A new look might help."

As Brock tied a yellow scarf around Butterfree's neck, Misty said,"Yeah! That looks great." Butterfree then started feeling more confidence in himself as he looked up at Ash.

Arcus then said,"You guys go on ahead. I want to train Jewel while I'm down here. I feel that a Pokemon that Jewel can battle is near." Ash nodded and said,"We'll tell you everything later! See you Arcus!"

Once they were gone, Arcus said,"Jewel, I feel that there's more than one Pokemon here for you to battle." Jewel nodded and Angel said,"Might as well gain experience and friendship while we're here. Besides, if you want to evolve into an Espeon, you have to get enough friendship in the day rather than night or else you'll be an Umbreon instead."

Jewel replied,"Although I also wanted be an Espeon, I always feel like being an Umbreon." Arcus petted her head and said,"It'll be great for you if you want to be what you want. Nobody's forcing you. You can be what you want." Jewel smiled and said,"Espeon it is then. Now where are those Pokemon?" Arcus smiled and said,"We gotta find them first."

After searching for two minutes, they found a Nidorino eating away at a berry it found. Arcus said,"Since Nidorino is a Poison type, your attacks should be mutual to it but you'll both be poisoned. Luckily you two ate the food that dad made so you don't have to worry about it. You ready, Jewel?"

Jewel nodded and said,"I'm ready!"

Arcus smiled and said,"Sneak up to that Nidorino and then use Quick Attack when it's distracted." Jewel nodded and she quietly sneaked up behind the Nidorino. Angel asked,"Do you think she can handle it?" Arcus nodded and said,"Of course she can. I have faith in her."

As Jewel was right a few meters behind from Nidorino, she charged straight at it and she crashed into it. Nidorino was sent crashing into the tree in front of it and Jewel began cheering.

Nidorino got up with an angry look on its face as it charged back at Jewel. Arcus said,"Jewel, use Sand Attack to counter Nidorino!" Jewel complied as she kicked the sand from the ground and Nidorino was forced to close its eyes as it crashed into the tree behind Jewel. Arcus said,"Great foot work Jewel! You're amazing!" As Jewel blushed from the compliment, Nidorino got up again and it ran away.

Arcus walked up and hugged Jewel before saying,"You did it Jewel! You won your first battle against a wild Pokemon!" Angel smiled and said,"Congratulations Jewel!"

Soon, Arcus heard Sam beeped and he placed Sam on his face before Sam said,"Arcus, you've got a call from Giovanni." Arcus said,"Put him on the line once I'm in my human form." As Arcus quickly turned into his human form, a screen popped up and Giovanni was on it.

"Ah, Aaron! Just the boy I was looking for! How are you on your vacation?" Asked Giovanni. Arcus replied,"I'm doing alright. How are things going back at Headquarters?" Giovanni sighed and said,"Things have gotten much more horrible. Pokemons have all gotten crazy when I made the announcement about you having a vacation. What did you do before you left three days ago?" Arcus replied,"I merely gave all of them a thorough check-up to see if they were in a healthy state and they were all healthy. After that, I went to Dr. Namba's lab and he gave me one of the Eevee he had so I could raise it."

Giovanni said,"Well, it seems that one check-up has led to a chaotic state back at HQ. Even my Persian feels sad without you." Arcus smiled as he said,"I'll be back at HQ whenever you want but right now, I'm helping a friend out with his Butterfree. It seems his Butterfree got rejected by another Butterfree and now it needs some help." Giovanni nodded and said,"Thank you Aaron. I'm sorry to bother you during your vacation too." Arcus replied,"No problem. Just give me a call some other day and I'll be back at HQ to settle the Pokemons down." Giovanni nodded and the screen disappeared.

Arcus took off Sam and Angel asked,"What's happening back at Team Rocket Headquarters?" Arcus replied,"It seems my work as a breeder has sky-rocketed. The Pokemons have all gotten crazy without me back there."

Just then, a helicopter with a 'R' and a giant net filled with Butterfree flew overhead them followed by the balloon that Ash, Misty and Brock were on. Arcus said,"It looks like I have to teach those three a lesson again. Are you two with me?" Angel and Jewel nodded and Arcus placed Sam back on again as he ripped out his clothes to reveal his Team Rocket uniform."I'm glad I always wear this under my clothes," said Arcus.

* * *

Upon reaching the location where the helicopter and the balloon landed, Arcus walked in from the back door and he saw that Jessie, James and Meowth were already battling Ash, Misty and Brock.

As Butterfree flew past all of them, Misty called out her Starmie and said,"Starmie, Tackle attack!" Starmie then began chasing Jessie, James and Meowth around while Butterfree was busy trying to break the net.

After a long time of slamming into the net, the net finally broke and the Butterfree all flew out.

Meanwhile Jessie had smacked Starmie into a wall with a hammer that she was carrying for some reason and Misty sprayed water at Starmie to heal him up. Brock opened up the door of the warehouse and the Butterfree all flew out as the three Team Rocket agents tried to re-capture them.

Ash then approached the exhausted Butterfree and asked,"Are you alright Butterfree?" The pink Butterfree that he tried to impressed soon flew towards him but she was interrupted by James who tried to catch her.

Eventually, Butterfree overcome his exhaustion and he rammed James before he could catch the pink Butterfree. The pink Butterfree started to blush as she watch Butterfree chase James away.

Once they were all outside, Jessie, James and Meowth were trying to escape by the same helicopter.

Ash, Brock and Misty tried to stop it but they couldn't. Arcus then said,"Angel, do you mind?" Angel shook her head and Arcus said,"Alright! Angel, use Hyper Beam!" Angel soon blasted a yellow beam from a yellow sphere that materialized from her mouth and the beam destroyed the back of the helicopter.

Confused, the three turned around and Misty said,"Hey! Who are you?" Brock said,"Guys, look! He's wearing the same uniform like Team Rocket but its black." To confuse them more, Ash asked,"Is that Angel and Jewel with him?"

Arcus said,"Angel, use Thunderbolt on the helicopter." As electricity surrounded Angel, she discharged it straight at the helicopter and the three agents were launched out of the helicopter once it was destroyed. Jessie said,"How could he do this? Why would the Vice-President do this to us?!" James replied,"Could it be something we did or say?" Meowth said,"Can you two shut up for once!" The three then exclaimed in unison,"We're blasting off again!"

* * *

With those three out of the frame now, Ash, Brock and Misty turned their attention back to Arcus.

Ash demanded,"Who are you and why do you have our friend's Pokemons?!" Arcus replied,"I thought you would recognize me." He took off Sam and the three gasped in shock at who they were looking at.

"A-Arcus?" Stuttered Brock. Arcus nodded and said,"I was going to tell this eventually but I wasn't sure what to say so I decided to show you guys instead." Misty asked,"But why did you join them?" Arcus replied,"Not only because I wanted to have the feeling of working for someone, but I also know that Team Rocket has a lot of Pokemons for me to train. Besides, after a day at that place, I'm already the Vice-President."

"Vice-President?!" Exclaimed the three. Arcus nodded and said,"Turns out that the boss of Team Rocket has taken a liking to me so he promoted me to Vice-President. And just before I got here, he gave me a call an told me that all the Pokemons in the Team Rocket HQ are all going crazy without me there. It seems that one check-up I gave them before I came to Maiden's Peak to meet you guys again was the one thing that had already bonded me with their Pokemons."

Brock said,"Wow! You're quite the breeder!" Arcus smiled and said,"Not only that, he gave me this mask so I can have the advantage in every fight I'm in. All the data within my Pokedex is all transferred to my mask. That's how I was able to find Gastly during that night when we tried to help Brock and James."

Ash asked,"Even so, why did you help us when you're on their side now?" Arcus replied,"I was never on their side. I was only there so I can start my work as a breeder. Besides, I got Jewel from Team Rocket too. In fact, I just decided that any Pokemons that are disobedient to Team Rocket will be raised by me." Ash asked,"So you're saying that you're still on our side?" Arcus nodded and said,"Only in the Indigo League, we are rivals." Ash nodded as he gave him a thumbs up.

Misty then said,"Hey guys! Look at what's happening." They all turned around and they saw that the pink Butterfree was now the one doing the courtship dance for Ash's Butterfree.

His eyes now filled with tears, Butterfree also did the courtship dance with the pink Butterfree and Arcus said,"Looks like they're mates now."

* * *

With the sun setting, the group were back at the cliff to say their farewells to Butterfree as they part ways.

Ash bend down over to the two Butterfree and he said to the pink Butterfree,"This is a great Butterfree so take care of him for me." The pink Butterfree nodded and she flew up while Butterfree was still upset about leaving. Ash said,"Don't worry. I'll just tell all the other Pokemons that you're on a trip and you'll come back someday."

Arcus said,"Butterfree, you have to go now. the others are almost out of sight." As Ash sad his final farewell to Butterfree, he flew up into the air to join his mate as they flew towards the other Butterfree.

While that was happening, Ash was completely sad as he started remembering all the times he had spent with Butterfree, from the time he had captured him as a Caterpie, to the time he had spent when he was a Butterfree.

Misty then said,"Hey Ash, Butterfree's almost out of sight." Ash quickly ran up to the edge of the cliff and yelled,"Take care Butterfree! Good luck buddy!" As Butterfree listened to the words Ash said, he started crying as he continued to fly away.

Arcus sighed and placed Sam back on his face as he said,"Sam, make a call to dad. I have something to ask him." Sam soon had a screen pop up and Arceus was on it with Spear and Shelly next to him. Arcus said,"Hey dad." Arceus replied,"How are you son?" Arcus replied, back,"I'm fine. I have something to ask you."

Arceus asked,"What is it?" Arcus said,"Do you mind transporting a flock of Butterfree from my location to the planet?" Arceus replied,"Not at all. Once they're here, I'll be sure to let them settle down. I know it's their season of love. But why do you want me to do so?" Arcus said,"Ash will miss his Butterfree. I want to help keep that memory for him by letting his Butterfree enjoy a peaceful life on our planet." Arceus nodded and said,"The vortex will be up soon so they'll be flying right in later. Remember, keep on catching more Pokemons!"

The screen was soon gone and Arcus removed Sam. He approached Ash and said,"Cheer up Ash. Butterfree's gonna be in a wonderful place soon." Ash smiled and said,"He sure will be! As long as he has his mate with him." The group continued to gaze at the Butterfree leaving the horizon as it disappeared away and the sun had gone down.

Arcus said,"Now that it's over, you guys gets some sleep. After all, Saffron City is waiting for us tomorrow." Ash exclaimed,"Yeah! My next gym badge is waiting for me too! I'm gonna win it! Piece of cake!"

**A/N: Done! With the secret of being in Team Rocket revealed, no more secrets are kept. Or are there? Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Return to HQ**

**A/N: Enjoy! Last time, Arcus found out that all the Pokemons back at Team Rocket HQ are going crazy without him. Ash's has released his Butterfree so that he could live a peaceful life with his mate and Arcus had his father transport those Butterfree to their planet. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Combusken(Torch), Marshtomp(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Eevee(Jewel).**

**Darknes2920 : If you have read all my stories, you'll know that I'm the type that rushes this kind of things. Besides, I'm not the only author who does this things. But overall, I'm glad you enjoy reading this.**

* * *

As the group were waking up from their long night sleep, Arcus heard Sam beeped and he placed him on his face before a screen popped up and Giovanni's face was on it as he exclaimed,"Aaron, I can't take it anymore! These Pokemons are making sleeps impossible for all of us back in HQ! They won't listen to us or do what we want! We need you back here! Please Aaron! I can't get my usual sleep anymore since you left."

Arcus replied,"Alright Giovanni. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be back at HQ using my Abra's teleportation." Giovanni said,"Thank goodness you have an Abra before you joined." The screen disappeared and Arcus removed Sam.

Yawning, Brock got up and asked,"What time is it?" Arcus replied,"Nine in the morning." Ash was immediately got up and said,"Brock, breakfast!" Arcus said,"Sorry to disappoint you guys but I'm needed back at Team Rocket. No one has a decent sleep since I left. Be sure to tell me when you got your badge." Ash nodded and said,"See you later then!" Arcus nodded and he teleported away with Angel and Jewel after he changed into his Team Rocket uniform.

* * *

Arriving back at Team Rocket HQ, he entered the building and the first thing that happened was Giovanni's Persian pounced on him and,liked his face."Settle down Persian! I'm back!"

Soon, a Sandslash and a Houndour appeared and they also greeted Arcus with happiness. Arcus chuckled and said,"It's good to see all of you too. Now can I get up?" The Pokemons got off him and Arcus got up.

Once he got up, the woman by the counter got up and exclaimed,"We're all glad you're back Vice-President! None of us has have a good night sleep!" Arcus chuckled and said,"Take a good sleep. I'll be handling the Pokemons for now." The woman nodded before she fell asleep on the counter.

Arcus placed Jewel on the floor and said,"Houndour, Sandslash, you two tell the Pokemons I'm back." The two Pokemons nodded and ran off while Persian remained by his side as they approached the elevator.

"What's the status of the Pokemons while I was gone?" Asked Arcus. Persian sighed and said,"Ever since you left, we all went crazy and we disobeyed our trainers all the time. But now that you're here, I'm sure everything will be back to normal." Arcus smiled and said,"It's good to be back at HQ. How's Giovanni?" Persian replied,"He has his rough days. But overall, he's alright."

When the elevator stopped at the last floor, they got out and Pokemons were all running wildly everywhere while their trainers tried to calm them down. Arcus said,"Persian, you go tell Giovanni I'm back. I'll try to calm them down first." Persian nodded and ran off.

Angel asked,"How are you going to calm them all down?" Arcus replied,"Easy, I learnt this last night." Arcus snapped his fingers and the sound echoed loudly through the whole hall as tall the Pokemons stopped their craziness.

Once they all saw Arcus, they immediately ran over and crowded him as he said,"It's nice to see you all again too."

Jack and Adam walked up and Jack said,"Glad you're back Aaron! I can't stand another second with my Flareon blasting me with its Flamethrower attack." Arcus replied,"Glad to be back even though it's my vacation." Adam said,"We're sorry to bother you on your vacation but at least you helped us calm our Pokemons down."

After chatting a few more minutes, Arcus, Angel and Jewel headed to Giovanni's office where they were met by a very sleepy Giovanni. Arcus gently shook Giovanni and said,"Giovanni, I'm back."

Giovanni woke up and said,"Thank god you're back! I can finally get some sleep. Sorry to bring you back while you're on vacation." Arcus replied,'It's alright sir." Giovanni then said,"I almost forgot, Dr. Namba wants to see you in his lab right away." Arcus nodded and he said,"Angel, Jewel, let's go."

* * *

After reaching the lab, they entered the lab and they saw Dr. Namba being pinned down by a Growlithe and a Hitmonlee.

Arcus snapped his fingers and the two Pokemons stopped what they were ding and they ran over to him.

Dr. Namba got up and said,"Thank goodness you're back! I was almost Growlithe chow!" Arcus petted the Growlithe and the Hitmonlee before he asked,"What do you need me for?" Dr. Namba replied,"Right! I just received a Pokemon from the Hoenn region from a friend over there. Too bad he doesn't want to join since we don't have any one in the Hoenn region. But he just gave this Pokemon to me. So I'm giving this to you since you are great with Pokemons."

Arcus took the Pokeball from Dr. Namba and he tossed it, the Pokeball opened up and a Poochyena emerged from it.

Amazed, Dr. Namba said,"Incredible! A Pokemon that the Kanto region has never seen before! This is an incredible benefit for us. If we can use its powers, we are unstoppable!" Arcus picked up the Poochyena and said,"But at least let me take care of it first." Dr. Namba nodded and said,"I hope you know what you're doing." Arcus nodded and said,"Of course I know what I'm doing."

He said,"Sam, information about this Pokemon." Sam replied,"Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon. Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokemon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted."

Dr. Namba asked,"You named the mask, Sam?" Arcus nodded and said,"Yes. Super Analyzing machine. It seems that my transferring the data of my Pokedex to the mask gave it the ability to speak." Dr. Namba chuckled and said,"You really are full of amazement."

The Poochyena looked up at Arcus and titled her head before asking,"W-where am I?" Arcus smiled as he said whispered,"You're in Team Rocket's HQ. Don't worry, you're safe with me." He placed the Poochyena down and said,"Dr. Namba, thanks for this Pokemon."

Dr. Namba nodded and said,"My pleasure. By the way, could you at least take a few more Pokemons with you? I don't want to be endanger once you're out of the Headquarters again." Arcus nodded and said,'I'll take Growlithe, Hitmonlee, Machop and Rhyhorn off of your hands." Dr. Namba knelt down and said,"Please take Vaporeon too! It has been the most aggressive one that has attacked me ever since you left!" Arcus nodded as he took the Pokeballs from Dr. Namba.

As he was heading out, Dr. Namba said,"If there's anything else I need you for, I'll call you." Arcus nodded as he walked out with his Pokemons.

* * *

Out of HQ, Arcus asked,"Are you ready to meet our new friends?" Angel, Jewel, Torch, Kippy, Ace and Lily nodded as Arcus tossed out the Pokeballs.

As the Pokemons all emerged out, Arcus said,"Looks like all of you will be in for a wonderful adventure." The Pokemons all crowded Arcus as he said,"Glad you all agree. Now say hello to my team."

Soon, all the Pokemons were having tons of conversations.

Growlithe and Rhyhorn were both happily chatting with Ace, Vaporeon and Poochyena were happily chatting with Angel, Jewel, Torch and Lily and Hitmonlee, Machop and Kippy had their quick chat that turned into a quick brotherly friendship.

Arcus looked up at the sky and then said,"It's getting late, we have to get to Saffron City to check up on the guys." He looked over at the new Pokemons and said,"Time for all of you to switch balls. Welcome to the family." He took out six more Universal balls and the six new Pokemons were absorbed into them. Arcus smiled and said,"Dad would be happy to meet the six of you."

The six Universal balls were immediately gone afterwards and Arcus returned Torch, Kippy, Lily and Ace to their Universal balls. Arcus the picked up Jewel and said,"Let's go." Angel curled up around his legs and they all teleported away.

* * *

Arriving at Saffron City, Arcus saw that the Pokemon Center was right in front of them.

Arcus said,"Let's get inside. Maybe they're inside." The three of them got inside the Center and they were greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Welcome to Saffron City's Pokemon Center!" Said Nurse Joy. Arcus nodded and he took off Sam before asking,"Nurse Joy, by any chance do you have a Pokemon trainer call Ash Ketchum?" Nurse Joy shook her head and said,"No, I'm sorry. That trainer went off to Lavender Town after he healed up his Pikachu. They lost their battle to the gym leader so he told me that if someone called Arcus comes along, I'm suppose to tell him that he's off to catch a Ghost Pokemon to battle the gym leader, Sabrina."

Arcus replied,"Well, I am Arcus. Did he tell you when he'll be back?" Nurse Joy nodded and said,"He said that he will be back once he catches a Ghost Pokemon. He needs one to battle Sabrina's Psychic Pokemon." Arcus sighed and said,"I guess I'm stuck here till he comes back." Nurse Joy said,"You can stay here. I have an extra room for you." Arcus smiled and said,"Thank you Nurse Joy."

* * *

"Here it is!" Said Nurse Joy as she opened the door for Arcus.

Arcus smiled and said,"Thank you Nurse Joy." She nodded and said,"I hope you find this comfortable!" Arcus nodded and said,"This is perfect." Nurse Joy smiled and she walked away. Arcus closed the door and said,"Jewel, Angel, you two can take a good night sleep. You both need it for tomorrow." Jewel asked,"Why is that so?" Arcus replied,"Tomorrow, we are going to battle Sabrina!"

**A/N: Done! It seems Arcus has found out that Ash has lost to the gym leader of Saffron City. He has also set a goal to battle Sabrina himself on the next day. Will he beat her or will Sabrina prove to be victorious? Find out in the next chapter. Please review and criticism is allowed. Also, there's a poll in my profile. Please check it out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Sabrina, Haunter and the Marsh Badge**

**A/N: Enjoy! Last time, Arcus has received six new Pokemons from Dr. Namba. A Growlithe, a Hitmonlee, a Vaporeon, a Poochyena, a Machop and a Rhyhorn. Now, Arcus has set a goal to challenge Sabrina of the Saffron City's gym. Will he emerged victorious as usual or will he lose? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Combusken(Torch), Marshtomp(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Eevee(Jewel).**

* * *

"Where am I?" Asked Arcus.

He was floating in the middle of the sky and he was soon joined by his father, Rayquaza and the two Deoxys.

"You are about to see something that we have been working on for a long time now, Arcus," said Arceus. Confused, Arcus asked,"What are you taking about?" The Deoxys with the purple core said,"Follow us and you'll see what we're talking about." The two Deoxys then flew straight ahead of them and Arcus followed them.

As soon as they were out of the clouds, Arcus was greeted by a giant fortress made out of crystal. The Deoxys with the blue core asked,"Do you like it? We all pitched in to work on building it like this for your liking." Arcus replied,"Thanks a lot guys. But what is this for?" Arceus flew by them and replied,"This fortress is for you to stay in whenever you visit our planet again. Every time you sleep, you won't be out in the open, you'll be right in there."

Once they entered the fortress, Arcus saw Spear and Shelly sitting on the chair that was at the end of the room.

As soon as they saw Arcus, they quickly got off the chair and Spear grabbed onto Shelly before he flew towards Arcus.

he grabbed them and he gave them a hug before saying,"Spear! Shelly! How are you two?" Spear replied,"We're doing fine!" Arceus stepped in and said,"Arcus, those Pokemons you sent yesterday have all settled down and they've all gotten along with your other Pokemons just fine as always." Spear nodded and said,"Yeah! Growlithe was quite awesome when he's running around. Hitmonlee and Machop were always in the forest with Venom and Kakuna practicing his kicks. Vaporeon was with Magikarp playing in the water. Poochyena and Rhyhorn were both chilling out near the rocky mountains where Zubat, Abra and Mankey are."

Arcus smiled and said,"Sounds like fun to me. What about Ash's Butterfree?" Shelly replied,"That Butterfree flock are in the meadow. They just love the flowers that bloom there." Arceus then said,"As a matter of fact, Arcus, if this keeps up, there will be wild Pokemons running wild here but who cares! I'll just have to use the Universal balls to capture them and their all counted as your Pokemons."

Shelly said,"Hey Arcus, your dad also wants you to know that more Legendary Pokemons will be coming to live here with us too!" Arceus groaned and said,"Shelly, you've ruined the surprise!" Shelly apologized and Arceus said,"Like what he said, Legendary Pokemons will be helping out here too. First will be Zapdos, followed by Articuno and Moltres. After that, Ho-oh will be here too."

Arcus asked,"But dad, why are there so many Legendary Pokemons coming to live here?" Arceus chuckled and said,"Let's just say I was able to persuade them. But nevertheless, they'll be here within a week or two."

Arceus then said,"Hope you like this fortress. Even though we share this planet, I owe it all to you for making this possible. You were the one who made me make this planet when you were still the Jewel of Life. You can say that you're the king of this whole planet and that is your throne." Arcus smiled and said,"This will come in handy when I need it next time."Spear said,"Hey Arcus, you better get back to Earth. The day is almost here!"

Just then, a vortex appeared and Arcus walked into it.

* * *

As Arcus woke up, he saw that Angel was still fast asleep beside him while Jewel was already awake and she was sitting on Arcus's chest.

"I'm glad you've finally awake!" Said the cheerful Jewel as she nuzzled Arcus. He smiled and he got up before asking,"What time did you wake up?" Jewel replied,"Not long ago. I just woke up twenty minutes ago."

Arcus got out of the bed and he said,"Jewel, here's breakfast." He handed her a couple of pieces of the Pokemon food and she graciously took them from Arcus. He then called out the rest of his Pokemons and he gave them all pieces of the Pokemon food..

Just then, Angel woke up and Arcus sat down next to her. She asked,"What's going on?" Arcus replied,"Breakfast is what's going on. Here's yours." He handed her the food and she ate it.

Arcus then said,"Today's the day we battle Sabrina. Since she's using Psychic, Angel will be the one battling her. The rest of you can either rest in your Universal balls or help cheer Angel." Torch, Jewel and Lily had volunteered to cheer Angel while Kippy and Ace were feeling tired. Arcus chuckled and he returned Kippy and Ace back to their balls.

"Time to go," said Arcus as he picked up Jewel. The rest of the girls soon followed Arcus as they all made their way out of the Pokemon Center after saying their farewells to Nurse Joy.

* * *

Arriving at the Saffron City gym later, Arcus was just a few inches away from the door when a man that was jogging came by and said,"You don't want to battle this gym here, kid. Sabrina is a dangerous Pokemon trainer and your Pokemons won't even win at all." Arcus smirked and said,"That's just your opinion. I have a special Pokemon capable of winning a Psychic type Pokemon."

Arcus and his Pokemons soon entered the gym and they were greeted by an empty corridor filled with lights on the walls.

As they continued walking down the path, they encountered a room filled with people in white coats. Arcus noticed that all of them were focusing on something but he couldn't understand what it was.

Just then, a man walked by and demanded,"What are you doing here?!" Arcus replied,"I'm here to challenge Sabrina. I'm just here for a unofficial battle and that's all."

The man growled and exclaimed,"How dare you! You dare insult the great Sabrina with your confidence?!" He then took out a spoon from his coat and he stared at it for a few seconds before his face turned red and the spoon bent a little. Arcus smirked and he took the spoon before saying,"If you were trying to bend the spoon, here's an easy way."

Arcus looked straight at the spoon and his eyes glowed blue before the spoon was bent completely into a circle.

Shocked, the man said,"Perhaps you are capable. But you are still no match for the great Sabrina!" Arcus said,"Why don't I prove it. I'll beat her in a battle without earning a Marsh Badge." The man huffed and said,"You may try, but you'll still lose."

The man guided Arcus to the room where Sabrina was in and he said,"Great Sabrina, there's a challenger who wishes to battle you. He even has guts to do that without earning a Marsh Badge."

At the end of the room, Sabrina with a doll appeared and the doll said,"He must be quite the trainer if he wishes to challenge me without wanting a Marsh Badge. I accept his challenge."

Sabrina levitated down to the court and said,"One-on-one Pokemon battle. No time limit." Arcus nodded and said,"Angel, you're up." Angel nodded and she got into the court.

Sabrina said,"Kadabra, go." A Pokeball was flung into the court and a Kadabra emerged from it. Sabrina said,"Since you are the first to challenge me without wanting a badge, I'll let you start this battle."

Arcus nodded and said,"Angel, use Quick Attack to start this battle." Angel nodded and she dashed straight for Kadabra while Lily, Torch and Jewel were cheering her on. Sabrina said,"Psychic..." Kadabra complied and his eyes glowed red.

Arcus quickly said,"Angel, Faint Attack now!" Angel then vanished into thin air as Kadabra searched around. Angel then reappeared behind Kadabra and she knocked him down. Arcus exclaimed,"Now, use Ice Beam!"

As a blue sphere appeared in front of Angel's mouth, three lightning bolts shot out of it and they collided with Kadabra, freezing him.

Upon seeing Kadabra frozen, Sabrina exclaimed,"This can't be! Kadabra can't lose!" Arcus said,"Angel, finish this off with Shadow Ball!" This time, a black sphere appeared in front of her mouth before she launched it at Kadabra.

Kadabra was then shot out of the ice and it fell out of the court before it fainted.

Astonished, Sabrina sighed and said,"You have proven to be strong. Just like you said, I wont give you a Marsh Badge." Arcus nodded and said,"Thanks for the battle." Sabrina nodded and Arcus left the room with his Pokemon following him.

* * *

Once Arcus was out of the gym, he sighed and said,"That was no fun at all." Angel nodded and said,"Yeah. That Kadabra didn't even put on a good fight." Arcus then returned Lily and Torch back to their Universal balls.

As soon as he looked up, he saw Ash, Misty and Brock just up ahead. He saw that Misty and Brock were carrying flags with Ash's face on it but what caught his attention was that there was a Haunter beside Ash.

He walked up to them and asked,"How was the battle yesterday?"

Surprised, Ash replied,"Well...it went okay..." Misty then replied,"Ash lost the battle and he almost got us stuck in there for our entire life as that creepy girl's dolls." Brock said,"And she almost scored a strike when she was about to squish us."

Ash said,"Come on guys. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Now that we have Haunter, there's no way I'll lose." Arcus chuckled and said,"Really? It just so happens I just beat Sabrina." The three exclaimed in unison,"What?!"

Arcus nodded and said,"Angel is immune to Psychic type Pokemon so she won the battle with ease. Am I right?" Angel nodded happily and Arcus said,"And by the looks of Haunter, I say that it would definitely win." Ash smiled and said,"Here that? Arcus said that Haunter's going to win." Arcus then said,'I'll be waiting for you guys out here." Ash nodded and they went into the gym.

"That Haunter seems to be playful," said Angel. Arcus nodded and said,"I just hope that Ash will win this one."

* * *

After waiting for five minutes, Sam started beeping and Arcus put him on before a screen with Giovanni's face popped up.

"Aaron, I have news for you," said Giovanni. Arcus asked,"What's the news?" Giovanni cleared his throat before he said,"Cassidy and Butch, my two favorite agents, have opened up a Breeding Center and they have already sent me fifty strong Pokemons. They have also asked me to tell you to meet up with them so you three can 'discuss' matters. Besides that, Dr. Namba is off on an expedition with a few scientists to find the fossil of the Legendary Mew. If he's successful enough, we might even create a clone of Mew."

Arcus nodded and said,"Sounds great. I'll meet up with Cassidy and Butch later." Giovanni then said,"Dr. Namba has also requested that you go on the expedition with him as well. He said that it was for protection from any wild Pokemons that may want to attack them." Arcus nodded and he said,"Don't worry Giovanni. I promise you that I will make Team Rocket unstoppable and that's what I'm doing. You will be seeing results." Giovanni laughed and said,"That's what I like about you, Aaron! You are always ready to do anything. I'll tell Dr. Namba you'll be joining in on the expedition. Sorry to bother you on your vacation again."

The screen soon disappeared and he took the mask off.

Angel then asked,"What do they want with Mew?" Arcus replied,"They are just trying to find a fossil of Mew. That's all." Jewel piped in,"Arcus, if they find that fossil, we are all in big trouble!" Confused, Arcus asked,"Why is that so?" Angel replied,"If they create a clone of Mew, who knows what kind of destruction will befall Earth."

Arcus replied,"Not to worry. If any of that will happen, you girls know that I will have already befriended the clone." Jewel asked,"But what if it doesn't like making friends?" Arcus said,"It's a price I would pay."

* * *

Soon, the man that Arcus had saw this morning before he went into the gym teleported right in front of him and above him, Ash and his Pokemons appeared.

Arcus quickly helped Ash up and asked,"Are you alright? Where's Misty and Brock?" Ash exclaimed,"Sabrina turned them into dolls!" Arcus looked around before asking,"What about Haunter?" Ash replied,"Haunter ran away!"

Ash then said,"Please Arcus, you got to lend me Angel so I can win." Arcus shook his head and said,"I'm afraid that Angel won't be helping. You don't even know what moves she has and you expect me to lend her to you? Not in my life! Besides, Angel's my mate and I won't risk letting her get hurt."

Arcus then said,"I have to go, Ash. My boss asked me to meet up with two of his agents. After that, I have to be at an expedition. I'll see you when I'm back."

Next thing Ash knew, Arcus, Angel and Jewel were gone.

**A/N: Done! It seems that Arcus will finally meet Cassidy and Butch. What will happen? And what will Arcus see during the expedition? Find out in the next chapter and the chapters that comes next. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Breeding Center battle**

**A/N: Enjoy! With Arcus's mind set on going to the Breeding Center where Giovanni had said that Cassidy and Butch are at, he abandons Ash and friends to follow Giovanni's orders...again. What will happen during his visit to the Breeding Center? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Combusken(Torch), Marshtomp(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Eevee(Jewel).**

* * *

"Do you think it was right leaving them?" Asked Angel.

The three had teleported away from Saffron City after Arcus had accepted another mission from Giovanni. Arcus said,"It's for the best. We don't want them to get suspicious of us. If Giovanni finds out that I'm a Pokemon, we are in big trouble. That's why I have to do all this to keep us safe."

Angel then said,"We appreciate that but what about you? What does doing all this help you besides keeping us out of trouble?" Arcus replied,"More Pokemons to capture and raise. The best part is that they all prefer me to their trainers like what happened back at HQ." Jewel then said,"Arcus, there's a city over there."

Looking at where Jewel was pointing at, Arcus replied,"That could be the city. Let's go check." He petted Jewel's head and he made his way to the city with Angel next to him.

* * *

Once they arrived at the city, Arcus noticed that the city looked more peaceful and more happiness were filling up the atmosphere of the city. Arcus smiled and said,"I wish all cities were like this."

Jewel then got down from his arms and she said,"look over there! It's a Psyduck!" Arcus looked over at the bench and he saw a yellow duck holding its head with its hands with a blank face.

Arcus walked over to it and asked,"Are you waiting for your trainer?" The Psyduck just stared at Arcus and for a while, it seemed to be ignoring him until it finally said,"No. I don't have a trainer. I'm just here enjoying the day on this bench." Arcus smiled and said,"How would you like to join our family then? You'll meet more Pokemons and you can relax all you want and you don't have to worry about anything."

Psyduck looked at Arcus with his blank face and asked,"Can I have something to eat first?" As Arcus took out another piece of his Pokemon food, Psyduck shook his head and said,"I want human food." Arcus sighed and said,"Fine. I'll take you to a human food restaurant."

As they were searching for a perfect restaurant to eat, Angel spotted one and said,"How 'bout this? The sign says that it's an all you can eat buffet and it's free." Arcus said,"That's weird. I don't remember anything about seeing a restaurant with free food. There must be a catch for this."

Just then, a man in a chef's uniform came out and said,"Welcome to my restaurant! What you said is true. There is a catch for getting as many of my food for free. You have to show me one of the cutest Pokemons you have." Arcus nodded and he called out his Pokemons.

First to come out was Ace and the man shook his head and said,"I've seen many Meowth coming by so, no." Arcus sighed and said,"Thanks for coming anyway, Ace." The same thing happened when Arcus introduced Torch, Kippy, Lily, Angel and Jewel even though he has never seen them before.

Arcus sighed and said,"That's about my whole team." The man then said,"Not so fast! You have a Psyduck! That's just the most cutest Pokemon that has ever caught my eyes! Come right in and have yourself anything you want if you let me play with your Psyduck." Arcus nodded and said,"Sure! But can you let Psyduck eat too? He's been wanting to eat human food instead of Pokemon food." The man nodded and said,"I have just the treat for your Psyduck. Now come in and enjoy your meal."

As he stepped in, he called out his Pokemons and said,"Alright. We got lucky right there. It seems this chef is a Psyduck fan and we're lucky to have find that Psyduck. Let's thank Jewel for spotting that Psyduck." The Pokemons all thanked her and she said,"It was nothing. At least we'll get another Pokemon in the family, right?" Arcus shrugged and said,"Only if Psyduck wishes to join."

The man soon came out with six plates of ice cream and he placed them on the table before saying,"I forgot to mention that I only sell ice cream. Enjoy!"

Arcus took one scoop of the ice cream and he fed it to Jewel and asked,"How is it?" Jewel smiled and said,"Delicious!" Ace then got onto the table and said,"I wanna try one too!" He took one of the plates and he munched down on the ice cream. The rest soon followed and Arcus decided to share the last one with Angel.

"How does it taste for you, Angel?" Asked Arcus. Angel smiled and said,"Jewel was right. It's delicious!" Arcus took one scoop for himself and he ate it. As soon as he tasted it, he said,"It is delicious! Anyone up for more?" His Pokemons all nodded and he said,"More ice cream please!"

The man soon came out with six more plates and they all began to chow down on them again. This continued for a few more times before they finally had enough and they were all ready to leave when the man said,"Thanks for coming with your Psyduck! I hope you'll come back!" Arcus nodded and they all left after he returned them to their Universal balls.

After they left the restaurant, Arcus asked,"So, do you want to join us now?" Psyduck nodded and said,"I want to relax more!" Arcus nodded as he bumped a Universal ball on Psyduck's head.

Psyduck was then absorbed into the ball and it disappeared. Arcus then looked over to Jewel and Angel and said,"Psyduck's in the family. Just hope he'll get along with Magikarp and Vaporeon. It'll be better if he gotten along with the others too."

Jewel said,"I bet he will. He'll be wanting to battle anyway once he evolves into Golduck." Arcus said,"Golduck? That will be interesting. For now, I working on evolving you into an Espeon." Jewel nodded and said,"Thanks for that!" Arcus nodded and he picked her up before they continued their path to the Breeding Center.

Just as they were walking, a giant screen on a building started broadcasting an advertisement of the Breeding Center. As a woman appeared on the screen, Arcus thought _That must be Cassidy._

After the commercial ended, a crowd of Pokemon trainers all dashed towards the same direction and Arcus said,"They must be heading to the Breeding Center. Let's follow them."

* * *

Finally reaching the Breeding Center, Arcus was immediately stunned by the amount of attention the Center was getting. The line for the Center was extended from the building itself to the other end of the road.

As Arcus got into the line, he heard a boy saying,"I can't wait to have my Rattata evolve into a Raticate! They say that they can evolve any Pokemons within days!" Arcus looked over at the boy and he saw that the boy was holding his Rattata while he was talking to his friend.

The boy's friend said,"I can't wait for my Squirtle to become a Blastoise!"

Arcus then said,"Your Pokemons look healthy enough to evolve quite soon. Why are you putting hem here in the Breeding Center?" The boy asked,"How would you know when a Pokemon evolves?" Arcus replied,"Of course I need to know that! I'm a breeder myself!" The boy's friend asked,"If you're a breeder, why are you here?" Arcus replied,"I just want to see if this even works."

After spending nearly an hour of waiting in line while talking to the two boys, Arcus was finally up.

As the woman from the commercial appeared, she asked,"Hello there! How may I help you?" Arcus looked around and saw that no one was there or behind him so he said,"Yes. I'm looking for Cassidy and Butch."

The woman gave him a look before she demanded,"Who are you and how do you know about us?!" As a guy with green hair came out, he said,"Cassidy, the Pokemons are all ready to be examined!" As soon as he saw Arcus, he said,"You! You're the one who's been promoted to Vice-President within a day!" The woman, known as Cassidy, gasped and exclaimed,"No way! You're just a kid!"

Arcus said,"I'm a breeder if you don't mind. Also, Giovanni was the one who was interested in my talent so he promoted me. So what do you want to discuss about?"

Cassidy quickly closed the door of the Center and she said,"Before that, we have to prove that you're really skilled enough to be the Vice-President. Raticate, go!" As she tossed out her Pokeball, her Raticate emerged from it.

Sighing, Arcus put on Sam and he said,"Jewel, you're up." Jewel nodded as Arcus ripped out his disguise to show his Team Rocket Uniform. Butch said,"I do like the way you show your uniform." Arcus replied,"Thanks Butch. I've been working on it for a few days when I joined." Butch cheered and said,"Finally! Someone besides the boss and Cassidy who knows my name without mistaking it!"

Arcus said,"It's not nice to forget a person's name after you just met him. Great name by the way. Both of you." Butch smiled and said,"Thanks for the compliment! But we still gotta test you first before we really respect you." Arcus nodded and said,"You may go first if you like to." Cassidy nodded and said,"Gladly. Raticate, use Tackle attack!"

As Raticate was charging closer to Jewel, Arcus said,"Jewel, let it have the taste of your Shadow Ball." Jewel nodded and a black ball materialized in front of her before she launched it straight at Raticate, knocking it down and causing it to faint.

Shocked, Cassidy exclaimed,"Impossible! Just one hit?!" Arcus said,"That's why Giovanni promoted me in the first place. My Pokemons are way more powerful than any other Pokemons."

Arcus walked over to Raticate and he whispered,"Helping hand." As a blue glow emitted from Raticate, Cassidy demanded,"What do you think you're doing?!" Arcus replied,"I'm just helping Raticate out. He was injured pretty badly by that Shadow Ball. I have a gift for healing Pokemons so your Raticate will be fine with a good night rest."

When Raticate got up, Cassidy returned it to its Pokeball and said,"I still can't believe Raticate lost to an Eevee. I've trained it everyday and that Eevee won with just one hit." Arcus petted her back and said,"That's why I'm a breeder of Team Rocket. I help trainers by giving them advice on training their Pokemons or help them train their Pokemons. Dr. Namba has already asked me to train one of the Charizard and a few more."

Butch said,"I guess we misjudged you, You're okay." Arcus nodded and he was about to leave when sirens were heard.

"Oh no! We're caught!" Exclaimed Cassidy. Arcus turned and said,"Don't worry. I got this under control."

Soon, the door was busted opened and Officer Jenny came in yelling,"There's no escaping! We have you all surrounded! Growlithe, use Take Down!"

A Growlithe charged into the room and it was heading straight for them. Arcus said,"Angel, use Thunder Wave!" Angel quickly got in front of Arcus and she discharged six lightning bolts that surrounded Growlithe, paralyzing it.

Arcus then said,"Angel, use Hyper beam!" A yellow sphere materialized in front of Angel's mouth and a yellow beam was shot out of it and Growlithe was hit, sending it back to Officer Jenny and causing her to be knocked down. Arcus said,"Now use Hypnosis."

Angel's eyes now glowed blue as Officer Jenny and Growlithe were both hypnotized by Angel. Soon, Officer Jenny asked,"Where am I?" Arcus said,"Cassidy, Butch, take over. I need to meet up with Dr. Namba at the expedition now." The two agents nodded and Arcus walked out as he picked up Jewel.

Soon, Arcus, Jewel and Angel were gone.

**A/N: Done! With the respect earned from both Cassidy and Butch, Arcus is one more step further from being discovered of his true identity. Can this keep up? Please review and criticism is allowed. Also, please vote in the Poll I have.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Expedition- Day 1**

**A/N: Enjoy! Arcus is now heading for the expedition rendezvous point, which is in a jungle somewhere in the Kanto region. Giovanni had given Arcus the coordinates of the location and now, Arcus is on his way there. What will he see on the way? Find out in this chapter and the next four chapters as well. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Combusken(Torch), Marshtomp(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Eevee(Jewel).**

* * *

"Arcus, are you sure we're in the right jungle?" Asked Jewel.

The three had just reached the Jungle that Arcus thought was the right one and he replied,"If Sam shows me the coordinates of the jungle, I say this is it." Jewel said,'If you trust that mask, I will trust it too." Arcus smiled and said,"I knew you would have faith."

Just then, they heard a giggle and they all turned to look around.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Angel. Arcus and Jewel nodded and Arcus said,"It was a girls's giggle. I wonder where it came from." The giggle was heard again but this time, a female voice said,"Come and find me...Jewel of Life." Arcus was immediately spooked out once he heard the name of what he used to be.

Arcus demanded,"Alright! Who are you?!" The voice giggled again before a shadow swooped pass them and disappeared into the trees. Not sure what it was, they decided to keep moving.

While doing so, Arcus asked,"Sam, what was that?" Sam replied,"By how it looked and the way it moved, it could either be a small Flying type Pokemon living around here or something else." Arcus said,"Well, it definitely knew what I am."

Continuing their path in the jungle for two hours, Arcus, Angel and Jewel have finally reached the rendezvous point where they were greeted by a team of eight scientists and Dr. Namba.

Upon seeing Arcus, Dr. Namba said,"You're here! I was thinking that you'll get lost in the jungle." Arcus removed Sam and said,"Am I late or something?" Dr. Namba shook his head and said,'No you're not. In fact, we're about to leave in two minutes. This gives us the time to chat. So, how's that Eevee?" Arcus replied,"Her name's Jewel and she's doing well."

Dr. Namba examined Jewel for a few seconds before saying,"Well, she is healthy. She might even be ready to evolve into a Flareon, Jolteon or Vaporeon." Arcus said,"Thanks for telling me that but she has other plans instead."

One of the scientists then yelled,"It's time to go!" Dr. Namba looked back and said,"Aaron, you'll be at the back. Who knows, maybe a wild Pokemon might jump out from behind us." Arcus nodded as he put Sam back on and he followed the scientists.

* * *

Along the paths they went, the only Pokemons they've seen were Butterfree, Mankey and Oddish. Nothing special had appeared despite Arcus, Jewel and Angel always hearing the same giggling sound made by that strange being.

For the first few hours, Arcus was getting paranoid by the giggling but Angel and Jewel were both able to comfort him enough to occasionally stop him from snapping.

"I can't take that giggling anymore!" Exclaimed Arcus as he telepathically did it. Angel replied,"We're here for you. You don't have to worry." Arcus telepathically said,"It's good that I have you two with me."

Just then, a wild Nidoking appeared from the bushes and Dr. Namba exclaimed,"Aaron! A little help here!"

Arcus quickly got in front and said,"Jewel, Shadow Ball! Angel, Ice Beam!" As Jewel launched her Shadow Ball attack, the sphere collided with Nidoking's arms as it blocked it and it was frozen when it was hit by Angel's Ice Beam attack.

Arcus then tossed one of his regular Pokeballs at Nidoking. For the first few seconds, it seemed as if it was about to escape but fortunately, it was successfully caught.

Once Arcus picked up the Pokeball, Dr. Namba sighed and said,"Thanks for the help. I knew that without you, we are goners." The scientists then kept on moving forward with Arcus following behind again and this time, the giggling was getting louder as the voice said,"I see you are quite skillful."

Soon, Arcus was about to snap. luckily, Angel was able to calm him down just in time as they saw the same shadow fly by above them.

After the shadow was gone, Jewel said,"That was strange." Angel huffed and said,"I really didn't like the way she it was talking to Arcus." He gently placed his hand on Angel's forehead and he said,"I really appreciate you girls helping me keep my cool." The girls smiled and they continued to follow he scientists.

* * *

During the night, the scientists have all set up their camp and of course, Arcus was keeping watch with his Pokemons.

Arcus called out the rest of his Pokemons and he said,"Alright. Now this is how we'll be doing this. Ace and Kippy will be watching the west side of the camp, Lily and Torch on the South, Angel and Jewel will be on East and I'll be at North. Any suspicious movement detected, remember to stay alert before investigating." The Pokemons all nodded as they all went to their posts.

* * *

On Ace's and Kippy's side of the camp, they were given a clear view of the lake that was there.

Sighing, Ace asked,"Hey Kippy, do you feel like someone is watching us?" Kippy nodded and said,"I do. It's quite creepy every time I feel it. I just wish it was morning already."

The water then began to bubble up, scaring the two Pokemons. As they looked up, they saw a Goldeen emerged from the water and it said,"What are you two doing here?! This isn't a place for any of you! Mew's going to be upset that you've brought along humans!"

Ace and Kippy gulped as Kippy said,"We were just ask to follow. We aren't trying to do anything wrong." The Goldeen huffed as it dived back into the water. The two Pokemons fell onto their backs and Ace asked,"Agree to never remember that again?" Kippy nodded and the two quickly got up and they ran back to find Arcus.

* * *

At the South side of the camp, Lily and Torch were both getting tired since it was getting late.

"Why can't we stand watch some other time?" Asked Lily. Torch yawned as she nodded and said,"I wish that I am able to use Fire Spin so we can lighten this place a little." Lily rolled her eyes and said,"You can use Fire Spin. Arcus gave us his Pokemon food, remember?" Torch then said,"Yeah. Sorry I forgot." As she opened her mouth, a ball of fire appeared, followed by a beam of fire as she aimed it at the ground.

Unfortunately, the fire beam missed the ground and it was blasted into the forest.

Then, a sound was heard yelling,"Ow!" Torch and Lily then ran over to the sound but when they did, they found nothing.

Lily turned and said,"We need to tell Arcus about this." Torch nodded and the two quickly ran towards the Northern part of the camp, meeting Ace and Kippy along the way.

* * *

At the East side of the camp this time, Angel and Jewel were both sitting down on a giant rock that was beside the tent that was meant for Arcus and them.

Jewel yawned and said,"I'm getting sleepy..." Angel picked Jewel up and placed her on her back and said,"You can rest on my back for now. I know how much you want to be an Espeon. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Jewel nodded and she fell asleep.

Angel smiled as she lied down on the rock. As she looked around, she thought _I wonder how Arcus is doing?_

Suddenly, something flew by her at a very fast speed and it was heading for Arcus's location.

Panicking, Angel quickly got up and she dashed towards the North of the camp. Along the way, she met up with the rest and Torch had offered to help carry Jewel. She asked,"Did you see what I saw?" Torch asked,"What is it?" Angel replied,"I have no idea but it was heading for Arcus's direction." Ace ran up and said,"We have to get there, fast!"

* * *

Sighing, Arcus thought _What was that? How did it know about me?_ He walked around the lake that was in front of him while he examined his Nidoking's Pokeball. Sam said,"Arcus, Nidoking is in a healthy condition. There's nothing wrong with it." Arcus said,"Thanks, Sam."

As Arcus tossed his Pokeball, Nidoking emerged from it and he gave a loud roar before Arcus said,"Well, you're my Pokemon now. How 'bout we get to know each other more?"

Nidoking nodded as he said,"I have nothing else to do anyway." Arcus smiled and said,"My name's Arcus, I'm the Vice-President of Team Rocket and the best Pokemon breeder that you'll ever see." Nidoking said,"Of course you know I'm a Nidoking. I have been living in this jungle since I was born and now, I'm your Pokemon." Arcus asked,"Why did you attack the scientists?" Nidoking replied,"I was just protecting Mew. All the Pokemons living here swore to protect her from humans since she's the last of her kind."

Arcus asked,"She?" Nidoking nodded and said,"Mew is the last of her kind and also the rarest. She is the only Mew to have a gender while the rest didn't so that led to their extinction. Somehow, Mew was able to survive and she took care of all the Pokemons in this jungle. In return, we protect her." Arcus smiled and said,"I like how you are determined to do so. You know, there is a place where Pokemons like you can be living in. No humans, just Pokemons everywhere."

Nidoking asked,"Where is this place?" Arcus replied,"It's where the rest of my Pokemons reside with my dad." Arcus then turned into his Pokemon form and Nidoking yelped in surprise as he said,"You're a Pokemon?!" Arcus nodded and said,"I am. The place that I was talking about is the planet that my dad had created. No humans are on it. Just my dad and the rest of my other Pokemons."

Nidoking scratched his chin and said,"A place where there's no humans...now that's a pace I would like to be in!" Arcus smiled as he took out a Universal ball and said,"First, you have to switch balls." Nidoking was then absorbed into the Universal ball and it disappeared from Arcus's hand.

Right then, something fell straight into the water.

Arcus levitated over the water and he examined it. He then dived into the water and he began to search the area. Arcus swam around for a few more seconds before he was able to find a small figure floating upwards.

Arcus quickly swam over to it and he picked it up before he rose to the surface. As soon as he did, he was able to see the figure very clearly now. It was a pink, bipedal Pokemon. Its snout is short and wide and it has triangular ears and large, blue eyes. It has three-fingered paws, large feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip. It has a long, skinny tail ending with a rounded tip. Finally, it had big hind legs and short arms with three-fingered paws.

Once Arcus was out of the water with the Pokemon, it started waking up. When it was fully awake, it tried to fly out from Arcus's arms but its arm was burnt badly. Arcus said,"Don't move. It will make the pain more unbearable." He placed his hand on the Pokemon's burnt spot and he said,"Aromatherapy." A cloud of green smoke surrounded the Pokemon and soon, the Pokemon flew out of his arms.

The Pokemon looked back at Arcus and it said,"Thank you...Jewel of Life." Arcus's eyes widen as he exclaimed,"You're that Pokemon who's been driving me nuts!" The Pokemon giggled and said,"I'm sorry about that. It's just that you look so funny when you're a human. I like the way you look when you're a Pokemon better." Arcus said,'That's what my mate told me too."

Giggling again, The Pokemon said,"Well, she has good taste in finding a mate. I would prefer one like you too." As the Pokemon flew closer, Arcus backed awa and said,"Take it easy there. I'm already taken." The Pokemon ignored what he said and it flew even closer as it landed a kiss on Arcus's lips.

Just then, all of Arcus's Pokemons appeared and they all gasped at what they were looking at.

"This...this is awkward," said Ace. Kippy nodded and they could all see the rage building up within Angel as she fired a Hyper Beam attack on the Pokemon, which missed terribly.

"Stay away from my mate!" Exclaimed Angel as she charged in knocking the Pokemon off of Arcus. The Pokemon huffed and asked,"Don't you know anything about sharing?" Still furious, Angel 's horn glowed bright white as she launched a projectile at the Pokemon. Angel yelled,"He's my and only my! Stay away from him, Mew!"

The Pokemon, known as Mew, giggled and said to Arcus,"I'll be back for you. Just you wait." Mew then flew away from the lake and she flew into the jungle.

Angel then looked back at Arcus and she exclaimed,"Arcus! What were you thinking?!" Arcus replied,"She was the one who kissed me! I was trying to resist! You have to trust me." Angel said,"How can I trust you when I saw you cheating on me?!" Arcus sighed and he said,"Angel, you have to believe me. Mew was the one who kissed me. If you don't, you can ask her yourself. I am innocent!"

Angel sighed and said,"Fine! I believe you. But if I ever see you kiss her, we're through!" Arcus replied,"You have my words. I told you before, you're the only one for me. No one can replace you." Angel smiled and said,"That's one reason I can't stop loving you. You always know how to talk me out of breaking up." Arcus smiled back as e kissed her.

Ace cleared his throat and said,"Arcus, shouldn't we be getting back to sleep? It's only about three hours before sunrise and we haven't have a single minute of sleep yet." Arcus nodded and said,"All of you can return to your Universal balls now. In fact, I want to try the other Pokemons tomorrow." Kippy asked,"Does this means we're heading back to our planet?" Arcus nodded and said,"Of course, Jewel and Angel will stay with me. You know the reasons." Ace nodded and said,"We know. You want to help Jewel evolve into an Espeon."

Once they all returned to their balls, they disappeared and Arcus turned back into his human form and he said,"Sam, make a call to dad." Sam replied,"Call in progress..."

A screen with Arceus soon popped up and he said,"Arcus! How are you doing? I've receive your Universal balls safely. Why's that so?" Arcus replied,"I want to try out Vaporeon and Poochyena." Arceus asked,"Why don't you try out your Beedrill and Gyarados?" Arcus exclaimed,"You mean Kakuna evolved?!" Arceus said,"Magikarp too. So how 'bout it?" Arcus nodded and soon, five Universal balls appeared in his hands.

He called out his Pokemons as soon as the screen was gone. Once the Pokemons were all out, Arcus said,"Alright! We're going to have an adventure of a lifetime tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." The Pokemons all nodded as they all went to their tent at the east side of the camp.

* * *

Deep inside the jungle, Mew was circling around her favorite pond.

As she did, she thought _Arcus...the Jewel of Life. Very soon, you'll be the mate that I've never had in my life!_

**A/N: Chapter done! With Angel and Arcus having their very first major argument, things seemed to be going downhill but it was resolved thanks to Arcus talking her out of it. To make it worse, Mew has a huge crush on Arcus! What will happen next? Find out in the next four chapters. Also, screw polls! I'm going with my Arcus, Angel and Mew love triangle. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Fossil finding- Day 2**

**A/N: Enjoy! Last time, Mew has revealed that she has a crush on Arcus! To make things worse, she even kissed him in front of Angel! How will things go from here on? What will Arcus do? Find out all in this chapter. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Combusken(Torch), Marshtomp(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Eevee(Jewel). IMPORTANT MESSAGE: This expedition is during the prequel of Mewtwo strikes back: The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin. Mewtwo will also be a female for a specific reason later in this chapter.**

* * *

"What am I going to do?!" Exclaimed Arcus.

Arcus was now in his fortress back in his planet and he was walking around in circles while repeating what he had just said.

Spear and Ace soon came into the room and Spear said,"I heard from Ace what happened. I can't believe a Mew still exist and it's a girl! Better yet, she has a crush on you!" Arcus said,"That's the problem. I'm not sure what to do. Angel is already my mate and I just can't see what will happen if Mew is involved in this." Spear replied,"I know. It's either Angel and Mew battle for your heart or Angel breaks up with you."

Arcus sighed sadly as he said,"I just don't want Angel to break up with me. I also don't want to hurt Mew's feelings by telling her I don't love her."

Just then, Arceus entered the room and he asked,"Arcus, what's this I hear about Angel breaking up with you?" Arcus replied,"That's not it, dad. It's just that Mew has a crush on me and she kinda...kiss me in front of Angel."

Arceus then chuckled as he said,"I understand this problem now. You have no idea what to do since you don't want to hurt any of their feelings." Arcus nodded and Arceus said,"I can tell you what to do." Arcus stepped closer as Arceus said,"All you've got to do is be both their mates." Arcus asked,"Is that even possible?" Arceus replied,"Anything is possible. Just do what I say. All you have to do is accept Mew's love for you and I'll explain everything to Angel later in her dream."

Still not sure, Arcus asked,"But what if Angel doesn't like that idea? When she saw Mew kissing me, she yelled at her to stay away from me." Arceus replied,"I told you, don't worry about anything. I promise you nothing will go wrong." Arcus nodded and he said,'Okay. I trust you can handle this, dad. I'll be on my way now." Arceus nodded and he said,"And I'll be in Angel's dream now." With that, Arceus was gone in a flash.

* * *

In Angel's dream, she was strolling in an open field filled with thousands of pink roses that were identical to the one Arcus had placed on her forehead during the time when they were on the St. Anne.

She continued to stroll down the field as she came across a tree that looked identical to the one she had saw when she and Arcus had their first battle against Spear before they introduced him into the family. Angel sighed as she remembered all those memories she had spent with Arcus and their family. All those happy moments they shared were all flooding into her mind.

All those times...ruined. All because of Mew. Even thinking of that name makes Angel boil with fury as she walked along the roses.

When Angel had reached a lake, she sat down near it as she sighed.

Just when she had settled down, Arceus had appeared in front of her and she yelped in surprise. Arceus chuckled as he said,"Angel, I heard about last night." Angel looked up and asked,"Arceus, what am I going to do? Mew is trying to steal Arcus from me and I saw it with my own eyes! She kissed him right in front of me!"

Arceus replied,"I know about your problem too. Arcus told me about that a few minutes ago. He told me that he still loves you but he doesn't want to break Mew's feeling for him as well." Angel asked,"What does that mean?" Arceus replied,"It means that Arcus still consider you his mate but he also doesn't want to disappoint Mew by rejecting her. So I am here to settle things. Angel, I'm here to help you in this conflict for Arcus. I know you know Mew loves Arcus as well. But that doesn't mean you can be his only mate. Mew is also able to be his mate as well."

Confused, Angel asked,"Is that possible?" Arceus said,"Arcus asked me that exact question. Anything is possible, Angel. In fact, I've seen a Tauros having more than one mate in the Safari Zone back on Earth and it was true about it." Angel asked,"So you're saying that I should just accept the fact that Mew is going to be Arcus's second mate?"

Arceus replied,"If that's what you want, go ahead. But most importantly, you should befriend Mew. The more close you two are, the lesser conflicts will happen in the future and you two can help keep an eye on Arcus just in case." Angel giggled at his answer and she said,"Alright. I'll try my best to befriend her." Arceus smiled and said,"That's the spirit! I'm sure you two will be the best of friends just like you and Jewel. Also, I have something to show you."

As Arceus showed her an orb, he said,"Look into it, Angel. There's something important that will happen to Arcus." As she looked into the orb, she saw Arcus glowing very brightly. Next, she saw that Arcus's body figure was changing to match a Blaziken's body figure. Two large, sharp, gray scythes protruded out from his wrists. Finally, his tail, spikes and wings remained the same.

Angel gazed at how Arcus looked like and Arceus said,"This is Arcus's second stage of evolution. I'm not sure how many more will there be but at least I know this is his second evolution." Angel asked,"When will this happen?" Arceus replied,"Not long. But I suggest you do not tell him. We'll keep it as our secret." Angel nodded and Arceus said,"Well, the sun on Earth is rising. It's time we part ways for now."

In a blink of an eye, Arceus had teleported away.

* * *

Later, back on Earth, Arcus had just woken up and to his surprise, Angel was up as well.

"Good morning, Angel," said Arcus. Angel smiled and said,"Good morning to you too." Soon, the rest of the team woke up and Arcus returned them to their Universal balls, all except Jewel again.

As they got out of the tent, Jewel asked,"So did I miss anything last night?" Arcus and Angel looked at each other for a second before Angel said,"Nothing special." Jewel nodded and she said,"Okay. Arcus, can I battle any wild Pokemons later?" Arcus nodded as he said,"Sure you can." Jewel smiled and she jumped out of his arms.

Arcus then looked back at Angel and he said,"Angel, I..." Angel interrupted,"Your dad told me what you're going to do." She smiled and said,"I will let Mew be your mate." Arcus was surprised by what she said and when he was about to say something, she continued,"I know that you don't want to hurt my nor Mew's feelings so I'm letting Mew become your second mate besides me." Arcus hugged her and he said,"You don't know how happy I am to here that from you." Angel coughed and said,"I think I do because you're squeezing me." Arcus let go of Angel and he said,"Sorry about that. It's just that I find this hard to believe."

Angel gave him a kiss and she asked,"Does that clear your mind?" Arcus nodded as he placed Sam back on his face and he said,"Well, now we have to continue our expedition. I hope Mew comes back tonight." Angel said,"I'm sure she will."

Soon, Dr. Namba and the rest of the scientists came out of their tents and they started packing as the lead scientist of the expedition walked up to Arcus and asked,"Excuse me, do you have a moment?" Arcus nodded and the scientist said,"Excellent! I have been keeping an eye on you from the past day now, I thought that you were suspicious but during that battle with that Nidoking yesterday, you proved to me that I was wrong. You have earned my respect."

Arcus smiled under his mask and he asked,"And what do you want?" The scientists replied,"I request your assistance in helping me create the perfect clone for Giovanni. After all, he was the one who funded this expedition and he expect me to create the ultimate Pokemon for him." Arcus nodded and he said,"Alright. I'll help you."

The scientist smiled and said,"Great! We'll be continuing our expedition in five minutes. You should feed your Pokemons now. I'm Dr. Fuji by the way." Dr. Fuji then left as Arcus called out his Pokemons again.

Arcus gave each of them their fair share of the Pokemon food and when they all finished, Arcus returned them to their balls. Jewel soon got back into Arcus's arms s they were all following the scientists.

* * *

After five hours of traveling through the jungle, they had reached the location of an abandon civilization.

It took a while for Dr. Fuji, Dr. Namba and the rest of the scientists to figure out what to do next but they came to agree on taking a group photo near the wall of the entrance of the abandon civilization.

As they were taking their photos, Dr. Namba had invited Arcus to join them but he refused every time.

Soon, when the scientists were all done with their photo taking, they separated into two groups. The first group were to set up camp and that included Dr. Namba while the second group were in charge of scouting the area with the protection of Arcus.

* * *

Back in the jungle, Mew had just woken up from her sleep and she was greeted by dozens of cheerful Butterfree.

Mew slowly lifted up into the air and she asked,"What brings all of you here?" One of the Butterfree said,"Good morning Mew. We came here to bring you breakfast." A few of the Butterfree handed her berries that she graciously accepted.

As she ate those berries, she asked,"Is the Jewel of Life still in the same spot?" The Butterfree shook their heads and one of them said,"He and his Pokemons have found their way to the city where you and the other Mew were worshiped." Mew scratched her ear and said,"Thanks for telling me where he is. You can leave now." The Butterfree soon dispersed themselves.

Mew looked into the pond and said,"Very soon..." She then flew off towards the abandon city.

* * *

"This is very interesting," said Dr. Fuji as he examined a picture of a Metapod evolving into a Butterfree.

Arcus, Jewel and Angel were at the back of the group as they always are.

"Aaron, come look at this," said Dr. Fuji. As Arcus stood next to him, he said,"Look at this drawings. It's Eevee and all its evolution." Arcus looked up at the pictures on the wall that depicted an Eevee, a Flareon, a Vaporeon and a Jolteon. Arcus then noticed that there were more lines connected to Eevee but they were covered in dust. As he wiped them off, four more pictures appeared and Dr. Fuji exclaimed,"Amazing! There're more evolution of Eevee!"

When Jewel saw the picture of an Espeon, she squealed as she said,"That's what I'll look like when I'm an Espeon!" Arcus smiled and whispered,"It won't be long before that will happen. We have shared so much time during the day." Jewel smiled and Dr. Fuji said,"Let's keep on moving now."

The group soon started moving again.

While time had passed by, they came across more pictures of Pokemons that they have already known but some had caught the eyes of the scientists and examples were a picture of the Legendary Ho-oh and a picture of Lugia.

Though they passed many pictures, they hadn't seen any pictures of Mew to prove that this was the location to find fossils of it.

Finally, after two hours of searching, they had came across a room where they had found the picture with a Mew. As they came closer, a shadow resembling the picture had appeared behind them. When they turned around, it was gone and Arcus thought _She's here._

Soon, they headed back out to regroup with the first group.

* * *

Once they were all together again, Dr. Fuji said,"We now have proof that Mew had previously lived here before they were extincted. Now grab a shovel and we'll start digging around this area to find its fossil."

As the scientists, Dr. Fuji, Dr. Namba and Arcus each grabbed a shovel, they began digging away in the mud with the help of Angel and Jewel who were both using Dig to help out.

During the digging, they had managed to dig up a few fossils belonging to Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur but they weren't able to find any of Mew's fossils.

Soon, a scientist had struck another fossil and he exclaimed,"I've found another one!" Dr. Fuji examined the fossil and sighed as he said,"It's just a fossil from a Pidgeot." The scientist sighed as well before he tossed the fossil away.

Though unsuccessful, they continued to dig until nightfall.

At night, they had finally given up their search when Dr. Fuji told them that they will continue the next day and Arcus and his Pokemons were on guard again as the scientists all went back to their tents.

Arcus looked at his Pokemons and said,"Alright. The campsite this time is smaller than the previous night so here's how we'll do this. Vaporeon and Jewel will be guarding the lake, Beedrill will be guarding the tents, Poochyena will be guarding the left side of the camp and Angel, you're with me guarding the right side." The Pokemons all nodded as Arcus turned back into his Pokemon form.

* * *

For a few hours into the night, it was very quiet as not much was happening.

Jewel had stayed up later than usual to help Vaporeon guard the lake, Beedrill was buzzing around the tents, Poochyena was keeping watch on a rock and finally, Angel and Arcus were sitting down on the ground at the right side of the camp.

Arcus sighed as he asked,"Angel, are you really sure you're gonna allow Mew to be my mate too?" Angel nodded and said,"Your dad told me to accept that fact and I'm doing it now. Who knows, maybe we'll get along so we can keep an eye on you." Arcus chuckled and said,"Two pairs of eyes belonging to two wonderful Pokemon...that's something worth experiencing."

* * *

In the jungle, Mew was flying around the trees as she watched Arcus and Angel talking to each other.

She flew side to side for a few seconds before she heard the leaves behind her rustling. As she turned around, a flock of Spearow emerged from it as they started flying straight at Mew with burning hatred.

As Mew flew away to escape them, a swarm of Beedrill soon joined the flock of Spearow to chase Mew.

She was forced to fly back to her pond as the Pokemons surrounded her. Mew exclaimed,"What's the meaning of this?!" One of the Spearow replied,"It's you, Mew. Ever since you lad your eyes on that 'Jewel of Life', you have been paying lesser attention to us, the Pokemons whom you took care since we were born!" One of the Beedrill stepped up and said,"Now that you've gone gaga over the Jewel of Life, we can protect ourselves. We don't need you anymore so you can go join your fellow Mew in hell!"

As the Beedrill all dived down with their Twineedle attack, Mew screamed,"Help!"

* * *

Back at the camp, Arcus and Angel soon heard Mew's scream for help.

Arcus said,"Angel, tell the others about this. I'll go on ahead to help her." Angel nodded and she ran off to inform the other Pokemons. As Arcus flared out his wings, he lifted up into the air and he flew straight into the trees, ignoring the pain he felt when they hit him.

As he flew by the trees, many of the Pokemons had came out of their hiding spots as they followed him.

More trees slammed him and he didn't care. The only thing on his mind now was that he needed to get to Mew before something bad happens to her.

Finally, he had reached the pond and what he saw shocked him, Mew was badly injured as she fell straight into the water after receiving an attack from a Spearow who had used Peck on her.

Arcus quickly flew straight down into the water as he knocked back the Pokemons in his way.

Once in the water, Arcus quickly grabbed Mew and he flew back up to the surface. As the Beedrill all dove down with another round of their Twineedle attack, Arcus said,"Protect!" A green barrier soon surrounded Arcus and Mew as the Beedrill were all knocked back by the barrier.

Arcus examined Mew's injuries and he said,"Helping hand." A blue glow covered Mew as her injuries all disappeared and when she looked up at him, Mew hugged him as she exclaimed,"I knew you would come to help!" Arcus hugged her back and said,"Of course I would. You are my second mate after all." Mew looked up at him and asked,"Second mate?" Arcus nodded and said,"Yes. You are my mate besides Angel. I know this sounds crazy but this is the only way that I can stop the conflict between you and Angel. Mew, nothing will hurt you from now on. Angel and I are both here for you whenever you need our help like now."

Tears of joy filled her eyes as she hugged Arcus one more time before she said,"Thank you Arcus! Here I thought that you'll never be with me since you have Angel but now, I know that you care for me as much as you care for Angel." Arcus nodded and said,"Why would I not? Both you and Angel are my mates and I will love both of you equally."

Just then, the barrier was shattered by the combined power of the flock of Spearow performing their Peck attack together. The Beedrill all took advantage of that moment by diving in with another Twineedle attack.

This time, Arcus knew he doesn't have the time to project another barrier so he had covered Mew with his own body.

As the Beedrill all collided with Arcus, Angel and the rest of the Pokemons all appeared and gasped in horror as Arcus fell on his back. Tears started falling down Angel's eyes as she thought _No! This wasn't supposed to happen!_ They quickly ran over to Arcus's side as Mew flew out of his arms.

Within seconds, dead silence was all that was heard excluding the sound buzzing from the Beedrill. Sadness engulfed the group as Angel and Mew nuzzled the still body of their mate. The two girls started sobbing as they laid their heads on Arcus's chest while the Spearow and Beedrill all laughed.

One of the Spearow said,"Now with the Jewel of Life gone, we can finally get rid of Mew." They all swarmed around the Pokemons as Jewel shot out a Shadow Ball attack at them out of rage while Vaporeon fired her Water Gun attack, Poochyena bit down the nearest Beedrill close to him, Beedrill stung one of the Spearow.

As the two girls continued to sob, Mew said,"It's all my fault. If I hadn't fallen in love with Arcus, he would still be okay." Angel glared at Mew and said,"Don't say that! if Arcus was still standing, he would be disappointed to hear you say that!" Mew asked,"How would you know?" Angel replied,"Because I know him. He doesn't like it if we blame ourselves for something we didn't do. Those Spearow and Beedrill attacked you because they wanted to, not because it's your fault." After a while, Mew said,"You're right. I shouldn't be blaming myself for this. Arcus saved my life from those Beedrill and now I have to repay him."

Before Mew could do anything, they heard a soft voice saying,"You don't have to, Mew." They looked down at Arcus and he was glowing brightly.

All the battles had stopped as they focused their attention on Arcus's glowing body as he stood up.**(A/N: The part from the next sentence will be a repeat description of his second stage of evolution. Read it if you want to. If not, skip to the next paragraph.) **Arcus's body figure was starting to change to match a Blaziken's body figure. Two large, sharp, gray scythes protruded out from his wrists. Finally, his tail, spikes and wings remained the same.

As the glow disappeared from his body, Arcus looked brand new as Angel and Mew gazed at how he looked now.

The Spearow and Beedrill all knew that they were in trouble as Arcus flared his wings and he flew straight up into the air. Arcus then attacked them using his Slash attack. His wrist blades both glowed white as he slashed through the Pokemons and they fell to the ground one by one.

* * *

After settling with the Spearow and Beedrill, Arcus turned back to his Pokemons and he smiled as he asked,"What do you think?" Jewel replied,"Awesome blades you have!" Beedrill nodded as he said,"I agree with Jewel." Arcus smiled and he returned them to their respective Universal balls.

He looked back at Angel and Mew and asked,"Are you alright, Mew?" She nodded and Arcus said,"Thank goodness. Not only did you two finally agree on something, you two made me evolve! I don't know how much I can thank you." Angel smirked as she asked,"Mew, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mew nodded and the two girls pinned Arcus down before they both assaulted him with kisses all around his face.

Arcus laughed and said,"Girls, stop! I can't take much more!" Angel taunted,"What's the matter? Are you ticklish from our lips?" Arcus smiled and said,"No. But thanks to that, I know how to repay you two." He took out one of his empty Universal balls and asked,"Mew, will you join our family?" It took a few seconds for Mew to think but her final answer was,"Yes!" She hugged Arcus as he bumped her head with the ball and it absorbed her.

Angel asked,"So who are you going to send back home?" Arcus replied,"Gyarados won't be of much use unless it concerns us getting in the sea so it will be him." As Gyarados's Universal ball disappeared, Arcus called out Mew and she asked,"Does this means we're together now?" Arcus nodded and Angel said,"Let's get along from now on. We don't want to upset Arcus." Mew nodded and she shook her hand with one of Angel's paw before Arcus hugged them both and said,"Things are going to get interesting from now on."

* * *

Once they've gotten back to the camp, Mew stopped them and she said,"Arcus, I've heard that you were looking for a fossil. Take this." She handed him a fossil and she said,"It's a duplicated fossil of my hand. I hope this will do." Arcus smiled and said,"Of course it will. Thank you, Mew." She smiled and Arcus quickly turned back into a human before returning her back to her Universal ball.

The scientists soon woke up and when Dr. Fuji came out of his tent, Arcus walked up to him and said,"Dr. Fuji, I found a fossil last night while I was guarding." Dr. Fuji took the fossil and he gasped before he said,"This could be it! This fossil could be from a Mew! Where did you find it?" Arcus replied,"It was way deeper in the ground than we thought. Luckily my Poochyena was able to dig that deep to find it. I couldn't find anymore since all I found were the fossils you and the others were tossing around yesterday."

Dr. Fuji said,"Forget that! We have the fossil! Now we need to head to the lab that I have on this island." Arcus nodded and said,"Lead the way." Dr. Fuji smiled and said,"Alright gentlemen! Pack up! We'll be heading back to the lab for our experiment to begin."

Arcus went back into his tent to get his things and he thought _I hope this goes well._

**A/N: Done! With Mew as Arcus's second mate and a new member of the family, things will be getting more lively. But what will happen in the future? Please review and criticism is allowed. Also, can anyone give me suggestions for a name that I can give to Mew?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Mewtwo**

**A/N: Enjoy! With the scientists holding Mew's fossil in their grasp, they plan to create a ultimate Pokemon for Giovanni. What will Arcus be doing while this happens? Find out in either this chapter or future chapters. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Combusken(Torch), Marshtomp(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Eevee(Jewel). IMPORTANT MESSAGE: This expedition is during the prequel of Mewtwo strikes back: The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin.**

* * *

As Arcus, Dr. Namba, Dr. Fuji and the rest of the scientists entered the facility, Arcus received a cold shiver as he took his first step in.

There were scientists walking all over the place with clipboards in their hands. Arcus continued to follow them until they had reached the cloning lab.

Dr. Fuji exclaimed,"Alright! Placed that fossil into the cloning machine. I want to start this project now! But first, take some samples. I want to see if the rumors about Mew having the DNA of all Pokemons is true. After all this, I'll be calling the clone, Mewtwo."

A scientist scrapped off a small part of the fossil and the other scientist placed the fossil into the cloning machine. Arcus asked,"Now what?" Dr. Fuji replied,"We wait for the clone to develop. While that happens, I will examine the sample of its part. Aaron, your room is on the second floor. It's near the balcony so you have a clear view of what's around us." Arcus nodded as he left the room with Angel.

Along the way to their room, Arcus has spotted multiple rooms where all of them contained scientists and from what he saw besides the scientists, he could already tell that they have been experimenting on cloning for quite some time now. They spotted a room where there were three unconscious Pokemons: A Charmander, a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur and all three of them had stripes all over their bodies.

Ignoring the room, the two continued their way to their room.

* * *

Finally in their room later, Arcus shut the door and locked it before he called out Mew.

Once she was out, Arcus yelped in surprise as it wasn't Mew who came out, it was a Charmander!

Angel quickly got in front of Arcus and she demanded,"Who are you?!" The Charmander giggled as it said,"You're both very funny." The Charmander then turned into Mew, surprising the two again.

Arcus asked,"Mew, how did you do that?" Mew giggled and replied,"I am able to transform into any Pokemon using a special move call Transform. That way, I can be with you even when I'm out of my ball." Arcus smiled and said,"That's a clever way of doing things. But you gotta admit, you gave us quite a scare." Mew giggled again and said,"But it was funny!"

Mew then asked,"By the way Arcus, I've noticed you've given almost everyone names. What's mine?" Arcus thought for a moment before he replied,"To be honest, I haven't decide what to call you at all. The only name I have is Ella." Mew smiled and said,"I don't mind that name. I kinda like it." Arcus smiled back and said,"So now, you're call Ella." Mew, now called Ella, smiled and hugged him.

The door was then being knocked on and Arcus whispered,"Ella, use Transform." Ella nodded and she transformed into a Flareon.

As Arcus opened up the door, Arcus was face-to-face with Dr. Namba.

Dr. Namba said,"Sorry to disturb you Arcus but I came to say my farewell to you. I'm heading back to Viridian City to inform Giovanni about the discovery of the fossil that you've found. It was in fact a Mew's fossil! You really have a good eye for this kind of things. Well, see you next time." Arcus nodded and said,"Take care, Dr. Namba. Safe trip home!" Dr. Namba nodded as he walked away.

As soon as the door closed, Ella transformed back into a Mew and she said,"That was close." Angel nodded and said,"If Arcus hadn't warn you, you'll be discovered." Ella said,"That's just stating the obvious but thanks for telling me." Arcus sighed and said,"It's great to see you two getting along." Ella perched herself on Angel's head and Angel said,"At least we are. But what about you? You haven't been spending much time with us since you keep trying to hide your identity."

Ella said,"You should be spending some time alone with us." Arcus gulped as he asked,"What do you mean? Isn't this enough?" Angel shook her head as she said,"No it's not. You spent way too much time hiding your identity from Team Rocket that you've never spent any quality time with us. But now that we're alone, we have all the time."

Arcus was then pinned down by Angel as the girls gave him a look that made him shiver. Arcus said,"Girls...maybe we could do this another time?" The girls shook their heads and Angel said,"I've been waiting for this moment. This is the only time where we could officially be your mates." Ella giggled and said,"Just thinking about that makes me more excited. I hope you're ready, Arcus. Because we are." Arcus muttered,"I'm gonna regret this..."

**...After an hour of horror(for Arcus)and fun(for the girls)...**

Arcus laid on the bed, exhausted. Angel smiled as she nuzzled Arcus, now officially Ella's and her mate, and she asked,"Wasn't that fun?" Arcus weakly replied,"Please...never put me through that ever again." Ella laid down on his chest and she asked,"But how do you expect us to satisfy our needs? We need you since you are our official mate now."

Sighing, Arcus said," At least you two are satisfied..." Angel and Ella then said in unison,"For now." After hearing that, Arcus's left eye and right arm twitched, making the two girls giggle before they both gave him a kiss.

Arcus then got up and reverted back to his human form before he got dressed again. He picked up Sam and he placed him on before saying,"Sam, make a call to Ash Ketchum." Sam replied,"Call request accepted. Connecting to Ash Ketchum..."

Very soon, a screen with Ash's, Misty's and Brock's face popped up and they all exclaimed,"Arcus!" He smiled back before he said,"Hey guys. How's the badge collecting going?" Ash replied,"Great! I've got the Marsh Badge!" Misty then said,"You've got it by default! Haunter just made Sabrina laugh and you got the badge because Kadabra can't battle since it was also laughing!"

Arcus asked,"Anything else new?" Brock nodded and said,"Ash caught a Primeape and he earned a Rainbow Badge for saving the Celadon City's Gym leader's Gloom." Arcus said,"Not bad, Ash. Earning a Badge for saving a Pokemon." Ash then asked,"So how are you?" Arcus replied,"I'm fine. For the past few days, I've been in an expedition that Team Rocket is having for a project." Brock asked,"What's the project?" Arcus replied,"I'm sorry but I can't reveal it to you. It's classified but I can tell you that it involves fossil finding."

Misty then asked,"So, have you and Angel been doing anything recently?" Arcus sighed and asked,"Why did you have to ask that?" Misty squealed with glee as she said,"So you did mate with her for real!" Arcus sighed sadly as he replied,"An hour ago before I decided to call you guys." Brock pushed Misty out of the way and he asked,"Really?! How was it? Did you get pleasured?" Misty then pushed Brock out of the way and exclaimed,"Leave him alone! This is none of your concern!"

Arcus then asked,"So, where are you three heading?" Ash replied,"We're heading for the next gym! But first, we have to get through a town call HopHopHop Town." Arcus smiled and said,"Good luck! Now I have to get back to the project. See you guys next time." The screen disappeared and Arcus removed Sam from his face.

Ella asked,"Who were those you were talking to?" Arcus replied,"Friends of mine. You'll get to meet them when we head back to the Kanto region." Angel then said,"Arcus, that mask is acting strange." Arcus looked at Sam and saw that he was buzzing, signalling that Giovanni was contacting him.

Arcus placed Sam back on his face and a screen with Giovanni popped up.

Giovanni smiled and said,"Aaron! It's great to see your face again!" Arcus smiled and guessed,"I suppose Dr. Namba is already at HQ." Giovanni nodded and said,"Team Rocket's aircraft are always fast. Dr. Namba told me that it was you who found the fossil belonging to a Mew. I was glad to hear the news because not only can I get my ultimate Pokemon faster, but you can also return. Those three idiots have been wasting more of my money to capture a simple Pikachu from a trainer during your absence. I need you to supervise them. Don't worry about the project. I can handle it." Arcus nodded and he said,"Alright. I'll be teleporting back to the Kanto region using Abra." Giovanni nodded and said,"Good. Those three are heading HopHopHop Town. They should be there for the day." Arcus nodded and he removed Sam from his face.

Arcus said,"Angel, Ella, we're heading back to the Kanto region." Angel smiled and said,"I was expecting that since we could hear what you said to Giovanni." Arcus smiled and he grabbed hold of both of them before they teleported away from their room.

* * *

Finally arriving at the entrance of HopHopHop Town, Arcus placed Sam back on and he contacted Giovanni.

Once Giovanni was on the screen, Arcus said,"I'm at the entrance of HopHopHop Town. I'll be heading in now to find those three." Giovanni nodded and he said,"Alright. Carry on." The screen was then turned off and Arcus took Sam off his face.

Arcus quickly said,"Ella, use Transform. I don't want anyone to see you. If they do...I don't even want to know what will happen." Ella nodded and she transformed into an Oddish. Angel then picked her up and Arcus called out Jewel and he carried her. Jewel asked,"Arcus, who's that Oddish?" Ella giggled and said,"Jewel, it's me!" Jewel smiled and said,"Mew! I didn't know you can use Transform." Ella smiled and said,"I knew this move long before Arcus caught me. My name's Ella by the way."

Jewel said,"Nice name!" Arcus smiled and said,"That's enough. We need to find those three agents." Jewel sighed and said,"I wish Lily and Torch were here." Arcus smiled and said,"How 'bout I switched Beedrill and Poochyena and bring back Torch and Lily?" Jewel, Angel and Ella nodded and Arcus said,"Alright. I'll switched them later when we get to the Pokemon Center."

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter but the next chapter will take place during Hypno's Naptime. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Sleepy time in the town**

**A/N: Enjoy! Last time, Mew has been given the name 'Ella' which she accepted and then...private time for the two girls to enjoy with Arcus, who regretted it yet secretly enjoyed it a little. Now that they're back in the Kanto region, will the see Ash and friends in HopHopHop Town? Maybe, maybe not. Find out in this chapter. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Combusken(Torch), Marshtomp(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Eevee(Jewel), Mew(Ella). Angel is permanently a Mega** **Absol. **

* * *

When Arcus and his Pokemon have all reached the Pokemon Center, they noticed that the Center contained more trainers than the others that they had saw before.

They approached the counter where Nurse Joy was at and Arcus said,"Hey Nurse joy." The pink-haired nurse smiled and replied,"Hello there. Can I help you?" Arcus asked,"Yes. Can you tell me why is this Pokemon Center different than the others?" Nurse Joy nodded and said,"Well you see, HopHopHop Town is the ideal location for me to open a Pokemon Center. That's because many trainers stop by this town to have battles, so I set up a Pokemon Center for the trainers so they could heal up their Pokemon and spend the night resting here."

Arcus smiled and said,"That's must be quite stressful." Nurse Joy nodded and said,"I've got to admit, three days ago, kids have been going missing and Pokemon have been brought here feeling restless." Arcus asked,"May I see them. I'm a Pokemon breeder and I may have an idea what's going on." Nurse Joy nodded and she said,"Follow me."

They followed Nurse Joy into a room where there was a Cubone, an Oddish, a Magikarp, a Psyduck and a Charmander.

As Arcus examined the Cubone, Nurse Joy said,"I have to get back to the counter. There may be more Pokemon trainers who need my help." Once she was gone, Arcus called out his Pokemon.

"Alright, we need to find out what's causing this problem," said Arcus. As he turned back to look at his Pokemon, Beedrill and Poochyena fell to the ground and Arcus said,"They must be feeling restless just like the Pokemon. They have to be sent back now." He returned them to their Universal balls and the two balls disappeared.

Arcus placed Sam on his face and a screen with Arceus popped up. Arceus said,"Arcus, I've received Beedrill's and Poochyena's Universal balls. I have to say, they are not fit to do anything. While I let them rest, who would you like to bring back?" Arcus said,"I'll take Torch and Lily back." Arceus nodded and the screen disappeared.

Once Sam was removed, two Universal balls appeared and Torch and Lily emerged from them.

Arcus smiled and said,"Torch, Lily, it's great to see you two again." As all of them shared a group hug, the Oddish and the Charmander started moaning. Arcus quickly ran over to them and the door soon opened, Ash, Misty, Brock, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny from the town came in. As soon as the three saw Arcus, they exclaimed his name in unison. Arcus quickly shushed them and Officer Jenny demanded,"Who are you and why are you doing here?!" Nurse Joy quickly stepped up and explained,"Jenny, this breeder is here to help me examine the Pokemon."

Once she heard that, Officer Jenny said,"Sorry about that. I thought you were trying to steal them." Arcus replied,"Why would steal Pokemon? And even if I did, I wouldn't go for the ones who are restless for three days straight. Something is wrong." Ash asked,"Arcus, when did you get here?" Arcus replied,"My boss told me to come back to the Kanto region and that's what I did. But as soon as I got here, this happens. My Beedrill and Poochyena were both suffering from this as well when they were out of their balls. That's why I sent them back."

Arcus then looked back at the restless Pokemon and said,"But still, I just can't figure it out. What questions me the most is who or what is causing them to be like this." Officer Jenny said,"Not only the Pokemons are feeling restless, children have gone missing!" Arcus's eyes widen and he asked,"How long?" Officer jenny replied,"Three days." Arcus sighed and said,"This could mean that the two problems are somehow related. But how are they..."

Just then, Arcus felt a sensation that gave him his answer. Arcus said,"I've got it! It's a Psychic Pokemon that's causing these problems!" Brock asked,"But how can you be sure?" Arcus replied,"Simple. A second ago, I felt a sensation that was equivalent to a Psychic Pokemon's psychic powers." Not long, Pikachu was the next Pokemon to fall.

Officer Jenny then took out a device and it started beeping. Misty asked,"Is that your radio?" Officer Jenny shook her head and said,"This is a sleep wave detector. Lately, I've been picking up sleep waves." Arcus said,"That could be it! Now the question is what kind of machine or Pokemon is causing it." Nurse Joy said,'I'm sure that there's no Pokemon able to emit that kind of sleep wave." Officer jenny said,"No. It's coming from outside."

Arcus said,"If we're going on a search, I have just the Pokemon for that." Everyone looked at Arcus in confusion and Ash asked,"What kind of Pokemon is it?" Arcus answered,"Me." He reverted into his Pokemon form, shocking Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.

Brock and Misty exclaimed,"You evolved?!" Arcus nodded and said,"last night while protecting one of my Pokemon from a combined attack made by a flock of Spearow and Beedrill. What do you think?" Ash said,"Love the blades." Brock said,"It does kinda look better than how you look before." Misty said,"At least your wings are still the same."

Arcus then said,"I'll be heading out first. I hope to see you at the source of the sleep waves." Arcus then called back his Pokemon, except Angel, Ella and Jewel before they headed off.

* * *

For a few minutes of searching, Arcus and his Pokemon were looking everywhere from top to bottom but with no luck.

It seemed as if nothing would give them another sign until Arcus felt the same sensation again and this time, Ella and Jewel were able to feel it as well. The four of them quickly flew over to the source of the sensation.

As they landed on a rooftop, Arcus saw a mansion and he exclaimed,"Is it even possible for humans to build their houses on rooftops?!" Ella said,"In all the years I've been alive, I've never even seen a house on a house."

Just then, the door behind them opened to reveal Ash, Brock, Misty and Officer Jenny. As they saw the mansion, they gasped and Arcus said,"I know. I can't believe it either."

Officer Jenny said,"The sleep waves are coming from inside that mansion!" The group started running towards the mansion as Arcus exclaimed,"Angel, use Razor Wind to blast open that door!" As her horns started glowing brightly, she launched two projectiles at the door and it burst opened as they entered it.

Once they were in, the people inside the mansion all turned their attention to the group but mostly Arcus and Angel. The group could see that the people were all dressed formally but what caught Arcus's attention were the two Pokemon in the mansion: Drowzee and Hypno.

As one of the men in the mansion approached the group, he asked,"Are you new members?" Ash asked,"Members?" Officer jenny then stepped up and said,"We've been monitoring some sleep waves coming from up here." The same man said,"Sleep waves? Oh I know! This Hypno must be emitting them."

Arcus walked over to Hypno but he was stopped by a few of the people in the mansion as one of the women said,"Bad Pokemon! Go back to your trainer!" Feeling insulted, Arcus exclaimed,"How dare you! I am nobody's Pokemon!" He used his Psychic attack and he tossed them all across the room as he continued to approached Hypno. At the same time, the man said,"Amazing! A Pokemon that could actually speak. I must say, that is a one of a kind opportunity to ever see one in person."

Arcus turned and demanded,"Why do you have Hypno and Drowzee?!" The man explained,"You see, three days ago, our Drowzee evolved into the Hypno that you are seeing right now." Another man said,"We've been using the Pokemon instead of using sleeping medicine." Misty asked,"We?"

The same man from before said,"We are the members of the Pokemon Lover's Club. You see, all of our members absolutely adore Pokemon and Hypno has become our favorite. Everyone's hard work paid off when Drowzee evolved into a Hypno. Living our lives in the city can also be very stressful and all the members suffer from insomnia so we've come to rely on Hypno's powers to help us get to sleep at night."

As their attention returned to Hypno, another man sat down in front of it as it began to swing its pendulum-like device. The same sensation was felt yet again and Arcus asked,"Did you know what you've been doing?" The man replied,"Yes. We use Hypno to put us to sleep." Arcus turned and said,"No. This is actually disturbing Hypno's powers! If it is use to do this, it's sleep waves will develop to not only affect Pokemon, but it will affect humans that are sensitive to it. The worst part is that the sleep waves will travel at a longer distance so this is the cause of all the problems the town has been facing."

The man asked,"What problems?" Arcus replied,"Kids have been missing ever since your Drowzee evolved into Hypno and the Pokemon at the Pokemon Center are all feeling restless."

Suddenly, Arcus turned and saw that Misty was acting like a Seel. Arcus then said,"Like that. Kids sensitive to sleep waves may act like that." Misty then got up and ran off, leaving the group to chase her with the man following them.

* * *

As they came to the town's park, they were starting to lose Misty.

"I can't believe that there's a park this big in the middle of the city!" Exclaimed Ash. Arcus flew overhead them and he said,"Misty's heading for the lake up ahead!"

As soon as they reached the lake, they saw that Misty wasn't the only one acting like a Pokemon. There were many more kids acting like Pokemon! There was a boy who acted like a Bulbasaur, a girl acting like a Magikarp, another girl acting like a Gloom and a boy acting like a Weedle.

Officer Jenny tried to wake the kids up but her efforts were futile as Arcus said,"It's no use, Jenny. The only thing able to wake them up is Drowzee." Ash asked,"Why Drowzee?" The man replied,"Yes! Of course! Drowzee emits dream wavelengths which in this case may counteract Hypno's Wavelengths." Brock nodded and said,"That could work."

Arcus then picked up Misty and they all headed back to the mansion.

* * *

Back at the mansion later, they placed Misty in front of Drowzee. The man said,"Drowzee, emit your dream waves and focus them towards this girl." Drowzee nodded and he did as he was told to do.

Soon, Misty was back to normal as she asked,"Where am I?" Ash said,"Jeez Misty, you're looking kinda beat." Misty then said,"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it!" Officer Jenny said,"Now we've got to use Drowzee's sleep waves on all those kids at the park." Ash picked up Drowzee and they headed out.

Just as they got out, Hypno was there to see them off as Misty asked,"You mean I was thinking that I was a Pokemon?" Ash nodded and said,"Yeah. You were acting like a Seel."

Three dots then appeared on the sky as it dove down towards them. As they came closer, Arcus saw that it was the three he was looking for as they landed on the rooftop and they began their motto.

When they were done, Jessie said,"Team Rocket is here to take possession of Drowzee, Hypno, Pikachu and that talking Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed,"You're dreaming!" Jessie said,"We'll just see who's dreaming after this!"She revealed a mirror and she held it up in front of Hypno as she said,"If Hypno could put anything to sleep, let's see it put itself to sleep." Arcus face-palmed and thought _She must be stupid to think Hypno can fall asleep when it has insomnia._

Jessie taunted,"If you have any pride as a Hypnosis Pokemon, You'll do it." As Hypno started swinging its pendulum-like device, nothing seemed to be working as Arcus had known and those three hadn't have a clue what's going on so Arcus whispered,"Shadow Ball."

A dark sphere surrounded by dark electricity materialized on his hand and he shot it at the mirror, shattering it. Jessie groaned and said,"And we thought so hard to come up with that strategy." Arcus said,"Then you must have not known that Hypno and Drowzee won't be put asleep by their own hypnosis powers." Jessie groaned again as she, James and Meowth wrapped him, Drowzee and Hypno with ropes.

Jessie laughed as she said,"And you must have not known that we have a backup plan." James asked,"I don't get it. Why didn't we just do this in the first place?" Jessie replied,"Because we need to keep this long."**(A/N: Breaking the fourth wall!)**

Before Misty was about to call out Staryu, Arcus said,"Angel, Razor Wind! Jewel, Tackle attack!" The two girls nodded and Angel fired two projectiles that sliced the ropes up while Jewel headbutted the three Team Rocket agents, knocking them down. Arcus then said,"Angel, Gust!" Ash said,"Pidgeotto, you use Gust too!" Ash called out his Pidgeotto and the two Pokemon both flap their wings continuously until the three agents were sent flying away.

Arcus hugged his Pokemon and said,"Thanks girls. You're the best!" Angel and Jewel smiled as Arcus picked up Ella and said,"Maybe next time you'll be saving me." Ella smiled and Ash said,"Arcus, we've got to get to the park now." Arcus nodded and they quickly ran towards the stairs.

* * *

Once they were at the lake again, Drowzee started emitting his dream waves and all the kids and Pikachu started returning to normal.

They then headed to the Pokemon Center where Drowzee emitted his dream waves at the affected Pokemon there. As the Pokemon started returning to their normal state, Misty said,"Sometimes, I wonder what the Pokemons dream about." Ash nodded and said,"Yeah. Me too." Brock said,"They must be dreaming about getting stronger and evolving."

Arcus said,"I don't know about them, but I know what Angel dreams about already." Angel smiled as she nuzzled Arcus.

Ash then said,"Well I guess this case is solved thanks to Ash Ketchum, the greatest detective!" Misty said,"Excuse me, but you didn't solve anything. Arcus did." Brock said,"Misty's right. You did absolutely nothing." Ash frowned.

Nurse Joy sighed and Brock asked,"What's the matter? A beautiful woman shouldn't have too much to be sad about." Nurse Joy replied,"All of the Pokemon are better. But Psyduck is still holding its head." Brock said,"Leave it to me, caring for Pokemon is the sole purpose of my life." Nurse Joy said,"Then maybe you can help it."

* * *

In the end, as the group was leaving, Brock had brought along Psyduck with them.

"How did I get into this mess?" Asked Brock. Ash replied,"Well, you were the one who said 'leave it to me'." Brock said,"But Psyduck is a Water Pokemon. It should be Misty."

Now, Misty asked,"Why would I want such a boring Pokemon?" Arcus then said,"Misty, Psyduck constantly suffers from headaches." Misty exclaimed,"You mean this things always has a headache?!" She then tripped on a pebble and one of her empty Pokeball rolled over to Psyduck, who stupidly caused itself to be absorbed into the Pokeball and allowed itself to be captured successfully.

Feeling disappointed, Misty hung her head down. Arcus then said,"look on the bright side, you've got yourself another Water Pokemon." Misty whined,"But I didn't want this one!"

Arcus said,"Too bad. A catch is a catch." Misty started groaning as the group made their way out of the town to continue their journey to the next city for Ash's next gym battle.

**A/N: Done! With Psyduck now on board the journey, more crazy things will be happening. Next chapter will be out on Friday or so. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Pokemon Fashion Flash**

**A/N: Enjoy! Now that Arcus is back with the group...again. They will continue their journey for Ash to collect all eight badges...again. But this time, with new friends! Arcus's newest mate, Ella, will be joining them in disguise as an Oddish and Misty's recent capture, Psyduck, is also joining them. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Combusken(Torch), Marshtomp(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Eevee(Jewel), Mew(Ella). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

* * *

As the group was approaching a place call Scissor Street, Brock said,"Hey guys, do you mind if we stop here? I need to check something out." Ash nodded and said,"Of course. Go ahead. We're coming with you."

Brock smiled as he dashed into the street searching for whatever he is looking for.

Along the way, the group had managed to stay close to Brock. Misty said,"There sure are a lot of Pokemon Beauty Parlor." Arcus said,"I heard this is where some Pokemon breeders who open up Beauty Salons here in Scissor Street. Maybe Brock's here because of that reason." Misty said,"That's right! Scissor Street is also called breeder's Lane." Ash said,"So that's why we're here! Brock's always gotta see the latest breeder gear."

Misty was then attracted to a salon where there was a advertising sign that depicted a Koffing and an Ekans in two of the most ridiculous outfits Arcus has ever seen. Misty said,"This must be the latest fashion. How cute!" Arcus sighed and said,"I'll never understand Misty's emotion towards things." Ash whispered,"You're right, Arcus. I don't even know what kind of fashion sense she has." Misty then grabbed Ash and said,"Come on, let's go see!"

As they came closer to that salon, a media advertisement of the salon said,"You won't believe how beautiful a Pokemon can be. Step in and see for yourself. Let us dazzle you with the latest fashion by the expert artist of Salon Roquet."

Confused, Ash asked,"Did he just say Salon Roquet?" Misty asked,"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Arcus huffed and said,"I need to make a call. I'll find you guys at where Brock is heading." Ash and Misty nodded as Arcus walked away.

Arriving at a dark alleyway, Arcus placed Sam on his face and he contacted Giovanni.

When Giovanni's face appeared, he said,"Giovanni, it seems I found out those three idiots's latest plan." Giovanni asked,"What is it? I've just lost thousands of money today from them." Arcus said,"They've used your money to open up a Salon and let me tell you, their fashion senses are horrible than what you can imagine. Here's a picture of it." Arcus uploaded the picture he had just saw and Giovanni yelped and said,"I may not know fashion but I can tell what horrible is! I can't believe they wasted my money on this! Get rid of that salon at once!" Arcus nodded and said,"It will be done."

Arcus removed Sam and he headed back out into the street.

Once he reached the entrance of Salon Roquet, he spotted Ash, Misty and Brock still there as a Dodrio walked out with a horrible makeover. Arcus walked over and asked,"Did I miss anything besides that Dodrio who has the was makeover ever?" Ash shook his head and said,"No. You didn't miss anything."

Brock then pointed to a parlor and exclaimed,"There it is!" The group then headed over to the parlor.

As they approached the door, Brock froze right as he was about to open the door and instead, Ash opened it up and asked,"What are you so nervous about?" A female voice then said,"Hi! Can I help you?"

Right in front of them was a woman who was massaging a Chansey. Arcus looked at how she massaged the Pokemon and he said,"She's massaging the areas where Chansey usually hurts when it feels stress."

Just as she was massaging, she said,"Just relax, release all your tension." Arcus looked back at Brock and saw that he was gazing at her with his wide open.

The Chansey soon got up and it was sparkling as much as a shiny reflective wall. A woman soon came in and she said,"Chansey, I've come for you, darling." Arcus whispered,"Is that even a woman? She sounds like a guy." Ash whispered,"Beats me. Just don't say it out loud. She might here you."

As the woman headed right out with her Chansey, she said,"See you later, Suzy!"

The woman who massaged the Chansey, known as Suzy, asked,"Can I help the next customer?" Ash said,"We're just kinda browsing around." Brock stepped in and said,"No..uh..." Misty pushed him out of the way and said,"Look! Isn't that Vulpix the cutest thing?" Ash took out his Pokedex and it said,"Vulpix, a Fox Pokemon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails. Vulpix uses powerful flame attacks."

Misty said,"I love its hair. I wish I had hair like Vulpix that's shiny and soft." As she was about to touch Vulpix, Suzy exclaimed,"Don't touch it!" When Misty picked up Vulpix, it blasted her with its Flamethrower on Misty's face. It then jumped out of her hands and fell back to sleep on the chair it was last sleeping on.

Suzy then said,"Please pardon Vulpix. It doesn't like being picked up or hugged by strangers." Misty said,"I wish I knew that sooner."

Brock then said,"Uh...Suzy?" She turned around and asked,"Yes?" Turning into a complete fool, Brock started babbling nonsense but the only sentence he was able to say properly was that he wanted to be a breeder like her. Suzy said,"That's great Brock. It's nice of you to think me as your model." Brock then babbled out more nonsense.

Arcus whispered,"Suzy, don't mind him. He just acts like this whenever he's near pretty girls." Suzy giggled and whispered,"He does?" Arcus nodded and said,"Every time." Brock then said,'Suzy, what I'm trying to say is, will you please make me your pupil?"Everyone nearly got a shock of their lives when they heard that Ash said,"You've got to be kidding, Brock."

Brock said,"Mind your own business Ash. Please say yes, Suzy!" Suzy said,"I don't have pupils, Brock. Breeding takes all of my time." Ash then asked,"What makes her such a great breeder anyway?"

Upon hearing that, Brock exclaimed,"How dare you! The sensational Suzy of Scissor Street has been awarded the trophy for excellence at the world Pokemon breeder contest for three consecutive years! wait...there's more! In addition to that, breeders of Pokemon Magazine named her THE most popular breeder four years running! And her hugely popular website records up to ten thousand hits per day!"

Misty said,"That's what I call a great breeder." Brock said,"You better believe it!" Arcus walked up to Suzy and said,"Since you are what Brock said, may I ask of you can give my Angel a little massage to ease of her tension?" Suzy smiled and said,"Of course! Just follow me. I have a room for Pokemon that walks on four." Arcus and Angel then followed Suzy to the next room where it was covered in reflective glass.

Suzy examined Angel and said,"Your Pokemon is very tensed. You should have come to me a very long time ago." Arcus laughed nervously and said,"Well you see, this is also actually the first time I've heard of you. Brock was the one who wanted to come here and we did." Suzy smiled and said,"Well he made the right choice coming here."

At first, Angel was squirming around every time Suzy tried to touch her. Arcus then said,"Angel must be like your Vulpix. She doesn't like being touch by strangers." Suzy said,"You have to calm her down. If not, I can't do a thing." Arcus nodded and he whispered,"Angel, don't be afraid of her. She's just trying to relieve your tension." Angel said,"I know that! But I would rather have you do it! Not some human girl!"

Arcus sighed and said,"Suzy, could you please teach me the way you massage that Chansey? Angel doesn't want to be touched by anyone except me." Suzy smiled and said,"It seems your Pokemon is very close to you." Arcus nodded and said,"Yes. She's the first Pokemon out of my first six that I received. My dad gave me six Pokemon and I called out Angel first, making her my first Pokemon."

Suzy then said,"Alright. The method I use to relieve tension is quite simple. All you have to do is just carefully massage the spots that are tensed and apply massage oil while you're at it to give her a little...sparkle as I always say." Arcus asked,"You mean the same kind of sparkle that was on Chansey was the massage oil being rubbed all over her?" Suzy nodded and said,"The massage oil is merely make a Pokemon sparkle. But the purpose of my technique is to relieve tension."

Arcus smiled and said,"You have been a kind friend, Suzy." She smiled and said,"It's not a problem. I help trainers who's Pokemon need help relieving tension and stress and to make them look great on the outside as well." Arcus then hesitantly said,"There's something I have to show you." Suzy asked,"What is it?" Arcus reverted to his Pokemon form, shocking Suzy as he said,"This is that something. I am a Pokemon. And yes, Ash, Brock and Misty knows about this." Suzy asked,"But why hide your true identity?"

Arcus replied,"Because if I am discovered, Pokemon hunters from all over the world will be chasing me down. That's why my father gave me a human disguise before I came to Earth." Suzy then asked,"Then why did you ask me for help?" Arcus replied,"Because Angel is my mate. I always worry about her well being so well I saw you massaging that Chansey, I thought that you were the one who can help me with my problem." Suzy smiled and said,"How sweet. You came to ask me for help to relieve your mate's tension and stress. Too bad she doesn't allow anyone but you to do it." Arcus said,"That's when you taught me a minute ago." Suzy laughed and said,"Well, while you massage your mate, I'm gonna have a chat with your friends." Arcus nodded as Suzy closed the door.

With Suzy no longer in the room, Angel sighed in relief and said,"So, what's going to happen now?" Arcus replied,"I'm going to give you a massage." Angel smiled and said,"Okay. Just be gentle on my paws. They're really sensitive to being squeezed." Arcus kissed her and said,"I'll keep that in mind. So where do you want me to start?" Angel replied,"I say you start from my scalp, after all those time I've been sing Razor Wind and focusing my attacks on enemies, that's where I feel tensed the most."

Arcus nodded and he began gently massaging her scalp. As he massaged her, she sighed in relief and said,"That's the spot." Arcus smiled as he slowly moved down to her horns, making her laugh. Arcus taunted,"Did I found a ticklish spot?" Angle continued to laugh until Arcus finally moved down to her back. While he massage her back, she moaned in pleasure as Arcus continued to massage her back for the next five minutes before he moved on to her legs and paws.

"Be careful with the paws," said Angel. Arcus smiled and said,"I already promised you that I'll be careful." He began to massage her hind legs first, causing Angel to twitched for a second. Arcus chuckled as he slowly massaged her legs all the way to her paws. When he reached her paws, he carefully massaged each of her paws softly.

After all that, Arcus decided to try the massage oil that was on a shelf next to him. Arcus picked up the bottle and he rubbed a handful of the liquid on his hands before he began to massage Angel again. This time, Arcus felt her white coat smoothing as he watched it getting shiny by the second.

When he was done, Angel got up and she looked at herself in the mirror before turning back to Arcus and asking,"How do I look?" Arcus smiled and said,"How you look is the same as your name. You look like a real angel but more shiny." Angel stretched herself and she said,"I feel more energized from that. Maybe I could even have ten battles at once!" Arcus chuckled and said,"With your skills after that massage, I bet not even twenty Pokemon won't be enough to defeat you." Angel smiled as she nuzzled him.

Arcus then said,"How 'bout we head back out. they should be waiting for us now." Angel nodded and they walked out of the door.

As they did, Arcus said,"Ash, Brock, Misty, Suzy, take a look at Angel now." As they all walked over to them, Misty and Suzy gazed at Angel with admiration. Misty said,"She looks beautiful!" Suzy said,"Great job! You've surprised me by doing this. I took me quite a while to perfect this massage technique and you did it in one go with a hundred percent score!"

Arcus smiled and they all soon heard Ash's stomach rumbling he said,"Sorry about that. When's lunch?" Suzy smiled and said,"How does tea sound?" Ash nodded and said,"That's fine with me."

* * *

Once Suzy had placed five cups on the table, she started pouring tea into them as she said,"So all four of you are traveling on a Pokemon journey together." Arcus said,"Sometimes I have to do what my boss say and return to my organization's Headquarters." Suzy asked,"But I thought a Pokemon can't get a job. How are you able to?" Arcus replied,"My human disguise. That's how I got into the building in the first place."

Suzy then said,"I just realized that there's a pink rose on your Pokemon's head. It looks great on her." Arcus smiled and said,"Thanks. I got it before I board the St. Anne to meet up with Ash, Brock and Misty." Arcus then asked,"Hey Ash, how 'bout a battle? Angel's feeling pretty good after the massage I gave her." Ash nodded and said,"You can count me in! But let's save it for after lunch."

Suzy then said,"Your Pikachu has a beautiful shiny coat. Are you the one who prepared all of its food, Brock?"

Brock nodded and said,"Yes! I do!" Misty then said,"And it's Brock's own recipe too." Suzy said,"My career as a breeder also begin when I first became interested in Pokemon nutrition."

Just then, Vulpix came to the same table with Pikachu and he gave her one of Brock's Pokemon food. As soon as Vulpix took a bite out of it, Vulpix happily chanted before it started eating more of the food. Brock exclaimed,"I can't believe Vulpix is eating the food I made!" Suzy said,"Brock, this is very impressive. Vulpix never eats the food I made for it." Ash said,"Looks like Vulpix is a fan of Brock's cooking."

For some reason, Brock thanked Vulpix and then bowed down before he managed to slam his head on the table before he said,"I'm unworthy..."Misty then said,"Suzy, we saw some super fancy looking Pokemon while we were walking down the street. Is that really the latest trend?" Suzy asked,"By any chance, did you pass by a very large salon on the way."

Ash asked,"You mean that very tacky looking place?" Suzy replied,"Ever since it opened, trainers have been trying to make their Pokemon as flashy as possible." Brock asked,"So that salon started all this?" Suzy nodded and continued,"A good breeder has always try to bring out a Pokemon's inner strength and personality. But this new trend is about standing out and not what's inside." Arcus sighed and said,"Some people can get carried away most of the times. That's what makes human beings special. Their different personality, their taste of fashion and everything else. Everything about a human being is different from another."

Misty then said,"But sometimes, even Pokemon like to get dressed up and show off a little just like the rest of us. I can even see Angel in a dress now..." Arcus glared at Misty and said,"No way am I going to let you get your hands on Angel if it involves your taste in fashion!" Misty huffed and said,"Fine! I'll just imagine Pikachu in it!"

While Misty was imagining Pikachu in a dress, Ash said,"I think Pikachu's perfect the way he is. We don't need any goofy fashions, it's what's going on inside that really counts." Misty exclaimed,"I never said the inside wasn't very important but the outside counts too!" And so, the two began fighting over which side is more important.

As they did, Suzy asked,"Shouldn't you stop them?" Brock replied,"That's like trying to stop time." Ash then exclaimed,"If you think fashion's so great, how 'bout taking your Psyduck to that salon?" Misty clapped her hands together and said,"That's a great idea! Psyduck and I will look so cute, we'll look great in any fashion we wear!" She called out her Psyduck and they headed out of the salon.

Arcus sighed and said,"Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that girl's head." Suzy said,"I wonder if what's on the outside or what's in the inside that really matters in the end. Ever since that new salon opened, I've been wondering about my methods."

Brock got up and exclaimed,"Don't say things like that! Suzy, you've got to keep following the path you believe in!" Ash said,"We have to stick up for what's inside together. Right Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded and Arcus said,"That's right. Nothing else matters more than what's inside." Suzy smiled and said,"Thanks guys. Without you three, I wouldn't be able to decide." Arcus nodded as he reverted back into his human disguise.

Brock then said,"If they want to put style over substance, we'll give customers substance with style."

* * *

Minutes after Brock and Ash had gone out to get trainers to enter, Suzy walked over to Arcus and she asked,"Arcus, can I ask you a favor?" Arcus nodded and she said,"Can you please supervise Ash later? I'm planning on volunteering him to massage his Pikachu later." Arcus nodded and said,"No problem." Suzy smiled as she walked away.

Soon, the entire salon was filled with trainers and Pokemon.

As they were settling down, Brock said,"There's still a few seats at the back for the trainers who just came in! Our lecture on Pokemon care is about to start soon!" He walked over to Arcus and whispered,"This is going well. If this keeps up, trainers will soon realize what's the important thing about their Pokemon." Arcus nodded and said,"I hope so. By the looks on their faces, they seemed bored."

When the lecture started, Suzy began by massaging Pikachu's electric sacs and saying,"Each Pokemon need your special care and attention. Whenever a Pokemon's been injured in a battle, it should be given a massage to help relieve its tension."

After starting off with a massage for Pikachu, Arcus noticed that more trainers had came in to the salon after every lesson Suzy had given.

Near the end of the lecture, Suzy had Ash massage Pikachu. She said,"This volunteer and his Pikachu will demonstrate the techniques we learnt in today's lecture. As you all may already know, Pikachu's electric sacs are located in its cheeks and they become very tensed after a difficult battle." Suzy then told Ash to begin massaging Pikachu.

As he did, Arcus could feel that Pikachu was feeling more energized thanks to the massage since the electricity in the sacs were getting less tensed. Suzy then said,"Good communication between Pokemon and their trainers is essential. These techniques builds trust and bring out a Pokemon's personality." Brock then said,"I think Suzy will agree with me that any technique is only as good as the trainer or breeder who uses it." Arcus smiled as he whispered to Angel,"You thinking what I'm thinking now?" Angel nodded and said,"Time to destroy Salon Roquet?" Arcus nodded as they headed out of the salon.

Once they were out, they could see that even the entrance was crowded with trainers as they try to catch a glimpse at what was going on in the salon. They quickly got out of the crowd and Arcus removed his clothes to reveal his Team Rocket uniform.

As they approached Salon Roquet, they spotted Psyduck running towards them. Arcus asked,"Psyduck, what's the matter?" Psyduck replied,"The people in that salon are keeping my trainer in custody! I need to find Pikachu!" Psyduck soon continued running back to Suzy's salon and Arcus said,"Looks like Misty's bad sense of fashion led her to her doom. Come on Angel, let's go." She nodded and followed Arcus as they entered Salon Roquet.

When they entered the salon, they saw Meowth standing over at the counter as he said,"Get lost! We're close for now!" Arcus asked,"Is that how you address your Vice-President?" As soon as Meowth heard that, he yelped in surprise and said,"Sir, I had no idea it was you. Please don't tell the boss about this! This is my only chance of getting back on his lap!"

Arcus simply huffed as he continued to walk into the salon.

As he entered the room, he saw that Jessie and James were both standing next to Misty, who was tied up and she was also wearing one of the most hilarious makeup ever. Arcus cleared his throat to get their attention and when he did, Jessie and James ran over to him and Jessie said,"Sir, it's a surprise to see you here. Did the boss sent you here to tell us how proud he is?" Arcus folded his arms and said,"No he didn't. He's quite mad right now about your current plan. He sent me here to demolish this place since you wasted his money on this place and on advertising."

Meowth soon came in and exclaimed,"This wasn't my idea! It was their's!" Soon, the three agents were fighting over who's idea it was. Arcus walked over to Misty and said,"So, learnt your lesson yet, Misty?" She huffed and said,"Get me out of here!" Arcus shook his head and said,"Why should I? First you got yourself in trouble again, then you get captured by those three and now you wearing something funny."

The door of the salon soon opened and Ash, Brock and Suzy came in.

Arcus said,"Angel, Quick Attack on them!" Angel nodded and she slammed Jessie, James and Meowth into a corner as he picked up Misty and they head over to the others. Both Brock and Ash were soon laughing as soon as they saw her face.

The three agents soon got up and Jessie exclaimed,"Get back here with that girl!" James said,"We're conducting some important beauty experiment!"

Suzy said,"Can't you two understand that the beauty inside is the thing that counts? Every Pokemon beautiful, we just have to help them discover it." Jessie asked,"What's she talking about?" James said,"What does she know about pretty Pokemon? Who cares about the inside, the outside's the thing that counts." Meowth then used Fury Swipes on their faces and said,"What are you numskulls doing?! This whole Salon Roquet idea supposed to be a scam, remember?"

Arcus said,"So you are responsible for this, Meowth." The cat Pokemon chuckled nervously as he said,"It was a brilliant plan. Part one: Think of some stupid Pokemon fashion and make piles of money from the trainers. And part two: Whenever a trainer brings in a rare Pokemon, first get the trainer distracted then steal the Pokemon right on the spot!"

Arcus sighed and said,"Come on. You got to be kidding me. The other Team Rocket agents have more brilliant ideas compared to yours. All I have to say is that you three have no complete idea that the inside of a Pokemon is what counts the most and that you three have the worst fashion sense compared to the girl you just tied up!" Misty glared at Arcus and exclaimed,"Hey! My fashion sense are just the same as any other girls!" Arcus replied,"Yeah, if they love acting like a guy." He could then sense the amount of anger boiling within Misty right as he said that.

Ash then said,"That's it! Now that you've showed yourselves, we'll have a battle!" Brock said,"Count me in too!" James laughed as he said,"Salon Roquet is ready, with our own fashion battle platform!" As he pressed a button on the mike you had, the entire salon was rumbling and smoke covered the entire place as it turned from a salon, to a stage.

Jessie said,"Salon Roquet presents a fashion extravaganza in Pokemon battle form. To protect the world from boring fashion..." James said,"To dress all people with flash and passion..." Jessie continued,"To give all Pokemon pretty faces..." James said,"To extend our art to outer spaces..." The two then announced their names.

Ash growled and he said,"We're supposed to battle them on that?" Jessie said,"Dazzle them, Ekans." James said,"Knock 'em dead, Koffing." The two Pokemon soon appeared in the same outfits that Arcus saw on the poster outside the salon.

Ash said,"We don't need costumes. Pikachu's super energized from that massage." Pikachu then jumped up as he got ready for his battle and Brock sent out his Geodude.

Brock started by saying,"Geodude, give it the Seismic Toss!" Geodude then grabbed Ekans as it lifted it up into the air and toss it back to the ground. Unfortunately, Ekans rolled up into a wheel and it imitated Rollout attack as it slammed Pikachu while still curled up into a wheel. Ash then said,"Thunder Shock now!"

Pikachu quickly got on his feet and he used his Thunder Shock attack on the two Poison type Pokemon. Unfortunately, the two twirled around and the electric attack was deflected.

James said,"Koffing, Sludge makeover!" Koffing nodded and it shot out its Sludge Bomb attack, blinding Pikachu and Geodude as the sludge covered their eyes. Jessie then ordered them to attack but in the end, the two Pokemon tripped and their clothes were ripped. Jessie and James both gasped in shock and James exclaimed,"Oh no! It's a fashion disaster!"

Meowth walked over to them and said,"Get up you guys. We still have a battle to finish!" The three Pokemon soon charged straight at Pikachu and Geodude, who were both still blinded by the Sludge Bomb. Arcus said,"Angel, Protect!"

Angel soon got in between them and a green bubble-like sphere covered her, Pikachu and Geodude. The three Pokemon were soon knocked back down. Arcus said,"Suzy, let's teach them a lesson about Pokemon breeding." Suzy nodded and said,"Ash, Brock, we'll take it from here. Vulpix, let's go."

As Vulpix and Angel got together, Jessie said,"We'll give your Pokemon a makeover when we cut off their tails." Suzy said,"Time to give you a lesson in breeding! If all you worry about is your Pokemon's outer beauty, its inner strength will be lost!" Jessie replied,"A Pokemon is like a fashion model. All that counts is a pretty face." Arcus sighed and said,"You disgust me, Jessie. Angel, get ready!"

The three Team Rocket Pokemon soon charged again and Suzy said,"Vulpix, wrap this up with Fire Spin!" Arcus said,"Angel, boost the attack with your Flamethrower attack!" As Vulpix's turned red, it shot out flames from its mouth that swirled around the three Pokemon and Angel's Flamethrower increased the flame's heat upon contact, making the heat unbearable for the three Pokemon.

Soon, a tornado made out of fire rose from the ground and it was heading straight for the agents as they exclaimed,"Save the gowns!" The tornado soon disappeared and the agents and their Pokemon were blasted off into the sky as they exclaimed,"We're blasting off again!"

Ash said,"Now that was an attack!" He took out his Pokedex and it said,"Vulpix's greatest attack: Fire Spin. Using powerful flames to block its opponent from moving, it then inflicts great damage."

Brock then turned back to the crowd of trainers who had followed them to Salon Roquet after Psyduck appeared and he said,"Did you see that? A cute exterior hides inner strength. That's the Pokemon's true personality!" The trainers were soon removing jewelry from their Pokemon and removing unnecessary things as well.

Psyduck walked over to Misty and she said,"Psyduck! Just when I really needed you, you ducked out on me! Untie me now!" Psyduck said,"Why me?" Arcus said,"Misty, you should be thanking Psyduck. If it wasn't for him, Ash and Brock weren't be here to safe you." Misty huffed as Arcus removed the ropes with Psychic.

* * *

Back at Suzy's salon later, she petted Vulpix and said,"Nice work Vulpix." She then stood up and said,"Thanks for all your help guys. I believe in what I'm doing again. You've helped me regain confidence in my beliefs." Ash rubbed the back of hid head and said,"It's not hard when the person you're helping is great as you are." Suzy smiled and said,"Arcus, thanks for helping me out." Arcus nodded and said,"No problem. I have been doing that ever since I was promoted to Vice-President. I have to supervise them all the time so they won't spent anymore money."

Suzy laughed and she turned to Brock and said,"Brock, I was very impressed by the way you handle your Pokemon in a crisis like that. I have a lot more to learn about breeding Pokemon. Even if I do have a championship, I'm still a student, not a teacher. Looks like you and I both have journeys ahead of us." Ash asked,"You're leaving? What about your Pokemon salon?" Suzy replied,"There are things I could only learn when I leave here. I want you to continue your journey too, Brock. From now on, we're rivals."

As she and Brock shook hands, she said,"I'd be grateful if you took care of Vulpix for me. You're the only one besides me who Vulpix has been friendly with. Right now, I believe you can do a better job of raising Vulpix then I could." Brock smiled as he said,"Thanks. I don't know what to say..." Arcus said,"You could say that you will take good care of Vulpix."

Brock nodded and said,"Don't worry Vulpix. I'll do as what Arcus just said." He bumped one of his empty Pokeball on Vulpix's head and it was absorbed into it before it was successfully caught.

Later, as they were parting ways, they waved each other as they said their farewells. Meanwhile, on the other side of the road, Jessie, James and Meowth were being chased by all the trainers that they had tricked into coming to their salon.

Arcus said,"Ash, weren't we heading for your next gym battle?" Ash nodded and said,"Yeah! Let's go! But first, let's have the battle we promised." Arcus nodded and said,"First, we find a place to set up camp and then we can battle. Deal?" Ash nodded and they all headed out of Scissor Street.

**A/N: Done! Hoped you liked this! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: P1 Grand Prix**

**A/N: Enjoy! Last time, Arcus has learnt how he could relieve Angel's tension by massaging her. Now he has another advantage over his opponents no matter what. What will be the outcome of his battle with Ash? And what the hell is the P1 Grand Prix?! Find out in this chapter. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Combusken(Torch), Marshtomp(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Eevee(Jewel), Mew(Ella). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

* * *

"We can stop here for the night," said Brock.

The group had walked out of Scissor Street for three hours and they hadn't found anywhere they could set up camp for the night, until now. They had come across the path of a huge tree where they quickly set up their camp.

Once they were done, Brock started cooking dinner for them while Misty was lighting up the fire. Ash and Arcus, they were about to begin their battle.

Ash turned his hat around as he tossed one of his Pokeballs and said,"Charmander, I choose you!" As Charmander emerged from the ball, Arcus said,"Oh yeah, Ash, I wanted to ask you when did you get Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle." Ash replied,"I'll tell you right after our battle." Arcus nodded and said,"Angel, you're up!"

When the two Pokemon were ready, Ash started off by saying,"Charmander, use Scratch attack!" Charmander leaped up and he was about to strike when Arcus telepathically said,"Angel, dodge and then use Razor Wind." Angel nodded and she dodged Charmander's claws. Next, she kicked Charmander and then her horns started glowing before she launched two projectiles at Charmander.

"Charmander, dodge it and use Flamethrower!" As Charmander tried to get up, the projectiles made the first hit and Charmander was sent flying back to Ash. Angel then said,"Angel, use Water Pulse." She nodded again and she was engulfed in a blue aura before water started appearing around her, forming a water cyclone. Ash gritted his teeth and said,"Charmander, be careful!" Arcus said,"Too late, Ash! Now Angel!"

The water was then directed to Charmander, who dodged that attack. Arcus then said,"Double Team!" Angel started running in circles around Charmander as three more illusions of Angel appeared, surrounding Charmander.

Arcus said,"Now, use Thunderbolt!" The real Angel then knocked Charmander down before she electrocuted him with her Thunderbolt attack, knocking Charmander out for good. Ash said,"I wanted to ask you a question too. How is it that Angel is able to learn Electric type moves and Fire type moves?" Arcus replied,"Like you said, after our battle."

Ash returned Charmander and he called out Pidgeotto. Arcus said,"Angel, take to the sky." Angel nodded and she flew up to the sky. Ash said,"Pidgeotto, use Gust!" Arcus said,"I didn't want to do this but, Angel, use Attract!" She nodded and twelves hearts surrounded her before she blew a kiss, that soon became a heart, at Pidgeotto.

Once the heart landed near Pidgeotto's face, his eyes turned into hearts and he didn't performed his Gust attack. Confused, Ash asked,"What was that?" Arcus replied,"Attract, a move that a Pokemon can use to immobilize it opponent's Pokemon of the opposite gender. Since Attract worked on Pidgeotto, he is immobilized because he's in love with Angel now, which I regret."

Arcus then said,"Angel, Thunder attack!" This time, the amount of power of her electric attack was increased as she zapped Pidgeotto with it, winning her the match. Ash returned Pidgeotto to his ball and he sent out Squirtle next. Arcus said,"Angel, take a break. Let's have Lily battle now." Angel nodded and she walked over to Arcus's side as he called out Lily.

"Squirtle, give it your Water Gun attack!" Exclaimed Ash. Before Squirtle could even open his mouth, Arcus said,"Lily, use Attract and then Leaf Storm!" The same thing happened, Squirtle was immobilized by Lily's Attract and then, she unleashed her Leaf Storm attack on Squirtle. A few seconds later, Squirtle was down.

Ash returned Squirtle to his Pokeball and he asked,"Arcus, could you at least bring out a guy?" Arcus nodded and said,"Lily, return." He returned Lily to her Universal ball and he said,"Charizard, go!" At the mere mention of that name, Ash shivered as Charizard emerged from the Universal ball.

When he was out, Charizard gave a loud roar and Arcus asked,"What about you, Ash? Who are you sending out?" Ash gulped and he said,"Pikachu, go!" Instead of walking up, Pikachu hid behind Ash and he said,"Okay...Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

As Bulbasaur emerged from the ball, he started whimpering once he caught a glimpse of Charizard. Arcus said,"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Charizard nodded and he blasted fire out of his mouth as fast as he could and Bulbasaur was roasted in that attack. Ash sighed and he returned Bulbasaur to his Pokeball. Arcus said,"Good job, Charizard." He returned Charizard to his Universal ball and it disappeared.

This time, Pikachu slowly walked out and Arcus called out Torch. Ash said,"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Arcus said,"Torch, you use your Quick Attack and then Sky Uppercut!"

As Pikachu charged in, Torch grabbed hold of him and she tossed Pikachu up in the air and she leaped up before she uppercut Pikachu. Now that Pikachu was falling, Arcus said,"Torch, Double Kick for the win!" Torch stretched out her leg as she landed the first blow on Pikachu, making him smashed into the ground and the next kick created a crater with a fainted Pikachu inside it.

Ash picked Pikachu up from the crater and he said,"You win, Arcus." He nodded and he asked,"Do you have anymore Pokemon?" Ash nodded and said,"Yes but I don't want to bring it out. It won't listen to me and it was quite scary when I called it out last time." Arcus nodded and said,"Give me your Pokeballs. I'll heal them up."

Once they reached back to the camp, Arcus returned the Pokeballs to Ash and they had their dinner, meatloaf.

Right after dinner, Ash and Pikachu head to sleep, followed by Misty. Brock was cleaning up and Arcus was helping him.

While cleaning Misty's plate, Brock asked,"So Arcus, last time you said that all your unused Pokemon are all in the same place, how does it look like?" Arcus smiled and said,"You'll see soon, someday. Without my Pokedex, I can't show you since all its data is transferred to my mask." Brock nodded and he said,"I think it's time for us to head to sleep." Arcus nodded and said,"Sleep well, Brock."

Arcus then climbed up the tree with Angel and they both settled down in one of the branches. Once they were ready to go to sleep, Arcus gave Angel one final kiss of the day before they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Arcus!" Exclaimed Ace.

Arcus woke up and he saw that he was back in his fortress. He got up from his seat and he asked,"Ace, what's the matter?" Ace replied,"Arceus wants to show you something. He's outside with both the Deoxys." Arcus nodded and he spread his wings before he took off.

When he landed outside the fortress, he was greeted by his dad and the two Deoxys.

"Arcus, how are you?" Asked Arceus. Arcus replied,"I'm fine." Arceus nodded and said,"It's nice to know that. How are things going on between you, Angel and Mew?" Arcus replied,"Mew has a name now, dad. It's Ella." Arceus said,"Well, how are things between you three?" Arcus replied,"Things are going well. They haven't even fought ever since I did what you told me to do." Arceus laughed and said,"I told you I knew what I was doing."

Arcus asked,"So what do you need me here for?" Arceus looked over to the two Deoxys and nodded. The Deoxys with the purple core said,"We want you to have this..." He handed a dark-blue glove and the Deoxys with the blue core said,"This is a little present we want to give you." Arcus asked,"What's it for?" Arceus replied,"We know that you've been wearing the mask that Team Rocket had given you and that you've transferred all the data from your Pokedex to it. So the Deoxys decided to create this glove for you. transfer all the data to this glove once you return to Earth."

Arcus took the glove and Arceus said,"Arcus, there's one more important thing we need to tell you." Arcus looked up at his dad and he said,"Arcus, we just found out that your immunity to all attacks only works when you're in Pokemon form. Your immunity won't work when you're in your human disguise. Please be careful." Arcus nodded and said,"Sure, dad. But to be clear, what will happen if I was attacked in my human disguise?" Arceus said,"One thing that I fear, the lost of your voice. If you ever get electrocuted twice, you will no longer be able to speak verbally but only telepathically." Arcus gulped and he said,"Then I have to be extra careful now. I was already electrocuted once and I don't want the second one to happen."

Both the Deoxys replied,"Be careful." Arcus nodded and he flew back into the fortress before he walked into the vortex that had appeared.

* * *

Later, back on Earth, Arcus woke up with the glove in his hands.

He looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was about to rise. Arcus quickly decided to transfer the data now. He took out the plug that he put inside his bag,"Good thing I brought this along." He connected the plug on the glove with Sam and the data was starting its transfer.

Once it was done, Arcus placed the glove on his hand and he asked,"Sam, you in there?" Sam replied,"Affirmative. I was successfully transferred into this glove. I have also went through a check in the system and its fine for me." Arcus nodded and when he took out his mask, it turned into a pair of sunglasses. Before he could say anything, Sam replied,"I have remodeled that mask into a pair of sunglasses. Not only does it conceal your eyes, which I found out is important for recognizing people, it makes you look cool."

Arcus put on the sunglasses and he turned on its Thermal Vision and said,"At least they're still working." Arcus took out his sunglasses and he looked back at Angel. he then said,"Sam, let's see what's new in your system. Give me information on Angel." Sam complied and a hologram of Angel materialized on the glove's palm before Sam announced,

"Name of Pokemon: Angel.

Species: Absol.

Gender: Female.

Type: Dark

Description: Angel formally looked like a real Absol but after Arceus had given her the Absolite, she is now a Mega Absol. Thanks to Arceus, she is also permanently a Mega Absol as well. Angel is also your original mate before Ella was introduced into the family and Ella became your second mate. Angel has learnt every single move that she knows and also through tutoring thanks to Arceus."

Arcus smiled and said,"This is way better than any Pokedex. I gotta thank Deoxys for this."

Just then, Angel woke up and after she stretched her legs, she asked,"What were you doing?" Arcus replied,"Just getting to know more about you with the help of Sam." He showed her Sam in his new vessel and Angel asked,"When did you get that?" Arcus replied,"Deoxys made this for me. I got to say, it's amazing what this glove can do."

The two got down from the tree and Arcus said,"Sam, how 'bout information on Pikachu?" Sam projected a hologram of Pikachu and announced,

"Name of Pokemon: _None._

Species: Pikachu.

Gender: Male.

Type: Electric.

Description: Pikachu was first caught by Professor Oak but he disliked the feeling of being in a Pokeball so he remained disobedient. When Ash Ketchum released him from his Pokeball, Pikachu zapped him and Professor Oak. After leaving Pallet Town, Pikachu didn't followed Ash's order and was soon attacked by a flock of Spearow. After Ash had rescued him and brought him to the Pokemon Center, their friendship started and it keeps on getting stronger everyday."

Ash soon got up and asked,"What's all that noise?" He looked over at Arcus and asked,"Why are you up so early?" Arcus said,"Ash, it's morning and I thought you were going to get your next gym badge?" Ash quickly shot out of his sleeping bag and he yelled,"Brock! Misty! Pikachu! Get up!" Everyone was soon up and Misty yelled,"What's the rush?!"

Ash replied,"If I want to get to the Pokemon League, we have to get those gym badges fast!" Brock said,"Okay, okay. Just wait for me to finish breakfast and then we can go after we eat."

* * *

After a breakfast of Brock's 'Early bird stew', the group had moved on after packing up.

They reached the road of the outskirts of Fuchsia City. As they continued their path down the road, they spotted a Hitmonchan running on the road and it stopped to practice its punches.

Once Ash caught sight of it, he exclaimed,"Look at that! It's a wild Hitmonchan!" Misty said,"So that's one of those Fighting Pokemon I've heard about." Arcus said,"Sam, information." Sam projected a hologram of the Hitmonchan and announced,

"Name of Pokemon: _None._

Species: Hitmonchan.

Gender: Male.

Type: Fighting.

Description: This Hitmonchan is currently training his punches due to the fact that it is participating in the Fighting Pokemon competition. His trainer is following him as he trains right now."

Arcus said,"Ash, you heard what Sam said. That isn't a wild Hitmonchan." Ash said,"Who cares! Pikachu, if you defeat Hitmonchan, you'll be the world champion Pokemon." As Pikachu imagined himself getting pulverized by Hitmonchan, he quickly hid behind Misty. Ash said,"You don't have to be afraid. I'll teach you my secret punch and nobody will be able to beat you."

Feeling encouraged, Pikachu walked over to Ash and he said,"You've got to learn the basics first..."

As Ash taught Pikachu his secret punch, Arcus said,"That Hitmonchan sure is determined." Brock said,"Yeah. But since when did Ash became a boxing expert?"

Finally, after two minutes of teaching, Pikachu was ready to battle. Ash then gave Pikachu a pair of boxing gloves.

Ash and Pikachu confronted Hitmonchan, gaining his attention. Ash said," Okay Hitmonchan, ready for a match?" Hitmonchan looked down at Pikachu and saw that he was determined to win. So Hitmonchan nodded.

Ash said,"Pikachu, attack!" Misty then rang the bell that Brock somehow had and the battle began.

At first, Ash thought that Pikachu was doing well but in reality, Hitmonchan was simply holding Pikachu. Finally realizing it, Ash groaned and to make things worse for him, Hitmonchan changed to hold Pikachu using his foot.

Misty said,"Ash, you have to make Pikachu stop. This really isn't a fight at all." Ash then said,"Pikachu, use that special punch I just taught you!" This time, Pikachu was giving off a red aura, scaring Hitmonchan a bit and Ash said,"Give him the Rocket Punch!"

Pikachu raised his hand up and he was launched off the ground using his electric attack to boost him. As his fist collided with Hitmonchan, Ash exclaimed,"We did it!" Brock said in disbelief,"They did?" Misty exclaimed,"No way!" Pikachu was soon celebrating but he soon realized that it was his fantasy and Hitmonchan just rubbed his cheek.

Arcus chuckled and sarcastically said,"Ash, that was some Rocket Punch! It wiped the floor with Hitmonchan!"

Just then, Hitmonchan's trainer appeared and he said,"How many times have I told ya? Don't drop your guard! Keep your gloves up, Hitmonchan! Cause smart hurts less than fighting stupid." Hitmonchan nodded and the trainer continued,"Now go knock that pipsqueak out!"

Hitmonchan then used Agility to get close to Pikachu and then he punched Pikachu so fast that they couldn't see how many hits Hitmonchan did. For a final blow, Hitmonchan uppercut Pikachu, knocking him out for good.

The trainer then said,"I declare Hitmonchan the winner! Hip! Hip! Hooray!" Ash said," This must be Hitmonchan's trainer."

A girl soon appeared and she said,"Daddy! Daddy, please come home!" Hitmonchan's trainer exclaimed,"Rebecca?!" The girl, Rebecca, said,"daddy, please quit Pokemon training and come home with me!" Rebecca's dad said,"I won't come home until I become champion of the P1 Grand Prix. I'll be in my gym, taking on challenges. I'll be waiting for ya."

As he left with Hitmonchan, Rebecca said,"I'm really sorry my father bothered you." Acting flirty again, Brock said,"No problem!" Rebecca asked,"Can I ask a favor from any of you Pokemon trainers? A really, really big favor" Brock replied,"Please feel free to ask. We'll be glad to help in anyways possible!" Rebecca said,"Please, I want you to defeat my father's Hitmonchan."

Before Ash, Misty and Arcus could decide, Brock said,"We'll do it for you!"

* * *

Once they've entered Rebecca's father's gym: Fighting Spirit, everything that Arcus thought that would be there, wasn't there. The only things that were in the gym were weight lifting equipment and posters about the P1 Grand Prix.

As Brock looked at the poster, he asked,"What's the P1 Grand Prix?" Rebecca replied,"P1 is short for Pokemon number one Grand Prix. It's a tournament for Fighting Pokemon. Because my father wants to win the P1, he's training all the time and he's been ignoring his family."

Brock said,"So if we defeat the Hitmonchan, your dad will come to his senses and go back home." Rebecca nodded and Brock said,"Don't worry, just leave it to us!" He walked over to Ash and said,"Ash, didn't you caught a Primeape?" Ash nodded and Arcus said,"Maybe I will help too. Torch is both Fire and Fighting type so it's reasonable." Brock nodded and said,"Then it's settled. I'll use my Geodude, Arcus will use Torch and Ash will use Primeape."

* * *

As the P1 was starting, an announcer said,"Ladies and Gentlemen, our Fighting Pokemon Grand Prix is about to begin!"

In the stadium, Arcus called out Torch and said,"Torch, remember what I've told you. We are here to defeat Rebecca's dad's Hitmonchan. But if you want to win this thing, I won't mind. Just tell me." Torch nodded and she got ready as the announcer started announcing the contestant.

First up was Rebecca's dad and his Hitmonchan. Following him was a trainer known as the Giant with his Hitmonlee but once Arcus caught a glimpse of the Giant, he found him quite suspicious.

The third and fourth contestant were Ash and Brock, the fifth was Arcus and Torch and seven more contestant were up. As Ash and Arcus stood next to the Giant, he exclaimed,"Not you again!" When Arcus heard that voice, he whispered,"Jessie, what are you up to now?!" The Giant, or Jessie, replied,"We're gonna win this and I'll be collecting that prize and then I'll sell it to get some money so I can spent all I want." Arcus huffed and said,"You know you owe Giovanni money. So if you win, I'll be collecting it." Jessie said,"As they say, Winner takes all!"

The announcer said,"Contestants, please leave the ring. The first match is about to begin! Contestant number five and ten, you two are up!" Ash said,"Good luck, Arcus!"

As Torch and contestant ten's Mankey got onto the ring, Arcus telepathically said,"Torch, you hear me?" Torch turned and nodded. Arcus smiled and said,"Alright. First use Brick Break and then send Mankey up into the air and finally, Double Kick." Torch nodded and the announcer said,"It seems that contestant number five is just staring at his Pokemon. I'm not sure what he's doing but let the battle begin!"

Mankey charged at Torch, preparing to use its Scratch attack. Arcus smirked and said,"Now!" Torch dodged Mankey's first attack and her claws started glowing before she gave Mankey a double punch before it was knocked right into the air.

Torch then leaped up and her feet glowed brightly before her first kick slammed Mankey back into the ring and her final kick created a giant hole and poor Mankey was slammed straight down under the ring.

Amazed, the announcer said,"Well, it seems staring at his Pokemon has made his point that he's going to win this. If all he does is stare at his Pokemon, everyone better watch out for him and his Pokemon!" Arcus smiled and said,"Good job, Torch."

The announcer then said,"Next, we have contestant four and contestant seven. Will both of you two send out your Pokemon." As Ash's opponent sent out his Machop, Ash called out his Primeape.

At first, Primeape had no idea what was going on until he saw Machop looking straight into his eyes. As that happened, Arcus said,"Sam, information on Primeape." A hologram of Primeape appeared on his palm and Sam announced,

"Name of Pokemon: _None._

Species: Primeape.

Gender: Male.

Type: Fighting.

Description: At first, Primeape started off as a Mankey who stole one of Brock's rice balls and after getting furious, he attacked them. Soon, the three agents we were supposed to supervise came into the fray and Mankey evolved into Primeape. After he defeated them, Ash captured Primeape after he suffered a massive firepower blow from Charmander."

The bell of the match soon rang and Machop was the first to strike as it used Karate Chop multiple times on Primeape.

Primeape was then knocked back to the edge of the ring and Ash said,"Get up, Primeape!" As Primeape got up, he leaped into the air and he tried to kick Machop but it blocked Primeape's foot with its hands.

Machop started twirling around as he prepared for his Seismic Toss attack on Primeape. When Machop tossed Primeape out of the ring, Ash quickly dove down and he saved Primeape.

For a moment, Arcus could feel that Primeape has finally accepted Ash as his trainer as Ash asked,"Primeape, are you okay?" Primeape nodded and Ash said,"Alright! Now we're not going to quit! Watch out for that Seismic Toss and give it all you got!" Primeape nodded and he got back into the ring.

Ash yelled,"Primeape, Scratch attack!" Primeape started scratching Machop multiple times before Ash told him to jump and he did."Mega Kick right now!" Exclaimed Ash as Primeape performed his final attack on Machop, winning the match.

Th next match was soon up as Brock's Geodude was up against Jessie's Hitmonlee.

Halfway through, Hitmonlee landed devastating blows on Geodude and after a while, Brock thrown in the towel, signalling that he has given up and making Jessie the winner of the match.

After three more rounds of fighting, Arcus and Torch were up against contestant number twelve and his Machoke.

Arcus said,"Torch, use Quick Attack to escape Machoke's attacks and then Brick Break on his back." Torch nodded and the announcer said,"It looks like contestant number five is staring at his Pokemon again! Contestant number twelve, tell your Machoke to watch out for this Pokemon. As they say, the silent ones are always the dangerous ones."

Once the bell rang, Machoke started off by charging towards her using its Karate Chop.

Torch simply dodged the attacks by using her Quick Attack every time. Arcus then said,"Torch, let's make this more interesting. Use Bulk Up!" Torch stopped in her track and she took a deep breath as Machoke landed a blow on her. The announcer exclaimed,"Is that it?! Is this the end of contestant number five?!" Arcus smirked and exclaimed,"Now! Brick Break!" Torch leaped up into the air and as she dove down, her claws glowed brightly as she smashed her fist into Machoke's face.

As Machoke fell down, it fainted.

The announcer exclaimed,"Amazing! Somehow, contestant number five's Pokemon was able to withstand Machoke's Karate Chop attack and it gave the final blow with just one attack! You could be looking at the winner of the P1 Grand Prix already!"

After a few more rounds where Ash and his Primeape won the battle by scratching a Machamp's face and Jessie's Hitmonlee won by its High Jump Kick, Rebecca's dad and his Hitmonchan was now up against Arcus and Torch.

Rebecca's dad walked up and said,"I've got to hand it to ya, you won all your matches by just staring at your Pokemon. That is something I admire but I bet you can't beat my Hitmonchan!" Arcus said,"We'll just see about that."

Arcus said,"Torch, we're up against Hitmonchan now. I know Hitmonchan is a fast one but you're faster! Keep using Quick Attack to escape his punches and then when he's tired out, Sky Uppercut him." Torch nodded and said,'Alright. But after the match, can I still battle? I really haven't been in battles lately." Arcus nodded and said,"You will win this match and the next match as well."

On the other side, Rebecca's dad was coaching his Hitmonchan,"Keep on moving! Keep on fighting! Remember, you're a champion!"

The bell rang and Hitmonchan started off with his punches which Torch easily dodged. Next, Hitmonchan used his agility to try and get around Torch but she proved to be much faster with Quick Attack.

Hitmonchan then switched to defensive as he backed away. The announcer said,"What's this? Hitmonchan stopped attacking his opponent! What does it have up its sleeve?" Arcus said,"Torch, change of plan. Merge Quick Attack with Brick Break and keep on going!" Torch nodded and she ran around Hitmonchan in circles before she landed her first blow on Hitmonchan's face and her second blow on his chest.

"What's happening?! Hitmonchan, stay strong and keep on fighting!" Exclaimed Rebecca's dad. Too bad for him, Hitmonchan couldn't hear him since Torch was busy punching him in all directions. The announcer exclaimed,"Amazing! Hitmonchan is barely able to do anything besides stand there as he gets punched by his opponent!"

As Torch landed her tenth blow, Hitmonchan was knocked into a corner. Arcus said,"Double Kick!" Torch complied as she leaped up and dove back down with her right foot out first.

Just as she was about to kick Hitmonchan, Rebecca suddenly came into the ring and she stopped in her tracks right in between the two Pokemon as she exclaimed,"Stop! Don't hurt my father's Pokemon!" Her father then got in front of her and Torch landed her foot on him instead, knocking him down.

Arcus ran over and asked,"Are you alright?" He replied,"Your Pokemon has quite the kicking power. But I'm alright." He then tossed his towel and the bell rang. Arcus said,"Torch, we won!" The two shared a hug before the announcer announced the next two.

The next match was Ash and Primeape against Jessie and Hitmonlee.

Just as the match started, Jessie removed her coat to reveal that she was sitting on James's shoulders. Luckily, nobody even cared as the match continued.

Hitmonlee started off by kicking Primeape but he blocked the Kicking Fiend's attack. Next, as Hitmonlee swung his foot up again, Primeape ducked under it and he started punching Hitmonlee.

While that was happening, Arcus and Pikachu spotted Meowth crawling out of the ring. Arcus said,"Pikachu, go see what Meowth put under the ring. I'll keep watch from here." Pikachu nodded ad he ran under the ring.

As Arcus looked back up, Hitmonlee was standing on top of the turnbuckle. Next, it jumped up and Primeape did the same. As the intensity increased, Primeape turned the tables on Hitmonlee as he grabbed it. Ash exclaimed,"Give it the Seismic Toss!" Primeape tossed Hitmonlee back down to the ring and it fainted, making Primeape the winner and the next opponent for Torch.

While Arcus was coaching Torch, an explosion was heard on the agents's side and they were blasted out of the building. Arcus smirked and said,"Torch, Ash's Primeape proved to be a competition. Do your best and we'll win for sure!" Torch nodded and she got onto the ring.

As the bell rang, Primeape quickly got onto the ring and he started off by using his Mega Punch. Torch easily evaded the attack and she used her Sky Uppercut to launch Primeape up into the air.

Torch then leaped up into the air and she used her Brick Break attack to battle Primeape while in midair. As they both were falling back down, Torch used her Double Kick on Primeape, who was hit by the first kick but he grabbed hold of Torch's left foot as she tried to land her second blow. Primeape then used his Seismic Toss and Torch was smashed into the ring.

Primeape then tried his Mega Kick, which Torch dodged and she used Double Kick on Primeape for her final attack, the first kick knocked Primeape into one of the turnbuckle and the final kick smashed Primeape out of the ring as he fainted.

The bell rang and the announcer said,"What an amazing comeback! Contestant five's Pokemon had obliterated the entire competition and it has won the Grand Prix!" Suddenly, Torch started glowing again.

Very soon, Torch had evolved into a Blaziken! The announcer said,"Not only did he win, his Pokemon has evolved as well! Congratulations! Here is your prize, the P1 Grand Prix belt!"

Arcus took the prize and he raised it up high enough for everyone to see and he received a round of applause and cheers.

Rebecca's dad soon walked over to Arcus and said,"Nice work, kid! That Pokemon of yours sure is something. How 'bout letting me train it for a little while?" Arcus shook his head and said,"No thanks. Torch and I share a long time together and we're not gonna stop right now." He smiled and said,"I understand. How 'bout your Primeape, Ash? If you let me train it, I promise that it will be a true P1 champion."

After thinking for a while, Ash nodded and he said,"Sure!"

* * *

Once they had exited the building, Ash and his Primeape shared their last handshake as Ash said,"Take care of Primeape. I'm counting on you." Rebecca's dad replied,"There's no need to worry. You can count on me." Rebecca said,"And I'll make sure he spends some time with his family."

Arcus smiled as he said,"Ash, your next badge is waiting. Let's go." Ash nodded and he said,"See you, Primeape. I'll miss you." As they were leaving, Arcus whispered,"I'll be back to get Primeape for Ash after the Indigo League." Rebecca's dad nodded and said,"No problem."

Arcus then left as he ran over to Ash, Brock and Misty, heading for their next gym, Fuchsia City Gym.

**A/N: Done! Wow! Torch is now in her final stage of evolution! Good for her. The next chapter will be on Monday. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Meeting Mewtwo**

**A/N: Enjoy! With Torch now a Blaziken, Arcus now has a new advantage. But now, Giovanni has called him once more. What will happen when Arcus reaches Headquarters? Who will he meet? Find out in this chapter or just read the title of this chapter. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Combusken(Torch), Marshtomp(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Eevee(Jewel), Mew(Ella). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Cuddly Cat: I'm happy you wrote your first review in my story! All I have to say is that Arcus is using both forms equally. He uses his human form when he is around Team Rocket or any humans he doesn't know and his Pokemon form when he is back on his family's planet and with Ash and friends. Ella will be spending more time with Arcus when Mewtwo escapes Team Rocket. I have also thought about adding Torch to my love triangle/square/rectangle since Arcus will be evolving every season. But it could be either to much or just fine. I'll decide on it when I get my head cleared up.**

* * *

Arcus, Ash, Misty and Brock were now heading for Fuchsia City but they had to get through a town call Gringy City.

Along the way, they discovered that Pikachu wasn't feeling well at all. When Arcus examined Pikachu, he said,"Ash, I'm not sure about what's happening to Pikachu but I hope it stops soon."

Just then, Sam started beeping and Arcus said,"I'll be taking this call. You guys go ahead." As the group headed out first, Arcus said,"Sam, accept the call." As soon as Sam connected to the caller, a holographic screen with Giovanni's face appeared on Arcus's palm and Giovanni said,"Aaron, I see you're going quite well. How's your vacation?" Arcus smiled and replied,"Great! I won a tournament called the P1 Grand Prix and my Combusken evolved into a Blaziken."

Giovanni said,"Sorry to interrupt your vacation, again. But if you recall the project about creating a clone of Mew, it was successful. The clone has fully matured and it destroyed the lab. It was a good thing I told you to leave that place or else I would have lost a great Vice-President." Arcus asked,"How is the clone now?" Giovanni replied,"It's doing fine back in our Headquarters. I want you to come and examine the clone. Since you are a breeder, I am sure you'll have no problem handling it."

Arcus sighed and said,"I'll be back soon. I need to tell some friends that I'm doing some business now." Giovanni nodded and said,"Excellent. I'll be waiting for you."

Once the screen was gone, Arcus walked over to the group and Brock asked,"So, who was it?" Arcus replied,"My boss. Looks like he selected me to help with a Pokemon problem. I'm sorry guys but time for us to part ways again. I'll see you guys next time or either in the Indigo League."

Ash nodded and said,"You go do what your boss say. We'll be collecting more badges so we can enter the Pokemon League!" Arcus smiled and said,"Thanks guy. I'll see you next time."

With that, Arcus teleported away with Angel.

* * *

Arriving at Team Rocket's Headquarters back in Viridian City, Arcus and Angel entered the building and they were greeted by Giovanni, his Persian and Dr. Namba.

"Aaron, glad you're here," said Giovanni. Arcus nodded as he took out his sunglasses and said,"Sorry about the mask. A friend of my dad came by a few days ago and he made me a glove that works like a Pokedex and the glove turned the mask into this sunglasses."

Dr. Namba examined the sunglasses and said,"That glove of yours must be quite special to be able to turn metal into something else. Let me see your glove." As he tried to touch the glove, it electrocuted him. Arcus exclaimed,"Dr. Namba! Are you alright? I didn't know that it would shock anyone." Dr. Namba got up and said,"I'm fine. That glove must have a security system where it takes the DNA of its user and it sticks to it for life."

Giovanni sighed as he said,"Time for you to meet Mewtwo, the strongest and most powerful Pokemon in the whole world." Arcus nodded and they all headed to the elevator.

As they entered it, Giovanni pressed the button with a 'R' on it and said,"Aaron, the reason why I told you to meet us here is because not only is Mewtwo located in our original Headquarters, but we have to get there by chopper and I know the perfect pilot who can take us there."

Once they reached the roof, Giovanni's private chopper was already preparing to take off as soon as they got on it. As they got in, Giovanni told the pilot to fly to where he was keeping the 'secret weapon'. The pilot nodded and they were soon up in the air.

* * *

A few hours have past and they were halfway through their journey.

Dr. Namba asked,"So Aaron, did you capture any other Pokemon?" Arcus lied,"I was planning on stealing a Drowzee and a Hypno in HopHopHop Town but Jessie, James and Meowth ruined it. After that, I tried to steal a Hitmonchan but those three ruined it as well." Giovanni sighed and said,"I should have never let them join Team Rocket. Those three are just wasting my money on useless things."

Just then, the pilot said,"Sir, we are approaching the facility." Giovanni replied,"Good. Take us down." As the chopper began descending, Sam began beeping as he said,"Picking up Pokemon DNA signature..." Dr. Namba said,"Even the glove is able to do this kind of thing." Sam said,"DNA found. Pokemon unable to identify."

When the chopper had landed, they all gotten out of it and they quickly approached the elevator as the sky was covered with dark clouds. Once they were in the elevator, Giovanni pressed the button with a 'B'.

As the elevator headed down, Giovanni said,"Aaron, right now I want you and your Pokemon to battle Mewtwo." Confused, Arcus asked,"Why?" Giovanni replied,"In order to prove it's the most powerful Pokemon, it has to be able to defeat any Pokemon. So I need you and your strongest Pokemon to battle it." Arcus nodded and said,"Sure. Angel and I will test Mewtwo's skills."

Once the elevator stopped, all of them headed out of it. As Arcus looked around, he saw a Kingler and a Golem being caged and an Onix trying to break free of its chains.

They continued walking towards the room that was in front of them and Arcus could see that a bipedal Pokemon covered in metal armor was strapped inside the room.

As they entered the room, Giovanni said,"Mewtwo, I brought a guest with me. Say hello." As the bipedal Pokemon, known as Mewtwo, looked up, Arcus sworn that he could feel the intense heat coming from it. As it spoke, Arcus got a shock of his life, Mewtwo was a female!

Mewtwo asked,"Who might you be?" Arcus replied,"I'm Aaron, the Vice-President of Team Rocket and assistant to Giovanni." Speaking of Giovanni, he said,"Me and Dr. Namba will be taking our exit now. How 'bout you start your training, Mewtwo. You can battle Aaron on the court that I've set up on the second floor." The ropes holding Mewtwo were then separated from the armor and she was able to move again.

"How 'bout that battle, Mewtwo? You up for it?" Asked Arcus. Mewtwo nodded and said,"I will prove to you that I am stronger than any other Pokemon. Even Mew!"

* * *

After reaching the second floor, they entered a room where the court was and Arcus called out Torch. Arcus said,"I'll start first. Torch, Quick Attack and Sky Uppercut!" Torch began charging towards Mewtwo at an incredible speed.

Torch was barely a few inches away from Mewtwo when she suddenly stopped. Arcus then saw that Torch was engulfed in a blue aura before she was lifted off the ground and she was tossed back to Arcus.

Arcus returned Torch to her Universal ball and he said,"Not bad Mewtwo. But can you handle a Dark type? Angel, you're up!" Angel quickly ran up and Arcus said,"Now use Bite!" Angel prepared herself as she was about to lunge in and Mewtwo said,"Fool! There's no way that Pokemon can do any harm to me!" As she lifted her hand up, she tried to use her Psychic attack but nothing happened.

Angel then bit onto Mewtwo's hand and she yelped in pain as she exclaimed,"Impossible! No Pokemon is able to withstand my Psychic powers!" Arcus replied,"Most Pokemon won't be able to resist but Angel is immune to Psychic so none of your attacks will work. Angel, use Shadow Ball, follow by Ice Beam!" Angel nodded as she fired a Shadow Ball at Mewtwo, who dodged it but was immediately frozen by the unsuspecting Ice Beam.

Arcus said,"Nice work, Angel." She nodded as she returned to his side. Arcus then said,"Angel, unfreeze Mewtwo with Flamethrower." Angel then blasted fire out of her mouth and it melted the ice. As Mewtwo fell on her knees, she said,"I can't lose so easily..." She tried to get up but she couldn't even move anymore. Arcus walked over to her and said,"It's alright, Mewtwo. If you want to be stronger, you have to focus more on reading your opponent's movement more than thinking you can win. I can help you become stronger if you want."

As he turned to leave, Mewtwo said,"Wait!" Arcus turned back to face her and she continued,"I want to be stronger. Please...will you train me?" Arcus smiled and said,"Since you are willing enough, it's fine with me." He placed his hand on Mewtwo's shoulder and he could feel the intense heat again even though he was touching her suit of armor.

Mewtwo asked,"When do we start?" Arcus replied,"When Giovanni says so. Now let's get back, they should be waiting for us." Mewtwo nodded and Arcus said,"I can tell we will be best of friends." He petted Angel and the three of them headed out of the room.

* * *

When they got back down, Giovanni asked,"How was it?" Mewtwo replied,"Giovanni, I would like to switch partners." Again, Giovanni asked,"But why?!" Mewtwo said,"Because all you do is keep me locked in this room! All I want is to be stronger and if locking me up in this room is your method, I am not going to do anything for you. I want Aaron as my new partner now!"

Giovanni looked at Arcus and then back at Mewtwo as he sighed and said,"Fine. Aaron, from now on, you will be Mewtwo's partner and trainer." Arcus nodded and asked,"When do we start training?" Giovanni replied,"In a few days, we will be heading to the Safari Zone to capture some of the Pokemon there. I will be bringing a few of the Grunts along to help out with capturing. So you can rest during these few days. I have a room ready for you on the third floor."

After they have left, Arcus, Angel and Mewtwo all headed up to the third floor where they found Arcus's room to look so...royalty-like. A king-sized bed was in the middle of the room, a television set on the right and a desk that stretched from one end of the left to the other end. Arcus placed down his bag and he said,"Angel, you can take a rest first. I need to get to know Mewtwo a bit more." Angel nodded and said,"Just don't take too long."

As soon as Angel fell asleep, Arcus asked,"So, Mewtwo, how has it been for you?" Mewtwo replied,"All I remember was waking up in a tank in a room filled with the people who created me. After they thought that they could just use me as a test subject, I broke out and destroyed the whole lab. After that, Giovanni came along and he took me in as he put me in this armor, telling me that it will help me control my powers more."

Arcus sighed and said,"To me, all I care is how a Pokemon should be train. If you don't mind, I'll be taking off your armor." As he took the armor off of Mewtwo, he saw that she was blushing. She asked,"What is this feeling that I have when I first saw you? Why does my body's heat increases when you touch me or sit next to me?" Arcus thought _Could Ella's duplicate fossil contain her DNA? If so, that means Mewtwo must be falling for me as well._

Arcus lied,"I have no idea. But as soon as I find out the answer, I'll tell you." Mewtwo then asked,"So what were you saying about training Pokemon?" Arcus said,"In my opinion, a Pokemon should be trained with love and care from the trainer in order to bring out the Pokemon's true strength. That's how I'll make you more stronger."

Mewtwo blushed again and said,"If you're right, will that prove that I'm the strongest Pokemon?" Arcus replied,"I'm sure of it. It takes time for that to happen but rest assure, you will be the strongest Pokemon in the entire world." Mewtwo smiled as she put on her armor again and said,"I'll be going to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning, Aaron."

Arcus nodded and said,"I'll be waiting." As Mewtwo leaned against the wall, Arcus started to fall asleep. Afterwards, when Arcus was finally asleep, Mewtwo looked out of the window and said,"One day...I'll be the best."

**A/N: Done! With Arcus finally meeting Mewtwo, more love trouble blows in. How will he handle all these? Find out! This should be out tomorrow but I'm quite generous. Please review and criticism is allowed. The next chapter will be on Tuesday for real.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: The Safari madness**

**A/N: Enjoy! I'll be skipping to the day they begin their training which is the day they go to the Safari Zone. With training beginning today, Arcus is about to train Mewtwo for the first time as well! Along the way, they will meet new friends and I'm just giving out spoilers right now, my bad! But try to guess what kind of Pokemon Arcus will be catching. I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Combusken(Torch), Marshtomp(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Eevee(Jewel), Mew(Ella). Angel is permanently a Mega** **Absol. A special introduction to two more new characters will be made in this chapter as well.**

* * *

Arcus opened his eyes and he was greeted by the friendly faces of Ace, Spear, Shelly and Kippy.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Arcus.

Kippy smiled and said,"We here to tell you Ho-Oh is here and he wants to meet you!" Arcus got up from his seat and Ace pointed out of the window, saying,"He's waiting outside with your dad. Ho-Oh is also in a good mood so I'm sure things will go smoothly."

As Arcus leaped out of the window, he flew down to the ground and when he did, Arceus said,"Arcus, you're here! I like you to meet Ho-Oh." Arcus looked up at the guardian of the skies and said,"It's nice to meet you, Ho-Oh." The Fire and Flying type Pokemon nodded and said,"It's nice to meet you too, Arcus. I've heard from your father that you are also his first descendant as well."

Arcus said,"I thought I was his only descendant." Arceus replied,"Not anymore Arcus. After seeing how well you've matured in such a short time, I've decided to create two more siblings for you. Follow me." As Arcus followed his father and Ho-Oh back into the fortress, they walked into a room where Arcus spotted two eggs levitating in the middle of the room.

Arceus said,"Once those eggs hatch, your two siblings will be born and they will soon be able to start their journey like you." Arcus walked over to the eggs and he saw that one egg was entirely blue with lightning bolt designs all over it while the other egg was yellow with flower designs complete with tidal wave designs as well. Arcus said,"I could feel the energy they have." Arceus chuckled and said,"I feel that too. I can tell the bond between the three of you will be so tight that no one can separate the three of you unless you three want too."

Ho-Oh presented twelve Universal balls to Arcus and said,"These will be their Pokemon. They will be choosing them for themselves but we want you to see them for yourself first." He tossed the balls up and twelve Pokemon emerged from it. Ho-Oh said,"They have a choice for all twelve of them. Darkrai, Lugia, Latios, Growlithe, Taillow, Milotic, Chikorita, Treecko, Snivy, Aipom, Gible and Oshawott."

Arcus looked at the Pokemon and smiled before he said,"Glad to meet all of you. I hope all of you will be happy with my siblings once they choose you." The Pokemon all nodded and Arcus asked,"Dad, can I talk to you, alone?" He nodded and said,"Ho-Oh, you and the Pokemon can all leave now." Ho-Oh nodded as he flew off with the twelve Pokemon following him.

Arceus looked back at Arcus and asked,"What's the matter?" Arcus replied,"The thing is...Team Rocket has successfully cloned a Mew from Ella's duplicate fossil." Arceus said,"I knew that long ago. Before you were even hatched, I've gathered information about Earth during the time that I wasn't around and I discovered a cloned Pokemon called Mewtwo." Arcus nodded and said,"I've met Mewtwo and it seems even Ella's emotions for me was cloned into Mewtwo so she's in love with me as well." Shrugging, Arceus said,"I've told you before, a Tauros has many mates and so do you. I don't mind having Mewtwo around here. After all, we need some help supervising the place once it becomes more packed with Pokemon."

Arcus smiled and said,"Well, to be truthful, I've always have feelings for most of the girls that I've have." Arceus laughed and said,"That's great! The better the relationship between mates, the better their battle style will be!" Arcus asked,"You really mean it?" His dad nodded and said,"I've always wanted you to be happy. Now you are and that makes me happy as well." Arcus hugged hum and said,"Thanks a lot, dad!"

Arceus smiled and said,"You should be heading out now. It's almost morning back on Earth." Arcus nodded and he left.

* * *

Back on Earth, Mewtwo had just woken up from her third day with Arcus.

She smiled as she watched Arcus sleeping peacefully and she thought _He looks so cute when he sleeps._That's when she realized what she had just thought and she said,"What am I thinking? There's no way Aaron would love me. He's a human and I'm...I'm just a clone."

Arcus started waking up and Mewtwo quickly placed her armor on using Psychic.

When he was fully awake, he smiled and said,"You're up early. What's the occasion?" Mewtwo remained silent and Arcus said,"Come with me, Mewtwo. I have something to tell you."

As they walked out to the balcony that had just been recently installed for Arcus, he placed his arms around Mewtwo's shoulders, causing her to blush. Arcus smiled as he removed her armor to see that she was blushing more than ever. Arcus smiled as he said,"Mewtwo, I've seen how confused you are whenever I am near you. I have the answer you have been waiting for."

Mewtwo asked,"What is it?" Arcus replied with a kiss to her lips and said,"You love me, don't you?" Mewtwo blushed madly and stuttered,"But...y-you are a h-h-h-human." Arcus said,"I am more than just a human."

He sprouted out his wings and wrist blades before his real body started emerging, shocking Mewtwo and she exclaimed,"You're a Pokemon?!" Arcus nodded and said,"I've always been a Pokemon since the day I was hatched. I am always a human whenever I am around Team Rocket or other humans but I'm always a Pokemon whenever I am home."

Still in shock, Mewtwo asked,"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Arcus replied,"Because I don't know how you'll react when you see me like this. I thought you would feel more comfortable with me in my human disguise." Mewtwo hugged him and said,"You should have just said so! Do you know how long I've been wanting to know you more? All the time we spent during the past three days, I've always felt like you're not telling me what the truth about yourself."

Arcus hugged her back and said,"Now you know. Mewtwo, I love you." Mewtwo started crying as she said,"I love you too. Please don't leave me." Arcus replied,"Why would I? I am always here for you whenever you need me."

He lifted her head up and wiped off her tears before he said,"Today's the day we are going to the Safari Zone. Ready to show Giovanni that you're the most strongest Pokemon ever?" Mewtwo nodded as she put on her armor again while Arcus reverted back to his human disguise.

As Arcus woke Angel up, he said,"Angel, you can take the day off. I want to use Mewtwo today." Angel nodded as she returned to her Universal ball for the first time in a few months.

When they were ready, they left the room and Giovanni greeted both of them with a happy face as he said,"I hope you two are ready for your first mission or training in this case." The two nodded and Giovanni said,"Excellent. The Grunts have all arrived a few minutes ago and they are all ready. Let's not keep them waiting anymore. It's time to catch more Pokemon!"

Once they were up on the roof, they boarded Giovanni's private helicopter and they quickly took off into the air.

* * *

Along the way, Giovanni took out his laptop and he said,"Aaron, take a look at this." As Arcus took a look at the screen of the laptop, his and Mewtwo's eyes widen as they were looking at Arcus in his Pokemon form.

Giovanni said,"This picture was taken a few weeks ago. There are many more pictures of this Pokemon and people are saying that this Pokemon is a one of a kind living only in the Kanto region." Arcus asked,"Anything else about this Pokemon?" Giovanni nodded and said,"Yes. People who saw this Pokemon said that it is able to communicate to humans through telepathy or verbal. Definitely a one of a kind. People have also said that it is able to command Pokemon no matter if they know him or not and others said that this is its second evolution."

Giovanni continued,"People in the Sinnoh region had stated that this Pokemon could be the eldest child out of the three of the legendary Pokemon, Arceus, the creator of everything." Arcus mentally smirked and he said,"I'm sure it loves to travel since there are many photos of it from different locations." Giovanni nodded and said,"That's why I have Dr. Namba and a few of Team Rocket's scientists to work on a machine capable of locating its location."

That made Arcus shivered as he thought _If that machine works, I'm in big trouble._

The pilot said,"Sir, we will be entering the Safari Zone soon." Giovanni nodded and asked,"Is there anyone in that area in our organization?" The pilot said,"Yes sir. I've detected three members in the Safari Zone poaching on some of the Pokemon there. Their names are Jessie, James and Meowth." Giovanni huffed and said,"At least those three have a brain to know what to do. Get us there fast." The pilot nodded and he flew the helicopter closer down.

* * *

Finally on the Safari Zone's ground, Arcus and Mewtwo were the first to get down followed by Giovanni and the rest of the Grunts.

Giovanni said,"Alright! Here's what we will do. Team A will be searching the north for any Pokemon that are rare while Team B will be searching south and Aaron, you and Mewtwo will be stationed here with me." Everyone nodded and they all left.

Once they were all gone, Giovanni handed Arcus a box full of empty Pokeballs and said,"I've heard you were running short on Pokeballs so I'll be giving you these." Arcus nodded and he said,"Giovanni, there's a Tauros running straight at us." Giovanni turned and said,"use Mewtwo to stop it and then catch it." Arcus nodded and said,"Mewtwo, Psychic."

Mewtwo raised her hand up and a blue aura surrounded her before the Tauros was lifted off the ground and Arcus tossed a Pokeball at it.

As seconds flew by, the Pokeball's capture timing was increasing, raising the tension in the air as the Tauros emerged out of it. Arcus said,"Mewtwo, Hyper Beam!" She nodded and a yellow sphere appeared on her hand before a yellow beam was blasted out of it, hitting the Tauros and knocking it out. Arcus then tossed another Pokeball at it and a successful capture followed.

He handed Giovanni the Pokeball and said,"Good. I need you to capture more Pokemon. Once you are done, contact the pilot. I'll be heading back to base awaiting your words about the mission." Arcus nodded as Giovanni headed back to the helicopter.

Once Giovanni's helicopter was out of sight, Arcus said,"Mewtwo, let's have some fun in this place. More Pokemon to battle to prove you are strong." Mewtwo nodded and they walked on towards the forest.

As they entered the forest, a lone Kangaskhan was in sight and Arcus said,"Mewtwo, Psychic." She nodded and once again, she was covered in blue aura before she lifted the Kangaskhan off the ground. Arcus tossed one more of his Pokeballs and the Kangaskhan was successfully caught. Arcus picked up the Pokeball and said,"That was easier than the Tauros. Let's find more."

* * *

Reaching the south part of the Safari Zone, they saw that the Grunts stationed there were getting themselves beaten by a herd of Tauros.

A Grunt limped towards Arcus and said,"Sir, we are facing difficulties with these Tauros." Arcus asked,"What about your Pokemon?" The Grunt replied,"They are all knocked out by those Tauros." Arcus sighed and said,"Tell the others to get ready their Pokeballs. Mewtwo and I will handle this."

The two of them were soon standing in front of the herd's stampeding course and Arcus said,"Mewtwo, Psychic." Mewtwo started lifting the Tauros up as the Grunts all threw their Pokeballs at them, capturing them all. Arcus said,"This should be a good haul. Head back to base." The Grunts nodded and left.

Now that they were done with the southern side of the Safari Zone, they started making their way to the north.

After a helicopter flew by, a Rhyhorn charged out of the bushes after hearing the helicopter and it was heading straight for them. Arcus said,"Mewtwo, Psychic once more." Mewtwo nodded as she lifted the Rhyhorn off the ground. Arcus said,"Giovanni already has a Rhydon so he doesn't need another one of these. We'll keep it as our own." He took out his Universal Ball and he tossed it at the Rhyhorn, who didn't even bother to resist.

As it was caught, the ball disappeared and they continued their way to the northern side.

* * *

Upon reaching there, he saw that the Grunts had already dealt with the Pokemon and had successfully captured them.

One of the Grunts walked up to Arcus and said,"Sir, we have successfully captured twenty Rhyhorn. We will be heading back to base now." Arcus nodded and the Grunt said,"Also, the there are three agents called Jessie, James and Meowth in the heart of the Safari Zone trying to capture a herd of Kangaskhan. They might need your help." Arcus nodded and said,"Hurry up and get back to base. I'll see what I can do."

After traveling for an hour, they have both reached the heart of the Safari Zone.

Arcus looked around and he saw a giant mechanical Kangaskhan in front of dozens of other fallen Kangaskhan. Arcus said,"Mewtwo, let's not interfere with this." Mewtwo asked,"Why not?" Arcus replied,"They are the ones always wasting money. If we help them, I'm sure their bad luck will affect us as well." Mewtwo said,"You're right. If that bad luck affected us, who knows what kind of horrible things will happen." Arcus smiled and said,"Let's head back. I've already contacted the chopper to get us."

As they headed back to their original position, a helicopter landed and the pilot asked,"How was it?" Arcus sighed and said,"Nothing special." The pilot nodded as the helicopter started lifting off the ground.

During their exit, they saw an explosion where Arcus and Mewtwo had saw the Kangaskhan herd. The pilot asked,"What do you think that could be?" Arcus replied,"Not sure. But let's not bother about it." The pilot nodded again as he continued to fly the helicopter back to base.

**A/N: Done! With the Safari Zone cleared, they are now returning back to base. A new love has blossomed and siblings will be hatching soon. Stay online for the next chapter. It might be out later or tomorrow. You may never know. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Team Magma's ambush**

**A/N: Enjoy! Last time, Arcus and Mewtwo had completed their first mission/training together and now they were heading back to base. But what's this?! A group of villains from the Hoenn region has appeared for the first time! Find out what will happen now? I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Combusken(Torch), Marshtomp(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Eevee(Jewel), Mew(Ella). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

* * *

"Sir, our journey back won't be long now. It's just two more hours till we reach base," said the pilot.

Throughout the three hour flight, the helicopter had to stop multiple times to refuel the gas tank. Luckily, the pilot carried tons of gas for situation like these.

Arcus sighed and said,"Thanks for telling me." Arcus then called out Lily and said,"Well, maybe it's time for you two girls to get to know each other." Lily looked up at Mewtwo and said,"Arcus...why is she wearing an armor?" Mewtwo replied,"Team Rocket said that it would help me control my powers." Lily continued to stare at her for a few seconds before she said,"Nice to meet you." Mewtwo nodded and said,"Nice to meet you too."

The two had gotten along quite well the entire time and Arcus smiled as he thought _Lily...even when you're not battling, you are still looking magnificent._ Lily looked at Arcus and asked,"Arcus, is anything wrong?" Arcus replied,"Nothing."

Lily giggled as she whispered,"Mewtwo, you should be happy that you can even spend an hour with him." Confused, Mewtwo asked,"Why's that?" Lily smiled and said,"Because every second I spend with him means everything to me. He's so caring and lovable." Mewtwo smiled and said,"You're right about that. But why do you say that?"

Lily blushed as she asked,"Can you keep it a secret?" Mewtwo nodded and Lily said,"I've always had a crush on him." Mewtwo's eyes widen under her armor as she asked,"Really?!" Lily nodded and said,"He's the only guy that understands my feelings and just like me, I bet many other female Pokemon all have a crush on him too. Too bad Angel was his first mate." Mewtwo asked,"Angel?" Lily replied,"Angel is the Pokemon that beat you in a battle a few days ago and the two of them have been very close."

Mewtwo was now deep in thought _How can this be?! I thought he loved me?!_ Lily then said,"But after he went to his father for help when another female Pokemon kissed him in front of Angel, he was allowed to have as many mates just like a male Tauros. That's why I haven't given up my crush for him." Mewtwo looked at Arcus, who was admiring the scenery below him. She looked back at Lily and asked,"When are you going to tell him?" Lily replied,"I'm not sure yet. But it's either I get enough courage to do so or he will tell that to me if he loves me too."

Mewtwo smiled as she said,"It just so happens, this morning, Arcus had just told me he loved me just when he kissed me." Lily's eyes widen and she asked,"How does it feel to be kissed by him? I've heard from Angel that it's always magical and sweet." Mewtwo said,"I would agree with that. That kiss was enough for me to lose my interest in becoming the strongest Pokemon." Lily said,"If you were back on our planet, you would be counted as one of the best besides Arcus and his dad."

"His dad?" Asked Mewtwo. Lily nodded and said,"Arceus, the Pokemon who created the entire of our universe, is also Arcus's dad and the one who created me and Angel to be two of the six Pokemon that Arcus will have as he started his journey on Earth. I was very lucky too. Since I had also evolved during our battle with Vermilion City's gym thanks to his kindness, care and love. To make it all better, he plans to be a Pokemon breeder! Once he fulfilled that dream, I hope that we can return back to our planet again."

Mewtwo asked,"What does that place look like?" Lily sighed and said,"It's amazing staying there. Arceus has created many different environments for every Pokemon Arcus has, including me. Of course, some of us remained in the fortress where Arcus is staying whenever he returns. You should see it once you join our family. Once you joined, you don't have to worry about humans since no humans are allowed."

Suddenly, a red helicopter with a 'M' appeared and the pilot exclaimed,"Oh no! What are they doing here?!" Arcus looked out of the window and he saw that the people on the other helicopter had sent out three Golbat.

The Golbat smashed through the windows of the helicopter Arcus was in and they attacked the pilot. Arcus exclaimed,"Lily, Vine Whip!" Lily nodded as two of her vines emerged from her back and she whipped the Golbat out of the helicopter. The pilot then said,"Sir, those Golbat destroyed the controllers. I can't do anything else and now we're going to crash!"

Arcus gritted his teeth and said,"Lily, I've got to get you to safety. Return now!" Just as he was about to return her to her Universal ball, the helicopter split in half. Lily and Mewtwo were on one side while Arcus and the pilot were on the other. As the two halves crashed into different parts of the forest they were overhead of, the pilot's arms was fractured and to make that worse, shards of glass were now stuck to his arms.

* * *

Once the half that Arcus and the pilot was on had crashed, he got out of it as he dragged the pilot out.

Arcus asked,"Are you alright?" The pilot exclaimed,"Do I look alright?! My arm is fractured and I have glass shards sticking out of my arms! No I am not alright!" Arcus sighed as he took out his Universal balls and called out his Pokemon.

"Vaporeon, Ella and Jewel, you three find Lily and Mewtwo. Torch and Angel, you two stay here with me.," said Arcus. The Pokemon all nodded as they did what they were told to do.

Arcus asked,"Do you have any Pokemon?" The pilot replied,"I do have two. They're in my pocket." Arcus took out the two Pokeballs and he called out the Pokemon inside, a Machamp and a Kadabra. Arcus said,"Machamp, Kadabra, you two will have to do whatever I say for now. Your trainer is in a bad shape to even give you two any commands." The two Pokemon nodded and Arcus looked up to see that the red helicopter was dropping off a few people.

Very soon, three Golbat and three Mightyena charged out of the bushes and Arcus said,"All of you, dodge them all!" The Pokemon all dodged the charging Pokemon and Arcus said,"Torch, merge Quick Attack and Fire Punch to knock out those Mightyena and Angel, you use Thunder on those Golbat!"

Torch was soon dashing at high speed towards the Mightyena while Angel was storing up electricity before she could do anything. Arcus said,"Machamp, you help Torch up with your Karate Chop and Kadabra, you use your Protect to keep those Golbat from attacking Angel!" The two Pokemon nodded and Machamp ran up to punch the remaining Mightyena while Kadabra had projected a green bubble-like shield around him and Angel.

Once Angel was fully charged, Kadabra dropped the shield and Angel released all her stored electricity at the Golbat, knocking them out.

The Mightyena picked up the Golbat and they quickly ran away.

Arcus said,"Machamp, you and Kadabra get your trainer back to base! I need to find Mewtwo." The two Pokemon nodded as Machamp picked up his trainer and left with Kadabra. Arcus said,"Girls, we need to get to the others before something bad will happen to them." The two girls nodded and followed Arcus as he ran off.

* * *

Somewhere else in the forest, Lily was trying her best to keep Mewtwo up on her feet.

"Come on, Mewtwo. I know you can stand up," said Lily. Mewtwo fell back onto her knees and said,"It's no use. My legs aren't able to move." Just then, Vaporeon, Jewel and Ella came out of the bushes and Jewel exclaimed,"Lily! Are you alright?!"

Lily nodded and said,"I''m fine. But I don't think we can go anywhere since Mewtwo can't move her legs anymore since the crash." Vaporeon said,"If only Arcus was here. He could use Helping Hand to help you up." Mewtwo looked up at them and said,"I see all of you know Arcus too well." Vaporeon smiled and said,"Why not? He is our trainer after all. Even though he is a Pokemon like us, we respect him as our trainer and a great friend. Am I right, girls?" Jewel, Ella and Lily nodded back in return.

The bushes started rustling and soon, they were surrounded by five Mightyena.

Lily said,"We need to protect Mewtwo at all cost!" One of the Mightyena chuckled and said,"What a waste of time. Just hand it over and we'll leave all of you in peace." Lily then used Leaf Storm on the Mightyena and they were blown away.

The Mightyena exclaimed,"Fools! We'll teach you what happens when you mess with Team Magma's top Pokemon!" The Mightyena all charged at them but they were soon paralyzed as soon as Ella used Stun Spore.

Vaporeon then tackled one of the Mightyena while Lily blew the rest away with Leaf Storm again.

Soon, Arcus, Torch and Angel arrived and Arcus said,"Angel, Hyper Beam! Torch, Fire Spin! Jewel, Shadow Ball!" The three girls nodded as they executed the moves they were meant to use.

As the three attacks were heading straight for the Mightyena, the fire started spiraling around the Hyper Beam and then it merged with the Shadow ball to show a yellow orb with fire and dark electricity surrounding it. As the orb collided, a huge explosion was made and the Mightyena were all blasted out of sight.

Vaporeon said,"That was an awesome combination move!" Arcus smiled and said,"It was. How 'bout we call it the Power Trio Blast?" The Pokemon all nodded and Lily said,"Arcus, Mewtwo isn't able to move." Arcus placed his hand on Mewtwo's legs and he said,"Helping Hand."

Very soon, Mewtwo was up and ready to move again.

As they celebrate, twelve men had appeared and all of them were wearing matching red uniforms with the letter 'M' on them. One of them said,"Let's see you handle all of us!" As they called out their remaining Golbat and Mightyena, Arcus said,"Girls, Power Trio Blast!"

Confused, the men all stared at Arcus and his Pokemon as they fired a Shadow Ball attack, a Fire Spin attack and a Hyper Beam attack that combined and collided with them, causing them to be sprawled all around the area. Arcus then said,"We can't let them go back telling everyone about Mewtwo. Angel, Hypnosis."

Angel nodded as her eyes glowed blue and the twelve men were engulfed in blue auras. Once the auras were gone, Arcus said,"Time to go. They won't be remembering much about this."

* * *

As they continued to head out of the forest, Arcus said,"You girls did great today. I'm glad you're all alright." They all smiled as they returned to their Universal balls.

Arcus smiled as he looked back at Mewtwo and asked,"Are you alright?" Mewtwo asked,"Is it true? I'm not your first mate?" Arcus's smile disappeared as he sighed and said,"It's true. Angel was the first girl I love. Ella was the next and you were the third. I hope you can cope with that." Mewtwo said,"I can. But next time, don't keep anymore secrets from me. Alright?" Arcus nodded as they continued their way out of the forest.

Once they were finally out, Arcus and Mewtwo could see that two Humvee with the letter 'R' on them were driving towards them.

As they stopped, Giovanni came out of the first Humvee and asked,"What happened?! Is Mewtwo alright?" Arcus nodded and said,"Mewtwo didn't suffer from any injuries. But the pilot..." Giovanni nodded and said,"I know. He is currently in one of Team Rocket's hospital that is the closest to this area. It was thanks to you that Mewtwo is still alive. Now, who were the ones who attacked you?"

Arcus replied,"Some men wearing red and with the initial 'M' on their uniforms." Giovanni's eyes widen and he said,"Why is Team Magma, Hoenn region's villains, doing here?" Arcus said,"Obviously here to steal Mewtwo from us."

Giovanni growled and said,"I want to know what they are after. Attacking their own region, I don't mind. But trying to steal my secret weapon, they will pay for that!" Arcus asked,"Shall I go to the Hoenn region to see what they are up to?" Giovanni shook his head and said,"No. You are needed for the Indigo League. I'll find someone else to do it."

They got into the Humvee and they continued their way back to base.

* * *

After arriving back at base, Giovanni, Arcus and Mewtwo headed for Giovanni's office.

As they were heading there, Giovanni said,"Aaron, I have something for you to do." Arcus asked,"What is it?" Giovanni replied,"I want you to be a temporary Gym Leader of Viridian City." Arcus's eyes widen as he asked,"Wait. Does that mean you are the Gym Leader?" Giovanni nodded and said,"Yes I am. I've been a Gym Leader for too long and I want you to try out for once how it feels."

Arcus nodded and said,"Yes sir. I'll do it. Just once." Giovanni nodded and said,"Your first Gym Battle will start tomorrow after you battle me." Arcus nodded and said,"It's done then. See you tomorrow at the gym." Giovanni nodded as Arcus left.

* * *

Once Arcus and Mewtwo were gone, Giovanni looked at his laptop and said,"The eldest son of Arceus...I will find you one day. And when that day comes, nothing can stop me from having you!"

Giovanni started laughing wickedly as he stared at Arcus's Pokemon form on the screen.

**A/N: Done! Holy sh*t! Mewtwo finds out about Arcus having two other mates, Giovanni is now obsessed about catching Arcus, Lily reveals to have a crush on Lily and Arcus reveals to have a crush on almost all the female Pokemon he has! What will be the outcome of all these?! Find out in other chapters after this. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: It's Gym Leader time!**

**A/N: Enjoy! Last time, Arcus has revealed that he has a crush on most of the girls he has, Giovanni is now obsessed on catching Arcus even though he doesn't know that his Vice-President is the one he wanted and finally, Arcus will be having his Viridian gym battle with Giovanni! I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. Reminder: Arcus telepathically talks to his Pokemons during battles. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Combusken(Torch), Marshtomp(Kippy), Meowth(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabuto(Shelly), Spearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Eevee(Jewel), Mew(Ella). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**alaskan anime gal: Happy reading!**

* * *

"Arcus! Wake up! Quick!" Exclaimed an excited Kippy.

Arcus woke up and he saw that he was back on his family's planet. He got up from his chair and he asked,"What's the rush, Kippy?"

Kippy replied,"The eggs are hatching! Come quickly!" Arcus's eyes widen as he quickly spread his wings and flew to the room where the eggs were kept in. There, Arcus saw all his Pokemon excluding the ones on Earth.

Venom said,"Arcus, you've made it just in time!" As soon as they eggs started glowing brightly, two figures formed and when the glow disappeared, two baby Pokemon, that looks a lot like Arcus when he was born, emerged.

Many happy gasps were heard and Arceus levitated both of them up as he said,"Ah...our two new family members." He looked at Arcus and said,"Arcus, maybe you should hold them." As Arcus picked up his two new siblings, Arceus said,"To be honest, I've completely forgotten that you have matured greatly due to the fact that you were hatched two years after I had made the Jewel of Life an egg. But them, they hatched within a few days. It will take some time for them to grow taller."

Arcus smiled at his siblings and asked,"dad, how much longer till they get taller and more matured?" Arceus replied,"About five days or so. Then they will grow their wings." The two babies started laughing happily as soon as they saw Arcus and Arceus said,"Looks like the sibling bond has already started." Arcus placed the two babies on the floor and said,"Dad, I have to go now." Arceus nodded and said,"I'll be sure to keep you inform."

Soon, Arcus stepped into the vortex that just appeared and he was gone.

* * *

Back on Earth, Angel, Lily, Torch, Jewel and Vaporeon were all out of their Universal balls and were having a group discussion.

"So Angel, anything special happened lately?" Asked Jewel. Angel shook her head and said,"All we did was took down Team Magma yesterday, remember?" Jewel laughed nervously and said,"yeah. I've forgotten that."

Lily looked back at Arcus and back to the girls and said,"Arcus sure looks quite cute when he's sleeping." The girls all nodded and Angel said,"And it feels great when your all cuddled up next to him." Torch said,"Angel, you're lucky that you were the first girl he ever love."

Angel giggled at the comment and said,"Look girls, I know that each of you has a crush on Arcus. I'm here to help." Lily asked,"So what do we do?" Angel replied,"I know that Arcus always loves it when we are doing our best in all our battles." Vaporeon said,"We know that. Anything else?" Angel replied,"Well, tell him you love him. That's how me and Ella became his mate and I bet Mewtwo did the same."

Jewel smiled and said,"I'm still not sure about it. What if he doesn't love us back?" Angel said,"I highly doubt that. Since when did he ever showed signs of hating any of us? Never! Arcus will never hate us. I'm sure you girls will have him as your mate as well."

Just then, Arcus started waking up and the girls quickly gathered near the bed.

Arcus smiled and said,"Quite early aren't you?" Jewel hopped onto his lap and Arcus said,"Today's the day we battle Giovanni. I hope you girls are ready. Remember, do your best and be sure to memorize your opponent's movements." The girls nodded and Arcus returned them to their Universal balls.

Once he was ready, he headed out of the room and he was greeted by Giovanni and Mewtwo.

"Ready?" Asked Giovanni. Arcus nodded and said,"I'm ready to face any of your Pokemon." Giovanni nodded and he said,"Follow me." The three the headed for his office.

Inside Giovanni's office later, the wall started rotating and Giovanni said,"This is how I travel from this base to the gym. A quick and simple way to do." The three then started walking through the secret passageway and during that, Giovanni picked up four Pokeballs

Along the way, Mewtwo said,"Arcus, just to let you know, I'm not going easy on you." Arcus nodded and said,"Me too."

* * *

Finally out of the passageway, they were now in the Viridian gym.

Giovanni sat down and said,"Aaron, you will be standing over there." He pointed to the court below them and Arcus leaped down there. Giovanni said,"Six on six, no time limit and the one with no Pokemon at the end, loses."

He called out his Golem and Arcus thought _If he's using Kingler, I'll use Lily for this._ Arcus tossed one of his Universal balls up and Lily emerged from it.

Giovanni started off by saying,"Golem, Tackle attack." Golem nodded and it started charging towards Lily. Arcus said,"Lily, Leaf Storm. Then use Leaf Blade." Lily nodded and she leaped up into the air.

As she was up in the air, leaves started surrounding her before the leaves were shot towards Golem, knocking it back. Lily then leaped up once more and she did a somersault before she slammed her tail on Golem, knocking it out.

Giovanni returned Golem and called out his Kingler.

Arcus said,"Lily, you think you can handle Kingler?" Lily nodded and Arcus said,"Alright. Lily, use Vine Whip!" Giovanni said,"Kingler, Crab hammer."

Kingler's pincer started glowing as it smashed it down but Lily avoided it on time and Arcus said,"Leaf Blade!" Lily's tail started glowing green again as she leaped up and slammed her tail on Kingler, knocking it out.

Giovanni returned Kingler and said,"Not bad, Aaron. You trained your Pokemon well. Machamp, go!" As Machamp emerged, Arcus called back Lily and said,"Torch, you're up!"

Torch emerged from the Universal ball and Giovanni said,"Karate Chop!" Machamp started throwing its four fists at Torch as she easily dodged them. Giovanni exclaimed,"Incredible! That Pokemon of yours is fast as lightning!" Arcus smirked and said,"I've given my Pokemon different training to suit their desires and I did. Torch, use Double Kick and then use Fire Spin!"

As soon as Machamp had stopped attacking, Torch leaped up and she gave it her powerful Double Kick attack that slammed Machamp all the way back to the wall behind it and Torch followed up with Fire Spin, engulfing Machamp in it and burning it.

Giovanni returned Machamp and he called out his Rhydon. Arcus returned Torch to her Universal ball and he called out Vaporeon.

"Horn Attack!" Exclaimed Giovanni. Rhydon's horn started rotating as it charged towards Vaporeon. Arcus said,"Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!" As she opened her mouth, a blast of water erupted out and it collided with Rhydon, knocking it out for good.

Giovanni returned Rhydon and he said,"Persian, you're next." His Persian nodded as it leaped down. Arcus returned Vaporeon and he called out Jewel.

"Fury Swipes!" Exclaimed Giovanni. Arcus said,"Jewel, dodge and use Shadow Ball."

Jewel leaped up into the air as soon as Persian tried to attack her and she launched her Shadow Ball at Persian, knocking it back. Arcus then said,"Jewel, use Take Down!" Jewel started charging straight at Persian and she tackled Persian, hard and it was sent flying back next to Giovanni.

As Persian fell on its back, it fainted, making Jewel the winner.

Giovanni said,"Your Pokemon have really proven how much you've train them. But let see you defeat Mewtwo." As the wall below Giovanni opened up, Mewtwo appeared in her armor.

Arcus returned Jewel to her Universal ball and he called out Angel.

One glance at Mewtwo, Angel smirked and asked,"Did you learn anything from our last battle?" Mewtwo replied,"I know what I want to know so let's battle." Angel nodded and Giovanni snapped his fingers.

Mewtwo started off by using her Shadow Ball attack on Angel, which she dodged easily and Arcus said,"Angel, use Shadow Ball and keep on using it!" Angel kept on running around as she fired multiple Shadow Ball attacks on Mewtwo.

Very soon, Mewtwo was forced onto her knees and Arcus said,"Angel, Faint Attack!" Angel then disappeared from view as she appeared behind Mewtwo and she slammed into her, knocking Mewtwo down.

Giovanni smiled and said,"Once again, you and your Pokemon have proven to be superior. I will take my leave now. Be sure to take care of the gym for an hour." Arcus nodded as Giovanni gave him a box containing earth badges before he left with his Persian.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after their battle, a trainer came in and said,"I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader for the Earth badge!"

Arcus smiled and said,"You will have to battle me before I can give you an Earth Badge." The trainer confidently said,"Bring it on! I've battled the other gyms with ease. I can beat you easily!" Arcus smirked and said,"I will surely wipe that smile of yours away."

The trainer called out his Blastoise and said,"Bring out your Pokemon and I'll destroy it!" Arcus raised his hand up and he called out Lily.

As soon as Lily appeared, the trainer took out his Pokedex,"No data available." The trainer huffed and said,"Whatever! I don't need Dexter to tell me anything. Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!"

Once Blastoise's cannons were ready to fire, Arcus telepathically said,"Lily, watch out for that Hydro Pump and then use Leaf Blade." Lily nodded and she dodged the water launched from the cannons by jumping up and she smashed her tail on Blastoise's face, knocking it out.

Shocked, the trainer returned Blastoise to its Pokeball and said,"No way! I won't accept defeat so easily! Butterfree, go!" A Butterfree appeared from the Pokeball and Arcus returned Lily to her Universal ball as he called out Torch.

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!" Butterfree started flapping its wings as it started giving off a sparkling powder. Arcus said,"Torch, dodge and use Fire Spin." Torch nodded as she leaped out of the powder's way and she erupted flames from her mouth as it engulfed Butterfree, burning it.

The trainer recalled Butterfree and he sent out Hitmonchan. Arcus smirked and said,"Torch, wrap this up with Double Kick." Torch nodded again as she leaped up and she smashed both her feet on Hitmonchan's face, knocking it out.

Again in shock, the trainer recalled Hitmonchan and he called out Vaporeon. Arcus returned Torch to her Universal ball and he called out Ella. The trainer laughed and said,"No way! An Oddish?! I'm gonna win this one." Arcus smirked and said,"Ella, Transform into Raichu."

Ella nodded as she was covered in a pink cloud before she emerged as a Raichu. The trainer was now shivering as he exclaimed,"How is this possible?! Oddish can't learn Transform!" Arcus said,"That's what you think. Ella, use Thunder." Ella quickly charged herself up as she launched a devastating lightning bolt at Vaporeon.

Again, the trainer recalled his Pokemon and he called out his Onix.

Sighing, Arcus called out his own Vaporeon. The trainer gasped and exclaimed,"You have a Vaporeon?!" Arcus ignored him and exclaimed,"Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon nodded and she blasted water out of her mouth, knocking Onix back to its trainer.

The trainer gritted his teeth and said,"You're my only hope now. Alakazam, I need your help!"

An Alakazam soon emerged and it was sitting down on the ground fiddling with its spoons. The trainer said,"Stop messing around! I need you to help me win!" Alakazam ignored its trainer and Arcus called out Angel.

Once Alakazam caught sight of Angel, something unexpected happen. It fell completely in love with Angel!

Arcus growled and said,"Angel, Hyper Beam!" Angel nodded and she fired her Hyper Beam attack on her admirer, knocking him out for good. The trainer exclaimed,"I'll be back to challenge this gym someday!" Arcus leaped down and he hugged Angel and said,"You showed him! That was a great Hyper Beam." Angel smiled and said,"I was perfecting it for you. I really didn't like how that Alakazam was looking at me. Only you can do that." Arcus chuckled as he called out all of his Pokemon.

"Thanks girls. All of you showed him some girl power," said Arcus.

Another trainer soon came in and said,"It's my turn to battle this gym!" Arcus smiled and said,"Great. We will have a six on six battle. Bring out all of your Pokemon." The trainer said,"Alright! Gyarados, Beedrill, Raticate, Charmeleon, Machoke, Magnemite, get out here!"

Once his Pokemon were all out, Arcus telepathically said,"Get ready." The trainer said,"Go get them!" The Pokemon all charged and Arcus said,"Power Trio Blast!"

Angel, Torch and Jewel soon got in front and they performed their combination attack that wiped out the entire of the trainer's team.

He stood there in shock as he exclaimed,"A combination move?! I thought that couldn't be done!" Arcus huffed and said,"You lost. Now get out of the gym!" The trainer recalled all his Pokemon and left, crying.

Soon, Giovanni came back and said,"I just saw a kid crying when he left here. Did it went that badly for him?" Arcus nodded and said,"It was a one hit KO for him." Giovanni laughed and said,"Thanks for your help! You can continue your vacation now. I won't be disturbing you again until I have difficulty with Mewtwo or any other Pokemon."

Arcus nodded and left with his Pokemon following him.

* * *

Once out of the gym, Arcus hugged all of the girls and said,"Great work girls! I'm glad none of you got hurt today." Lily stretched her arms and said,"I'm feeling exhausted." Arcus smiled and said,"No worry. How 'bout I give each of you a massage later?" The girls all nodded as they headed for the Pokemon Center.

**A/N: Done! If this chapter sucks, blame me. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


End file.
